


Overwatch plays Outlast

by Selwyn111



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of bodies in outlast, Amputation, Canon-Typical Violence, I put it at teen because swearing, fun times in Overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: D.va Decides to bring out a few friends to some really early games in her streaming career. Before she started playing Starcraft professionally. A few bets are made, and its going to be a fun night*.*Depending on your definition of fun





	1. Little Pig

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of McCree, so McRip me. You will see the scene later on but you will know how it all started.

"So Reinhardt, I know you wanted me to sign something and I might have reached another milestone on stream. I said I would bring on a subscriber and a few guests, would you like to be part of the stream. People were wanting me to do another horror night and I could do some classics with you coming over. So do you want to be part of the stream?" Hana babbles as she is looking over her mech and talking to Reinhardt in the overwatch hanger. 

Reinhardt gulps having a great deal of respect for the youngest member of overwatch, and an internet star her streaming is the reason she had become a member. Now she was hosting something for overwatch and inviting him, he had asked her to sign something for him but this was a subscriber's dream come true. 

"I think I could make it. When would it be?" Reinhardt asks. 

"I was thinking tonight we start the stream at eleven and go until the sun rises." Hana says looking over to Reinhardt, "I just got to see who else can make it on such short notice. I think Lúcio could, few others." 

Reinhardt is glad to know that he won't be the only one, but if it was just him, Lúcio and Hana it would still be awkward. He hopes that enough people can make it, he knows of someone who would be willing to spend a night relaxing with the younger generation he asks, "Hana. Might I invite Ana as to not be the only old one there." 

"That would be fine, actually thank you for inviting her I was going to ask but just didn't know how to uh word it." Hana gives a friendly hug to Reinhardt, "X, O, I got to go get the others see you tonight." 

Reinhardt watches Hana wave and start to run off to go invite the others. He lets out a long sigh hoping that he can convince Ana to join his for a fun night with the new Overwatch crew. 

Hanna knew it would be easy to get Lúcio to say yes to joining the stream, he owed her anyways then they could 'start the collab' as he called it. It would be easy to get half of overwatch, you invite a few saying bring a friend and you know they will bring. Invite Jack to get Gabe, Jesse to get Hanzo, Junkrat to get Roadhog, and Angela to get Fareeha. She would just have to invite Genji and Mei herself. 

She knew what she was going to have streamed tonight; Outlast, an original horror classic. A bit before Reinhardt's and Ana's time but they could deal with it, and they might not recognize it after the remake, it was still the same game but scripted and remastered to bring to light the few issues they had. Removing the door fall bug destroying the legendary eight minute speed runs. 

She makes it to over to the 'Support Room' it was kinda cool how the place was divided to store weapons and suits. Made it easy to know where someone was going to be, or someone's'. She could ask Lúcio and Angela to join her, Angela never had any plans and it would be good for her to get out of the base. She knocks on the door in her usual fashion, and enters. 

"Heya Hana," Lúcio says starting to skate over to her, circling around her bringing up his DJ table. He plays a small tune dismissing it after a moment and picking her up skating with her for a second, "Look out!" Lúcio shouts out scrambling to avoid Angela who was putting away the last of her Valkyrie suit.

Hana manages to roll out of the way and drags Lúcio onto his butt saving him and Angela from colliding. Lúcio turns his skates off and profusely apologizing to Angela, she shares a laugh at all of their expenses. 

"It's okay, nothing happened and if it did we are the healers. I could- we could heal it." Angela chuckles shaking her head, Hana knows this is a perfect time to ask with the jokes that have her game on the internet. 

"If you two can both heal, we might need that.” Hana’s turn to chuckle at Angela’s raised eyebrow, “I might have invited Reinhardt to play some horror games tonight, I don't want anything to happen to him. It would be nice to have someone ready, and you can invite someone if you want." Hana says helping Lúcio up and dusting off her outfit. 

"Alright what time should we be there?" Angela says, thinking it would be a good to leave the base and her research for an evening. 

"Ten thirty to eleven really, eleven is when my stream starts and we do some introductions although most of the stream already knows everyone from my matches." Hana shrugs, "And thank you for coming, you can invite Fareeha if you want." she wiggles her eyebrows at Angela grabs Lúcio’s hand and retreats from the room as Angela laughs at the pair. 

"I don't really got much of a choice do I?" Lúcio asks happily. He had admired her streams and he knew this would be the time to get that favor for that vocal cover he wanted. He could also admit that it was good to have a friend, one that was willing to do all kind of goofy crap together. 

"Not really, and uh I might have forgotten to ask you earlier." they both laugh. 

"So. Who else we got to invite?" Lúcio knows if she was asking Angela and said she invited Reinhardt there are bound to be more. 

"Genji, Mei, and we know Jesse will bring Hanzo, Jack will bring Gabe, and Junkrat will bring Roadhog." 

"Big party for the stream?"

"Eh, it is almost my anniversary for the stream and I decided to re-do one of my most popular streams which was the horror extravaganza. Thought to bring a few overwatch members for hype value and it will be fun to see them be scared." 

"Oh that's cruel, the games won't scare you." 

"After I marathoned all Outlast games it just became blah to me. I wanted to get one hundred percent achievement on all so kinda killed it for me." Hana shrugs. 

"So the reason we aren't inviting Ana and Zen?" 

"Reinhardt is inviting Ana and I didn't know how Zenyatta would react to a pre-omnic villain. I don't understand the Iris but I don't want it to be some nanite swarm and Billy is referred to as god so ehh. Which is why I'm also avoiding inviting Zayara, Bastion." 

Lúcio nods in agreement, "Better safe than sorry, but we are inviting Junkrat and Roadhog?" 

"Doubt they heard of it, and I want to see if we can scare the scrap out of the Junkers." 

Lúcio laughs with Hana on the play of words, "Okay, okay. Let’s get the others then. Before another bad joke"

They head out of the support room and over to defense hoping that Junkrat was there, or Mei, and maybe even McCree visiting Hanzo. They were in the room along with Roadhog, Genji, Widomaker, Tracer and Bastion. 

Most of the people glance over when they enter the room, give a small nod of acknowledgement. The pair walk over to Junkrat who had taken off his leg and was working on it with Roadhog who was standing behind him. Junkrat looks up from his leg and continues to screw away and fix his leg.

"Hey'o. What you two up to?" Junkrat asks seeing some of the young blood club approach ready for another evening of doing something stupid with Roadhog to watch over them for safety reasons.

"Was just about to ask you what you were doing tonight." Hana responds. 

"Were?" 

"Hana has a stream going up tonight and wanted to invite some teammates over and have the world watch." Lúcio says trying to invite Roadhog into the conservation. "We thought you could both come and scare your socks off. Uh sock." Lúcio says trying to avoid looking at Junkrats leg stump. 

"Oh, I wasn't plannin’ on doing much tonight, sounds like fun. Count me and the big lug in as always." letting go of his leg Junkrat motions towards Roadhog. 

"Thanks see you at eleven." Hana says waving to the pair and starting to walk over to Jesse and Hanzo who were talking to each other, “Score.” she give a small victory dance while walking over which gets Lúcio laughing. 

Jesse McCree notices the two walking over to their conservation, by dropping what he was talking about mid sentence. He realizes this by Hanzo’s sigh and small chuckle, now blushing he tries to keep his dignity before the kids. 

"Howdy what are you two doing?" 

Lúcio ignoring the small bits of blush coming from Jesse speaks up first, "We're gonna be having a small party for some Overwatch members and we were wondering if you two wanted to come. If you are free tonight, no plans." 

"We will be having drinks, I'm treating it like home so nineteen is the drinking age, might help with what we’re playing." Hana wink at Hanzo hoping that it would seal the deal. 

Hanzo rolls his eyes and with all seriousness in his voice, "We didn't have any solid plans, how many people should be showing up?" 

"Enough to make it a fun evening, but not too many no worries." Hana says knowing that Hanzo is still getting used to being out of seclusion. 

"We could go, have a laugh." Jesse says nudging Hanzo gently. 

"Well it will be more screaming and being terrified." Hana can see Hanzo’s eyes open then glare at the pair. 

"A Shimada doesn't scare." Lúcio swears he can hear Hanzo say under his breath. 

Lúcio nods and Hana follows suit the both back away from the conservation, Lúcio calls back to the pair, "eleven okay guys?" 

They see Mei and Genji talking in the corner of the room, walking over they hear the tail end of the conservation. 

"If you ever have a problem with coolant just let me know, I can hopefully get you something." Mei says standing awkwardly beside the cyborg. 

"Thank you Mei." Genji replies, "Mercy made most of the systems so sorry about not knowing too much." 

"Sorry, sorry." Mei blushes saying sorry as reflex. 

"It's okay, thank you for your concern." Genji turns and notices the pair walking over, "Hello, Lúcio and D. Va." 

"Hello Genji, Mei." Lúcio says waving. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to join an Overwatch party tonight at eleven, going to be playing some horror games and Hanzo said Genji would scream like a child again." Hana beams at Genji saying this. "It would be nice to see you show up." she says to Mei. 

Genji laughs, "If anyone is to be scared it would be Hanzo." 

"I think I can make it tonight, eleven you said?" Mei asks moving forwards. 

"Yeah, gonna stream it until the early morning, a remastered version of a classic, Outlast." Hana grins drumming her fingers together. 

"I will be there to see Hanzo scream, I remember seeing someone playing it before when I was younger don't remember too much though, he should scream." Genji confirms to himself envisioning it in his head. 

Hana and Lúcio nod each waiting to see how each brother would react through the night. The excuse themselves along with Mei and head out of the defense room nodding at Tracer and Widowmaker. The trio almost run over solider seventy six when heading to the attack room, Mei extracts herself with a wave and a small flood of 'sorry'. 

He had taken off his signature jacket and visor, he wasn't embarrassed about his jaw and the scar covering a portion of mouth. He was wearing a simple black shirt and an overwatch merchandise baseball cap. 

"Hello Jack, you and Gabriel doing anything tonight?" 

"I'm guessing that you want us to kinda babysit you two? What should we expect?" Jack asks sarcastically. 

"We are gonna play outlast sir. It's a good horror game, thought you might want to see what could scare the younger generation." Lúcio says straightening his back a little. 

"A horror game? You know that we are fighters who have seen some terrible things." Jack says mock grimly. 

"So you're saying you're scared. It's okay, only two of you will blush when you grab onto Gabriel." Hana teases Jack. 

"Ha ha ha." Jack says sarcastically. 

"So we can hope to see you two at eleven, sir." Lúcio says. 

"Yeah I can drag Gabe out for the night. It would be good to enjoy the evening with friends." Jack waves and starts to move back down the hallway. 

The pair high five and start to head out of the hanger, they got everyone that they had wanted to get. 

\------------------------------------ 

Lúcio had seen part of Hana’s room from her webcam on stream, but that was only part of what the room really was. Two huge dual monitors along with a collection of gadgets off to the side. All types of systems, and a monstrous PC tower, covered in deals and some fan merchandise scattered in the closet. The only clear wall space is where the webcam can see, apart from that the walls are covered in posters. 

Lúcio is reminded that for all accounts and purposes Hana Song was still a teenager. Lúcio carries in the few bags of chips and pop that they got on their way back. Hana was holding another few bags with more snack foods. 

They place the food down on the far table, setting it up preparing for the stream and guests. Hana moving to the closet to put any and all alcohol in the fridge and freezer so it would be chilled in time.

\------------------------------------ 

Genji and Mei are the first to arrive, with Reinhardt and Ana close behind them. They showed up at ten thirty and start to talk to each other and enjoy themselves. Lúcio had never seen Hana be nervous before, she could stream for millions and fight Titan omnics with a grin but was afraid of looking bad in front of new co-workers. 

At the door they hear a knock pattern at the door. Three short raps followed by three drawn out and almost another three, Hana sprints to the door ready to let them in. 

Jesse, Hanzo, Jack, and Gabriel show up at the door. Reinhardt and Ana laugh at them knocking. When Hana opens the door Hanzo looks at Jesse confused and Gabriel is laughing with Jack who has his hands covering his face. Jesse McCree has the biggest shit eating grin on his face. 

"Really McCree?" Reinhardt asks after a howl of laughter subsides. 

McCree grins, just as they are about to close the door they hear a small thud. Followed by women's laughter, Ana smiles again and stands going to the door. 

"Freeaha, Angela! It is good to hear you two laughing." 

She grabs both women and wraps her arms around their necks for a hug which they return. Everyone goes through greetings and Hana whispers to Lúcio. 

"We only got to find Junkrat and Roadhog, still have ten mins we can start up some stream questions to pass time. What do you think?" 

"Sure Hana, you're the pro streamer." 

"And I have to super fans here waiting. It's also my iconic stream from before Starcraft, and I won't be playing that much. I just don't want to let everyone down." 

Lúcio smiles, it was making her nervous, he places his hands on her shoulders, "It's gonna be great. You have all of your friends with you. And we are all gonna have fun, no worries." 

This brings a relieved smile to her face. She lets out a breath that freezes in her throat as a holler of joy that sounds like it is getting closer rapidly. 

"Did you see that Mako?" 

"Yeah Jamie." 

They can't hear much of the rest of the conservation behind the door. Jack stands and starts to move towards the door to scope Junkrat for setting off anything within city limits without a warrant or at least a warning to the people close by. 

"Let him be Jack." Gabriel says as Jack opens the door. 

"You're not Hana, but hello Jack! You're gonna play too? Aren't you too old for video games, shouldn't you be like hunting Talon or are they off for a weekend as well?" Junkrat was muffled by Roadhogs hand. 

"Hello seventy six, and company. May we come in?" Roadhog asks. 

“Jamie, Mako you made it!” Lúcio calls out waving and patting the floor beside him. 

“Okay okay everybody here? We all okay if we start the stream?” Hana asks getting a positive response she starts the countdown. 

“Five, four, three, two, and one. Hello everyone! As I have promised for a few weeks now we are gonna do an anniversary stream. But difference is I can enjoy your part as well and watch as friends and guests from Overwatch. Say hey everybody.” 

A collective hello rises from behind her. Some awkward and and others a bit too enthusiastic, the chat starts to call out everything they know about all of the characters. 

“Okay everyone here is the start of the game I am going to be checking in on chat and letting you guys play it but I will get us through the opening cinematic nothing more, and I promise to laugh if we get stuck anywhere. No I’m not going to give them the hacked speedrun, if you want to watch that check out my old videos.” 

“Ohh we are a reporter?” Mei asks moving forwards out of the corner having accidentally read ahead. 

>Let Mei start.<  
>(◕‿◕✿) SHE IS TOO PRECIOUS FOR THIS GAME!! (◕‿◕✿)<  
>Mei I love your blog, and was so worried when you disappeared off the face of the earth.<

“Mei will you do the honors and start off our game.” Hana asks taking the advice of the stream.

Realizing that she brought herself to the front of the stream she looks back and then grabs the controller, “We are Miles Upshur, an investigative reporter, whose ambition is about to earn him an intimate tour of hell on earth?”

“This ain't a Talon base.” Jesse says getting a chuckle out of Jack and Gaberiel.

>NO THIS IS MOUNT MASSIVE!!!<

Hana lets out a private laugh. 

“Always willing to risk digging into stories no other journalist would dare investigate, you will seek out the dark secret at the heart of Mount Massive Asylum. Stay alive as long as you can, record everything. You are not a fighter; to navigate the horrors of Mount Massive and expose the truth, you only choices are to run, hide, or die. That does not sound too good for us does it?” Mei asks hitting continue and the screen fades.

“No fighting? Everyone is able to have some fight in them, take a hit.” Reinhardt says pounding his fist against his chest.

“Not from these guys, wait till you see them.” Lúcio says smiling. 

Everyone is greeted with seeing the interior of the jeep, driving along the back roads of Colorado. Watching the cutscene Hanzo goes and gets him and Jesse a beer cracking it open.

Mei stops to read every direction testing out the controls which she gets a few small snickers and a lot of encouragement from the chat. Looking at the jeeps she walks to the main doors and tries to open them. 

“Anyone there?” Genji asks at the door. 

“I guess not.” Mei responds deciding to go left with Hana waving her hands to head left. Mei nods her appreciation apparent. 

“Still no one there? These are just bad hosts.” Genji adds again as Mei goes to the next door at the top of a set of stairs. Mei heads down the stairs and stares at the scaffolding. 

Mei walks over to the scaffolding and jumps up heading the way she sees the ladder and realizes she went the wrong way, Sorry, sorry.” 

“No one uses ladders anymore do you notice this Jack?” Ana says when Mei is heading up to the window crouching across the wooden planks afraid to fall off. 

“I think the last time I had to crawl through a window was in the early blackwatch days.” Jesse says smiling.

“Or last week.” Hanzo reminds him.

“Or last week, well that was more of an escape. I wasn't breaking into anything.” 

Mei takes a few steps into the room and a few members are surprised by the sudden shift in light, others less perturbed. “Ohh darkness, Genji your getup could help us here.” Hanzo teases his younger brother.

>HANZO PLEASE!<  
>(ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)ﾉ～『✧~*TIDDY*~✧<  
>dont straight up murder genji AGAIN we love him.<  
>Lay off your bro tiddy.”<

“Or my skates or Angelas suit.” Lúcio says trying to help Genji out. 

“So night vision is right there?” Mei asks turning on the light to start her way through the dark. 

“Why is the place completely trashed?” Fareeha asks.

“Looks as good as some of your rooms.” Jack grumbles. 

“Hey! I keep this room clean!” Hana turns around glaring at Jack and Gabriel, Gabriel is holding his hands up in defense. Jack breaks the stare first his eyes settling on the Junkers.

“OH! Come on mate you think just cause were junkers we keep our place filthy?” Junkrat exclaims, as Mei slowly walks Miles into the room. Fiddling around with the camera when she goes into the hallway and into the adjacent room.

“To their standards” Roadhog whispers. 

“Oh, eh true enough.” Junkrat concedes. 

“AAAAA” Mercy jumps at the static TV Ana and Fareeha share a giggle

“A screen won't hurt you Angela,” Genji says going and sitting beside her.

“And it shouldn't scare you, it is a bunch of lines and pixels.” Hanzo says, getting an undignified glare from Angela .

>FIGHT HIM!!<  
>Fight fight fight fight fight<  
>Mercy right now (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻<

“We found some files, ohh we can't read them. Sorry.” Mei looks at the bookshelf filled with some open files. 

“Patient confidentiality Mei.” Ana says raising and wiggling one finger. 

“Blood! That is always a good sign!” Reinhardt says rubbing his hands together. 

“Gamers always say it's a bad sign when you enter a blood covered room.” Hana states crossing her arms.

“Hana por favor! Most people think it's a bad sign when you enter a blood soaked room.” Gabriel says to Hanas back when she turns away in mock anger.

“Should I get this battery?” Mei asks having made it past the tall stack of banker boxes, “I’ll just take it.” 

“What difficulty are we on Hanna?” Lúcio asks.

“Nightmare. Winky face.” Hanna says looking down to the exploding chat.

>They do not know what they are in for<  
>So thats why they have 2 batteries okay<  
>STOP SAYING EMOTICONS OUT LOUD D.VA PLEASE!!!<  
>Hhhhaaaaaannnnnnnnnnaaaaa you are so cruel to them all.<

“What does that mean?” Genji asks.

“We have two batteries and most enemies will one hit us. So we all can get a turn to play.” Lúcio says jokingly jabbing Hanna with his elbow.

“Do the numbers on the doors mean anything?” Fareeha asks she has been studying every detail that she cold, Meis pace helps with this. 

“I don't think so.” Jack adds, having no idea what was happening in the game. 

“Do I?” Mei asks looking for Anas approval but Hana speaks out first.

“Yeah pick up the file” Hana exclaims, “It gives out backstory.”

“It's not a real good facility if they have documentation out for anyone to just pick up.” Angela pouts, “And it's for one of their patients, on therapy.”

“Angela let it go.” Ana says comforting the younger doctor by moving closer to the pair and placing her hand on Angela's shoulder. 

“I think this Murkoff corporation has done worse than leaving a file out.” Reinhardt adds.

>JUNKMAN<  
>LOOKS AT JUNKRATS FACE!<  
>Is roadhog huggin him, holding him.<  
>Junkrat is holding onto his arm.<  
>hE IS SPOOKED NOOOOO!<

Hanna turns and sees Junkrat leaning into Roadhog relaxed almost half asleep slightly drooling. She looks into the stream camera and tilts her head with an expression of why.

Roadhog notices the look and tilts his head down to Junkrat shrugs his shoulder accidentally waking him up. The sounds of Mei and Hanzo squeaking could have also startled him awake. Hanna turns and looks at Hanzo who is blushing Mei saves a bit of his dignity and whispers out, “The door.”

“Let's go check it out!” Reinhardt’s voice betrays his excitement, the man liked to be on edge to see something scary. 

“It might be too scary for some.” Genji throws his jab at Hanzo Jesse goes to get himself and Hanzo, letting them have a brotherly moment.

“That means someone is in there right?” Junkrat says quipping up from the back, “I don't think it would be a terribly bright idea to go-”

“Do it.” Roadhog interrupts Junkrat.

Reinhardt and Roadhog are glad when Mei goes to the door holding the controller out in front of her to keep as much distance between her and the screen tries the doorknob. 

“And people say you're the voice of reason Hog.” Junkrat whispers. 

>HOG IS THE BOSS, LET THE JUNKMAN LIVE<  
>DEW IT<  
>Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.<  
>Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.v.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.Dew it.<  
>Junkrat rn (ಠ益ಠ)<

“Its locked.” Lúcio says the third time Mei goes for the door having gained her confidence the first time after the door was still shut. 

Jesse sits back down having grabbed what was left of the six pack offering one to Jack and Gabe, both taking the drink. 

“But if we go the other way we continue with the plot. It's not scary here.” Mei says.

“It’s not scary? It’s not scary! It has cola, and a sink!” Jesse pretends to be scared out of his wits.

“And a blood soaked ramp leading to an open vent tonto.”

“Get in the vent,” Jack says between sips of his beer and Mei makes it into the vent, “and not a moment too soon.” while she crawls through the vent seeing the grated shaft. 

“Hi there.” Gabriel waves at the character on the screen as it screams turning and running away, “Oh a guy can't be nice anymore.” 

“It appears not.” Genji says disappointedly as Mei continues through the vent to a large open area.

“A blockade?” Reinhardt asks staring at the furniture in the hallway, “And another locked door.” he adds seeing Mei turn around and try the door on her left. She moves towards the only other door looking at the sign for a second.

“Ohh a library AAAAA!!” Hanzo mocks then gives a shout of surprise with the rest of the room. 

Reinhardt tries to hide his surprise into uproarious laughter, and Hanzo stares down Genji daring him to talk. Junkrat moves out from behind Roadhog flattening his hair somewhat. 

>new reaction images<  
>D.va is just unresponsive.<  
>Oh my<  
>McCree didn't spill his open beer, a m a z i n g.<

Mei had dropped the controller and Ana was beside her hand on shoulder comforting her, Mei turns to her and is laughing she shakily goes to pick up the controller pushing her glasses back up with her other had. “Wow, I did not expect that.”

“Don't worry about him, he just taking a nap.” Ana tries to add levity to the situation,Angela, Gabriel, Jack, and Jesse let out a groan. 

“It's not that, it was just a well placed scare.” Mei says the joke going over her head.

“Really mother?” Fareeha asks after a pause seeing if Mei got the joke. 

“Always.” Ana responds smiling.

Mei slowly makes Miles enter the room hand on the doorframe and edging in keeping to the left wall staring at the bookcases.

“Bit dark here eh. Might want to get the night vision unless you want to hand off.” Hana says waiting for the heads to pop up.

Mei turns on the night vision and lets out a half groan half whimpering laugh. Seeing the back of heads and a headless hanging body. 

“Nah she’s got it Han,” Lúcio says, “Besides it would be me next and I don't want to be handed off in the dark.”

“There’s light you can take it if you want.” Mei almost pleads gladly turning away from the screen, Lúcio waves his hands in front of himself. 

“Hanna why are there heads lining the walls?” Jack asks trying to hide the small beer stain from the jump scare on his shirt.

“Is that guy just hanging like- oh he is alive.” Genji says.

“Angela, want to help him out?” Gabriel says with a cocky grin, Angela looks at him and sticks her tongue out.

“Even my powers should not change his fate.”

Everyone listens to the dying man's speech, “They killed us. They got out the variants… you can't fight them, you have to hide.” Mei sees a little Camera icon appear in the corner she opens it immediately going away from the gory sight. Only repeating one line.

“And then dies? Wait he dies?” 

“Well I’m not a medical expert or trained by true military commandos but I will diagnose him with a bad case of stabnitus.” Hana realizes that Mei is beyond jokes at this point, she gives her a little help whispering the way out of the room. 

“That is a big guy,” Jesse says seeing Chris Walker close the door behind himself.

“Where?” Reinhardt asks ready to fight any large man.

“He just went into that room” Mei points to the door staring back at the group.

“How big of a guy? Like Roady size or smaller?” Junkrat asks using his hand to measure up Roadhog. 

“Smaller.” Jesse says, “Probably.”

“Crouch, crouch, crouch, crouch.” Mei slowly chants moving across the hallway staring at the double doors.

“They're just like you guys. Don't know a damn thing about filing.” Jack says trying to make a joke, to get stares back, shrinking into his beer.

“Little pig.” Chris Walker's voice snaps heads back to the screen.

“NOOO!” Mei shouts seeing Miles be picked up like a toy and thrown through a glass window pane.

“Trying to steal my line.” Roadhog stares down the screen as Miles hits the floor.


	2. Who's There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for our first chance to die. Time to meet our first real variant.

The image on the screen buzzes and hums like a man, a chandelier and a reception desk come into focus Miles is rolled over.

“That was one ugly mug.” Jesse gives a frightened laugh.

“Jesse please release my arm. We don't want to have to make Ana, Lúcio or Angela work do we?” Genji calmly asks.

“Eh heh I guess not.” Jesse’s releases his cyber arm off of Genji moving back to sitting beside Hanzo.

“Lacerations,” Mercy starts to list.

“Concussion,” Ana lists as well both women keeping tally on their fingers.

“Small amount of spinal trauma,” Mercy adds.

“Bruising and broken blood vessels under skin.” Ana grins while finishing off the list.

“Looking fifty percent cool. While being thrown out a window” Genji adds sarcastically to the list.

“Who is that guy?” Lúcio asks seeing Father Martin. 

_“And who are you then?-”_

“Only Hanna knows and she is not gonna tell us anything.” Jack says to which Hanna smiles menacingly. 

_“-I see. Merciful god-”_

“Great a zealot.” Hanzo mutters to which he receives a look from Jesse. 

_“-You have sent me an apostle.”_

“It doesn't have to be a zealot he could just be an-” 

_“-Guard your life son you have a calling.”_

“Okay he is.” Jesse concedes hearing the speech. 

The screen blacks out again and Miles stands up, “Here you go Lúcio .” Mei gladly says handing the controller over to Lúcio , then retreating farther back into the room.

“Escape huh?” Lúcio says. Turning around, noping away from the bodies, “Doors. They are locked aren't they?” 

“Have to be for it to be a good game.” Hanzo states staring down the screen. 

“Just break them down.” Reinhardt suggests.

“Look at these noodle arms do they look like they could break anything?” Lúcio says spinning Miles around in a circle raising the camera and lowering it trying to spot arms.

“Yours or his?” Gabriel teases. 

“His, and is that your buddy on the floor?” Lúcio responds turning around going to the desk.

“Yeah, Jim from accounting, bit of a deadweight if you ask me.” Gabriel smirks. He had dealt with too many kids and rebels in Blackwatch to not be ready for a bit of snark or a joke.

A collective laughter. With Jack sighing, “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because, you love me.” Gabriel says sticking out his lower lip to Jack and pouting with puppydog eyes.

Lúcio goes to the far corner finding an open door and sticks to the wall moving at almost half pace.

>Is he trying to wall skate he is adorable.<   
>He knows that he is precious.<  
>When is his next tour?<  
>When he is taking a break from saving the world.<

“Nothing is here right?” Hanzo asks.

Lúcio reloads his battery and moves to the fireplace. Picking up a battery found in the fireplace, “Wrong Hanzo there was a battery.” Genji says making finger guns at Hanzo.

Hanzo stares down Genji, “I know we are both watching this.” 

“Behave,” Ana says, “I am not breaking up fights, if you want to behave like children then I will scold you like children.”

Jesse and Fareeha look to Hanzo and Genji their eyes speak volumes, nothing is more terrifying than the disappointed mom voice. A silence falls on the room as the implications of what Ana said gets to all of them, Reinhardt breaks into a roaring laugh with Ana trying to hide hers behind the wall of sound Reinhardt makes. 

“Aww man that's just mean.” Lúcio says heading back to the main area. 

“Ana you have to teach me how to use the mother's voice, I might need it to help with them.” Angela says. 

“As I just said that would be mean. Think of us children.” Lúcio puts his hand on his chest, Hana and Junkrat do the same staring at Angela. 

Lúcio walks Miles over to the left opening of the main hall seeing all the computers, “This used to be a lot of computer power.” Junkrat says squinting to see what's on the screen. Lúcio pauses for a second zooming in on the blue screen savers looking down he immediately hops off the body he stepped on. He continues to a source of light going for the file room.

“That's a lot blood.” Mei says looking at the stain leading to a room filled with filing cabinets. 

Lúcio stops at the entrance sign the flashing file and grabs it with Mercy tsking away muttering about protocol and Fareeha smiling at her. 

“Physical restraints is highly recommended?” Jack questions. 

“Looks like their big guy broke out,” Junkrat whispers.

“Seems like it. Hanna at any point again do we have to fight him?” Reinhardt asks as Lúcio closes the document and starts to move again. Lúcio takes a breath at the 

“Possibly, but I won't tell.” She smiles a small malicious grin. 

Reinhardt looks at her pleading, “But you have to, you can't tease a fight.” 

“Oh you can fight him, you will lose. Rein he ri-”

Gabriel waves his hand to shut Hana up he point to the screen, “Wait, someone is twitching in that chair.” 

“It could be a friend.” Mei says, she then feels the cold glare coming from Gabriel, while Lúcio takes a breath hypes himself up starts to bounce.

“Or it could be-” 

“LUCIO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Jack shouts as Lúcio sprints past the man in the wheelchair spouting nonsense. 

>Nyyooomm<  
>There he goes<  
>Oh Shit Farewell! Was Dat Boi<  
>He makes music right does he beatbox?<

“Forwarding the plot!” Lúcio shouts after the nonsense, he runs into the next room and slams the door staring at it not wanting to turn around. 

“Why are you slamming doors?” Genji asks panic creeping into his voice. 

“I didn't mean too.” Lúcio apologizes, “He just wanted to slam it. I just clicked a button.”

“It’s all right we are just pulling your leg.” Reinhardt says hitting Roadhog and Genji on the back, sending Junkrat and Genji lurching forwards. 

The room goes silent when they see all the men glues to the television static. 

“That's about as good as the radio they had in our day eh Gabriel.” Jack says, as Lúcio nods still bouncing. 

“Idiota qué estás haciendo?!?!” Gabriel says incredulously as Lúcio starts to sprint through through the room, ducking trying to go for a slide it seems and grabbing the security key in the next room.

A collection of “woahs” could be heard with the chat reduced to spamming speed run, and saying time to accelerate. 

“Running like a coward! They can't scare me if I go too fast for them.” Lúcio shouts back as he starts running back to the room with the men and the static.

“Tracer would be quicker,” Jesse says giving a chuckle to Freeaha who agrees and laughs. 

“Hey is the guy in the chair actually deaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!?!” Junkrats voice peeks to a screech when the game breaks for a cinematic. 

_“Get them out! Get them out! The doctor is dead! Please you have to help me!”_ the wheelchair variant says fighting Miles. 

“What does he mean by the doctor is dead.” Angela asks, “Who would want to kill the doctor? Some of them must have tried to help them.”

Lúcio makes Miles Stand by button mashing and almost folded in half over crossed legs trying to make Miles go faster through the halls.

>LET HER FIGHT TRAGER<  
>The best doctor in gaming 2k76<  
>I want to see her criticize Richards style of patient care.<

“Noodle arms managed to fight him off, but you can't open a door.” Gabriel mocks.

“Did you see that man Reyes? He has twigs for arms, no good forged door will fall to him.” Reinhardt tries to defend Miles’ dignity.

Lúcio takes a few deep breaths after he made it to the main hall. He almost jumps out of his skin when Hanna places her hand on his shoulder, “Want to see something cool?” Lúcio nods giving a half smile, “Press the button by the elevator, it's an old Easter egg.” Lúcio s small smile turns into one of abject horror as a man's scream is head and the body falls down the elevator shaft.

“Free body machine.” Roadhog says slowly extracting Junkrat from under his arm, and grabbing them a beer hoping that enough alcohol might calm his bosses nerves, he doesn't like seeing him stressed out. 

“Man that is just cold someone take this. I-I-I just killed a defenseless man, I thought there was gonna be no killing.” Lúcio says tossing the controller behind him. Genji and Hanzo both reach for it but it's Jesse McCree who rolls between them and steals it before they grab it. 

The roll takes him to a stand turning on the spot to give a two fingered salute, “And I thought you ninjas were supposed to be fast.” Jesse says in his cocky attitude picking up his beer from beside Hanzo. 

“Careful with what you say pardner,” Hanzo says mocking Jesse’s accent which only buffs his confidence. Quickly downing his beer he lets out a burp and then tries slamming the button on the elevator once again. He lets out a sniffle and clicks his tongue he moves down the hallway realizing that the elevator only had one body.

“Is he crying,” Genji echos the chat looking at Jesse. 

“No. He is not.” Hanzo starts getting defensive, quickly sipping his sake now. 

“Aww little Jesse being defended again.” Gabriel chides, then letting out a gasp as Jack elbows him in the abdomen mouthing, “let him be”. Gabriel mouthing back, “I can't pick on my own kid?”

Jesse reads the instructions on screen and practices in the hallway looking behind himself. Mei tries to save Jesses dignity by talking about the new controls, “Ohh no will we have chase scenes? I don't think I could handle that big guy following us.”

“And what room is this,” Jesse does not react to Angela or Fareeha seeing the guy up ahead in the hallway, either that or a reason to cuddle. He walks into the restroom stalling pulling up the camera and zooming in on the bloodstain and giving a small drum of his fingers he dramatically opens the bathroom stall. 

“What are we supposed to witness?” Ana asks. 

“Me!” Junkrat shouts from the back trying to mimic Roadhog and tries to crush two beer cans against his head. Unsuccessfully. Roadhog takes the one dented can and the other crushed by the mechanical hand away before Junkrat hurts himself.

The rooms gives a laugh as Jesse opens the note skimming at best, “Uh huh, beat to hell. Scalp, ribs, fuck start his head with a cheese grater.” 

Genji deadpans to his brother, “Fuck start his head with a cheese grater. Same. Right Hanzo?”

>HE WENT THERE!!<  
>best line in all of gaming<  
>dude no “Time to crab”<  
>ʘ‿ʘ Genji learned how to be savage af ʘ‿ʘ<

Jesse and Angela look at Genji then Jesse continues, “I woke up old man with a- I uh ain't sayin’ that. Apostle, not a job I asked for.” 

Reyes takes a breath to ask if this was how he used to read his mission reports when he feels a cold look from the man beside him. Reyes knows how to make Jack's stare, well at least the cold part of it disappear, he smiles and the leans into Jack. 

“So it doesn't tell us what he is trying to witness.” Ana says, “Is it the priest that scrawled the words, but if so why over this man?” 

“It's a game Ana, it's okay.” Reinhardt says leaning forwards placing his hand on Ana’s shoulder. Jesse lets out a sigh and starts spinning Miles uncontrollably for a few seconds so everyone can see what is happening in the game instead of theorizing. 

Fareeah backs up her mother's reasoning, “But you just can't throw together random parts of text throughout the game and not expect us to try and find the connection.” 

“We are at the beginning of the game.” Genji tries to add his voice trailing off, he was watching Jesse decide to start to move down the hallway ignoring the open door across from the bathroom. Reaching the security door he turns off the camera and hits the security card opening the door. 

“So we managed to open a door in this game, just got to press the ominously glowing keyboard right?” Jesse asks looking over his shoulder.

Hana nods a bit too enthusiastically and they watch Miles start working at the keyboard. Gabriel pipes up, “We did it. We survived Outlast.” Jack almost breaks into a smile at Gabriel’s jazz hands.

“Want a shirt?” everyone knows that Jack is joking but his jokes need to be a bit less deadpan. 

“We know something is gonna happen,” Lúcio says, “Someone will be at the door, chase us around, something.”

“Or the priest man will flip the even more ominous switch.” Mei says cutting off Lúcio and shuffling closer as the room darkens. Hana laughing manically at the light switch having gotten the timing just right.

The stream's natural dark lights kick in, the room turns grey and then it is easy to spot Reyes and Genji in the mix. Reyes eyes giving off a small eerie red light and Genji lighting up like a kids toy in the night. 

>Xbox has arrived.<  
>Gabriel could shut his eyes to solve the problem, what is gonna happen to Genji.<  
>tHROW A BLANKET OVER gENJI!!!<

Everyone turns and stares at Genji who sheepishly looks down burying himself partially under the beanbag he was sitting on, Ana shares a small laugh at his expense and tosses him her shaul, Mei gives her scarf as well. Hanzo knew that this was his little brother, acting adorable to only gather the attention of the women as always, not caring that he looks like the most deranged coatrack, but it was good to hear a laugh from the cyborg. 

Followed by McCrees girlish screaming. Everyone turns and almost everyone screams, the only one who didn't was Roadhog, who was glaring at the large man on the screen who had gotten Miles, and had separated Miles’ head from his body. 

“You scream like you did back in the day still.” Fareeha just falls over laughing dragging Angela down with her.

“Okay so we don't fight him.” Junkrat says snapping his fingers, and Hanzo stands getting a drink for him and Jesse who holds up his finger asking for just one more try to keep his sanity.

“No one could tear their eyes away from Genji, and I might not have read the instructions, but I will take that beer.” his smile appearing genuine and he could swear that he would be as grey as Hanzo by the time this game was over.

“You can have one other go, just don't spill the beer.” Hana says knowing that it would just be better this way. Just as Angela had stopped Fareeha from laughing.

Reinhardt reads the instructions to Jesse, “Get in the locker,” Everyone watches Jesse go and crouch in the corner most people chime in for Jesse to get in the locker. “Jesse the locker,” Jesse looks at the locker as the door is pounded again and again. 

The room falls silent everyone intently watching the screen as the door is blasted across the room, “McCree what are you even doin’?” Junkrat half asks half shouts, speaking everyone's mind.

“Showing what they do in Blackwatch, sorry if you got to block out the stream.” Jesse replies.

“No that's not what Blackwatch did!” Gabriel scolds standing up watching Jesse sneak past Chris Walker triggering the chase music and pulling out the night vision for his camera. 

“It's what we did when you weren't watching us!” Hanzo could not deny that Jesse McCree was “gosh darn adorable” as he would put it. His tongue sticking out and hunched over the controller like the strange mutated man was right behind him. 

The rooms starts to sit on edge as Jesse rounds around the main desk watching Chris Walker run around the side, Jesse makes Miles vault the security desk and runs down the flight of stairs next to the elevator. Closing to door behind him he squeezes through the gap. 

Everyone just stares at him smiling like a giddy kid when the saving message pops up in the corner of the screen, “Hana should I continue, or pass it over?” 

“If you want you ca-” Hana is not really surprised when Jesse hands the controller over to Hanzo who moved to sit beside Jesse.

Immediately picking up the document in front of him hearing Angela mutter again of “Horrible doctors,” and muttering it again as she reads through the document.

“May I go onto the second page?” Hanzo asks already moving to the next page, he linger on it for a few seconds before going through the bright open door, “If you wanted to read it say something and I can go back to it.”

Hana is glad that she asked Hanzo to be on her team and glad that she didn't have to fight him in any game, he lived to his code. Everything had to be precise, every moment had to mean something. 

Hanzo leans closer to the screen trying not to use the batteries on the camcorder. After he vaults the makeshift barrier of an old desk. The rooms quiets as if almost afraid to break Hanzo’s concentration, the first sound to break the near silence, “Who's there?”

Jesse is about to answer when Hanzo shoots him a look, his response goes from his loud gruffa to a whisper, “Only a few million people.” Jesse stands and goes through the dark getting something a bit harder than a beer for them both.

>Thats me<  
>That stare thou<  
>The stare of lovers<

Hanzo moves into the next room and reads aloud their next set of instructions, “Two gas pumps, and then the breaker sounds easy enough.” 

Hanzo observes the two doors and the table between them. Opening booth doors easily spotting the bright red buttons, in the green background. He enters a room with lockers filled on one side hitting the button and running for the next room, slamming the button and almost diving for the beds. 

The music shifts and Lúcio shivers, “Man whoever composed this does have good taste, can't deny that.” 

After a second Hanzo exits from under the beds and makes his way crouching when hearing splashing footsteps. Everyone sees how tense Hanzo’s shoulders are, the game is getting to him, the alcohol might help calm him down but not enough. Playing cat and mouse with the escaped patient, Hanzo mutters the pattern for the AI and makes note of the weapon. Not seeing anything that sticks out like a breaker he heads to the new open door.

Going through his elimination pattern taking every right he enters a room only notable thing were two hiding spots and a battery, having heard the warning beeps from the camcorders night vision he replaces the battery picking up the new one. Heading back out through the way he came he hears splashing and immediately looks in its direction, the variant had made it to the original platform and was looking at its control panel. 

“Fool.” 

“But Jesse is right here Hanzo.” Genji says in the most innocent voice eliciting a small hit from both Hanzo and Jesse who shakes his hand having hit his fingers on the exoskeleton.

Small laughter breaks into the room, “You can laugh. It won't disturb me.” 

The silence returns to the room, “You are just so into it.” Lúcio is the one who breaks it. 

Everyone squints as Hanzo traverses the basement following the right hand side almost immediately vaulting and going into another room quick scan with night vision shows a hanging corpse and a shelf, sighing he moves through continuing right. A sign saying _“Electric room”_ following it as it was also in his plan.

Vaulting over a bench he hears Mei ask, “Who would bring all these benches down here?”

“You my friend are asking the real questions?” Reinhardt laughs, watching Hanzo scan the room checking the door to hear any footsteps. 

“I remember the time you four made a desk fort. No one in accounting had a desk for two days, until we found out where the fort was.” Jack says Looking at, Fareeha, Angela, Jesse, and Reinhardt. 

The four of them blush as Reinhardt comes to their rescue, “Well they couldn't move the desks by themselves Jack. I never opened the door they just asked for my help to move furniture downstairs.” 

“Kid did you open the door?” Gabriel asks.

Hanzo flips the switch going to the door then returning to the lockers when he sees the armed variant. Hanzo look up past the television not moving waiting for the perfect moment, and wanting to hear any dirt on his fool. He starts a small count to see when he could hear footsteps again. 

“You blamed me for it even when it wasn't me. Remember the hard cardio week? Nearly dammed killed me.” Jesse points at Gabriel turning around careful not to knock over Hanzo's sake. 

It quiets down when they see Hanzo turn the night vision off. Just as the other locker door opens Fareeha speaks up, “It was me.”

Ana’s and Jesse’s gasp might have been from the other locker opening or from the admittance of the crime, “I thought it would have made you seem cooler to know how to pick locks and hack security consoles. But Angela had already seen pictures of me when I tried to wear Reinhardt's armor, it was no use every secret must be out.” 

Hanzo exits the locker it was only a childish prank nothing more, he heads to the door seeing that patient just exit. He had gotten a rough estimate of how much time he had. After the next rotation her would go, he will not die. 

“Fareeha, you let poor Jesse be blamed for this?” Ana asks using her motherly tone.

Gabriel tries to deflect some blame, “In fairness she did show up for that cardio week. If memory serves right.” 

“I paid him off, I managed to sneak two dozen of my mother's cookies to your agents Gabe.” 

“The cookies and laughs were worth it.” Jesse assures Ana.

She stares at her daughter, “Maybe you should have joined Blackwatch instead. You have the skills”

She turns to her mother, “You always said stay out of Overwatch. Blackwatch was the last thing I expected you to say for me to join.” 

“Fuck it.” Hanzo down the last of his sake, turns the corner not hearing foot traffic from the variant for a while. 

Junkrat was counting as well he looks up shooting forwards, “He’s gonna be turning the corner!” just a half second too late as the chase music starts as well. Everyone had jumped at Junkrat shouting Hanzo was fumbling with the controller having almost dropped it, Roadhog shaking his head at the mayhem caused, Blackwatch argument stopped everyone shouting at Hanzo with the chase music in the background. 

Lúcio now standing and jumping around as Hanzo starts to book it in any direction. That's when the cameras batteries die. Mostly everyone watching in life or in the chat making sounds of anguish Lúcio is pulled down by Jack and is holding onto him for protection like a small frog shield. Reinhardt had Ana’s hand grabbing onto his arm. 

The only two people who were laughing at everyone's misfortune of being scared are Hana and Roadhog, in Roadhogs defense for laughing Junkrat had been crawling backwards towards him for the entire fight. Roadhog grabs his boss and places him in a bear hug, Junkrat uses Roadhogs hands to peek at Hanzo running. Light returns to Hanzo as the batteries are changed vaulting over the desk Miles is grabbed by the variant and struck with a pipe.

“Run boy run! Run with your noodle legs!” Gabriel shouts on his knees watching the chase scene unfold. Hanzo makes it back to the electrical room and hides in the lockers, the red tint to the screen gone. This time he was not so lucky the variant checked the locker he was in.

Angela starts shouting at the screen, “No we got away from you!” 

“Fifty fifty chance. Not many other places to hide.” Jesse shrugs trying to keep calm. One of the only few holding the facade.

Hanzo trying to to swear too profusely under his breath as they make it through the maze of hallways, checking behind himself to see the patient right on his tail. 

“Why do you keep checking he is right there!” 

“Shut up Genji!” 

“You shut up and fucking run!”

Hanzo ducks Miles into a room on the left of him after turning and slides under the bed, “No. We hide.”

It takes a few moments of silence until Hana breaks it, “You are stressing me out. You just had to vault turn vault turn, climb some stairs then home free. Figuratively speaking.” 

“See Hanzo? Simple a kid memorized it.” Genji just like to poke fun at Hanzo, hearing no response apart from his fans trying to work under the fabrics. 

The music fades and everyone is left with ambiance, everyone takes a breather Hanzo exits from under the bed only to hear, “Who’s that?” turning to look at the group to see who could have spoke it. Seeing everyone having the same reaction everyone sees the whites of Hanzo’s eyes as he goes back under the bed as a pair of feet enter the room. Walking to right beside the bed.

“Don't check under the bed. Don't you dare.” Fareeha threatens the screen, and after the raised finger as warning the pair of feet exit heading the way that they had just came from. 

>GO GO GO!<  
>we ned T.racer for the speed boost<  
>He’s gone Hanzo don't waste it<  
>He will<  
>I WILL FIGHT FOR HANZOS HONOUR<

Hanzo unknowingly appeals to the chats demands and goes. Sliding Miles out from under the bed turning vaulting he passes by a room on his left seeing the variant bending down checking the bed. He went the wrong way. 

Backing up he starts off again the right way seeing the lit doorway at the end of the hallway. Starting to sprint up to the raised platform he hits the glowing button. Leaning backwards   
lying down to pass the controller to Genji.

Genji’s hand getting caught in the scarf that Mei had wrapped around him Ana takes it when she hears the variant start shouting at them, _“Fucking pussytat! Pretty pussytat!”_

>Grandma!<  
>Make sure not to have cookies disabled<

All Ana says before making Miles walk off through to where the crack in the wall was, “Time to go.” 

Turning around and backpedaling throwing taunts at the pipe swinging variant Turning and running at the last second.Turning to see Reinhardt along with most people staring at her wide eyed with disbelief. Barely looking at the screen she heads flawlessly up the stairs, “You think I said no scope needed just for fun? I was a child too once.”

“I call going after Ana!” Genji calls out seeing Ana walk up the stairs. Casually stops in all the chaos at the top of the stairs to look at the old painting of Mount Massive placing her chin pensively in her hand then moving over to the hallway with the security door.

No one argues with that. Ana sees the broken down door kneeling to inspect it staring at the two giant fist imprints, right inside one of the lockers torn open going to the bright keyboard she hits enter and starts the next cutscene. 

“Oh no.” Mei starts as Miles lurches forwards hands coming down on the desk.

“Not a good hug,” Lúcio adds seeing Father Martin's arms wrap around Miles.

“Not a good time it seems.” Reinhardt sighs seeing the big needle in Martin's hand.

“That is the opposite of helping.” Fareeha rubs the bridge of her nose, and Angela’s shoulder.

_“I’m sorry my son. -”_ Father Martin starts his dialogue.

“I don't want to be your son.” Jack says in disgust.

_“-I didn't want to have to do this to you-”_

“Where did he get that? And an unmeasured dose would more than likely kill us at any rate. You think you are doing us any good?!” Angela could not hold it any longer upon seeing the needle in close inspection. 

_“-But you can’t leave. Not yet.-”_

Jesse takes a look at Father Martin's face and agrees with the note that Miles had made, “Okay the face does match the description.” 

_“-There is so much yet for you to witness.-”_

Roadhog looks down at Junkrat who had his hands crossed above his head. He didn't know why anyone thought it would be a good idea to show him all the mad max movies and let him try the old game.

_“-Will you see it.-”_ Father Martin directs Miles to the security monitor to see guards. 

Mei lets out a small shriek as Gabriel puts his hands over her eyes saying, “She won't at least.” 

_“-Can you? Our lord the walrider tearing his truth into the unbelievers-”_

“No I can’t!” Mei removes Gabriel's hands to see the guards on the screen being ripped apart placing his hands back over her eyes.

_“The only way out of this place is the truth. Accept the gospel, and all doors will open before you.”_

 

Gabriel, Jesse, and Ana all try to shout Naptime over each other as the screen blurs and fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the hits. I hope you have a good day and I hope to have the next chapter out soon. I hope you have a nice day.


	3. Down the Drain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have this scene scarred into our heads. I'm sorry Ana.

“Well that was an experience.” Angela states after the laughter subsides from the three fully grown children laughing at nap time. She comforts Fareeha who is looking at her mother rubbing her own face. 

Ana pretends to wipe a tear from her eyepatch and picks up where she left off, staring at the loading circle, “It’s been too long since I have done anything like this.” 

>Hey this supposed to happen?<  
>Is this another loading screen!<  
>Wait how old is this again<  
>(╥_╥) LOAD! (╥_╥)<

Hana seeing all the questions come out on the chat she shakes her head and bites the bullet as Jesse puts it and asks, “Have you played this before?” 

“No. I was more shooters. Used to play a lot of counterstrike and the closest to horror I got was the Bioshock series. When I was really young going to the arcade with friends and playing the uhh,” Ana snaps her finger the name of the game on the tip of her tongue as the loading screen finishes. Miles stands up in the blood coated padded room, “Aha! The house of the dead seven. Got to play some of the older ones but hey.” 

“Reinhardt did you know?” Hana asks still at a loss for words.

“I knew her love of games almost rivaled yours but I knew she hadn’t played Outlast so.” Reinhardt's hands awkwardly shuffle in front of him trying to explain himself. 

“This is awesome! Ana I will be kidnapping you from time to time now.” 

“And I’m a mother again.” Ana chuckles seeing Fareeha, Angela, and Jesse looking at her, “I won't forget you either Jack and Gabe.” 

Gabriel Smiles at Ana like her kids were. Jack looks at everyone feeling his cheeks feeling warm with a bit of embarrassment, “Let's continue the game.” 

Everyone looks as Miles is standing in the room the last bit of the drugs wearing off, “He still should be dead.”

A few people mutter out, “Angela.”

“All I’m saying.” she raises her hands in defense.

Hana tries to defend the game developers, “They were Canadian programmers Angela, not doctors in the least.” 

Mei gives a surprised look at Hana, “Canadians thought of this? How?”

No one expected it to Canada to make a great survival horror game. Ana brings up the camera to record the room, “We are a journalist after all, and zooms in on different graffiti covering the room.” 

“He did not kill his enemy?” Genji says letting out a fake gasp, “He was framed.”

Hanzo looks at the room, “So many crosses, do you think this cell belonged to the self proclaimed priest?” 

Fareeha stares at Hanzo for taking the words out of her mouth. Ana makes Miles slide under the bed before, opening up the note reading it a bit more thoroughly then Jesse had his, “Father Martin brought me here to show me something. Thinks I’m going to be a witness for whatever batshit crazy he's trying to sell me. This Dr. Wernicke is at the center of whatever went wrong here. But he died more than ten years ago. 'Rest in Peace,' says the blood on the wall."

Fareeha gets to the next point before Hanzo starting their lore rivalry, “So that Wernicke was the one that the patient in the wheelchair was talking about.” Hanzo looks her in the eye with Angela and Jesse shaking their heads. The two rivals deciding to have a shot each time the other one gets a piece of information out before the other, Hanzo goes to get the drinks. 

Getting Miles out from under the bed goes towards the door and then sees the patient approaching, waving her fingers at the man as he opens the door, “Let’s go fight them!” Reinhardt says seeing the door open. 

Only to be greeted with, “Back! Get Back! Get the fuck away from me!” 

Reinhardt recoils slightly, “Maybe we don't fight him.” he looks to see Mei and Lúcio nodding at him.

The patient starts screaming, “Don't you look at me! Don't you dare look at me. Going to the source of the voice Ana runs into the fence seeing the man who was yelling run away.

“Coward.” Roadhog grumbles, seeing the fleeing man. 

“It might be good that he runs, then we don't have to.” Junkrat adds still sitting on Roadhogs lap. 

Ana makes Miles checks the door behind her, locked going down the hallway past their open door. Stopping when hearing a wet smacking sound looking over the railing of the top floor seeing nothing apart from a patient sprawled out on the ground she continues. Checking the next door the sound of glass breaking gives a nice jump scare as an arm breaks out of glass top not caring that he was cutting his arm to shred trying to get to Miles. 

“That has got to hurt.” Lúcio says biting his lip seeing the blood drip down the arm. 

Ana gives one long sigh, turning around when she hears the smacking sound again, “Found… you.” 

Everyone sees the variant slamming their head repeatedly into a small blood red mark on the wall, “Jack it’s you doing paperwork.”

“Gabe I don't hit my head into a damn wall.”

“Desk.”

“I still don't hit my head.” 

“We got to go help him.” Mei says seeing him move to another spot on the floor and smash his head against it.

“Yes Mei.” Ana obliges and starts to go towards the end of the hallway peeking into one of the rooms with an open door seeing a patient covering their face standing in the corner. Ana crouches crossing the door zooming the camera in at the man inside as if it would stop a scripted chase scene of necessary. 

_”Who’s this?”_

Ana turns around and at the crouching level coming with the twin dicks, “It's Dick and Dicky!” Junkrat shouts seeing the naked twins.

>(ﾉ◕﹏◕)ﾉ～『✧~*DICKS*~✧』<   
>Moms look so terrified.<  
>ohhhh (◎_◎;)<  
>Junkrat you gave them the most generic names ever!<

_”Maybe father Martin’s man?_

Ana is putting away the camera, Angela turns to Hana, “Cover your eyes they don't have clothes!” 

“I know I have played this before. And this is still just the beginning it will only get worse.” 

Ana looks at Reinhardt demanding an answer, “Reinhardt how was she when she first did this stream?”

_Maybe._

Reinhardt twas a die hard fan and knew that it was before she should have but being a die hard fan he will protect Hana from scolding as well, “She was sixteen. It was the last big game she played before Starcraft.”

“Ana mind getting out of crouch or looking at their faces instead of what you don't want her to see?” Gabriel asks helping the kid out. 

_”He looks nervous.”_

Ana raises the view of the camera to the faces of the men not wanting to say anything to them blushing realizing that she had been keeping the view there. 

_”I would like to kill him.”_

Jesse has had this question on his mind, “Okay why do people want to kill us?” 

_”As would I.”_

“Because we are different.” Genji responds. 

_”But the preacher asked us not to.”_

“Good to know father Martin is looking after us. He makes them contemplate before killing us.” Junkrat gives the sarcastic remark. 

_”It would be, impolite”_

“Very impolite to kill us.” Roadhog goes along with Junkrats sarcasm. 

_”Not here.”_

“Alright I am supposed to be the sarcastic one around here.” Gabriel remarks turning to face the pair of Junkers in the back of the room.

_”We give him a running start.”_

“I would not mind running away from these guys. Like let's get away from them they look really creepy.” Lúcio gestures for them to turn Miles and go down the stairs. 

_”There's an idea.”_

“Fragile X syndrome. Boom got it.” Angela calls out in victory, seeing everyone just stare at her she explains, “I am assuming it’s what they have. We needed to be close to be identified, a deep aggression buried and as weird as it is to say their features match. Large ears long faces, the teeth do look a bit odd from here and uh the large testicles.” 

_”And when we kill him. We kill him slow.”_

Angela starts blushing when it hits her that she just said testicles in front of millions she whispers to Fareeha who is supporting her, “This is how I die.”

_”Such patience.”_

Reinhardt, Fareeha, and Ana share a laugh at Angela's expense. Everyone else feels pity for her.

_”I want his tongue. And liver.”_

Genji is someone else who takes focus away from the embarrassed nurse, “We kinda need those, especially those drinking.” 

_They are yours.”_

“Yeah we get to keep them. Oh wait he was talking to the other one oohhh.” Genji frees one of his arms ready to take the controller expecting to see the twins break out. 

Ana turns and starts to go down the stairs Mei pipes up, “Can we help the guy still?” 

Ana talks to Mei like she was explaining bad news, “I don't think so Mei.” 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” one of the patient's turns to Miles otherwise remaining mostly motionless twitching still.

“That’s my line.”

Roadhog gives a rumbling chuckle at Gabriel's misfortune, “Now you know the feeling.”

“My line.” Gabriel repeats as Jack wraps his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders whispering that it's okay to him. Ana starts to go through the room, looking at the few opened doors checking the darkened rooms with the night vision. 

>Are you gonna check on the guy?<  
>If you move him out of the way he stops.<

Hana lifts her finger up to her mouth and shushes the chat typing in herself.

>Let them figure that out themselves. (Registered host)<

They bump into the head banging patient with Mei trying to talk to him trying to make Ana stand in front of the variant to stop them, to no avail. Ana gives a quick walk of the rest of the room keeping a safe distance from the other patients giving a look of pity to the ma bound in the wheelchair.Going through the open doors and starting at the back opening doors she comes across a door that opens, “Don't trust them, they’ll tell you it's science,it's not,” and has a crack on the wall. Shrugging she quickly heads towards the crack in the wall turning on night vision. 

Hearing a struggle Ana starts to sprint climbing ontop of the crate climbing the pipes. She looks over her shoulder confused as why Hana has a devilish gleam in her eye despite the room having just a medium green glow. 

“Dear god.” Jesse drawls out looking at the screen.

“Oh my!” Angela whispers out at the same time, making Ana turn around looking back to the screen.

The music screeches and Ana sees the multaded mans face at the side of the camera. Ana focuses on the other men on the screen what was what everyone else was focusing on. 

>I should apologize to my mother for watching this<   
>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) if you into that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<  
>WHAT THE FRESH FUCK!!<

Ana falls back down seeing the pipes and the box once again, “Hanna no close your eyes.” Ana very concerned about the amount of things wrong with this scene

“He is allowed to love whoever he wants!” D.va sarcastically replies thrilled at the reaction. 

“No that is just plain wrong!” Junkrat shouts, “He doesn't even have a head! It's a goddamn headless corpse!” 

_”God dammit! What the fuck is the matter with you?”_ the necromantic variant asks

“Matter with me? Mate I got someone who is a whole damn person.” Junkrat argues with the screen and his comment making Roadhog blush under his mask.

_“You weren't invited to this you goddamn sickko!”_

“I would not want to be invited to this!” Reinhardt blurts out.

“Fuck you my guy.” Lúcio says hiding behind one of the clothing pieces that is wrapped around Genj. It was rare that you heard the DJ swear but when you did hear that it was meant. 

_“Oh you like to watch. Its sick, you're sick.”_

“We are not fucking corpses! We are not the sick ones.” Hanzo shouts to the screen, to which Junkrat looks like he just got the right defenses in court. 

A few pair of eyes switch to Jack and Gabriel who have not said anything mainly Jesse, and Genji, “I’m a technicality right?” Gabriel asks.

Jack laughs rolls his eyes and assures Gabriel that he was a technicality to that point. 

“I am not going to play this part if we are to be running into these pantless men.” Ana tosses the controller to Genji.

“My turn.” almost getting smacked in the face by the controller. 

Genji open up the notes and stares at the title with the green circle beside it, “Necromantic. I guess that is one way to describe it.”

Junkrat shouts out the first line sounding like a shout of victory, “Fuck this place! Seriously just fuck this place! See this man is all right sound as he is sane. And here dying keep moving lower on the list of the worst thing that could happen to me here. Mate I think your gonna be just fine. You died what once?”

“Hopefully just the one time.” Genji pokes Jesse with his foot directly in the kidney on accident.

“Hey! I don't want to be pissin’ myself.” 

“Yeah. The rest of the game will do that for him.” Reinhardt jokes.

“Reinhardt you son of a gun. Do I need to bring up the Halloween party again?”

“It was the dramatic reveal in which he came in! Stole my thunder. It didn't scare me!” the indignity in Reinhardt's tone reminded Gabriel of the party they were talking about. Genji starts to move down the hallway reloading the batteries turning them off when coming to a lighted section. 

“I didn't mean to scare you back then.” 

“I wasn’t scared!” 

_”Hey, ughh, hey you oh I.”_ Genji turn just in time to see a man run down hallway, going to the hallways barred door we see shorter twin Genji takes a moment to zoom in and out on the twin until Angela gives him a smack on the back of his head prompting him to continue. 

“Right kids.”

Hana coughs then brings up her chat rules, “Don't worry I have an age limit on the chat and video. No one under sixteen is going to be seeing.”

“It’s easy for kids to say their older.” Junkrat says having full experience saying how much older he was, Roadhog nods in agreement.

“But they know what they are getting into got a warning video that automatically plays through speakers so. No kids to young watching.” 

“Cellblock B” Fareeha points out to Hanzo.

“Well what could it mean?”

“It means that is where we are and that you need to take that shot.” 

Hanzo takes a shot relecuntly and stares harder at the screen over Genji wanting to not be embarrassed for not knowing something. He will be the one more sober by the end of the night. Fareeha moves up beside Hanzo kicking Jesse out of his spot, and Jesse goes and sits beside Angela muttering to her, “At least they are getting along.”

“Uh I wouldn't exactly call his getting along.” 

Jesse shrugs, “It's a start.”

Genji crouches and gives a kissing noise to the body of the security guard, standing up to try the locked door, “Who had time to lock these?” he asks before continuing down the hallway. Going into the open lights crouching and giving a kiss to the other dead guard on the ground.

“Genji is there something you have never told anybody?” Angela tries to skirt around the question.

Junkrat was having none of it though, “Are you planning to kiss every body you come across?”

“Well he always kissed everybody he knew, or didn't know.” Hanzo snides.

“No. They are not bodies, it's a kiss goodnight.” Genji starts, moving towards the open hallway sliding on the ledge kicking Hanzo. 

The pair start kicking each other back and forth, Hanzo calls out for Jesses aid, “Give me a hand!” and that was exactly what he got. A hand, then another and a deep sigh from Roadhog and Angela. 

Turning around keeps the pair of appendages. Only returning them when Snowball lifts them from Hanzo’s grasp with Mei giggling, Hanzo tries to keep one of the arms getting a freezing snowball flying onto his head and dampening his hair. 

>WHERE WAS SHE HIDING IT?!<  
>Snowball is so adorable<  
>are we gonna see a new hairstyle for hanzo<

The stream watches Hanzo loose grip on Junkrats arm and goes for his hair. Junkrat thanks the Mei herself for his arm as he puts it on. Genji continues past the last bit of the ledge winning the kicking battle as Hanzo had to fix his hair. 

Genji sees the patient run up to the bars and shaking the bars as they speak, _“Ohh you have to wait until I finish,_ ” watching them start to run off down the stairs continuing, _”Oh but I saved some for you. Wait!”_

Junkrat asks seeing the variant run down the stairs, “Wasn't this where Dick and Dicky were?”

“Oh you're right.” Lúcio says.

Ana looks back and forth, “If we are where they were. Then does that mean he is coming to where we are?” 

“As you said earlier time to go!” Genji turns around bringing up the camera reading off the wall, “God always provides a way eughh!” the new objective flashes up on the screen, “Follow the blood.” 

“Well that doesn't seem like a good plan.” Gabriel says.

“Either that or find out what that guy has for us.” Jack stars as almost on queue a shout can be heard from behind them. 

Genji runs forwards into the glass chamber, “Blood blood blood blood!” 

Crouching down as the gas pipes start, “Are they gonna kill us?” Genji looks at Hana his scarf whipping around as he panics. 

Hana smiles, “Just wait it out.” 

The gas stops after a few seconds and the protective doors open on both sides the one variant that was chasing him pressed against the reinforced glass panes slamming open palms trying to get in. The other glass door opens and Genji backs away from the patient. 

“That’s you,” Roadhog whispers to Junkrat seeing the face pressed against the glass. 

Genji turns and sees the stairs going underneath to find a battery, “Score. Imagine if we run out that would be really bad.”

Jack nods, “Got that right.” to which Hana smiles with all good grace knowing what will become of them. 

Genji starts to head up the stairs and Hanzo sits right beside him ready leaning forwards he was the first to decipher what someone was saying, “Down the drain? Follow the blood.” 

“It is our objective,” Lúcio objects to Hanzo. 

Fareeha looks at Lúcio bringing her hands together, “No, everything has another reason. Nothing is just face value.” 

Genji checks the door seeing a set of doors that was similar to the ones he came here by seeing his next goal. Locked again, every single door was locked it seemed. Rounding the landing for the stairs Genji sees the crudely drawn words ‘the drain’ inching forwards giving a cursory glance to the man staring at the wall, Reinhardt pushes Genji forwards as Miles drops down the drain.

Genji releases a blast from his ventilation system and once gained control turns to the larger man, “What the fuck Rein!” 

All the while Reinhardt was laughing. He was used to having a good time with scary moments and using them to his advantage. 

“Nice it’s locked.” McCree starts looking at the glass screen doors. 

“Pursuers, really?” Mei whines seeing the text appear on screen, not really wanting a chase scene.

“Yeah really, come here.” Lúcio wraps himself and Mei together the only two just generally frightened. 

“Time to check the doors, it opened.” Genji makes miles slam the other door open. 

Hana, “Not every door is closed, just ones not important to plot. They fixed in later games more open world.”

“Yes, you can't hide plot behind a locked door.” Hanzo remarks turning to look at Hana with a raised eyebrow. 

>You can<  
>They did<  
>they have no idea what they are in store for<  
>（╬ಠ益ಠ) when they find out<

Genji goes through the room as Hanzo and Fareeha try to decipher the grin on Hana’s face Fareeha going as far as pulling out her phone to see if she could get spoilers from the chat dropping it as the screen talks. .

_”They weren't experiments.”_

“Woah hello there.” Jack waves at the man in the cell as Genji focuses in on him with night vision activated.

_”They were rituals, a conjuring.”_

“Oh really now,” Jack stands getting another set of beers for him and Gabriel, “How many times was science confused for magic?” 

No one answers the rhetorical question. Gabriel just shakes his head. Genji follows the move of the locked patient, “You plan on doing a tango with him kid.” 

“Maybe I want to.” Genji starts to hum to the tune of the masochism tango, _”touch of your lips dear,”_

“Well if what you did to the other guards…” Gabriel stops as Jack elbows him. 

_”da da daaa touch of your whips dear.”_

Mei sees the lockers while Genji spins Miles around , “Ohh a nice place to hide.” 

“Time to hide. To the masochism tango.” Genji says entering the lockers and snapping his fingers after. 

>Soon™ <  
>are we allowed to post up music here?<  
>ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ Safe spaces<   
>imma do it anyways old link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TytGOeiW0aE<

“Kid, keep playing or we get the other kid to play.” Jack grumbles. Genji checks all around inside the locker.

“I’m not a kid!” Genji says leaving the locker. 

Hanzo mutters under his breath, “You are not a kid you are an annoyance.”

Hana cuts in “Neither am I! I’m old enough to drink.”

“Not in America you ain't” Jesse says.

“America has some messed up rules.”

“We have made our mistakes but still.” Jesse replies, conceding to Hana. 

Genji makes Miles leaves the room and goes to vault over the desk next to the blood trail and locked door. Giving a cursory glance behind Miles to make sure that the guy in the cell did not follow him. 

“He can't break out no worries he’s not that strong.” Hana reassures as Genji starts entering the next room.

_”Shut up!”_

“Well that's just rude.” Ana says as Genji makes Miles drop down to a crawl and peeks out the large blood spattered window hearing a wet smacking sound. 

_”Just let me think for a minute. Quiet! Quiet, quiet”_

Crouching Genji starts to cross standing in the center, “He is right there.” Genji says pointing the camera up.

“If you don't move maybe he won't see you.” Reinhardt shrugs. 

“That only works with the T-rex Rein.” McCree says as the guy smacks the bloody baton into his hand. 

Genji stalls, “Do I move?”

“You have to eventually. Only a finite amount of time before something gets you.” Hana teases

A few cries of “What?” pop up.

“I’m just kidding.”

>Oh that was mean<  
>True fear<  
>D.Va don't break their trust like that.<  
>Sweeeettiies hes not gonna hurt you<

Genji gives a deep breath then starts to edge around the wall all while looking at the patient. Staring into the man's eyes he starts zooming in and out steeling himself with a deep breath he continues to the corner. 

“Why is this place so far in stages of decay if the attack just recently started?” Hanzo asks seeing a particularly large patch of peeling paint from the wall. 

Hana shrugs at Hanzo after thinking back to interviews with Red Barrels, “They never did cover that. I guess it was to make it look more grungy and beat up. Not many people are scared of a super clean room.”

Angela looks at them, “Some people are afraid of a clean doctor's office.” she ignores the scoffing from a few people and stares down Jesse who just mumbles back.

“Never had any good times with the docs before.” Jesse doesn't protest to Angela messing up his hair. 

Genji peeks Miles around the corner for a fraction of a second, too quick to see if anything was actually there he peeks a bit more slowly. The hallway was clear and appeared that the killer was not out patrolling. 

Genji bouncing getting the energy back in the room he turns the corner bars seeing the patient having turned and looking right at him. Waving at the screen Mei asks, “Is he friendly?”

“Let's find out, NOPE!” the screen flashes and Miles goes down bringing his had to his face blood pouring profusely then to fall to a black screen, “He killed me?!”

>Welcome to nightmare<  
>I can't wait to see how this goes for the rest of the night<  
>Genji found dead again<  
>STOP WITH THAT!!<

Hana looks around, “So who's next?” she finishes staring at Angela. 

Letting out a groan she takes the controller as Miles respawns, “If I must but I won't make the mistake of running into a man with a baton.”

Genji tries to reclaim some dignity, “He looked friendly.”

Junkrat cuts in, “Batons do not mean friends. They mean I want to beat you up!” 

Angela starts having just fallen down the drain, she knows nothing is to come from the other room. Going to where Genji had went hearing the wet smacking sound again. The one sided conservation Angela crouches underneath the large window, going around not having any problems staring at the patient while backing away to the next door, “Simple as long as he does not follow.”

She stops when she hears Hana let out a small snicker, making Miles run back to see if the patient had moved, “I think it was a joke Angela.” Reinhardt says as Jesse pats her on the back. 

“Laughter is the best medicine after all.” 

“Mother,” a groan could be heard along with a few chuckles saying, “Ana.”

This only makes Ana laugh all the harder as Angela starts to move back down the hallway. She makes it through the hallway and stands staring at the door, accidentally crouching in front of the door before standing again. Bringing up the camera, messing around with the night vision before getting the doorknob stepping inside.

“Look out!” Mei shouts seeing the other patient in the room.

The music lets out a loud blare, and Angela freezes. Getting hit with a baton once prompts her into action, “You're like a chicken without a head.” Jack shouts out seeing Angela try to zigzag away from this man. 

Gabriel pushes Jack back and leans forwards, “Ignore the farm boy and run!” 

Angela makes Miles book it and run as fast as they could. They pass by the stilled patient smacking the baton into his hand he speaks up to them again, _”I want you to keep quiet.”_

Lúcio responds by screaming incoherently at the screen.

Junkrat points his thumb at Lúcio , “Whatever he just said.” 

Angela runs through the hallway vaulting over the desk and to the other room throwing open the other door, and slamming it behind her running to the familiarity of the lockers. A cheer rises as the locker shuts with still time before the door was smashed in. 

>They know about beds right?!<  
>Doc got spooked<  
>(٥ε٥ ) Mei’s death grip on poor Lúcio though (٥ε٥ )<

The two were entangled and covered peeking out from under blankets and scarves that were pulled from under the table. Angela takes a breath then holds the next one, the room goes quiet and the person chasing them goes into the open cell and checks under the bed.

>I guess the bed was a bad choices<  
>( ◉◞౪◟◉)<  
>THIS AINT NO TIME TO BE LAYING DOWN!<

Angela watches them leave the room and pats beside her, Fareeha slides back so Angela is safe between herself and Jesse. Watching them go down the hallway and into the next room, Angela turns to Hana.

“Only way to continue is to follow them right?” Angela doesn't wait for the nod, crouching she follows as quietly as she can. Once she made it to the glass window she sees that the patient was staring at her now following their movements, ignoring the door being broken down in the distance. Frantically looking around she spots a set of lockers and hides in them. 

“It’s okay, nothing new was heard.” Gabriel says he slowly coheres her out of the locker. Inching closer to give her pep talks as she approaches the door again. 

“Okay remember last time we did this?”

Jack chuckles seeing them all four of them in one pile, “The door was closed you just have to walk in there Angela.” 

“Do not worry. You got this.” Reinhardt smiles and gives a thumbs up for encouragement. 

Angela walk in and hits the red button looking up reading the sign in the decontamination chamber, “Saving that's a good thing right we made some progress. Well I also suppose this is one time a flashing red button was a good sign. Now we just got to-”

The screen flashes red as Miles is hit on the back of the head sending him to the ground turning around just to see a Baton start to beat Miles head in. Reinhardt quietly whispers, “You don't got it.”

“He came for you!” Genji adds in an I-told-you-so voice.

Lúcio whispers to Mei, “There was no warning music. Nothing he just appeared.” 

Gabriel Reyes Blackwatch commander places his hand on Angela's shoulder, “I will avenge you, pass me the controller.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long with this. I hope to have the other chapters completed at faster pace. Thank you for reading I hope you have a god day and happy holidays.


	4. D Block

Miles respawns in the animation of hitting the button unlocking the doors, Gabriel turns Miles and starts heading for the door seeing the leg of a patient turns around scanning the room. Angela points out, “He is right there.” 

Turning on night vision Gabriel re-checking the room he sees the desk and goes behind crouching. Junkrat asks slightly panicked, “Why not go in the locker they can't see you in there.” 

Jack whispers back to Junkrat answering the question, “Locker is a small confined space that if they open, we are caught.” 

“Exactly camarada. Now I'm going to show you what happens in Blackwatch." Gabriel whispers while crouching behind the desk. 

Jesse grumbles about how this was going to work, "I got the guys head ripped off and he thinks he is going to be just fine." 

Gabriel turns around and shushes Jesse,"Oi! Pedro watch your mouth." 

Whispering into Angela's ear, "Just wait. He's gonna die." Fareeha responds by giving Angela a shove pushing over Jesse. 

"Now alright here. Was that compl-" 

Junkrat places his one hand over Jesse's mouth keeping him quiet whispering with all intensity while pointing at the screen, "He's right there." 

The man was walking right in front of where Gabriel was crouching. Stopping at the button his head scanning the glass casement before him Hanzo pipes up staring at Fareeha with all glee. 

"That's the same patient as the one that killed Genji. Your turn to take a shot." 

>Hanzo is desperate to win<  
>if they r takin shots for these, they are gonna get sloshed<  
>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ～『✧~*SHOTS!SHOTS!SHOTS!*~✧』<

Fareeha stands up and goes to get one of hard old scotches, "I'll take the shot but that-" 

"Is all fair game, the number on the patient's pants match up and the baton as a weapon." 

Gabriel laughs at the thought of Fareeha taking a shot as he starts to crawl out of his hiding spot while the man with the baton goes to check the locker. 

Jack asks, "What's so funny?" 

"I remember when little Fareeha asked for us all to visit England for her eighteenth birthday." 

Ana nods and remembers that surprising evening when at the dinner table she ordered shots for herself, "You forgot to mention that you were of age at that point." 

Gabriel chuckles, crouch walking to the door of the room.

>(٥ε٥ ) Phara right now.<  
>I love the army brats<  
>Going for freedom!<

"We got a laugh seeing her face screw up at the drinks. And if memory serves me right you two had more than your share of drinks." Reinhardt points to Jack and Gabriel. 

Mei had seen some of the old photo albums with Winston to make her feel more comfortable around some of the other members of Overwatch when she first joined. The page started with everyone for a group photo most of the people getting progressively drunker by the end of the night. 

“And back to the game!” Fareeha says wanting to get the conservation off of what she had done. 

Gabriel starts to sprint when the chase music starts again, “Yep! Back to this fucker!” 

He starts to move checking over his shoulder seeing the patient gaining on him. Sprinting through the hallway running into the pair of lockers. Jack stares at him pointing his hand out exclaiming, “What happened to I got this!”

“Then he started getting really close! Really close.” 

Ana looks at Gabriel quizzically, “Gabriel we have faced many trials in war and a character in a game is scaring you.” 

“But this time is different. I’m allowing myself to be scared it’s half the fun. I know I’m safe-”

_”Let’s play.”_

“-NOT SAFE! NOT SAFE! NOT SAFE!”

>Is it secret is it safe?<  
>TRYING TO FIND A SAFE SPOTヽ(ﾟｰﾟ*ヽ)ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ<  
>Ohh poor Gabe<

Energy returns to the room as Miles is pulled from the locker and as Angela muttered, “Concussion number two. If we include him not dying if not seven seems right.” Miles starts to scramble away. Running all the way to the door standing in front for the split second.

“Qǐng dǎkāi mén!” Mei shrieks along with pleads coming from Hanzo, Genji, and Junkrat, “Open the door!” the door starts to open as Miles is dropped to the ground and beaten to the ground by that guard.

Gabriel shrugs his shoulders speaking with mock sadness, “That's it. This is our life now.”

Fareeha sticks her hand out grabbing the controller from Gabriel, “Is not old man, hand it here.”

“Is our life too kiddo. We will never get past this part.”

“I always went for the dramatic ones.” Jack says pulling Gabriel back wrapping his around the other man’s shoulders. 

“The old getup didn't give it away?”

Angela moves up to sit beside Fareeha, “At least I know now I’ll be avenged at least.”

Gabriel looks at Angela pouting like a child, “That hurt you know.”

“Need a bandage then?” Angela teases hearing the betrayal in Gabriel's voice. 

“I do not, Angela” Gabriel pouts 

The game had restarted Fareeha had pressed the glowing button then moving to the corner of the room opened and made Miles go inside waiting for the patient to come by. everyone looks at her with admiration and some with trepidation. 

Jack grumbles in Gabriel's defense, “Well if you know what you're doing.”

“You wouldn't think it would be hard to die.” Fareeha chimes back. 

“Enough arguing. We are all going to have to play and this way we know we learn from our mistakes.” Reinhardt places his hands together making his request almost sound like a plea. 

It's a quiet moment while the patient scans the room going to the locker beside she waits, “Smarter than the rest of them.” Hanzo admits. 

Fareeha mouths to herself encouragement and to remind herself to be patient as she crouches and follows the patient out of the room. 

“I don't think that was his job.” Mei says sheepishly looking as the patient went into the security door breaking it down. 

Junkrat looks at her, “If it was his job he’s doin’ a piss poor one at that.” all that elicits is a noogie from Roadhog, “Oh come on that was funny.”

“Exactly.” 

Fareeha sneaks past the open door turning around making sure she would have some notice before chase music would start. She backed up all the way until she lost sight of the security door and then booked it for the glass doors, “Score!” Fareeha exclaims. 

It takes a few seconds for the door to open. Genji laughs, “I am guessing most people are not usually happy to be in decontamination chambers.” 

>No one is!<  
>¬_¬ Genji please<

“It is a safe spot for our players. You don't get to many of those.” Hana shares the laugh standing up to get a platter of drinks for everyone. 

Everyone starts to shuffle in the dark as Fareeha passes the controller to Jack. Jack and Gabriel move closer while Fareeha and Angela to their left with Hanzo, Jesse, and Genji to their right. Ana, Reinhardt behind the girls with Lúcio , and Mei behind the boys, Roadhog behind Jack and Gabriel yet beside Reinhardt and Junkrat in Roadhogs lap. 

Hana brings a few bowls of chips and some canned drinks for everyone to enjoy, she hands them out and collects the few empty drinks offering to refill anyone who might have needed a refill. Finally giving the last Dva.tios bowl up to the front with Jack and Gabriel she thanks him, “It really meant a lot to me when you said you are allowing yourself to be scared.” but before Gabriel responds Hana continues, “Scared like a little kid.”

>He is like 3 times your age<  
>TAUNT HIM!<  
>ʘ‿ʘ shes (dead) fully alive<

“Hey I oughta.” 

Hana smiles mischievously while she sits on a chair behind the group on the girls side, “It's okay you can thank me later.” 

Jack asks Hana, “Uh what does it mean reload battery?”

“It means hit the bumper and get a new battery for night vision but be careful you don't want to run out.”

Jack reloads, “It uh says we have zero batteries left, so once we run out.”

“We’re going to be trapped in the dark.” Junkrat says wide eyed placing his hands on Jack's shoulders, “Don't let us be trapped in the dark.”

“I will do my be-”

“TURN OFF THE NIGHT VISION!”

>I will laugh when they are in the dark<  
>(•_•) / ( •_•)>⌐■-■ / (⌐■_■) Turning on night vision<  
>HE SAID OFF (⌐■_■)/( •_•)>⌐■-■ /( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<

“I'm trying!” Jack fumbles with the controller eventually turning off the night vision. He looks back over to Junkrat to see him pointing towards the screen almost fully immersed in the game. 

Once the camera was away he moved into the hallway one light was one and he didn't want to face the junker again. Checking the security door only to find it locked, muttering Jack continues down the hallway. Jack jolts at the sound of the door closing behind him, he presses forwards a bit more cautiously. 

_”We gave him a chance.”_ the voice of the twins echo into the hallway. 

Before rounding the corner he finishes off his beer can, “Remember to look up.” Ana says remembering their voices. 

Jack turns the corner and keeps Miles looking up at the ceiling. The other twin speaks out, _”That we did.”_

All fear gone from Junkrat exclaiming the crude names he gave the twins, “It's Dick and Dicky again! Hello there.” Junkrat wiggles his fingers at the brothers safely on the other side of bars, and with not one but two super soldiers between them as well. 

_”I’d say we were more than fair.”_

“Oh so now you are going to kill us was scaring us not enough?” Ana remarks, “Some people may not be used to seeing such naked men running around.”

Mei hides her face in the scarf not wanting to see them naked, while Lúcio periodically peeks through his fingers checking to see if they are gone yet. Junkrat sees them leans in close to them, “Don't like seeing them? Just close your eyes I’ll let you know when they're gone.” 

Mei and Lúcio look at Junkrat for a second trying to look brave, “Oh. Thank you.” 

_”Paragons of patience.”_ the first twin speaks up again tilting his head towards Miles. 

“I’m running out of patience for these jokers.” Jack says still looking mostly at the ceiling moving back to the corner. 

The other twin shuffles closer towards the bars, _”Job-like in the suppression of our desires.”_

Lúcio asks frustratedly, “Why do they want to kill us? Why does everyone want to? Like seriously?”

Jack peeks out from around the corner, then notices the open window. Looking directly at the window moves forwards. 

_“But now?”_

_“Now”_ a desperate hunger could be heard in the back of their voices. Still held behind a facade of calm. 

Genji asks, “Now what the suspense is killing me.”

_”Now we indulge.”_

Jack jumps over the windows ledge, “No. now we go out a window.” 

_”Yes.”_

“They agree it seems.” Hanzo remarks seeing Miles go down on the ledge hanging by his fingers camera automatically put away. 

Junkrat taps Mei and Lúcio letting them know that they weren't gonna see Dick and Dickey, “Safe to look now.”

Gabriel holds up one finger in protest, “Okay. Okay, so it seems that he can hang onto a ledge by his fingers! But he can't break down a door.” 

Lúcio chuckles, “I guess he ain't as much as a noodle armed man as ya thought.”

_”His tongue-”_

Ana looks over at the twins, “His what?”

_”-and his liver. Yours.”_

Reinhardt complains, “They belong to us you can't just take them!”

_”Mine.”_

“No they are mine!” Reinhardt shouts at the screen, “Jack go back we have to fight them.”

Reinhardt puts his arms around Jack trying to grab the controller, “I’m going back. I’m going back!” Jack makes Miles climb back inside with urging from Reinhardt he goes to the bars, “Wait they have machetes. No Rein we are not fighting them.”

Roadhog mumbles, “Never fight naked armed men.” a beat passes.

Hanzo turns to look at Roadhog, “So no one in this entire complex?”

“We might have a problem.” Jack mumbles.

Mei asks with her eyes screwed shut again, “A what?”

Jack clarifies pulling out the camera and zooming in down the hallway, “Problem. We have to go out to the ledge.”

“Like the game is telling us to do.” Ana starts. 

“But the entrance is over there… With them.” Jack points the camera at the twins.

“Oh.” is Ana’s next response. 

“It’s going to be a chase scene isn't it?” Mei is trying to control the fear in her voice, “If it is I'm just going to hide, more.”

Jack looks over to Mei and moves to the window, giving an apologetic shrug he goes over the windows ledge. Strafing to the right hearing the rabble of the people underneath them, Mei buries her face into Lúcio ’s shoulder she will not be chased. 

Gabriel turns and looks at her giving silent encouragement, while Reinhardt wraps both of them in a hug, “It will be okay.” 

Roadhog mutters, “Jinxed it. Now they’re going to be waiting.” 

Ana smiles and shakes her head at Roadhog as Junkrat tries to hush away Roadhog saying that it was jinxed. Jack continues to make Miles strafe stopping under the first window not hearing anything except for a change in music.

“Okay the strings here, stop it.” Lúcio lets out a shiver while he talks. 

_”back here, back here! No more sleep.”_

Hana giggles, “Of course they aren't gonna sleep look at them.”

>OOOOOOO<  
>ε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉ they gonna get chased<  
>Don't hurt them!<  
>B-B-B-B-B-BURN!!<

“Okay was that really necessary?” Angela asks as Miles strafes towards the second window, “I know we are scared Hana but still.”

Hana apologizes, “No. I meant it as part of the stream. We are staying up all night.”

Angela nods conceding to the point jumping as Gabriel shouts his war cry as Miles enters the hallway. She wasn't the only one to jump laughing as he receives a few smacks from those who had jumped. 

“I was ready for the scare, you guys weren't.” was his only response.

“Well there isn't anybody here.” Jack says annoyed at himself that he had jumped, and ran his hand through his hair.

“Dick and Dicky left.” Roadhog says to Junkrat who was gripping onto whatever remained of his hair breathing heavily. 

Junkrat looks over at the screen then back to Roadhog, “You sure they aint' behind us?”

“Would’ve gotten us by now then.”

“Right.” Junkrat finishes half of his drink with a nervous laugh.

Jack moves closer to the simple barred door, “Get your real faaaaaake not fake.” Jack opened the barred door.

“They could have gotten us at any time?” Genji asks his expression unreadable behind his mask his voice displaying disbelief. 

“It appears so.” Reinhardt says keeping his voice low. 

“I have thought about it and we should go back. Locking the door behind us ” Jack closes the door before going through music for a chase scene ensues. 

Jack starts to open the barred door cursing at it, while everyone else pushes him along to get this done quickly. Jack gets through closing the door when Ana half shouts half asks, “What is an unlocked door going to do Jack?” 

>Hana you are so mean!<  
>hahahaha >:D let them suffer!<

Hana starts to laugh wildly almost crying as she apologizes holding up a small remote, “There is no one to stop. I just played a remix through the speakers.” 

“Okay that's it. New person.” Jack starts to hand off the controller to Junkrat who pushes it into Roadhogs hand. 

“I'll pass it up for right now.” 

Junkrat removes himself from Roadhogs lap giving his bodyguard a pat on the shoulder. Roadhog nods, “You will play though. Rein between us.”

Junkrat deflates but nods knowing that he would have to play, but comforts himself knowing that there would be a person between them, “So much for being a scary arsonist when a bunch of pixels and lines scare the piss out of ya.”

Hanzo asks when Roadhog turned Miles around, “So we can agree not to go down the dark ominous hallway?” 

Roadhog nods but continues past the hallway going to the next door labeled “Showers” 

Going to the door Genji points thinking that a nod meant yes Lúcio explains something that a few of the younger ones learnt when they had just started to hang out with Junkrat, “Nod means no and a head shake means yes. They kinda got it backwards.” 

Junkrat and Roadhog shake heads and nod in an attempts to confuse Hanzo for their response. Not too effective since Lúcio had sold out their secret with it. Roadhog tries the shower door to no effect the words appear above. This door needs a key card.

Reinhardt is the first to say something, “Well that doesn't surprise me.” 

“Shouldn't surprise you anymore. Don't need a key card if you shoulder it.”

Ana chuckles at Gabriel's remark, “Gabriel,”

“I’m serious. He doesn't even need to use his noodle arms. Just fling himself at the door.”

>Not everyone is a super soldier<  
>Most journalists don't skip leg day. We can run but not really fight.<  
>ε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉ This is what Miles does not lifting.<  
>Dude can hang off walls but cant break down a door kinda agree with them<

Lúcio massages the bridge of his nose, “Gabe man are you still on that. If we could shoulder every door we came across we would be out of a game in ten minutes flat.”

Jack asks Lúcio, “How so?”

Mei and Lúcio lean closer, “Well if it were us who had entered to see this hellscape and all the dead bodies and blood we would have ran out and gotten the police.” 

Roadhog ignoring the squabbling in front of him looks at the fire extinguisher and starts pressing a combinations of buttons. Its Fareeha who asks, “What are you trying to do?”

“He is trying to, uuhhhh-” Hanzo responds getting an raised eyebrow from both Fareeha and Jesse. Roadhog saves him from the stares. 

“Use that to break down the door.”

“I love the way you guys think.” Gabriel throws his head back laughing clapping Roadhog on the forearm. 

Hana tries to interject, “It’s part of the scenery it’s not intractable.” 

After all combinations are tried for buttons Roadhog lets it go and decides that he has got to move on, conceding to the kids knowledge on the subject. Turning Miles around going left and looms over the bodies not even bothering with the barred door in the near pitch dark leaning closer to the screen as if squinting under the mask, seeing nothing noteworthy he turns around and heads back following the blood trail to the dubbed dark ominous hallway. 

Hana remarks remembering there was a note ahead, “Just a reminder if you have the camera out and recording it won't drain the battery.”

Roadhog thanks Hana for the tip and with the not so subtle suggestion he raises the camera and sees the door spark, and try to open and close. 

_”They're in my blood and I got to get out.”_ one of the patients can be heard talking. 

Genji leans back, “Okay are we going to hear them just randomly talking from every direction most of the time?”

Jesse looks over at Genji, “Well this is their home. It’s better we hear them here than outside.”

>They don't know about outside<  
>(@_@) I can't wait till they go outside.<

“It is better that we hear them at all. Then we know where they are, so they do not sneak up on us.” Mei says.

Roadhog gives a glance to the glass barrier room on Mile’s left zooming in on the glowing document shrugging then continuing down the hallway turning on night vision. 

“I am glad that they show what we need to get by making it glow in the dark.” Junkrat says.

Roadhog inspects the hallway before him while walking it Hanzo jumps forwards drink in hand surprisingly staying in its cup looking at Fareeha, “The ‘D’ block that's where we are! Take a sip.”

Hanzo receives a few snickers its Genji that bursts out laughing at his brother shouting the ‘D’ Hanzo turns kicking Genji with his feet only ending up hurting his own toes on the exoskeleton which just makes everyone burst into laughter. 

_”No more. No! Ack- oouha!”_ Roadhog turns to the source of the sound turning off night vision while Hanzo grumbles in agreement with the patient's statement. 

The laughter dies down when it is sees that Chris Walker has the smaller patient in his hand. A general sense of chaos with a few others running around the block below as Chris Walker separates the head from the body. 

Roadhog zooms in on the action as Jesse whispers, “Me.”

Jack responds by hitting him upside the head lightly, “Yeah that's how you got Miles killed.”

_”Have to contain it.”_ Chris Walker says discarding the body keeping the head in his hand walking away.

Hanzo still nursing his foot starts speaking again while Fareeha is caught still taking her sip from before, “He might have killed us but he’s trying to keep this crazy world from making it outside by killing everyone inside one at a time.”

Fareeha side eyes Hanzo and continues to drink making it for both points. 

Roadhog whispers to Junkrat as he pauses the game and opens the note which Junkrat starts to read aloud for him, "I can't shake,-” 

“His name is Chris now both of you take a shot!” Mei shouts out taking the words out of Junkrats mouth. 

Everyone looks at Mei, Hanzo and Fareeha both take their shot Junkrat continues to read the note that Miles had written after doing a double take. 

“The big ugly fucker who likes ripping off peoples' heads. I hear him muttering about security protocols, containment. What if he's not the problem? What if he's trying to fix it?"

“He doesn't blame the patient's. That's why he doesn't fight back.”

Roadhog and everyone listens to Angela's remark Gabriel and Genji look down remembering their outbursts at Angela when confronting her still angry about so many things, but Roadhog makes Miles push forwards. 

“You are telling me we can't fight because he has morals?” Reinhardt asks, “But if it came down to it he could still fight correct?”

Roadhog goes to the end of the hallway laminating for a moment at the security guard on the ground picking up the key card. 

“So he won't hurt them because he hates suits? Liking the moral thing.” Junkrat says nodding as Roadhog starts to walk back down the hallway. 

>(°ロ°) Destroy capitalism<  
>Miles deserves so much better ( ◉◞౪◟◉)<  
>Miles’ character is over 60 years old and you can still learn more.<  
>cool thoughts broski<

“Actually that is really nice to think about.” Gabriel remarks, “Nice to think that someone didn't lose everything.”

Lúcio turns to Gabriel, “You alright Gabe?”

Jack and Gabriel throw their heads back laughing at the same time, “He is such a drama queen kid. I miss the old plays that he put on, no one could beat him at costume design.” 

Roadhog hits the officers security card, opening up the door to the showers turning and looking around the small room. All the lockers half opened and broken, supplies thrown everywhere. Roadhog moves closer into the adjoining hallway. 

“It’s your guys locker room after a match.” Mei says looking at Lúcio. 

Lúcio places his hand on his chest, “I think you mean Angela when she needs to find something in another person's locker.”

“I do not do total locker checks.” Angela cries out in defense.

“Than what did you learn in the old days?” Jack asks mockingly, while Roadhog waits so they wouldn’t miss anything.

Junkrat asks Roadhog, “Why would they do locker checks?”

“To make sure nobody was hiding anything.” Roadhog replies.

The lit corridor behind them is starkly contrasted to the dark hallway Roadhog looks over in the main area of the cellblock below the body still missing a head into the center of the floor, “So exactly how much strength does it take rip a man's head off like how he did?” 

Roadhog knew the question that Reinhardt asked was directed at him, “Five hundred thirty kilograms of force... roughly.”

No one comments for awhile on how Roadhog had gotten it to a close number, or the fact that himself, Reinhardt, and Zarya were all close to beating that number. Reinhardt nods, “So if both of us grabbed onto somebody?”

Roadhog looks at Reinhardt interested, “In theory we could rip someone in half. Could we? Uhh try this with a test dummy?”

>I will pay to see them destroy things on stream<  
>$80 dollars start up the fund for the most realistic dummy<  
>Can we make it look like Miles? Please?<  
>I will see what I can whip up. Chat watch over them. (Registered host)<

Hana excuses herself out quietly shushing the stream, while everyone else continues to watch Reinhardt get a bit too excited at the prospect of being able to decapitate a man with his bare hands. Reinhardt jumps almost swatting Junkrat when a machete appears in Miles chest, “Where the hell did that come from?”

Miles grabs at the blade protruding from his chest as the screen starts to go dark Roadhog hands the controller over to Reinhardt, “From behind.”

“Of course ya goof. But I think he meant who had it right?” Junkrat says going back to sitting on Roadhogs lap.

“We were playing the game deciding on the science between it!” Fareeha scolds the loading screen. 

Reinhardt is kicked out to just picking up the shower security key, “Attempt number two.”

“I just hope we don't get caught again.” Genji remarks under his breath. 

Ana looks at him, “If we do it means we get to play again sooner.” 

“I will be fine if I don't have to play again for a while.” Mei says. 

Reinhardt looks down the hallway deciding not to use the night vision for the walk. 

“Spoopy darkness.” Jesse jokes. 

Jack without missing a beat, “With you it's more of a spooky dorkness. Ouf- hey.”

“Jesse be nice to Jack only I get to give you hassle.”Gabriel says as Reinhardt is making Miles walk sideways he stares into the pit with the body eventually walking backwards turning around to see the bloody arrow directing him to the showers. 

“Okay what did I do to deserve getting hassled?”

Genji moves in close and whispers in Jesses ear, “You are dating ex-Yakuza.” Genji is pushed back by Jesse pushing his hat into the cyborgs face.

“Okay apart from that. Or what I mean to say is why am I being so hassled tonight.”

Tapping the security card Reinhardt enters the darkened corridor, “Because you always make the funniest reactions Jesse.”

Turning on the night vision taking a step into the main room he closes the door behind him. Lightning strikes turning the green to a blinding white for a split second, “Okay now this is cliche, storms in horror.” 

Angela feels Fareeha grab hold of her tight with all the rain and storms happening. Reinhardt continues down the hallway running. Ignoring the open windows with the water dripping in turning the corner runs right into one of the twins, “Hello Dicky. Go away!” Junkrat shouts without thinking Reinhardt turns around to only have Miles impaled by the other twin.

“You dick Dick!”

Genji looks at Hanzo, “Double dick down in the ‘D’ block right?” 

Reinhardt holds his hand out to the screen dumbstruck and embarrassed, Hana had seen him fail in gameplay when he had less than five minutes. Turning to explain himself ,”I can expla- Hana. D.va? Where did she go?” 

Jack jumps up scanning the room, “They must have gotten her!” pulling up Gabriel, “We got to find her.”

Ana stares at the pair, “Or she could have went to the bathroom.”

Mei, Lúcio, and Junkrat are more than willing to try and find their missing friend. 

Its Lúcio who sees her tablet left behind, “Oh uh guys the chats saying she went to get a surprise. So I guess Junkman you’re up.”

“I hope the surprise is some different things to drink,” Gabriel says getting two six packs of beer from the table behind handing them out before he sits down. 

Only Genji turns down the drink because it wasn’t fruity enough, “Missing an umbrella.” 

Jack shakes his head at Gabriel who let his cheek deteriorate to use it as bottle opener, “Show off.” 

“Oh piss.” Junkrat begrudgingly takes the controller from Reinhardt who was about to do the same. 

Ana takes the bottle opener that was inside the six pack before anyone breaks a tooth, “Now you can start dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have almost made it through all the players. I am sorry for have a weird uploading schedule. I hope you have a nice day, and thank you for reading.


	5. Pipe Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally make it past these twins and run into our second favorite gigantic man who likes pigs again.

Junkrat wastes no time in booking it down the hallway before he is attacked. Hitting the security card to the showers and going in, “I got this. I, got, this.” 

Jack gives Junkrat a clap on the shoulder as Junkrat continues his mantra, being interrupted by others screams, _”Help! God help me!”_ Miles turns left and Junkrat books it to the open window with the rag hanging out. 

_”My god he vanished.”_ The twins voice echoes out to the left, it was from behind Miles. 

_”Vanished without a trace.”_

Junkrat jumps out the window and hides under the windows ledge, continuing his mantra in a louder voice and adding to it for better reassurance purposes, “I have got this. You can't take it away. I have got this.”

Reinhardt encourages Junkrat, “Oh you managed to hide from him.” 

“Them.” Mei corrects, “Twins.”

Gabriel joins in with Junkrats chanting, “You got this, you got this, you got this,”

_”I detect sarcasm.”_

Junkrat feints having his feelings hurt holding onto his chest looking over to Gabriel with sad puppy dog eyes, “That hurts.”

Gabriel was about to respond when Jack looks over his shoulder to Junkrat interrupting, “You know it was Dicky, or Dick. Take your pick.”

Ana chuckles out, “Oh you know he meant it.” Jesse looks between Ana and Gabriel.

“You made it rhyme.” Reinhardt chuckles out to which Ana gives him a pat on the shoulder muttering something about the little things. 

Gabriel and Junkrat were doing the exact same expression to her, it spreads to most of the people watching. Ana ignores the pair and looks into the camera tired mouthing, “Over thirty years with some of them.”

_“What is his issue?”_

>They are giant dorks. I love them,<  
>Theater kids LOCATED<   
> (￣。￣)～ｚｚｚ Ana is so done with them<

Reinhardt wraps his arm around her in a crushing hug, “You enjoy the time you spent with us!”

“We are all family.” Angela says looking at everyone, with a nod from Fareeha Reinhardt releases Ana. Making sure to try and make the young blood club felt included. 

Ana gives both women in front of her a rub on their shoulders then leans back into Reinhardt, “Of course I do.”

Fareeha smiles and sarcastically add, “Its why you left us for so long.”

_”He thinks we’re assholes.”_

Ana agrees with the twins and pushes Fareeha over, “You knew why I had to leave.”

Genji getting off of sensitive family topics tries to bring it back to the game, “Only think you are assholes is because you kept trying to kill us.”

_”Or stupid.”_

“Okay we have only died four times-” Hanzo says to the screen.

Jesse interjects whispering to Hanzo, “Five.”

“-Five times.”

“He means to say we think the twins are stupid.” Mei adds.

_”Let's pull him in and split his belly open.”_

Junkrat strafes Miles to the center between both windows shouts in a panic, “Ya ain't catching me!”

Jesse looks at Junkrat, “Y’ain’t.” 

“Ya. Ain't.” Junkrat squints back at Jesse.

Roadhog and Hanzo share a long sigh looking at their partners have a very serious discussion over y'all's and y’ain’ts, and other slang terms.

Shaking their heads everyone else looks over to where Miles is looking, the open window seeing a faint shadow, then they hear the next line from one of the twins, _”Wait… just a moment.”_

The sounds of thunder passes many times before Junkrat even considers of moving having gotten nowhere with the argument except agreeing to disagree. No one disagrees with him carefully moving, having a staredown with the window. Junkrat eventually decides to look around mainly around on the outside. The old graphics of the ground being updated to resemble something besides far off grass graphics, they now looked like the outside of most buildings that were soaked from the rain. 

“It’s not that far of a drop.” Genji says like he would consider doing it himself.

Mei looks at Genji, “He is a journalist. Not an ex Yakuza, super soldier, trained mercenary.” Mei lists off, “It is soaking wet he would break something in the fall.” 

Genji looks down for a split second then shrugs, “With his luck for falling and being thrown from things I don't think it would be much of a problem.”

“It was a second story to-”

“A wooden floor with glass shards everywhere.” Genji sounds like he had just won the argument. Only to deflate at Junkrat slapping them both with the rules of the game. 

“I can't jump off. Might have tried, worst is he would lose something like a leg. People don't really need all of those.” 

Everyone was realizing that after a bit of alcohol Mei was really relaxing but still was getting scared even with casual banter. Now everyone wanted to see the other really relaxed, or more accurately seeing everyone getting the crap scared out of everyone else. 

Fareeha with Angela's hand on her leg to try and stop it from bouncing and to comfort her speaks up, “I think I saw another window just over to the left of Miles. They could be waiting at the first window.” 

Junkrat looks where Fareeha was talking seeing the other window strafing over lightning brightens the screen and everyone can see the mountain range in the distance, and Junkrat sees the closed window closest to him but other windows farther down. Squinting at the mountain range in the dark he asks, “Does anyone know where this is taking place?” 

>Mount massive<  
>Close to the city of Leadville! I live near here!<  
>I think thats mt Elbart or Wildcat mountain<  
>Wait what wildcat? Like that old movie team?<  
>yeah theres like 15 mountains around here<

The chat explodes, Hana had left the vibration for when it was a serious issue or when over spammed with messages, the tablet starts to vibrate. Fareeha turns to see it start to go for the edge of the table. Pushing through Rein and Ana she catches the tablet before it hits the ground, “Got you!”

>HI PHARA I LOVE YOU!<  
>She saved us.<   
>Can you wish happy birthday to my brother Dana he wants to join security one day?<  
>Happy birthday to Dana that wants to join security. You can do amazing things you just have to believe! (Registered host)<

“Saved Hanas tablet. Man I don't know how many times that thing has fallen. Got to be at least fifty times.” Lucio jokes, “Each time it falls she just picks it up nonchalantly, but I am terrified that the screen shattered. Han just has luck with that stuff.” 

Fareeha sees a bit of the facts and starts to try and read them pointedly trying to ignore the storm Ana places her hand on Junkrats shoulder, “It's okay Junkrat if you want to continue.”

Junkrat keeps moving towards the other windows he saw in the second window he sees the shadow of the twin walking to the first window. Roadhog whispers to him, “Can’t go back.” 

Junkrat can't help but look back to where the he exited and sees a pair of arms sticking out, Genji repeats what Roadhog said but so everyone could here, “Can't go back at all. Go in between windows man!” 

Junkrat moves left from under a window ledge to between to windows. The sound of glass shattering could be heard the window he had spent under while looking at Fareeha looking at the chat had just shattered arms reach where Miles would have been hanging then disappear back into the the hallway. 

“Honestly! So is anything safe? You got a guy that can break down a barred security door, these guys that are breaking windows and we can hang on and pray that we are not takin’, we can hang from a ledge, and hide under desks. We’re gonna die.” 

“Thanks for the boat of confidence. I haven't died yet.” Junkrat smirks at Jesse. 

Genji wraps an arm around Jesse and Hanzo pulling them together for a hug, “Gabriel dying's isn't so bad is it?” 

Gabriel ponders the question, “I mean it's not so bad. I would recommend that people only do it once,” Genji joins in both thinking the same thing, “but it’s your afterlife!”

Reinhardt, Ana and Jack burst into laughter which spreads to everyone except for Junkrat who was trying to see inside the window. Junkrat once the laughter dies down makes Miles pull himself up. Quickly turning on night vision as Miles pulls up the camera looking left no twins turning down the hallway where Reinhardt had run into one of the twins nothing.

Fareeha turns to Hanzo seeing out of the corner of her eye that they were inside, and lets the chat scroll not being able to keep up with it or know the controls to stop it from scrolling down each time someone posted in the chat, “I am done with you.” 

“Done with who?” Ana asks her daughter who sits down beside Angela the while two women get comfy. 

“The people watching us. They had some facts that would have made Hanzo drink more and yeah.” 

Angela plants a little kiss on Fareeha’s forehead, “That's okay. You will just have to use what you see.” 

Junkrat goes forwards not wanting to be caught by surprise by something or someone appear behind him constantly checking over his shoulder, or just spinning around. With the wired fence and cells to his left he continues to slowly make his way through the hallway reaching something akin to another laundry room. 

“The battery is half drained let's get to some light!” Lúcio cries out seeing Junkrat quickly view over a door. 

Jack reminds the group, “If we run out of this battery we are out of luck we got exactly zero left.” 

“And i don't want to be left in the dark!” Junkrat says turning off night vision and sprints to the door, or where he thought the door was. Hitting buttons while near the wall in attempts to find a door took a few seconds. “Sorry, sorry it's uhh sorry piss where the piss is this sorry fucking door!” 

The door swings outwards opening and showing a dull fluorescent light in the darker hallways. Junkrat looks back over his shoulder and sees the folded laundry in the room he was just in, “Hey doc?”

Ana, Lúcio and Angela answer, “Yes?”

“Should we steal a few of those and patch ourselves up? Pretty sure we have a few bumps and scratches.”

Genji sounds like he was auditioning for the re-boot of mean girls, “I don't think the colors match your outfit.”

>Okay so they all respond to doc thats soooo adorable ♥‿♥<  
>Hanzo is so done with Genji and his fashion sense<  
>Genji you loiterally walk around naked Zen wears clothes all the time!!<

Jesse looks at Genji, “How the hell do you know what out outfit looks like?”

“Junkrat look down at your feet.”

“Aww mate I think you mean foot.” Junkrat gives a toothy grin to Genji, “I can lend ya’ the peg leg for a bit if ya want but that could be ‘sidered cheating for a three legged race.”

Hanzo gives a deadpanned look at Junkrat “He meant make Miles look down.”

Junkrat lets out a maniacal giggle, while Roadhog massages the bridge of his nose through his mask, “Oh he knows.” Roadhog remembers how many times he had asked for a hand and like how Hanzo learned it was tossed at him from across any room. Junkrat makes Miles look down.

“That jacket is so outdated.”

Gabriel looks at Jack, “Coming from the guy that has a rip-off evil Knievel jacket.”

“You know what-”

“What?”

“You love that jacket.”

“No honestly when I was trying to hunt you down half of it was to make sure the jacket was gone.” 

They stop when they hear a cough from Ana, “You two both have horrible choices in clothes, but Genji is right and you don't need the bandages.”

Lúcio shuffles away from Mei for a moment, “Hey Lúcio don't leave me.”

“Just in case try to get some-” Lúcio starts.

The sound of thunder could be heard and Fareeha makes the call, “Go forwards close the door behind us because we don't know where the two went that said they wanted to slice our stomach open went.” 

Junkrat closes the door taps a shuffling Lúcio on the shoulder handing the controller to him, “For Mei.”

She frowns but takes the controller, “Fine. At least we aren't at a bad part right now.”

Mei turns around and looks at the ‘L’ shaped intersecting hallways looking into the hallway to her right she brings the camera up turning on night vision to see the barred door open taking a cautious step forwards hearing a scream turns off the night vision a quiet, Nope,” escaped her lips and she goes through the other hallway. 

Reinhardt asks, “Really?”

“Yes really.” Lúcio responds covering for her, “We half half of a battery and there was a man screaming.”

“There are screaming men everywhere in this place apparently.” 

“And a good portion of them want to kill us so let the lady be.” Junkrat says. Mei turns the corner and gives a nod to Junkrat so show her appreciation. 

They see when Mei turns on the night vision for a split second a closed glass contamination door with a blood pool inside of it, “Oh I guess I was right.” 

>Yes Genji you were!<  
>┐(‘～`；)┌ Mei is embracing what is happening.<  
>She is so brave<

Genji receives a sock being thrown at him by Angela, “That one should be an exception,” 

He looks back at her, “Alright that one is an exception.” tossing the sock back after giving it a pretend sniff.

Mei turns right after Lúcio goes and helps her with the controls, pushing on the controller they slowly see the barred door on the ground torn from its hinges, “Huh. Would you look at that.”

Mei takes Reinhardt’s offhand comment seriously zooming in on the door and the hinges, “Is this okay?”

Ana smiles at the innocence of Mei trying her best, “Thank you, I wonder if it was strength or tools that took down the barred door?” 

“I think it was our Chris friend that might have taken down the door but it could have been any of them.” 

Roadhog looks at Reinhardt, “Chris.”

“Now what makes you so sure of that?” 

“Guessing.” Roadhog says shrugging, “Haven't seen him in a while.” 

Jesse interjects, “Well it doesn't mean that it was him.” 

Mei looks at everyone debating on which one of the insanely strong men were missing and near her she turns to her left and spots a room through a grime coated window, a desk and a few filing cabinets; “It is lit in there can we go in there? It seems a lot safer.”

Hanzo looked opening and closing his mouth twice before the words come out, “Where else would we go?” 

Mei turns and accidentally bring Miles around for a circling tour. Junkrat points to the screen a few times, “There, no there! One sec, there! We could -there to the other window there.” 

Gabriel was trying to stop Junkrat from pointing and shouting in his ear even if on accident, “Hey, Junk- Hey. Kid. Junkrat!”

Junkrat gets a deer in the headlights look then shrinks down to Gabriel’s height, “I uhh, sorry. But we could have gone to the other window.”

Jack sees a slight warning glance from Roadhog, it was either directed at Junkrat or at Gabriel. He tries to cut in before it escalates, “I think the look of the other window was non reflective. Mei give it a check.”

Mei complies and after one more spin she tries to peer through the darkened window to no avail, “Is it okay if we continue. I don't like being in a big open hallway. The lit room seems safer.”

“Gegrüßet seist du Maria, voll der Gnade. Oh it opened.” Angela says when Mei pushes on the security door opening it, “I thought we would have been going the the other opened barred door. 

Mei shakes her head, “The safe room.”

“Doesn't look that safe.” Fareeha grumbles, it was true though. Dimly lit room, that had papers scattered everywhere, screens on other desks shattered. Mei runs to the desk in the back of the room. 

Kissing the controller, “A battery!” 

“So now we have a battery.” Hanzo remarks, “It is a start.”

Mei goes back looking at the glitching screensaver peering as closely as she could at the files with only a small withering look from Angela, on the tour of the room Ana stops Mei.

“Okay that is the final straw. Terrorism, Talon, even the omnic crisis, but that is the final straw. Who would do that to a clock.” 

Mei looks at the clock on the wall. Jesse shouts out at the same time as the chat, “Look Ana! No hands!”

>No hands!<  
>Is it just a mom thing to love clocks?<  
>Should she know of the old time conspiercy of the sequel?<  
>┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻ NOTHING IS SAFE ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻<  
>Mei you are too precious hand it over to Lucio don't be scared<

Ana looks at Gabriel, “Take care of your son.”

Gabriel stands as Mei starts off towards the security panel seeing the running security feeds, papers scattering under Miles feet, “Alright but I am just reminding you I never signed any papers.”

Mei shuffles a bit closer to Roadhog and Junkrat to not be caught behind Gabriel, she looks at the body beside the generic coffee labeled coffee mug in the chair she lets out a squeak, “Awww, but pops I thought we had something special. Need a hug?”

Jesse stands going to give a big hug to his old boss, Mei presses the glowing button in the middle of the desk. In the middle of the one sided hug the strings start, everyone looks as the decontamination chamber door is blown inwards the gas starts and the huge figure of Chris Walker appears in view, “Gabe!”

“Jesse please.” Hanzo and Gabriel shout out. 

“Run. He’s gonn-” Roadhog tries to warn Mei but he lets out a grunt leaning forwards grabbing onto the falling pair before they land on Mei who was screaming. Jesse had jumped into Gabriel's arms unexpectedly sending him back tripping over Jack, Lúcio might have also had a part have flopped towards Mei not wanting to be alone. 

Chris hits the window three times letting out an almost feral shout for the fourth hit against the window breaks the glass Junkrat folds himself even more in half to try and be out of everyone's way semi-squashed in Roadhogs lap. 

Reinhardt tries to help by lifting Jesse and Gabriel back up but with Hanzo insisting that he can help it was a tangle of limbs when they fell into the center with Mei panicking and trying to get out from everyone, “Where do I go.”

“Security door!” Fareeha shouts out waving her hands frantically trying to direct Mei like an air traffic controller, “You left it open.” she shouts out in disbelief seeing the door close in front of them.

“The rooms on lock down! Oh, we are getting beheaded.” Angela says as we go into a dying cut scene of Miles’ arms going to his neck before the camera starts to spin eventually resting on Chris holding the body as a trophy looking for the head. 

The screen fades to black just as Jesse is dragged out of the pile of limbs by Hanzo and Genji. Mei still slightly pinned under Gabriel, tosses the controller to Lúcio before trying to wiggle out with snowballs help. Jack starts to push Gabriel off of himself with the help of Roadhog, Junkrat sits up with an over dramatic gulp of air and lets out a scream. 

Lúcio was content to try and make sure everyone was okay the music never stopped. The window crashes open and Chris Walker vaults inside, Lúcio screams while standing up so he can see and starts to run around the room, “Why me!” 

“We all decided to play the game kid!” Gabriel tries to say before getting a glare from the DJ.

“Shush you. You two got us killed.” Lúcio tries to juke Chris out around the desk shifting his weight from one foot to the other like he was about to start running.

Gabriel glares at Jesse, “Don't compare me to him.” 

Jesse smiles back, “What over your dead body?”

“One more of those and I’m not going to stop him.” Jack says. Lúcio lets out a triumphant shriek as he makes it back to the front desk where the button was pressed, “Oh please no! Miles just jump!”

Lúcio was planning on making Miles jump the console desk. Miles was not going through the glass to the decontamination doors, _”No more running.”_

Lúcio lets out a little sniff and sits back down beside Mei.

“Chris please.” Ana says, “What person is playing next?” 

Jesse takes the controller before he answers, “That would be me.” 

Mei grumbles, “Just make sure that you don't kill us again.”

Genji laughs having heard what she said he leans into her and whispers back, “That was cold Mei.”

Mei’s demeanor changes and she laugh for a second, “And that joke was awful.”

Hanzo adds, “Most of his jokes are.” 

“Only because I was the one gifted with jokes Hanzo.”

Hanzo badly coughs out, “The green hair. Sorry. I might need to see a doctor.” 

Ana pauses the game on Jesse’s controller, “”No more infighting between the two of you.” 

Fareeha puts her hands on her mother's shoulder, “It is how all siblings say they love each other.” 

“I know that Fareeha. I just don't want them to cause a fuss tonight.” 

They both look at Ana, “When have we ever caused a fuss?”

Jesse looks at the pair, “Shouting and screaming in your own house while I am fighting off a robbery.”

Both Shimadas stop arguing that moot point. Hanzo changes the topic, “We should rearrange ourselves now that the game is paused.” 

Reinhardt lets them keep their dignity, “Yes we should Jack, Gabe? Because we are fine over here where we are.”

Angela and Fareeha nod, most of the boys and Mei stuck in a near pile still Genji, and Lúcio looking at the rest. Jack pushes Jesse into the center, “So you can get a better look.”

“I could see just fine where we were thank you very much.” Jesse replies, Hanzo moves their drinks over, “Okay thank you hun.”

Mei goes as far away from Jesse as she can, Lúcio follows her placing himself between Hanzo and Mei. Jack places his hand on Mei’s shoulder reassuring her as much as he can, “They were always fools.” 

Gabriel is pulled down to the ground for protesting that he wasn't a fool. He had a selective sense of humor, and was sticking to it. 

>Now we can see everybody<  
>(⊙△⊙✿) Chris!<  
>Awwww Mei don't feel bad It was scary seeing Chris break EVERYTHING<  
>I love my duncle (Dead Uncle) and his cowboy son<  
>Should we give them a break soon? Or scare? (^_-) (Registered Host)<

“Alright are we all settled down?” Jesse asks eyeing everyone who was now sitting. Before he could get an answer he un-pauses the game, “Here we go!” 

Jesse has no time to react before Chris Walker smashes the glass barrier vaulting inside. Backpedaling until he hears _”Little Pig. No more escape._ Jesse turns and scrambles away from the locked security door while Roadhog grumbles about his line. 

Hanzo spots the exit, “Deguchi!” 

Genji helps Jesse out with his brother shouting in a foreign language, “Vent? What vent!”

Ana and Hanzo point to where there was the only other light source in the room, “There the obvious vent with a desk to reach it!” 

“Can’t! Ana he’s right on my ass!” Jesse shouts.

Angela chuckles to hide that she was scared, and at the irony of it all, “Actually it seems he has gotten you. Again.” Jesse lets out an undignified harumph, “And I don’t think-”

Before she finished off her sentence Hanzo takes the controller, “Vent.” 

Ignoring Chris behind him Hanzo runs to the desk jumping up but the vent was closed. Lúcio's cry could be heard, “Are you kidding me?” Hanzo jumps off the desk and moves towards the only other exit in the room. Just as he hears the two screws fall lose for the vent. Lúcio almost crushes Mei in a hug, “They were kidding me!”

Hanzo manages to get into the vent right before Chris gets a hold of Miles. They hear the strain of the desk before it goes flying beneath them.

“Do not tempt that man get going through the vent!” Reinhardt shouts throwing his hands in the air. 

Hanzo can hear shouts of rage but no discernible words coming from Chris. Conserving battery he crawls through the tunnel in the dark. Pulling up the camera to check a theory it came true, “Even without night vision the camera will allow us to see more of what’s ahead.”

Lúcio starts nodding to the strings, an infectious bounce starts as Hanzo comes to a crossroads in the vent. Seeing the hallway below to the right he takes a peak left into the vent seeing Chris eyeing the door, “Mei There might be a chase be warned.” 

Hanzo looks back shrugging apologetically thanking Junkrat for the comment and warning, “If I can jump this part of the vent then their shouldn't be.” 

Lúcio felt like he is being crushed by the hug from Mei. He glances over to Reinhardt who comes to his aid, picking up Mei and wrapping her in a bear hug as she buries her face into his chest releasing Lúcio from her grasp. Lúcio mouthing a thank you to Reinhardt as Hanzo misses the jump.

Fareeha smiles behind the rim of her glass, “Nice one.” she starts to take a sip smirking.

Hanzo ignoring the comment looks back up at the vent jumping in an attempts to climb back inside to its apparent safety. Hearing a knock at the door Angela asks for them to look back.

“That wasn't a knock.” Jack whispers as a warning looking over at Gabriel, “It was a shoulder check.” 

“Run!” Gabriel and Jack both shout over Genji who nearly jumps out of his exoskeleton, placing his hands on hi chest glaring under his visor.

“I think you two just scared me more than- Ā, kuso Hanzo! Run!” 

Chris Walker shakes his head after he crashed through the door his momentum carrying him right into the wall behind them. Hanzo give a devilish smile as he hears Fareeha spit out her drink and letting out a painful cough and the shriek of surprise from Junkrat he stares down Chris for a second, _”You!”_

Hanzo nods, “Running.” 

Hanzo turns the corner starting the full sprint as Miles grabs the corner to help him make the turn as Junkrat lets out a dismal cry, “The door no!” 

Miles slams into the barred door and Hanzo tries to open it slowly at first receiving shouts spamming the button as fast as he could the door swings open and Hanzo continues his sprint checking over his shoulder to almost be within arms reach of Chris. 

Ana almost on top of Fareeha’s shoulders ready to take the controller, “Keep running.” 

“Jack shouts at the kindness of the game, “Are you kidding me!”

Passing by the original security door an orange burst of flame appears in the hallway in front of them. Hanzo starts to run into the wall as not to be burned by the flames, “Two out of ten would not recommend running through fire!” 

Fareeha elbows Jesse, who in fair did not end up falling into Hanzo, but Miles was sent flying when the pipe exploded, “Same. Right Hanzo?” 

Hanzo without missing a beat tosses the controller up to Ana and goes for the tackle on Genji, Okay this time I won’t fail!” it takes a two and a half seconds for both brother to be laughing and separate from their fighting seeing what was on screen.

“So now Miles has burns and even more glass shards and lacerations.” 

Gabriel tilts his head back, “Angela please.” 

“No Gabriel what has this poor man been through?” 

>Only the beginning<   
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Groom time( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<  
>Naw my friend Trager.<  
>NOBODY LIKES A QUITTER!<

The screen becomes blurry and Miles lets out a shout his elbow could be seen on screen as the light above Miles spins uncontrollably everyone can see the second floor balcony and the reflecting glass and the last of the orange glow from the flames almost twice above. 

“He has been throu- a lot of bodies apparently.” Gabriel says his tone shifts when Miles turns around to see the headless corpse pile beneath him. 

Mei, Lúcio, Angela and Roadhog give an uncomfortable glance to the sheer amount of bodies, “This is where all of D block went Hanzo!” 

Hanzo takes a quiet sip with an unusual extra disgusted look as Miles picks up the camera trying to steady himself with breathing.

“Okay I want to find him and give this poor guy a hug.” Gabriel says.

>PAPA REYES!!<  
>Protect Miles at all costs<  
>He needs more than a hug buddy<

Miles lets out a gasp spinning away from the body pile as he stands, “Find an alternate path to the showers?” 

“Why do we want to go back there to Dick and Dicky?” Junkrat asks.

Reinhardt shrugs, “Don’t look at me. I was reading what was on the screen before all lights went out apparently.”

Ana takes the controller in both hands moving between Jesse and Fareeha she brings up the camera taking in the new cellblock, “Both of you. Cellblock C.”

“Mother are you in on this too?” Fareeha says seeing her drink was empty going to fill it up as Hanzo takes the last sip of his following Fareeha to the table. 

“It is responsible drinking.” Ana smiles turning on night vision she sees the stairs that would lead her out of here, “Lúcio a page from your book. Time to run.” 

Ana starts to sprint towards the stairs, _”Go, slow.”_

A crash can be heard Chris Walker appears jumping down spotting Ana but Fareeha and Hanzo let out a shriek when another crash was heard from outside the room.

>True_fear.JPEG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you have a nice day. Sorry if not as edited my friend is sick.


	6. C Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many other people can get stuck on one part. Especially if that one part involves a very dangerous deformed giant with a fixation of separating you at the head.

Ana focuses on not getting killed as Chris starts to run at them, Ana not caring about the battery turns on the night vision and runs around almost slipping on the pile of dead bodies. Miles pulls himself around a corner at Anas demand and they hear Chris’ labored breath behind them. 

Roadhog turns when Hanzo falls on top of him almost tossing Junkrat off of him when he sees Chris appear behind them in the room. People scramble when they hear Roadhog shout and swear, “The fuck!” 

Junkrat scrambles looking to where Roadhogs concern was then started a chain reaction of screaming of him, Mei, Lúcio, and Genji. Gabriel and Jack roll out of the way ready to fight. 

Moving out of the way of the screaming people jumping over Hanzo and going for a full tackle against Chris Walker. When he finally connects against Chris he realizes that this Chris was still in the doorway only leaning inside the room, and in closer inspection it was, “A fake?”

“I am not faking him out. I am still running!” Ana shouts ignoring the chaos around her and only when Fareeha had sat down beside her mother half laughing half crying. 

“Alright Hana that was a good one.”

Hana appears on top of the dummies shoulders, “Doesn't looks as good in the light but considering someone heard of the stream mentioned guests and made this pig boy in less than eight hours is amazing.” after a moment of thought, “Hey! All of my jokes are good! Pranks especially.” 

Lúcio, Junkrat, Angela and Mei look at Hana shaking their heads. Reinhardt looks at the dummy along with Roadhog going in for a closer inspection, when Ana dies by having Chris separate Miles at the neck. 

Genji takes the controller and lets to an annoying one syllable wail when Roadhog turns on the lights to inspect the dummy, “Hey come on some people like the darkness.”

Hana remarks with a smirk, “Saves on real night vision.”

>ROADHOG GAVE NO WARNING.<  
>*That one scream* My eyes!<  
>Welp fuck seeing for ten mins<

Reinhardt looks at Hana then back to the dummy, “Was this going to be part of the scare today?” 

“Possibly. Possibly it could have been used for a photo shoot later.” Hana lets slip. 

Genji pauses the game not wanting to be on the death cycle, “Did someone say naked photo shoot?”

Lúcio looks at Genji, “Nobody said _naked_ photo shoot. There are still some people who don't want to see us all naked.” Lúcio adds as an afterthought, "Hopefully." 

Now that the lights were on Mei, Lúcio, and Ana were ready to go over and see the dummy. Junkrat and Hanzo separate themselves from having Hanzo used almost like a human shield where Roadhog had thrown him. 

“I think it is time we have a small break of five minutes then we can continue with the game.” Angela states, “Turn off the camera and surprise them with the new photos.”

Hana looks at Angela a tad surprised and agrees looking directly into the stream camera, “Well you heard Mercy. We will be back in ten minutes so don't go and take a guess at the photos we’re going to take.” clicking the camera and sound off on her tablet turning off notifications. 

They pose the Chris dummy in the center of the room and do one like he just crashed down scattering away. Another picture was of Roadhog, Reinhardt, and Chris flexing, “Can we get this embarrassing shot with more people?” Jack asks.

All the guys join in the gun shot, with Chris stuck in that flexing pose the ladies decide to do a mock Calvin Klein ad, Mei was the furthest away from the dummy posing so she didn't have to see it. Snowball was acting as a hat for Chris. 

Reinhardt asks Hana, “Question-” 

Hana smiles, “Answer.” 

Jack lets out a groan, “No. I am supposed to be the one with the dad jokes.” 

“We are.” Gabriel's corrects. 

Reinhardt looks at them but then continues his question, “Are we going to be able to see if we can have our revenge.” after a second Reinhardt clears his threat and clarifies, “Are we going to remove his head?” 

Roadhog cracks his knuckles staring at the dummy, “If we are doing it. It will be together.” 

Genji asks, “Could we get back to the game? You guys can rip him apart later, we will need another pee break you weak bladdered mortals.” 

Hanzo smirks, “When you drank in the beginning you spent equal times in the bathroom as you did at the table.” 

Genji holds up a single finger to Hanzo silent, “I don't have a good comeback.” 

Everyone takes their seats, after she turns off the lights Hana is caught relaxing in the arms of Chris Walker. She smiles at the camera daring the chat to say anything to her about it. Hana doesn't forgot that she turned off the camera, “Well that was embarrassing.” turning on the camera she welcomes back the stream, “And we continue left to Chris’s mercy. Or rather Genji.” 

Lúcio groans out, “That's their job Han.” 

>Ohhh Han ❤<  
>Whay are you like this D.Va<  
>Can you be my new dad?<

Genji makes Miles look up seeing the only lamp flickering and still swinging. Looking down he moves off the pile of bodies shaking the camera around, “Well that was gross. Like why do they have to start us on the corpse pile.”

Jack looks back at Hana, “Because there’s body anyone on it.”

Fareeha looks over at Jack, “That was weak man.”

Genji takes a long sigh, “Look at what you have started. Hana are you proud of what you have done?”

Nearly laughing herself out of Chris Walker's arms, “I always am.” 

Genji moves forwards Ana watches the top of the screen she sees Chris break out of the other window and crash down. Right in front of Genji, “Why does he fall there!”

“Because he jumps out the window right above that.”

Hanzo instinctively brings a shot to his lips, but upon closer inspection it was Ana that said it not Fareeha. Jesse feels himself being squished by Genji who had pushed forwards and was tilting the controller as her ran away from Chris as chase music starts again. Genji starts sprinting around the dark room, going over the body pile Miles slips, along with the sanity in the room. 

“Don't give up keep running!” Lúcio shouts. 

Genji shouts back, “I am!” 

‘Get off of me.” Jesse grumbles but not wanting to break Genjis concentration. 

Angela and Fareeha were grabbed into a crushing hug by Reinhardt. Ana slowly attempting to pry the younger ladies who don't complain at the hug. Junkrat peeks his head out from behind Jesse and Genji who was practically sitting on him at this point. As Genji runs around the room Junkrat spots which doors appear to be open underneath in cellblock C.

“Genji looking behind him suddenly sees that Chris was closing in on them, “Why aren't I running!” 

Gabriel screeches, “Look forwards!” 

Genji had Miles stuck on the table, starting a vault with no momentum. The camera leaves their hands, Miles is pulled back and everyone seen the body being left in the dark, without a head trapped on the table. 

Wiggling her way out of Reinhardt arms. Angela gives a sympathetic look to Genji, “That was a nice try.” 

“Well remember that it’s your turn now.” Genji fully lounges on Jesse while handing the controller over to Fareeha who hands it to Angela. 

Angela looks over at the edge of the screen moving she sits on Fareeha’s lap, getting comfortable with a kiss for good luck, “Now I am good.”

>They are adorable.<  
>♥╣[-_-]╠♥ I want to see them happy<  
>Yay now time to get a kiss from my gf (✿◠‿◠)<

Genji complies to Jesse partially, stretching out giving a high five to Angela and laying on top of Jesse and Hanzo, “And this is just extra.

Lúcio comments, “Too much luck bound to backfire.” 

Ana smiles at the pair of girls proud that they got together after so long. Ana shakes her head as Angela edges to the scripted place for Chris to fall muttering, “Please come down here Chris. If you start to fall then I can run and hide.”

“I’m guessing if the last document was anything he wouldn't like doctors orders.” Lúcio laughs out just as Chris comes down. 

Angela crouches and Junkrat is not talking but trying to direct her to one of the open doors by waving his arms like he was controlling air traffic without signaling cones. Roadhog almost has their heads smash when Junkrat jumps up his peg leg caught between Roadhogs legs so he starts going backwards. As they fall backwards Angela tries to open a locked door not yet having been spotted by Chris in the dark. 

Going across the room Angela keeps Miles in a crouch. No music was played, Miles breathing became heavier that was the only warning they got. Chris picked up Miles and strained against the mouth guard trying to form more of a twisted smile, _”Got you!”_

“Ahh, fuck!” Angela covers her mouth as soon as the words leave it, “Oh I am so sorry. Why am I like this? Please don't think any less of your medical professionals.” 

“Hey potty mouth toss the controller.” 

>Drag her<  
>She thikns its once! Talking about dicks and swearing on stream.”  
>Nope! time to get rid of my doctor.<

Angela looks over at Gabriel, “It was just one time.” 

Fareeha takes the controller and tosses it in the general direction of Gabriel and Jack, it slips by his hand and hits him in the temple, “I didn’t mean that!” 

“And now I die again. This time by my own family.” Gabriel places his hand on his forehead the other reaching for the faint light on the screen, “I can see the light. Nothing else now, farewell Jack I love you _My love_ ” 

Jack pushes Gabriel into a proper sitting position. Blushing he tries to gets Gabriel to focus on the game, “Get moving or your killer will out do you again.” 

“I want to say that it happened once.”

Lúcio chimes in, “So far.”

Mei moves in between the glare line of Gabriel, “It is your turn.” 

After letting off a scoff Gabriel cracks his neck and starts moving forwards looking at the window Ana was looking at earlier. As soon as he hears Chris, _”Ghosts so cl-Eugh.”_

Gabriel books it to the right into an open room, “How does he know I’m playing it this time?” 

“It is probably just some spawning lines.” Ana tries to quell Gabriel's fears. 

_”I’m coming for you.”_ With that Gabriel goes under the bed the hand slips over to the side as Miles hides. Chris finishes off the dialogue, _”You won't have to kill yourself.”_

“Welcome to our new home kids. Safe and sound.” Gabriel turn taking in everybody, Miles has the night vision turned off but can still see the body directly in front of them. The music while ambient had not switched to chase music yet, the first sounds to break through the music was Miles breathing becoming heavier, “Its okay Miles I got you my son.” 

“Remember that priest guy he might not want to be anyone's son.” Reinhardt jokes. 

“If he can't adopt someone without parents in sight he gets- Why does he have chains?” Jack asks, “Hana he won't use chain on us, will he?”

The horn sounds, the chains stop, Gabriel turns on the night vision. Chris Walker was right outside their door. Roadhog feels his one arm being pulled across Junkrat with his other hand being held for reassurance. 

“We are right here Chris!” Fareeha yells at the screen. Chris turns towards Miles as everyone turns to Fareeha asking what insane thing possessed her to do that. 

They didn't see Chris move beside the bed until Mei shouts out, “Look out!” 

Everyone turns back to the screen to see the night vision fall upon Chris Walker's boots wrapped in chains. A heavy knee goes to the ground, Gabriel smashes the buttons to make Miles leave the bed but Chris grabbed a hold of him first, _”Hold still.”_

“Not bloody likely! Gabe button smash!”

“Jesse what do you think I’m doing?” 

Lúcio looks at Gabriel trying to break out of Chris's grasps on his knees shaking the controller like it would help, “You aren't smashing fast enough!” 

Chris Walker tosses Miles like he was a toy then the chase music starts. Gabriel runs for the table getting stuck like Genji did for a fraction of a second, “Just! Jump! Please!”

“Not as easy as it looks.” Genji taunts back. Gabriel ignores him and runs booking it up the stairs with Chris right behind them.

_”It’ll hurt for just a second”_

>CHRIS you are trying to remove our head the head still is alive for 7 seconds you liar!<  
>Its kinda sad that he still thinks about Miles like its something that can be cured.<

“I pay my taxes just let me go!” Gabriel shouts his voice reaching a shriek, “Left right?”

>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Go into his arms Gabe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<  
>death and taxes! Death and taxes!<

Jack points left, “Left there's light! And a door!” 

Roadhog points right, “We’ve had better luck with right.” still no panic in his voice yet. 

Gabriel runs to the left to the barred door and Miles rushes into the door trying to open it jiggling the handle. A message appears on screen just before Chris grabs them. Locked. 

Junkrat in a bit of a harsh mocking because he ignored Roadhogs advice, “Hey, are you tired of real doors, cluttering up your house, where you open ’em, and they actually go somewhere? And you go in another room? Get on down to Mount Massive “Real Fake Doors”! That’s us. Fill a whole room up with ’em. See? Watch, check this out! Won’t open. Won’t open. Not this one, not this one. None of ’em will ever fuckin open!”

Ana smiles despite Gabriel just dying, “Abbi used to watch that show. Rick and Morty right?” 

“We watched it on stream once.” Hana remarks, “All the seasons back to back. Don't know how everyone put up with the waits between seasons.” 

“Abbi said he suffered through it.” 

Reinhardt laughs leaning over clapping Junkrat on the back, “I think your name should have been more like Roadhog’s. He might be called the hog but you Junkrat are truly the ham.”

Junkrats furrows his brow having no idea what the expression meant, but both Reinhardt and Roadhog were laughing. It was a good thing to hear Junkrat thought, so he would let the strange expression slide. As long as it was explained later. 

Gabriel had been slowly pushing the controller with his foot over towards the general area that Fareeha was in grumbling, “Gonna be outdone by my kids again.” 

Jack smiles when he sees Gabriel pouting taking the controller that had made it to his foot and walking it over to Fareeha, “Don't hurt his feelings too much kid.” 

“I won't make any promises.” 

They had already re spawned. Jack went to grab himself and Gabriel another beer but answers everyone asking for requests of other drinks, “Jesse I am not a bartender, keep it simple.” 

“Alright, two beers, don't think I’ll be moving anytime soon got this lazing on me.”

Genji lets out a cold blast from his vents, “I am lounging not lazing. The stream wants to see up be comfortable. Right?”

Hana looks down at the tablet, “They say they want you to strip for them Genji but you're not going to do that.” Genji stops going for his face plate.

“Fine, its just boring seeing Fareeha do nothing but looking at the back of the room.”

It was true she was exploring the back of the room rationing the night vision by leaving the camera off and slowly walking around, “I just don't want to be running into tables and dying.” Ana, Genji, Gabriel, and Angela look at her, “For Miles sake.” 

Most of the doors had been closed and locked but there were two that appeared to be opened. Both of these rooms had beds and places to hide, both having multiple bodies inside. They also shared that where Chris stopped on his patrol was to go to the room on the right first, but he looked left first. The door was closest to where Chris would drop down so she couldn't use that as cover as Jesse did when he was running earlier. 

“Last option is to hide behind the poles.”

Hanzo looks at Fareeha having stood there spinning Miles around and pensively putting one finger on a bitten lip, “And we are going to be children again playing murder hide and seek?”

“Yes, if it means that I make it through then yes.” Fareeha walks through to where Chris is scripted to fall. Triggering him she makes Miles runs to the back of the room, using a pole as a cover she periodically peeks out to see where Chris goes. 

Jesse points to the room and claps Fareeha on the back, “You got this he’s goin’ into the room.” 

“Mei it's okay to look we’re sneaking past.” Lúcio says to Mei who was hiding behind her hands once again. 

Looking at Lúcio turning completely to face him, “I know we are sneaking but then we know he's behind us and I just don't like being chased.” 

Reinhardt laughs then whispers when he feels Ana's hand on his knee, “None of us like being chased. But we get used to it.” 

Mei whines, “I don't think I could ever get used to that.” 

Fareeha goes to the other side of the room with her back against the wall. Under the stairs she sees it, a blinking light, “Battery.” 

“We need that don't we?” Jack asks. 

Angela, Jesse, and Fareeha look to one another, “For the biscuit.” 

Ana looks at them, “Is that where all of them went?” 

Fareeha ignores the question, “We need the battery.” 

Junkrat asks while Fareeha sneaks forwards, “Is it worth dying?” 

>Always go for the battery!<  
>DEATH DEATH DEATH!<

Gabriel remarks defending her, “Either chance at death or be caught in the dark.” he shrugs, “Honestly kid, I would rather try for the battery. One is a chance-” 

Junkrat cuts him off shaking his head, “Yeah, Yeah. The other is guaranteed death. We need the camera and it's night vision. But even if the night vision is off we can see a bit here.” 

Roadhog whispers to Junkrat, “There is still power. What happens when the power runs out?” 

“No more lights, fuck it go for the battery.” Junkrat whispers wide eyed.

Fareeha was crouching behind the stairs, “I already got it. Uhh sorry?” Fareeha lets out a nervous chuckle, “But we might have lost sight of him even when we zoom in.” 

_”Get out here!”_ Chris shouts out. 

“And he does not know where we are either.” Hanzo says subtly trying to extract himself from under Genji. Genji’s response was to wrap his legs around Hanzo allowing himself to be pulled into Jesse’s lap. 

“Hello. Darlin’.” 

>Groom!<  
>Jesse will stop saying that at the DLC<  
>Darling w****<

“Oh hello Jesse.” Hanzo pulls back and Genji falls out of Jesse’s lap, “A cyborg can't be friendly.” 

_”No!”_

Fareeha lets out a panicked squeak so busy looking forwards that she didn't pick up on Miles heavy breathing, “Nope!” 

Genji sits up, clutching onto Hanzo bashing his right ear into Jesse’s nose sending him back clutching onto the injured cartilage. He manages to move his head out of the way of hitting Junkrat who had pressed himself against Roadhog. 

“Everyone loves chase music!” Lúcio sarcastically shouts. Anyone there might have wanted to disagree but they were focusing on how Fareeha was running. 

She rounded the stairs, and was making Miles full sprint, going right not to make Gabriel's mistake, passing another cellblock C sign. Miles starts to catch on the railing, “Honey what are you doing.” 

Fareeha was almost falling over with Angela leaning in her way, “I have no idea what you are talking about?” Angela giggles, “Is there a problem? I don't see what wrong with letting Chris give you a hug.”

Fareeha manages to get to one of the side rooms on her left while saying, “Chris’ hugs separate us at the shoulders.”

“Not this time.” Jack says as Miles is kicked to the ground and beat to death by Chris, “Alright my turn.” 

“You little traitor.” Fareeha says to Angela as she hands the controller to Junkrat who quickly passes it to Jack like it was a live bomb. 

>（´◉◞౪◟◉) Angela please!<  
>So we can't trust doctors :P<

Angela whispers, “You were the only one to run into the railing.” then she gives her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Here ya go mate.” the controller was already out of Junkrats hands, Jack fumbles for a second before he properly grabs it. 

He looks over to Gabriel, “What no joke.” 

“You thought I would be fumbling for one but you got us covered.” 

“Alright that was a bad one.” 

Jack starts muttering what he has to make Miles do in a checklist, “Trigger Chris, hide, battery, stairs, left, and keep running.” 

Jack sounded like he was going to make good on his list. He walked forwards and edged the last few feet needed to trigger Chris, moving to the open door slamming it shut much to the cries from Mei, “Why would you do that?” 

Jesse looks at his former commander, “As a distraction. Guess ya can teach an old Jack new tricks.”

“He knew how to use a distraction Jesse.” Gabriel says while he massages his temples. 

Using a pillar as a sight blocker and as Chris Walker smashes against the door breaking it down with three consecutive shoulder slams. Jack moves around to the back of the stairs grabbing the battery, Chris was just walking out of the room. Too far away to be heard by the group, Jack jumps when he hears, “Little pig.” right behind him. 

Followed by uproarious laughter from the two Junkers, “He got you. Wait no turn he's almost got you!” Junkrat shouts as he points to the screen. 

Jack turns the camera pointed directly into Chris Walker's eyes with night vision on Lúcio, Angela, and Mei jump at the sight of the bright green dots appearing right before them.

Jack waves his hands, “Perception. I'm zoomed in with the camera he's not that close.” 

Just as he says that, Chris starts walking towards them, “Okay. Stairs, left, keep running.” 

Angela adds, “Jack there is something you have to vault. It looked like a broken down door.” 

“Thank you.” Jack adds almost absentmindedly, as he starts to crouch his way around the stairs as Chris approaches. 

Everyone holds in silence as Jack crouches walks around the stairs. Eventually taking a deep breath when he realizes he wasn’t breathing, he had made it around to the front of the stairs. Keeping Miles eyes glues to Chris almost crawling backwards up the stairs. 

“Thank something that he didn't see us.”

Jack breaths out once they make it to the to of the stairs still crouching, “Thank something.” 

>Thank the walrider<  
>Wallrider or walrider?<  
>Thank their skills finally what took several of them?<

Looking down through the railing using Hanzo’s technique to save on night vision they try to spot Chris, “He uhhh looks like. There he's going into the other room make a break for it Jack.” 

Jack nods and listens to Reinhardt breaking into a sprint, _”There you are.”_

“Are you kidding me I just started sprinting!” Jack shouts holding out one hand. 

Reinhardt shouts back, “Well don't just stand there! Run!”

Gabriel punches Jack in the shoulder to put him in action, “What are you doing letting him get you too?”

“Oh right running!” Jack grabs the controller with both hands rounding the corner giving a nod to the cellblock sign and continuing past the second bend. Looking back to the stairs he sees Chris rounding the stairs to the first vault, “Running!”

Ana smirks hiding her nervousness, “You better be.” 

You could see a small change come over Jack as he doubled his focus, landing the vault over the overturned bed long behind him he sees Chris still chasing him. Lúcio chuckles despite their peril, “The chase music is still going. Use your ears, they will help you.” 

Jack ignores the smart-Alec comment and files it away to use later on Lúcio, running to the door and making a sharp left seeing the two beds being a makeshift barrier he urges Miles to squeeze through the gap. Letting out a sigh of relief he holds out the controller, “Okay next person.” 

Roadhog goes to take it but instead points out, “Chase music is still going.” 

Hana chimes in, “That's alright you guys are safe here, Chris can't make it through the small gaps.” Roadhog takes the controller staring back at Hana, “It's because they wanted a steady mechanic so you would have a chance later on.” 

Chris appears smashing his fists into the wall beside, further caving in the gap. Chris looks around locking eyes with Miles through the debris, _”Where?...Fuck!”_ Chris starts moving away from the bars, shaking his head he leaves. 

“So he is probably gonna find us again.” Hanzo says looking where the variant went. 

“Look on the bright side,” Gabriel says then whispering to Roadhog, “turn around.” 

A groan was heard, everyone looked at Gabriel. Reinhardt groans, “And you said Jack's joke was bad.” 

“Well mine had proper context.” 

Roadhog looks at the pair of men start to bicker as Jack thanks Reinhardt but I insists that he can fight his own battles, moving forwards taking a look at the dark hallway ahead then looking right he makes up his mind. Turning right he starts to approach the small opening. 

“So all we can do about those things is run?” Genji asks, “And we aren't really good at that either.” 

“That's the point of the game really. I mean it did say so in the beginning.” Mei says back, she was glad that they spent a few seconds in the light of the hallway. 

Roadhog knew there was a very little chance the blue door before the barrier would open but he gave it a shot anyways. Then accepted the criticism from Ana without complaint, “He was right. Only a few doors will open. That wasn't one you have an opening right beside you.” 

Miles spins a slow circle as Roadhog looks at her, making him crouch he starts to go through the small crevice. A screech in the music along with a head appear, “Who in the fuck?” 

Roadhog was one of the only people the only people to whisper. The loudest was Mei who shrieked and fell back letting out another shriek seeing the Chris Walker dummy behind her through Jack and Gabriel, “Why did you have to bring him here?”

Hana laughs at her and Genji who had almost taken out Jesse again, as he moves to sit in between the pair, “It is fun.” 

Hanzo spills a bit of his drink moving it out of Genji's way then being pulled over by Lúcio who didn't want to be used as a Mei stress pillow. Gabriel and Jack start to comfort Mei just as Reinhardt mock comforts Fareeha and Ana, “There there ladies. It's alright.” 

Junkrat looks over at Reinhardt his arms and legs splayed like he was about to book it out of the room, “Like hell it is.” Junkrat pokes Roadhog a few times to make him look at the shivering man hiding on the overturned bed, “This man just scared the crap out of us for nothing. He had no use being there now did he?” 

“No he didn't that absolute madman.” Genji starts. 

Gabriel and Jack laugh while still comforting Mei, “It was a jump scare. See he's as scared as you, look at him he's shaking like a leaf.” 

It was true Gabriel was pointing to the man in the fetal position on the bed staring back at the camera. Once mei had calmed down and settled back into her seat Roadhog turns around and spots the large barred door set.

He approaches the door and slowly opens the door taking a glance of his partners in gaming before letting go of he door and making Miles walk in. They were in a large cellblock with a body in the center a few pillars, “Chris took that mans head off!” 

Junkrat stares at Hanzo, “I thought we were having a moment of quiet!” 

“I needed to see that I am not the only one getting piss drunk. She needs to take a shot.” 

Farreha downs her shot and waves her hand back, “Okay okay you got me this time.” 

Roadhog looks up at the three layers of cells and finishes off a count, “-ten, eleven. Eleven.” turning around and moving towards the large pile of beds he hears the footsteps of someone else. 

_”I need to tell you a secret.”_

“Twelve.” Roadhog backpedals seeing the patient in the straightjacket start to approach them , moving out from behind the pile of beds. Twitching and apparently blind but still devoutly following them. 

Junkrat tries to reason with the pixels and lines on screen “Stay away from us, just please don't come closer.” 

Roadhog keeps his distance and starts to check the bottom rows of cells, moving around as the guy follows them around the cellblock. Much to everyone's voiced concerns. 

“Is he just going to keep chasing us?” 

“Do you think they are friendly? And do you think that they should be left alone?”

After about four minutes of Roadhog going around the bottom row of the cell making no progress with the doors Hana decided to let them in on the biggest part of Outlast that got most people stuck, “You got to climb the beds. It's okay Mei was taught that part of the tutorial and it was supposed to be a vertical maze.” 

Roadhog looks at the pile of beds, _”You are so silky soft.”_

Hana giggles in Chris’ arms, “He’s harmless don't worry.”

“Ohh so we don't have to worry anymore?”

“Never said that.” Roadhog reminds Junkrat, “She never said that.”Roadhog starts to move towards the bed pile and lets out a stream of curses, “Should have guessed about the giant pile of beds but nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading thought I i posted this up on Friday but it seems I didn't. As always thank you and I hope you have a good day.


	7. Prison times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away from the threat of Chris Walker time for that puzzle which I got stuck on because I had no idea how jumping worked so this is my suffering.

Roadhog grumbles as he starts to head towards the piled up beds, the straightjacketed inmate appears out of the corner of the field of view and stalks towards them as always. Roadhog stops Miles and makes him stare down as best as he could considering their face was covered in the bandages of the straight jacket, _”You feel silky.”_ the voice slurs out from under bandages. 

“Alright can you make him stop that. This guy is really creepin’ me out.” Jesse asks shifting uncomfortably under Genji and the scrutiny of the the wrapped eyes. 

After another few uncomfortable seconds Roadhog finally starts making the last approach to the bed pile, climbing up the first set of beds the inmates screaming out vulgar terms at Miles from behind the bars, while the variant in front of Miles on the second floor gives out a chuckle before speaking, _”Nurse! Nurse!”_

Angela looks thirty percent more alert when looking at the screen almost answering on reflex, “Yes mister- oh he just,” 

_”I’m going to need some help getting clean. Nurse-”_ they trail off into more laughter then coughing bringing their arm back around the bar. Wiggling their hands towards Miles trying to entice him closer. 

“Alright, I will draw the line here. Please find someone else.” 

Genji gives a short laugh, “What you don't want to help this man Angela?”

Smiling back at genji, “I would love to help them if I had gloves on. I don't want to be hurting his scarred body.”

Genji nods to her point, Roadhog crouches down and moves a tad closer to the bars, “Are you going to give him a kiss? 

Roadhog stands up and turns on the spot away from the cell door going to stand on the edge dramatically, “How long has this been going on?” Gabriel asks when one of the inmates starts screaming inchoately and throwing themselves against the bars on the floor below. 

Hanzo and Fareeha look at each other both unsure of when it actually did start. Both wanting to say something but being interrupted by another variant two cells down, _“May second. August sixth. August ninth. September what do we find? What do we bring home? What do we use it for? December nineteen forty, nobody knows, we crack the code. Look out, China. December nineteen forty-one. April 28th, nineteen forty-five, May first, nineteen forty-five but it’s already too late. ”_

“Hana how long has this been going on?” Gabriel asks seeing no answer coming from the two lore nuts. 

Roadhog looks to his left and right as Hana answers, “It has been going on for about-”

Hanzo gives a looks of despair flopping backwards to look Hana in the eyes, “Don't answer please we, will find out. Might not be this game but we will find out.” 

Fareeha backing up Hanzo with Angela and Jesse smiling, “I will be the one to find out and then he will have to down a whole pint.” she backs him up in her own way. Both Jesses’ and Angela’s smiles disappear both rubbing their faces, it was her own way but they were bonding.

Roadhog had seen that the right path would continue the story and the let path would be for exploring. Taking the left Reinhardt questions Roadhogs searching methods, “If we are trying to find an alternate path to the showers than I don't think a dead end would work for Miles or us. I don't think that he can go through walls.”

“If he was able to go through walls he would be free!” Mei adds some hope to being stuck in prison. 

>Bethesda powers not acceptable.<

Gabriel finds the happy demeanor contagious, “Even at the worst of times, I couldn't go through walls. Would have loved to quote that old show.”

“Gabe you couldn't go ghost.” 

Lúcio looks at Gabriel singing to some show tune, “You Gabe Reyes he was just fifty three, when there was a Swiss base so pristine and clean.”

>Danny!<  
>Can you watch that on the stream?<

Jack cuts him off, “Before we get this stream redacted by Winston let's continue the game.” 

Ana was about to start answering when she picks up on something else, “There is someone in the last cell.” 

Roadhog moves closer to the far cell in the corner, the corner inside the cell where the person should be is shrouded in darkness. Pulling up the camera and turning on the night vision they see a variant standing in front of their toilet jerking off, _”Oh… uh come on… Ugh! Yeah… come on.”_

“What the fuck man!” Jack starts, “Look away from it stop staring!” 

Jesse covers his face, “Kids watch this!”

Ana slowly turns to Hana, “You knew of this and you never warned us.”

“I never knew he was there.” Hana holds up her hands in defence, “I never looked this way for any document or anything I just went along with the story. I just wanted the achievements and not to try and scar everyone.”

Lúcio buries his face in Mei’s shoulder refusing to look at the screen as Mei covers her face in abject terror, “How many more times are we going to have to see horrible naked things?”

“Mate, they really don’t like it.” Junkrat says pushing the controller and moving Miles away from the screen. Removing the night vision, “Not many want to see that.”

Very few times has Roadhog been caught off guard, but this was one of those few times, after another not so subtle poke from a mechanical elbow does he take control of Miles again. Giving a small apology for blanking at that sight he turns and sprints the other way, whistling a few short notes.

>OH MY GOD<  
>I thought we only had the few peple from the DLC who did that.<  
>Is that the guy who we see being cleaned later? The one calling out for the nurse?<

Lúcio looks at the variant sitting in the chair a bit down the hallway in front of a bloodstain, “Is he like the wheelchair man?” 

Hanzo squints at the man in the chair, “It is not the same one but he could jump out at us. I don't think they would use that gag twice though. 

“Try sticking to the railing. We don't want any funny business give him some space.” Jack suggests. 

Roadhog complies by moving towards the railing, going slightly behind and Angela takes in a sharp breath when Mile’s hand appears steadying itself against the wall. Upon close inspection from Fareeha and a laugh from Genji, “You know, I thought he was not going to stand beside a wall and raise his hand. It just doesn't make sense.” 

Roadhog peaks out to see the man sitting in the chair unmoving but the one in the cell clearly looking at Miles. Waiting a few seconds before throwing himself against the bars again. 

“Genji like to kiss dead guards and you like to get into staredowns with anything that might have a heartbeat shuffle forwards.” Jesse adds after Roadhog kept staring at the variant in the cell. 

Junkrat decides to stretch out sticking his peg leg into the back of Jesse for picking on Roadhog, “He is making sure it's safe ya dingus.” 

Roadhog took to Jesse's advice and starts shuffling forwards. Mei calls out, “This is it.”

Jack goes to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder that turns to a death grip when the variant jumps in Miles path grabbing them by the shoulder readying to throw them against the bars. Slamming Miles against them turning the corner of the screen bright red as a damage warning, the move in again once again going to smash Mile’s face again into the cell doors. 

“Please no!” Lúcio shouts out with Jack's other hand crushing his shoulder.

“They do have balls to use that again.” Hanzo glares at the screen hating that he was proved wrong. 

_”No, no please no-”_

“Stop trying to kill us you dick obsessed weirdos.” Fareeha says with a face of stone refusing to show any fear. Hanzo looks over to her and she looks back both ignoring the rest of the group.

Jack was frozen impart from fear, impart from Gabriel holding him in place with an almost rib crushing hug, “Gabe, need to breath.” 

Gabe releases his grip slightly and pulls Jack back whispering, “He got Miles but I got you.” 

The variant screamed again as he was caught in the arms of the man in the cell, who then threw him off the railing sending him cartwheeling. 

“Hardcore parkour, hardcore parkour!” Genji shouts as Roadhog goes to the railing to make sure that they weren't going to be thrown over next, “Yeah Miles can be a Shimada!”

“We are not adopting him.” Hanzo looks over to Genji who was raising a finger in protest, “Jesse did not take the name. His choice.” 

“I think he is still trapped behind the bars.” Reinhardt says after the man in the cell body checks the bars again. 

“I think we don't have to worry about the other man, I can hear his annoying gurgling.” Hanzo wasn't wrong in saying that, when Roadhog looked over the rails to see the broken body on the ground.

Ana and Fareeha look at Hanzo, “That is because he is dying.” both ladies look to each other and laugh two great minds come up with the same chidings. 

“I feel sorry for whoever is going to clean this up.” Ana laments, then on a different note, “I know, I am not on cleanup this time.” 

Hana cougs using her narrator voice, “Fun fact, we see the cleanup in the DLC a bit and also in their comics that they wrote as a holder after they pushed back the release date of Outlast two.” 

Lúcio and Angela look at the broken body on the ground. Lúcio gives a shrug to Angela across the room, “At least he isn't in pain.”

Angela agrees, “He’s not twitching so much anymore so we can only hope.”

They were right the body on the ground had the neck broken at an awkward angle, the arm looking like it was twisted painfully folded underneath himself and a small blood boop was appearing under the skull. 

Roadhog looks back and forth between the two, “Want me to check on him?” he knew the futility of actually checking on the broken body but he hoped they said no.

“Nah let’s get moving before our luck runs out and he breaks out and tries to kill us.” Genji urges hearing the bars rattle behind Miles, good enough for Roadhog to not go back down. 

“Its empty, keep moving we can't afford to...” Hanzo starts. Receiving Junkrats boot against his back. 

Jack starts to sit up pulling Gabriel up with him, “Spite makes the Junkers do weird things let them have their own.” 

Roadhog was caught he wanted to spite Hanzo and thoroughly check over the empty room, he also didn't want to be categorized by Jack, but he keeps moving and not letting spite be his only motivator, “Empty, and looks a small ledge and a new friend.” 

“Okay there are so many people wanting to get out. Do they not see that it is safer in their cells?” Fareeha asks listening to the droning sounds of inmates hitting the cells and a looping voice repeating dates. 

Roadhog starts to move towards the ledge, _”What’s the experiment the dead would perform on the living? I’ll give you a hint. It’s still happening. The experiment is still happening.”_

Keeping his own mind off of the man yelling behind Miles and the story drop, “Maybe they’re afraid of being caged and having to wait and see what would- jump!” 

Miles barely clears the jump, most of the people close one eye, or let take in a sharp breath seeing how Miles connected solidly at the chest with the crumbling floor, “Ribs are even more bruised.”

>MErcy show mercy!<  
>I love how you can hear Miles lose that little bit of breath each time he does those jumps.<  
>LOOK DOWN FIND SILKY FRIEND!<

“-See what would happen.” Roadhog finishes his sentence. 

“Well it looks like we are getting there.” Ana looks over at the screen, “Eyyy. Witness me.” 

Junkrat gives a small sad stare to Ana, “Stole the line again.” 

“I didn't mean it like that. You just have to be quicker shout it out next time you see it.” Ana tries not to laugh at Junkrat pouting, digging his peg leg further into Jesse’s lower back.

“Alright enough of that stick that leg somewhere else. I’m sorry I did something to make ya mad.” with one hand Jesse pushes the peg leg out of his back and with the other he pushes Genji off of him and Hanzo, “Find a different spot. For good measures you two move up.” 

Genji Gracefully rolls off of Hanzo doing a rolling somersault to push Hanzo closer to Jesse laying down on his stomach between Lúcio and Hanzo. Jesse was already in closer to Hanzo and was about to pull Junkrat forwards when he sees the younger man hold up his hand and crab walk ahead sitting down in front of Roadhog. 

Mei reads the words scrawled on the wall, “He did not kill his enemies?”

“He could refer to the Walrider we keep hearing about.” Fareeha suggests not wanting to throw out her word as law.

Hanzo sees the challenge, “They could be referring to the one who is performing the experiments or that doctor Miles had in the notes.” Hanzo stops, “Doctor Wes, doctor Wen- Wa-, Wer-”

“Wernicke. Miles note said he died ten years ago.” Hana helps Hanzo out knowing that Roadhog wouldn't be the one to be fact checking.

Gabriel asks, “Do notes even do anything?” 

Hana smiles back at Gabriel and Jack, “They add Miles touch of personality to the game, and a few lore details. In the DLC you will see a different character with Waylon, he is a bit- well you will find out.” 

“And notes make sure that you don't forget to do something for a mission.” Jack adds in general note.

Jesse turns point a finger to Jack, “I rarely forgot important things about the mission.”

Jack and Gabriel laugh, “We never mentioned you by name it was general note.”

Gabriel just shakes his head, “Played yourself.” Jesse feels better when Hanzo leans into him, and not just for support the shots were getting to him a bit. Jesse liked affectionate Hanzo. 

Radhog brings up the document that was on the table, “Obituary form. Wonderful, died in two thousand and nine.” 

Hanzo looks at Fareeha, “The game is taking place in two thousand thirteen, check the first document we had take a shot!” 

Jesse looks at Hanzo who was leaning over his lap staring at Fareeha who has her brow furrowed at him, “Then you should have said something earlier.”

“Didn't seem important then.”

“Then I’m not taking the shot because you want to say numbers.” 

Reinhardt lets out a low whistle defusing their argument to the best of his ability, “He died before even I was born, he would be ancient.” 

“I don't think anything was around before you, I mean tech wise. Wasn’t there like flip phones or something?” Genji asks.

Ana laughs going along with Reinhardts plan, “Of course we had our fun with flip phones. We made fun of anyone one who had them called them grandma or grandpa. They would-”

“-Leaves no survivors.” Roadhog finishes with a small grumble not caring that he was cut off. Closing the document that’s when the questions start.

Lúcio had the most memorable question, “What in the fresh spaghetti are you going on about?” 

Mei bails him out patting Lúcio’s shoulder, “It was the death form for Wernicke, died at the age of ninety, born in Germany, moved to America in the late forties, working with the government. Sometime after two thousand he moved to Colorado a true humanitarian with a generous spirit. He leaves no survivors.” 

“For once can we not have a villain be cryptic to all hell?” Jesse complains throwing out his hands. 

_”We have faith in all the wrong things. And it will destroy us.”_

“Can we not have people hiding in the weirdest places too!” Lúcio asks when Roadhog turns and sees an inmate hiding under an empty bloodstained bed. 

“Which is worse cryptic people or sneaky people.” Hana asks to everyone including the audience. 

>Sneakers<  
>Ninjas because they are sneakers<  
>cRyptic people!<

“The blood stain must have happened before the mattress was removed because it covers those slats as well.” Hanzo says while he examines the bed. 

“Or a person was left to be on the bed bleeding out.” Fareeha challenges. 

Angela looks at Jesse and intervenes, “Or it was thought to look cool by the art director of the game.”Angela lets out a sigh of relief when they give a nod to agree to disagree. 

>Sneaky people.<  
>These people!<  
>Were you trying to be cryptic or mean cause you hurt my feelings<

Hana quickly checks the polls, “People are saying sneaky ones are worse.” 

Exiting the cell, he sees a light at the end of the hallway not checking the other two cells it is a locked security door. Giving a sigh he turns around walking carefully over the rubble on the ground to the stairs. Genji getting Lúcio to wave with him at the inmate across the jump. 

Looking down the left and right not wanting to try the left first again he goes right, “Something shiny there get it!” Junkrat startles Fareeha making Angela fall out of her lap and positions herself to lean on Fareeha. 

“I meant to do that.” Angela wraps one of her arms around Fareehas shoulders and sips her drink while Roadhog moves towards the flashing light.

“We need that battery. You are almost out of that one already.” Gabriel rubs his hands together, “Children no worries we will make it through the darkness. As long as we have batteries we will be fine.”

>The camera<  
>Outside<

“So are you saying you will outlast them?” 

Jack looks over to the Chris Walker dummy in the back, “Hana for the love of something I am supposed to make the joes. Please.” 

“Hello neighbor!” Mei calls across seeing how no one has broken out, “Zoom in on our friend he is right across from us.” Roadhog brings up the camera and sees a variant with half a face missing in the cell across from Miles, with nothing in front of it but a small ledge, “Thank you.”

“Feeling better to the fact that no one has tried to kill us in a while?”

“Yes Lúcio.” looking over her shoulder, “Thank you two too.” 

Roadhog starts walking towards the “friend” having become numb to the shouts and banging against the barred doors it didn't even phase him, _”Show your true fucking self!”_

“What the hell is happening?” Jacks hears himself say when Miles shows taking damage. 

Roadhog turns and Ana speaks his thought, “Where did you come from?”

 _”Don’t you fucking look at me!”_

“Well you clocked us! In the back of the head!” Jesse shouts, then looking over when he hears a small squeak mingled with a gurgled panicking noise, and seeing Junkrat trying to find any grip in the carpet eyes wide with fear. 

“Doesn't matter, run!” Fareeha shouts pulling Angela forwards suddenly spilling her drink. 

Reinhardt starts to move knowing that when the variant jumps at Miles shouting, _”Get out of my blood!”_ it was his time to start playing. 

Roadhog mashes as many buttons as he could trying to break free of the grasp refusing to accept defeat until there was a loading screen. Miles is strangulated over the course of the next few seconds, Roadhog is clapped on the back as the trumpets and strings sound and the screen fades to black.

Roadhog picks up Junkrat and starts to shuffle over then placing his grip back on the controller, Ana goes behind Roadhog and sits between Roadhog and Reinheardt. Holding out her hand when she realized that Roadhog still had the controller a quick side glance and they know it is going to be a fight, Junkrat takes up the task and slowly starts removes each finger prying the controller free. 

“You might want to pause it.” Reinhardt adds warily, seeing Angela stand licking her drink off of her hand going to get a napkin. 

“Never could hold your drink Angela. Just like the time on the carrier.” Jesse jokes. Fareeha can't help but laugh knowing the moment he was talking about.

Angela looks at Fareeha who signaled that her lips were sealed then to Jesse threatening him to talk, “If you bring up that I will bring up your first Christmas at the base. I will don’t try me already had me embarrassed once.”

Junkrat still trying to pry off the second hand positioning himself between Roadhog hand and the controller had moved Miles down the hallway turned around walking into the railing, “I almost got it! Well I am more like halfway there.”

“And he has you.” Roadhog says releasing the controller when the screen flashes red with damage as Miles is punched, “You got this, then you can skip your turn.”

“We believe in you Junkrat!” 

>Throwing cHILDREN into this fight!!!1<  
>He will die.<  
>But first you must build it<  
>You are so mean to him and jesse and Mei<

Junkrat starts fumbling with the buttons looking over his shoulder almost falling over crouching then finding sprint and going as fast as he can to the ledge with cheers from most of the people there. Mei and Lúcio were cheering the loudest it might have been because of the screaming but it counted in this moment. 

Reinhardt was pouting looking out to see if his turn would be eventually forfeited or if it would just have to wait. Junkrat makes it to the ledge half crying tears of joy moving out of arms length of the variant screaming at him about the doctor. 

“I did it I! Dear god why Miles! What the fuck is their shitty problems! He is not friend Mei you lied about him being a fucking friend. Fucker tried to kill me by throwin’ me off the ledge to my death.”

Junkrat made Miles break free flipping around once again to avoid getting punched in the face he keeps sprinting wanting to be out of the prison. Turning on night vision not caring that there was a third battery, the others could deal with less battery. 

“I never knew that he was going to try and kill us.” 

“You did good despite swearing like a blackwatch agent.” Gabriel gives his words of encouragement to the younger boy. 

Lúcio points out the little hole in the cell once Junkrat gives a look down making sure there were no batteries or documents, “Head through there if you get out of this then you are home free.”

“Free from this but then it's my turn after Reinhardts. Take your time!” Mei adds trying to sound casual. Angela sits down on the other side of Fareeha giving one last warning look to Jesse. 

“Careful she’s starting to get the Ana look.”

Ana nods and takes the compliment in stride, “It will help her for dealing with you.”

Junkrat lets loose a screech when he crouches and sees a from curled under the bed wanting to hide from the horrors that it has been through. 

“I don't think its goal was to scare you. I think he was just as scared as you os you were of him.” Genji tries to help keep Junkrat calms touching him with one of his toes from behind Jesse and Hanzo. 

Hanzo glances down at his brother, “In a horror game? Of course it was trying to scare him.” under his breath he adds, “Dumbass.”

Genji moves in uncomfortably close, propping himself up on his elbows tapping on Hanzo's side until he leans down. Whispering in his ear, “Remember that time you killed me. I do dumbass.”

Junkrat watches Reinhardt, Lúcio, Gabriel and Jack all wave at the thing under the bed after he composed himself as Roadhog would always say it, “I will never understand you people.”

_”We have faith in all the wrong things. And it will destroy us.”_

“Okay we are leaving you to whatever you want buddy!” Junkrat starts moving towards the barred cell door, “Please fo- Oh ya did open.”

Hana gives a little help, “Take the blood soaked path out of cell block D and then you are free to pass the controller over Junkrat. Reinhardt are you ready to take up the mantle of trying to keep Miles alive?”

Junkrat runs catching on the doorframe for a second before blindly jumping in the hole. Handing the controller off to Reinhardt, “Aha! Yes! Now it is time that I get to play again.” looking to the stream camera, “I will keep Miles alive for all of you.

Reinhardt keeps the camera up and sees a specter pass over to the right panicking and accidentally turning on night vision he follows.

“Why do you people run into danger?” Mei asks.

Junkrat adds his comedy while getting comfy back on Roadhogs lap, “Neon signs says danger you all run to that. Surprised you are all partially alive.” after he had told his joke receiving a few balking noises and a pat on the head from Roadhog. 

Reinhardt pulls up the note, “Miles does have his own personality with the notes. I love the random capitalization to make project walrider stand out. They talk about it like its a presence,-”

“A physical presence.” Lúcio adds.

Genji playing up the horror of the game, “A spirit or demon.”

“-I’d chalk it up to delusions but I just saw something. Maybe. Maybe it was a glitch in the camera. Or maybe this place is getting to me.” Reinhardt surveys the looks in the room, “Well we know we saw something, we saw something that could only be the true foe of the game the Walrider.”

>That is alot of blood<  
>Wallrider! Wallrider<  
>dude no its one L waLrider.<

The comments were right as Reinhardt closed the not they saw the blood filled room, as the note said Walrider was written in blood, soaking into the lockers and the tiled floors. They see, “An actual bucket of blood.”

“Okay that is just over the top.” Gabriel points out and as an afterthought adds, “And just distasteful.”

Jack whispers to Gabriel, “And we all thought Talon went over the top.” 

Reinhardt goes into the center of the blood puddle backing away from the blood bucket, looking down when he hears the squelching of blood beneath his boots. He lets out a small gasp, “Tiny boot prints.”

Ana gives him a pat on the shoulder, “It is alright. We make-”

“He has such tiny boots and we get to see the boot print!” Ana jumps as Reinhardt shouts out his discovery. 

“Now we can make prints in the blood of our enemies.”

Fareeha looks over to Jesse, “They are killing each other like those mounds of flesh are probably people turned inside out or beaten into a pulp.”

Hanzo looks over to her, “The only proof we have of that is, back up a bit. Thank you, over there is the lungs although I don't think they turn purple when outside of a body and can you go in a bit. Why is he touching it.”

Reinhardt had complied with Hanzo’s gentle demands but when he crouched to give a clear picture to Hanzo all he did was put Miles hand in the blood on the ground, “He did it not me!” 

Reinhardts tone was purely defensive, “I would not be wanting to touch with my hand the blood of the fallen!” 

>Miles want to get fucked up for science<  
>Lets get some MCR in here! Blood Blood-  
>Please no!!!!! NOO!!!<  
>Gallons of the stuff!<

Hana stares into the camera for the stream the tablet light illuminating her face she mouths, “Don’t.” over and over. 

Reinhardt turns and goes back up the lighted corridor, “Remember last time what happened when we went a way that was opposed to story.”

Genji’s words stop him in his tracks and he back pedals up the stairs bringing the camera down not to record anything. The familiar clanging on inmates graces them for a second before he continues backpedaling down the stairs to the blood puddle. 

Jack muses, “Well that was a journey. Alright pass the controller over.” 

Reinhardt misses the deadpan humor clutching the controller to his chest, “I haven't died yet. Oh, oh Jack!”

Gabriel sees the noogie incoming and pushes Jack into the outstretched hand, “Gotcha.”

“Betrayed again!”

“I never betrayed you.”

“You got a son without asking.”

Jesse stares at their bickering while Reinhardt turns Miles, “Now don't drag me into this. I have been threatened at least four times today.” 

Reinhardt takes a step following the path the Walrider took. Fareeha squeaks when she hears the thunder crash outside. Angela practically pulls her into her lap and wraps her arms around her in a big hug, “It’s okay. I have you safe in my arms.” 

Ana approves of Angela’s methods of helping her daughter and smiles twice as much when Reinhardt pulls her in close. 

“Yay! Another dark ominous hole.” 

Hanzo looks at Genji, “Thought you would have appreciated it.”

>Hanzo I thought you got over it!<  
>OOOHHHH!!!!!<  
>phara is going to hat this next part<  
>*Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not updated in the twilight hours? What is this? I hope you enjoy reading this and I hope you have a good day


	8. Sewers part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take a view at the beginning of valve headquarters. Going into the top layer of the sewers.

Genji punches Hanzo in the leg as Reinhardt approaches the hole getting caught on the railing for a second and then crouches under it. Hanzo crawls over Jesse holding onto his drink, “You get to sit next to the delinquent.”

Angela tries to get Fareeha to laugh at that which she does hearing everyone laugh when Hanzo realizes that his scarf was now in Genji’s visor. Sitting up rolling to a stand he uses Jack and Gabriel as a shield wall. Genji laughs and then thinks the best course of action is to taunt his brother, “Angela you can rebuild me right? I mean you won't have to but still nice to ask.”

Jesse had turned keeping Hanzo down with his elbow whispering for him to ignore it, “I know Genji can't be drunk but he can still act like an ass ask any one of us.” 

“Guys Miles can't stand up anymore.” Reinhardt warns seeing no one listening to him he looks down but continues hugging onto the pole beside him. 

Jack pulls on Genji’s back plating pulling him down to the ground before Ana can start on him, “This is your first and only warning see that over there. Ana is one second away from putting both of you to sleep.”

Gabriel, Lúcio, and Mei shake their heads at Genji, collectively scolding him. It was Mei who adds in a harsh motherly tone, “I thought you would be wanting to set a good example for those on stream and the younger audience watching.” 

Lúcio adds to a greater effect, “What would Zen say man.”

If Genji could frown at Lúcio he would, as dramatically as he could. Hana framing him with the stream camera helped the stream go through their feelings for the cyborg, “Lúcio why. Zen would say be free but never to harm others.”

Reinhardt lets out a small sigh of relief winking out of camera frame to the stream for progressing to the next level down. 

/I was wrong its sewers not outside\  
/How does Reinhardt wink? Does he just use the blind eye or does he use the regular eye keeping the blind one open it has the same effect.\  
/EMBRACE TRANQUILITY!\  
/^said no pro mage ever\

Junkrat was the second to get bored of omnic talk the first being Roadhog, “How the fuck did ya get down there?”

“I was continuing through the plot why all of you talked about feelings."

Ana calls out Reinhardt without hesitation, “Reinhardt I once saw you cry about a fawn that you said was too small so you had to be talked out of getting it a sweater.” 

Reinhardt looks at the tunnel opening below Miles and blatantly ignores Ana’s question, and the poking. He would be the strong crusader not someone who cried about little fawns in the forest. Jack looks over, “Great. Last time we jumped down we saw that walrider thing and now we get to go into the unknown.” 

Reinhardt chuckles as he jumps down, “That is the grand part of the adventure!” 

“Also how you die.” Gabriel smirked as Reinhardt catches on the broken brick wall, “Always beat you at game night.” 

“Gabriel I will not die,” the objective marker appears on the screen, “I will make it out of the sewers no worries.”

“Glad I can't smell.” Genji shakes his head, “Must smell like shit there.”

Reinhardt goes away from the left path with the light, “See Mei this is what you must do explore.”

Mei cries out as Reinhardt starts sprinting through the darkness.

Junkrat shouts at Reinhardt jumping to Mei’s defense and or his own sanity, “At least turn on the night vision you mad man!” 

Roadhog places his arm on Reinhardt's shoulder Ana looks up to see the arm just a half inch above her, “I think you should listen to him.” 

/Reinhardt we can't see anything\  
/Darkness. The darkest playthrough\

“You ran into a wall turn on the night vision and turn around.” 

“Pfft- What? No. I-” Reinhardt turns on the night vision and sees Miles running on the spot trying to move into the rocks, “-okay I did. Fine into the light we go.” 

“Okay I do think that is also against regulations.” Angela points to the pipe with moss and other things hanging off of it. 

“This place said it was hell on earth, for Miles and also for any inspectors.” Fareeha had forgiven Angela for now. She would pay for killing her later, a well timed prank or something. 

They hear the water dripping and then Reinhardt looks down Junkrat comically shouts, “Poo water! Poo water!” Roadhog looks down removing his arm from Reinhardt's shoulder and covering Junkrat’s face with both hands to stop him from shouting that.

Reinhardt looks down and removes Miles from the path of water going to the side of the tunnel. He glances to the side of the room when Meis hand shoots up, “May we look at some of the papers on the ground if Ana approves of it.” 

Hanzo and Fareeha were looking for much more obvious signs of lore but environmental storytelling was something they were forgetting about. Ana looks at the sad puppy eyes from those two and trying to keep a straight face, “I will allow it again. Only the papers that would appear unsalvageable.”

“Like the one we just stepped on?” Jesse asks.

“Wait have you seen the papers and didn't tell me.” Hanzo whispers to Jesse. 

Jesse cups his hand to Hanzo’s ear, “I love you but I’m not picking a side both of you can beat me up no problem.” 

“Jesse I would never beat you up.” 

Fareeha cuts in before Hanzo has time to ruffle Jesse’s hair, “I would beat you up if you chose your boyfriend's side over your sister's side.” 

/Fear the security officer ( ◉◞౪◟◉)\   
/(◣_◢) Hey no beating up the cowboy!\ 

Reinhardt crouching with the camera zoomed in on the pages, Hanzo accidentally hits Jesse and Fareeha out of the way sitting up on the balls of his feet kneeling, “We have seen those documents before. That one is the first one I remember the line it needs to be exposed.” 

Fareeha had caught Hanzo’s hand right before it smacked Angela in the face. Angela pushes the had away and Fareeha sees another paper, “That one says Chris Walker.” 

Lúcio adds all the theories together, “So this means that there it is a limited amount of documentation and that Mei is stalling so she doesn't have to play.” Lúcio laughs as Mei starts shushing him.

Reinhardt looks at Mei pursing his lips, “Then we will clear through this quickly! Charge!” 

Jack looks at Reinhardt, “Here we go again.” 

Gabriel shouts commands as Reinhardt charges through the hallway shouting, “Vault! Left! Strafe left! Dive!” 

Reinhardt jumps to the small opened sewer grate with a scream from someone in the asylum his pace slows down to a crawl when Miles is crawling. 

“Well this is slow.” Junkrat thanks breathing normally again. Shaking his head yes he liked it when they went slow like this not as many jump scares just anticipation. Reinhardt has the camera out as they make it through the small drain spamming the sprint button. 

“Rein don't give Miles any trouble, you couldn't possibly make it through the grate let alone sprint through it.” Jesse points out. 

They hear a wind and before Reinhardt could argue the point with Jesse Miles stands out of the grate sprinting forwards. The whooshing noise fades to their right but they had seen the specter float across the screen. 

“That was the thing we saw go down the stairs!” Hanzo shouts, “The walrider!” 

/Noice Hanzo you got this\  
/Hanzo this is why you did not think Genji was alive and your brother again\  
/⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃\ 

Fareeha looks at the screen as the trail of smoke fades behind, “It mush have some physical presence. More so than the patient's think. If it has to go through passageways and leaves a trail.” 

Miles mimics Mei and Junkrats breathing short breaths and sounding like they were on the verge of tears. A few gulps of air for Miles and he calmed down but not so for those watching the stream. Or playing the game. 

Jack suggests for them to go against the walls have something solid against their back, Reinhardt complies and brings Miles to the right hand wall and locks the camera where he saw the walrider go. When they reach the intersection after a few seconds checking to see if the sewer was clear where the walrider went Reinhardt makes Miles peek around the corner into the darkness, “It looks clear. We quickly check it out?” 

“Gabriel that is a great idea. Now you are thinking like you want to live.” Mei adds happy that they were going away from the danger. 

/(≖︿≖✿) un-dead\  
/Mei I love you and he is kinda dead.\ 

Reinhardt starts to sprint, as they round the corner Angela looks at the small scene before them, “Well that was disappointing.” 

“You aren't wrong.” Fareeha agrees. What they ran into was a few boxes, a lot of body parts, a broken ladder and a document.

It was a collective question “Ana, Angela?” 

Both women smile, “Yes go for the document. I don't think they will be mad anymore.” Ana approves of them asking. Angela shares the mirth.

“Fine, only so Fareeha can win this drinking contest.” 

On the final approach to the document a bit of dust and rocks fall from where the ladder should be. Lightening fast reflexes and Rein is at the bottom of the ladder looking up with night vision only to see a pair of hands disappear into the darkness above, “Alright so I am glad there are no rungs to be climbed here.” 

Lúcio had to be the one to instill fear back into the group, “Uh, what if he jumps down?”

“And there's goes my security.” Jack grumbles. 

Genji rubs Lúcio’s back, “They wouldn't do that to us. Miles is not a bad person, they would not hurt him too badly what happened in twenty thirteen it was a good time if I passed history correctly.” 

Hana shows extreme will power by the stream standards not to laugh at that moment, a small snicker does escaper her before anyone can question it she manages to blurt out, “Get the document.”

“It's from daddy Martin Archimb-” Lúcio, and Hana break out into laughter. 

Before anyone can comment on what Junkrat said they hear muffled laughter and embarrassed groans from the far side of the room. It does not stop Fareeha from moving her and Angela just a bit forwards when Junkrat starts kicking out for freedom. Reinhardt reads the note to try and take everyone off of what Junkrat said. 

/̿̿’̿’\̵͇̿̿\=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/’̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ Ana right now\  
/So this is why the stream is rated like this\  
/JUNKRAT! WHY??!?!?!\

“From _Father_ Martin Archimbaud. Well more in his writing, but what can we tell its in a nice typed format.” Reinhardt puts the controller to truly weave the story for all the others, “This God is real.What we’ve mistakes so long for ghost, spirits, madness. We were only willfully ignorant. The scales on Saul’s eyes were fear, and when you see beyond it, you truly see. This is the gift of the walrider. The Gospel of sand. The greatest sin in the words is willful ignorance of God. To receive a revelation and not spread it to the waiting flock. This place. To stand in the way of salvation is a sin for which there is no punishment too great.” 

Reinhardt polishes off his knuckles on his chest blowing on them like a discharged weapon, “Learned that from Baldrich.” 

“Alright. Story time is over-” 

Gabriel looks over at Lúcio knowing that he was always running each time he was playing, “Lúcio before you become mister gloom and doom it's my job and Reinhardt. Run, run like the walrider is chasing you.” 

Picking up the controller he starts to sprint down the sewers seeing a trick of shadow jumping as he passes a large pipe in the wall and hears scratching coming from inside, “AAAAAHH!” 

Hanzo clutches his chest wide eyed, “You people need to stop screaming at everything.” 

Jack speaks up as Reinhardt starts to slow, “Keep going if he's in the pipe then there is nothing we can do for him.” 

“I’m sorry.” Reinhardt keeps up the sprint but is strafing ninety degrees wanting to keep the pipe in his sights. Miles collides with the opposite sewer wall and then Reinhardt continues. 

Genji calls out like he was far away, “No he doesn't. He hates you so much!” 

Reinhardt stops Miles, and turns to Genji pulling him a bit closer, “I am sorry for leaving him behind. Hana can we have console commands to check on him?”

“No.” after a moment she explains, “There is no on in there I checked. In an old stream called saving outlast. Went around and tried to find every inmate.” 

Ana cocks one eyebrow, “So you did know about the man in the cellblock.”

Hana sits up in Chris Walker's arms, “I can't remember every single inmate in outlast. I did the stream a few years ago. Someone being stuck in a pipe is more memorable than one character being lewd in a corner.” 

Reinhardt starts forwards hearing still muffled sounds from Junkrat who was waving his arms to the side, “Muurph eevvrr!” 

It takes a moment but Reinhardt clicks in and moves out of the sewer water to the side of the pipe, getting a thumbs up in response. Seeing where he had to go, almost hitting Miles head off a pipe when jumping over the water, “Don't want to kill him. Don't want to hurt him.” 

“Gonna say it again?” Roadhog asks Junkrat, the affirming nod was all he needed, letting go of Junkrat then wiping his hand on Junkrat’s back with disgust, “Did you have to lick my hand?” 

“Yes, you had it over my mouth.” 

Reinhardt looks around the sewers, peeking out when he approached the crack in the wooden boards, “There is light up ahead do we go?”

Mei asks once again, “Why are going where that thing went.”

“We have to chase the walrider. It seems like the right thing to do.” Hanzo accentuates the word walrider to teach Mei. Jesse looks over to Mei and wants to back her up there was no need to be a smarty pants.

“What happens if this walrider is making a patrol round?” 

Fareeha turns in Angela's lap almost hitting her with her braids, “Jesse don't jinx it?” Angela leans back before she went into Junkrat she grabs onto Fareeha’s chest, “Angela!”

Pulling herself closer, “Well you almost took off my nose. I don't plan on fixing anyone up tonight especially myself.” 

Gabriel laughs while Reinhardt sticks his tongue out and moves through the crack in the wall, “Angela setting a bad example to doctors PDA on a game stream? Talking about dudes dicks for shame.” Jack elbows him why prompts him to go on seeing Angela blushing, “What's next Angela?”

Angela buries her head in Fareehas back covering her face with her hands. She feels a pat on her shoulder, “Thank you.” 

“We move to the land of the light.” Jack says bring the conservation back on track to the game. 

/save time\  
/mei mei mei mei\  
/MEI MEI MEI MEI\  
/MEI!MEI!MEI!\ 

Lúcio gives an uneasy grin, “And it saved.” turning his head to the rest of the group, “This is where we start dying again don't we?” 

“I hope not.” Mei was fine to let Reinhardt play. 

“We have encountered no one down here so far. It could be a maze we are encountering.” Reinhardt walks towards the grate and the new objective appears on screen. 

“Flush out the sewers by turning two valves? Where are we supposed to find the valves?” 

Jack returns the humor to Gabriel's questioning, “Somewhere dry hopefully.” 

“Look back in that drain Rein for me please.” Reinhardt furrows his brow but goes to the red ladder submerged in water on Gabriels request, “Jack look at that. Is that dry to you? Is it?” 

“You two look like you are about to kiss.” Hana suggests seeing how Gabriel was only a few inches away from Jacks face. 

They both turn to Hana smiling and embarrass Angela some more, “Angie has the PDA covered. If we kiss I don't know what she will do to Fareeha on stream.” 

/No then the stream would shut down!\   
/ooo\  
/No don't user just don't!\   
/I meant like Ooo000oooo like burn sorry\  
/Ahhh okay\

Reinhardt slowly moves forwards, turning his head sideways reading the prison drain pipe with an arrow beside it he follows it. 

“I was falling you jerks. I didn't want to fall on Junkrat!” 

“A lovely lady falling into my lap would have been a nice surprise. Better than a slap its what I usually get.” Junkrat smiles and looks at Roadhog. 

The controller rumbles in Reinhardt's hands so he starts to sprint and follow the pipe. Lúcio questions his methods, “Where are we going?”

/Can’t stop won't stop!\  
/Why do you have to make him run!\

Before the question is fully asked everyone hears the tell tale signs of Chris Walker's breathing and the chase music start up, “Is he just everywhere!”

Junkrat shouts out, “Piss off ya cheese grater fuck face!” 

Reinhardt vaults the first set of boards in the light and keeps running turning left seeing the wall letting out a stream of curses her turns and goes to the right seeing in the corner of the field of view the lead he had was gone at this point. 

_”I just want to help you._

“We do not want your help!” Genji calls out cupping his hand making it sound like he was calling back to Chris. 

Lúcio had jumped away from Mei when the chase music stated so she was alone knees pulled into her chest squinting at the screen barely looking at it. Lúcio looks over and puts his arm around her shoulders, “At least it isn't the evil cloud it's just the scary man.” 

“Who is going to kill us because you didn't get the door!” Gabriel shouts at Reinhardt who turned a left at the end of the hallway and hid in a dark corner behind a shelf unit. 

Reinhardt crouches in a corner turning away from the chain boot footsteps behind him, “I panicked. I saw something and then the chase music I ran and then it wasn't a left and now we are dead.” 

/Rip Grandpa!\  
/Mei! Mei! Mei!\  
/Will you stop spamming that?\

“Mei this is for you, you only have to get one valve turned okay.” 

Mei lets out a sigh of relief, “Thank you, uh may I move to the center to see better?” 

Mei slowly moves to the center of the group, Hanzo holds up a finger to say that he and Jesse had made room for her, but in the center of everyone was her goal, Jesse places a hand over his finger and slowly lowers it shaking his head mouthing, “Let it be.”

Lúcio prods Genji to go into a proper sitting position and sits behind him until Genji leans back, “Power saving time. I’m like a battery.” 

Jack and Gabriel move in closer, “A rechargeable one that steals clothes.” 

Gabriel and Jesse laugh remembering the fact that Genji took a whole month of stealing clothes from everyone on the Overwatch side of the base, then having a stolen looks fashion show with the blackwatch crew. 

Mei goes over all the controls and double checks with Hana, “I only have to find and turn one valve right?”

Hana smiles, “That is what we are agreeing on. I don't want to make any of our healers work tonight and there is still so much more gameplay ahead of us.” 

/(╯°□°）╯︵ /( ‿⌓‿ )\ Let Mei be safe!\  
/WEACK SAUCE!\  
/dnot harm her\

“Well that is not reassuring.” Mei whimpers going into a crouch and sneaking forwards. Everyone winces at how loud Miles feet sound while going across the grate. 

“Think about what happened to ya big guy?” 

“What do you mean?” Reinhardt asks Junkrat. 

“What happened before the chase music?” 

Reinhardt sees where the kid was going with this plan, “I was following the pipe to Miles’ right to the room and then I was sprinting felt a rumbling of- oh thats when he came down then. Mei stop!”

Mei freezes completely, her knuckles white because of a death grip on the controller, “I”

Ana places her hand gently on Mei’s shoulder moving closer to give a shoulder massage, “Chris is going to be coming in do you think you want to hide behind those boxes?” 

Mei quickly nods and moves towards a pile of stacked boxes which Hanzo gently points out him and Jesse leaning a bit to their sides so she could see the screen. Snowball chirps in her lap sounding like it was encouraging her. 

Mei gets to the small hole in the boxes and sees Chris Walker appear, falling down into the sewer. Roadhog shakes his head at the display, “That hurts falling from stories then just stalking around.” 

/big boi!\  
/( /)w(\✿)My large son!\\(◠‿◠✿)/ \  
/You people are the reason that there are templates for chris statues. Thank you\ 

No one wanted to question them but they knew that he spoke from experience. Mei whimpers as she sees Chris starts to stalk towards her pile of boxes, “Please don't check behind here. Please don’t.”

Everyone watches Chris stop and make the decision to go the opposite way of where they were planning. Fareeha speaking in a gentle tone and careful not to hit Angela, “Now would be good to go right he's just starting the left patrol.” 

Everyone slowly finds themselves leaning as they hear the heavy breathing from Miles Chris and themselves straining to see if Chris was about to appear behind them. Once Mei is in the correct sewer grate its Genji that pushes her to go quicker, “Chris is moving faster than us. One he patrols the left side where will he go?”

Lúcio answers, “He is going to go after us. Don't sprint that will make too much noise though walk it and hope for the best.”

Mei nods and takes her finger off the crouch button hovering over it so it would not go anywhere near sprint. Licking dry lips she moves forwards easily letting Miles vault over the wooden boards.

“What purpose do they serve in game? I know they are just a barrier for us but in game what do they do?” Jesse asks seeing Mei pull out the camera turning on night vision and walking towards the light making a right turn then a left into the room Reinhardt died in. Once in the light Reinhardt taps off the night vision to save the battery. 

“Someone was probably going to do construction down here then someone tacked them up it seems.” Fareeha suggests. 

Mei closes the door behind her shushing Miles for almost slamming it, “He will hear you Miles and then he will kill us.” turning around she spots the valve glowing bright yellow on the screen, “Lúcio, are you ready I think I found the valve.” 

As the small cutscene starts and Lúcio jumps beside Mei letting a resting Genji hit the floor, “Naptime is over!” 

“It is different when a video game steals your line. You can't it is disrespectful.” 

/I guess you could say its your catchphrase\  
/THĒÑ ŸÓÛ WĮŁŁ ŃÊVĖR MÆKÈ Ä JŌKĒ ÅGĀÎÑ\  
/No he is spending time away!\  
/Is the joker sorry about that?\

Lúcio apologizes with a shrug to Ana while Lúcio takes the controller moving to the lockers away from the death shelves. Opening and closing the locker door, “Nice job Mei.” 

“Thank you and sorry about hugging you so hard.” 

Lúcio grins, “It's alright I am here for you. I just need the ribs to stay in their collective pieces. Don't want to pull out the equipment out just yet.” 

“Lúcio why are we in a locker?” 

“This Reinhardt is the patent lets follow the villain out at a crouch thirty feet behind technique.” 

“Sounds like a mouthful.” Angela says. 

Jesse can't help but laugh, “Sounds like the name of the plans that Jack kept making all the time.” 

Jack looks at Jesse then dusts off his shoulder, “The longest one was twice as long as that Jesse you should give me credit.” 

Ana shakes her head remembering some of the names that Jack had made for missions, “At least they are kept short now.” 

Gabriel agrees, “Winston is doing a good job.” 

Conservation slowly fizzles out when they hear the approaching steps of Chris Walker. Gabriel lets out a knowing sigh, “Aaaa, I see the logic now.” 

“Why is he so damn big?” 

“The bigger you are the larger you are.” 

/What?\  
/wat\  
/<(' .' )>\  
/????????\

Everyone gives a glance over to Junkrat and Roadhog it was Lúcio who bites his top lip and asks, “You two always say the weirdest things. You know that right? Please tell me you do.” 

Junkrat holds up a finger in protest turning away from the screen, “I was just asking a question, but is he wrong though?”

Reinhardt join in, “You can not actually deny that logic. The bigger you are… the larger you must be as well.” 

“Oh we are so lucky!” Genji calls out when Chris Walker opens up the locker beside them. Lúcio turns back to the screen he holds up his hands to stop himself from accidentally pressing any buttons on the controller.

Lúcio rubs his hands together once Chris left the room then picks up the controller, “Now we wait to see when he goes so we can follow him.” 

Mei asks, “So we are chasing him?” 

“Yeah but at a crawling pace.” 

Everyone hears the tell tale sounds of chains dragging and waits in anticipation as Lúcio moves closer to Chris, “We are close enough just gotta let him go forwards.” 

Genji sits up properly and looks like he was about to sing, “You are crouching in the sewers, there is no one around and the battery is almost dead. Out of the zoom function you spot him.”

Reinhardt knows the old tune and adds, “Shia LaBeouf!”

Hana and Ana laughs and both women catching on, “Chris Walker.” 

Reinhardt shrinks back as far as he can, accepting the embarrassment. 

“You are following him, about thirty feet back, you got down on all fours and careful not to break into a sprint. You don't want to gain on him.”

Everyone joins for saying, “Chris Walker.” 

“You are looking for the valve, but you are all turned around. You are zoomed in now, and you can see there is blood on his boots, my god there is blood everywhere! Uuhh...”

Lúcio looks at Genji who faltered with the chorus, “You know despite me being the DJ you have sung more than me.”

“I guess I am better at making content.”

“I will let that one go because of the burn earlier.” 

Hanzo mutters under his breath, “You didn't kill him with it.” 

/Hanzo again with that?\  
/You are going to end up as none bother with left tit\  
/Again\

“Hey we are almost at the- don't turn around come on.” Lúcio tries his best to keep the moral up. Chris had just walked into the main lighted hall, stopped and was looking around.

Gabriel tries to tap Lúcio’s shoulder but just ends up tapping Genji on the ear, “Stick to the shadows if he turns around run back to that locker, Miles does have the advantage for distance.”

Genji reaches out his arm and starts tapping Gabriels forearm in response. Both of them having a stare down tapping arms, while Jack tries not to laugh. He eventually stops it while everyone else talks. 

Angela peers over Fareehas left shoulder, “In that corner by the boxes is that a drainage pipe?”

Everyone squints to see what Angela was talking about, Hana confirms what Angela saw, “Yes there was a drainage pipe over there. Chris can't chase you inside there or if you go through the thin cracks in the wall if you do happen to be spotted.”

“Han do you doubt me the master of stealth?”

Hanzo furrows his eyebrows and turns to Lúcio, “You wore light up rollerblades to a mission, and hide speakers in your hair.”

Lúcio hits pause. Turning to face Hanzo looking him directly in the eyes, “Aesthetic or die.” 

Everyone breaks into laughter at how well Lúcio handled the dead pan humor jack clapping him on the back, “Good one now get back to playing.” 

“Yes sir.” Lúcio salutes and then unpauses, “Time to test out that, or die part.”

 

Ana gives a worried glance to Lúcio, “Can you say that again? Please?” 

Reinhardt laughs picking up Lúcio and placing him on his lap, “Ana he said time to test that or die part. I will make sure you are okay Lúcio.” 

Mei watches Lúcio go back she turns and looks at Ana who pats her hand beside her. Mei almost thinks twice not wanting to block Junkrats view but when Lúcio starts edging closer to Chris she crawls beside Ana and holds onto her, “Thank you.” 

Junkrat sits a bit higher switching his sitting position so he doesn't have to see the impending doom from Chris Walker. About three quarters of the way to the drainage pipe the music triggers, Lúcio without looking in Chris’ way starts sprinting like a, “madman” as Reinhardt kept shouting to the drainage pipe. Once inside do they turn around and see Chris crouched outside his hand groping around trying to grab hold of anything. 

Jesse looks to see Lúcio heavily breathing and an evil smile on the crusader, “Rein don't push the kid to that doom.” 

/dew it\  
/GRANDPA NO!! o(╥﹏╥)o \  
/Rein the true villain.\  
/(✿◠‿◠) Run make them run!\ 

Lúcio looks back confused and sees Reinhardt drop his arms, giving a sad puppy dog glance then making Miles move backwards through the pipe looking at Chris starting back to the first pipe. They turn left to exit the pipe, “We are only going slowly so we don't die.” 

Lúcio keeps Miles crouched and starts going through the left side of the lit hall. Coming across a large clear opening on the third arched tunnel, Junkrat whispers loudly, “That has got to be the right way. Go before he circles back.” 

Lúcio concedes the point standing up and walking through, backing up then running and vaulting just to make sure Miles could still do it. Turning on night vision he runs into the small sewer pipe ahead of them, “I am so glad that only Miles could fit through these.”

“Those are rocks right?” Hanzo asks Jesse, “Please tell me they are rocks.”

Jesse pats Hanzos leg not wanting to get in the way of Lúcios vies, “Yes they are rocks Han, look there is a pop can and everything.” 

Hana laughs, “Someone once added a mod that there was a small enemy that followed Chris around that would drag you out of the fight spaces but no one could complete the insane challenges because Chris would just follow it.” 

Ana looks at Hana, “Was it another Canadian that thought of that?” 

Lúcio Gets out of the pipe and goes through the crack in the wall, looking at the sigh beside the door, _DRAIN VALVE_.

“It is good to know that they do label things for us.” Angela says pleased that they had made it here without problem. She watches Lúcio turn the female drain. 

“It just saved. Hana you said Chris can't come in here right?”

Hana looks at Fareeha, “No he can't make it through the cracks in the wall or crawl spaces but he could grabs you if you taunt him.” 

Genji nods, “Noted on that.” 

/Genji what were you planning???!!!??\  
/I what!\  
/I once tried to play the game with that mod and it was GENJI WHAT THE HECK!!!\

Lúcio starts running back to the small sewer pipe, once inside they hear a large splash he turns around. Jack assures him, “There is no one there keep going.” 

“There is no one behind you Lúcio you got this.” Gabriel adds, seeing Lúcio look at them and presses Miles forwards Gabriel waves his hands, “Stop Miles.”

Lúcio stops Miles and focuses on the screen just as Chris strides in front of them, “He can't hear us he is just a game.” 

Chris stops with his back turned to Miles the walks back the way he came, “There must be an alternative path to the doors then.” Hanzo muses. 

Fareeha urges Lúcio on, “There is our chance to sneak past if he has to go all the way around.”

Lúcio licks his lips and starts bouncing keeping Miles in a crouch he presses forwards focusing the camera on Chris who was walking away. Once Chris was out of sight Lúcio lets out a cheer and starts sprinting for the ladder vaulting into the light easily. 

Once they make it to the ladder Roadhog jokes seeing the _LOWER JUNCTION_ sign, “I guess it is time to lower our standards.” 

“Hey. I will do fine on the sewers part two.” Jesse calls back ready to take the controller once Lúcio makes it on the ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to change the stream chat to /\ because if left with brackets I got stuck with the 502 error again. So if you want a different bracket please comment. Sorry for the late update, i was stuck with error 502 and now that it's resolved I can post again. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good day.


	9. Sewers pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to finish our adventures with Miles in the sewers. Time to see how Jesse, Hanzo, Ana, and Angela deal with many horrible things to find in the sewers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will resume normal posting. Sorry I was playing Outlast 2. Sorry!

“Thirty.” Jesse finishes counting looking up at the ladder in front of him, only slightly refusing to start play because it would end his turn with his luck tonight. 

Gabriel nods, “Yes Jesse, there are thirty rungs on the ladder.” that comment receives a few snickers from the older members of Overwatch, Ana does try to help Jesse by shushing Reinhardt. 

“Isn't that what people usually go up to put lights on their house?” 

Jack raises an eyebrow as Jesse turns on the night vision and looks around, “What are you going on about? It is a ladder in a game it is probably meant to keep you in the loading phase”

“Let’s assume that each rung is what nine inches apart. Roughly. So that means that it is like two hundred and seventy or sixty?-”

Junkrat double checks, “Two seventy is right.”

Jesse nods his appreciation, “Two seventy then that into meters is…”

Fareeha looks at Jesse, “It’s about twenty three feet if that helps.” 

“Fareeha we don't use the metric system! We are americans.” 

Hanzo looks at Jack, “Everywhere else uses the proper system.”

Jesse rubs his temple with one hand, “I use meters. I think it's like seven meters almost.” 

/People don’t use the kings foot as a measurement anymore!\  
/Wait what thats what its based on???\  
/Why did my country have to be like this ●︿●\

Lúcio looks at Jesse, “Hey man uh you need to replace the battery it uh went dark again.” 

“Fuck!” Jesse almost shouts replacing the battery, “Now we only have one left. One battery. What are we supposed to do with one?”

Hanzo tries to calm Jesse’s nerves, “It will be no use if you die having it off. Just be careful how you use it.” 

Jesse puts the camera down and is met with only a black screen still crouching down he sees that Miles is in the center of the water. Genji pipes up, “Hey even if we don't use the camera we can see something at least.” 

Mei shakes her head, “Something is going to pop out isn't it. I just know it.” 

Jesse starts to move Miles down the hallway, “So we go from running to a snails pace? 

Gabriel nudges Jack for that comment, “Hey he is trying to help us all.” 

Before anyone else can say anything Gabriel raises his hand, “Only two people are allowed to pick on him. Me and Ana.” 

Fareeha looks over, “Hey I will always pick on my brother.” 

Despite the banter Jesses brow was furrowed concentrating on the game. Hanzo can't deny that he was watching Jesse more than the game slowly sticking his tongue out as he was trying to see anything. Hanzo tries to look at Jesse more but then sees Genji leaning in from the other side framing his face.

Genji enjoyed watching the mirth disappearing from Hanzos face, then watches with everyone else the wall appear in the dark.

“You appear to have hit a wall.” Reinhardt says already seeing Jesse start to turn his head to make complaint, “Not that there is anything wrong with it. I am saying find a corner turn around then flash the night vision so you have your bearings is all.” 

Angela nods, “That sounds like a good plan Reinhardt. And here I was about to tell Fareeha that you know a lot of things about running into walls.” 

Gabriel, Jack, and Ana share a laugh while Jesse takes reinhardt advice pushing Miles to the left then feeling no new movement stops and turns around. 

Ana shakes her head, “Taking care of all there bumps and bruises you got.” 

Junkrat points out as soon at the night vision goes up, Over there to the-” Putting up both hands forming an “L” shape and a mirrored version, “-To the right there! Right!” 

/He is adorable (●´ω｀●)!!!\  
/Hey don't feel bad I use the trick all the time\  
/Anyone else use port and starboard?\  
/No??\

Roadhog slowly lowers Junkrats hands as Jesse starts to move towards the open sewer pipe. He nods, “Thanks Junkrat.” 

Roadhog sees the smile spread across Junkrats face and smiles himself. Reinhardt starts to defend himself, “It was the best way to form an attack with the crusaders. Baldrich once made an enemy bastion flip. Completely, I hit from the bottom bringing him up and Baldrich hit the top of the chest setting it for a spin.” 

Lúcio lets out a disgusted noise as Jesse accidentally walks into a corpse. Hana laughs at the differing reactions.

/Touch the feet!\  
/Ohhhh that is disgusting ヽ༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉ \

Jesse brings up the camera and then sees the body hanging over the pipe close to the ceiling. 

“Now that is just a waste of a body.” 

Reinhardt goes to scold Gabriel, “Gabriel! You should have more respect. Respect for the…” 

Gabriel laughs off Reins awkwardness, “Hey it’s okay man.” 

Gabriel goes and assures Reinhardt moving beside him and rubbing his shoulder, Jack looks over trying to give his best puppy eyes, Gabriel pats beside himself, “Of course I want you to follow boy scout.”

Jack gladly moves over as Jesse uses the night vision to scan around for their bearings. Lúcio leans forwards, “Go left just to mess with them.” 

Both Genji and Hanzo heard what Lúcio had said, “He wants to play the game or it’s going to be Hana’s darkest stream.”

“And if he doesn't start playing soon I will take the the controller and start playing myself.” Hanzo states eyeing the controller.

Jesse starts moving towards the right keeping the camera up and toggling night vision every five seconds, “Now just an easy jump.” 

Mei pats Jesse on the shoulder when he crouches for a split second, “Was just addin’ realism. Ya know?” Jesse starts mumbling about how you have a spring to your step if you are going to make a jump.

Hana smirks at Jesse, “It is alright to say that you made a mistake.”

“They did make a mistake, having too many bodies down here.” Gabriel says going to defend him. 

Jesse turns to Gabriel, “Thanks Gabe. Always good to know that someone has my back.”

“Egghu!” 

Everyone looks as the screen flashes red and heas Miles drop into the water. Hana can't help but burst out laughing, “You died in the least threatening part of the sewers- You died.” 

Angela, and Ana look over at Hana Jack flinging himself backwards in time to catch Hana as she falls out of Chris Walkers arms still laughing. 

/There she goes.\   
/ >‿‿◕ Winkey face!\  
/#MCRIP\

“Hana be careful. We don't want you to hurt yourself. And get up my old man back huts now.” Jack gently starts pushing Hana off of him. Everyone was confused as to what happened to Jesse who was gripping onto the controller still refusing to hand it over.

“Hana how did I die?”

Hana eventually was able to talk again, “The steam vent. You- you died to the steam vent. Oh its okay I died there once as well.” 

Hanzo slowly starts going for the controller when the loading screen appears, “You died just hand over the controller.”

“No I die in the stupidest way! Hana let me go again please.” Jesse moves the controller above Hanzo still holding onto it, “Please Hana I need to redeem myself!” 

Genji wraps his arms around Jesses waits and pushes him towards Hanzo, tries to get out of the way but is pinned underneath Jesse, “Just hand over the controller and let me redeem you!” 

Chaos ensues while the fight breaks out Lúcio and Mei are moved out of the way when Ana stands up and starts to separate them, falling backwards into Reinhardt's lap when both men suddenly work together hearing the Chris Walker chase music in the respawn area. 

Fareeha wants to help them but was surprised at their teamwork then notices how far Angela had recoiled then she sees the drinks that went flying, “You spill all over me then you still hold onto that controller more than your dignity.”

“Hanzo! I am sorry! But Genji pushed me!” 

Genji removes himself from Jesse’s waist, and brushes himself off looking back up in time to laugh as the couple get stuck on a few boxes yelling at each other to let go of the controller, “You two are so pathetic. Hey! Ow! Ow ow! Stop kicking me!” 

Lúcio pulls Genji away from the pair holding onto the controller. Lúcio gets Genji out of the way just in time for them to be picked up by Chris Walker. Ana goes during their death, “Both of you fooled around, go clean up your mess while I play. If it is cleaned up then I will let you have your turn Hanzo.” 

Hanzo looks at Ana slack jawed, just realizing how many people were watching them bicker and drench Angela with a drink. He goes red in the face and both of them hand the controller over to Angela. Both skulk out of frame while Ana kneels down, “Alright so I won't die in an embarrassing way.”

Junkrat removes his shirt offering it to Angela to dry off, she accepts it and then watches him lean back into Roadhog raising a finger, “How exactly did Jesse murder Miles.” 

Ana starts running towards the ladder as soon as Miles respawns. Reinhardt answers Junkrat to the best of his ability, “There was a pipe that was for hot water and to stop speedrunners they had it so that you would die if you were not paying attention.” 

“Sounds about right.” Hana answers sitting up wiping a tear out of her eye. She pinches her lips to stop herself from laughing again when she hears Jesse mumbling about vents and steam wouldn't actually kill someone. 

Ana makes it halfway down the ladder the jumps off, “No time to waste. So look and avoid that pipe?”

Mei shuffles to be on Reinhardt's left side having gotten a roll of paper towel and was helping Hanzo with cleaning up, “It’s alright. At least it was something that will come out.” 

Angela looks at Junkrats shirt while Ana with the camera up books it past the first turn. Angela stands up and goes to hang up the shirt in the bathroom so it could dry off for later on in the night. Jack sits up and goes back to leaning on Gabriel before he had to save Hana, “So Miles is very weak?”

Gabriel snickers, “He is a reporter. We could bench those guys.” 

Ana moves to the left side of the tunnel spotting the pipe and watches the steam vent appear, “Honestly it might have given a third degree burn. A hit like that to the head it would have put most out of commission.” 

Jack nods as Ana rushes ahead to the ladder, “So he is just normal then?” 

“Is there a problem soldier?” Lúcio asks smiling.

Genji looks back to Jack, “I guess we all have different versions of strength.” 

/He can take a lot of punishment\  
/Miles could be considered to have taken a super soldier shot or two in a bit\  
/Really?\

“There is a man up there.” Ana says stopping on the ladder looking up. As soon as everyone goes to see what she was talking about the figure pulls away, “Before you say anything, Lion you are older, there was someone there.”

Reinhardt raises his hands in defense, “I was going to agree with you but if you would like for me to disagree then there was no one there.” 

Gabriel starts shaking his head then snaps his fingers, “Hey hey hey. Ana at least whatever- whoever it was did it look like they were wearing clothes?” 

Ana continues to climbs up the ladder, “I suppose they did.” 

Mei starts looking between the casual manner of Ana and the screen. Few frantic double takes and she can't take it anymore, “You have to stop. There was someone up there and you are just going to walk up to them. Miles just died from a steam wound and you want to have him be beaten to death?” 

Roadhog leans in, “Probably scripted no need to worry.” 

Mei looks back and sees Junkrat patting beside himself and Roadhog whispering, “He is scarier than any of those guys and able to fight them off.” 

Mei watches Ana stare at her and continue to climb, she moves and sits beside them, “I am trusting you to keep me safe.” 

Junkrat holds out his right hand, “Doesn't matter how hard you hug this, won't hurt it one bit. It already fell off.” 

Junkrat looks up and shrugs at Roadhog when he hears him mumble, “That, that is comforting her.” 

_”Keep moving!_

“Better do as he says.” Reinhardt starts to joke.

_“Is that the- Aaggh!”_

_“Walrider!”_

_”We have to- Oh. Fuck AAAggh!”_

/I never understood why they were down here if they knew they had to escape their employee codes could just have gotten them out/  
/Better question do you think that the walrider is lost and trying to find directions?\  
/Don’t hang out in the sewers chat! (Registered host)\

A chorus of screams can be heard from behind the ven along with the telltale sounds of bodies being ripped apart. 

“New objective, find a way out of the sewers. See this place is bad news.” Lúcio starts. 

“Makes ya spill your drink for starters.” Jesse grumbles.

Angela walks back in moving to sit beside Fareeha, “It is a miracle that it didn't happen sooner Jesse. What did I miss?” 

Hanzo finishes putting away the paper towels, “Ana was hallucinating, and the Walrider is ripping people to shreds.” 

Angela raises her eyebrows and considers the statement, “So nothing new then.” 

“First you pick on my daughter, then you insult me. You better watch yourself Angela. An angel won't always protect you. You too Hanzo.” Ana warns while considering her chances of the barred door opening.She starts moving to the right.

Gabriel watches Jesse place himself between Ana, Hanzo, and Angela. Looking up at the screen in the bottom corner their new favourite message appears, “Thank something for the save function.” 

Ana starts walking casually down the brightly lit sewers looking at the giant grates, “Just like when we were kids.” 

Jack massages the bridge of his nose, “You got hallways if this was corn, then it would be my childhood.”

Lúcio asks, “Alright dude did you actually grow up the american farm boy or was that propaganda because it looked good on paper?”

Gabriel laughs at Lúcio’s comment, “No no he was the american farmboy. I remember after the crisis the strike team went down- before we got a lot of you guys. And his mother invited us to dinner. Whole town of six hundred shows up and the kids insist on playing hide and seek before the last barbecue of corn is done. Full barbecue of corn- anyways we get to dinnertime and then we realize that Torb is missing. We go to try and find him and there his is trying to make thim into a cult talking about children of the corn. That man had an idea to start… a cult.” 

Gabriels voice drops out when they hear humming coming from ahead, followed by a flashlight appearing, _“Till all the ransomed church of God, be saved to sin no more.”_

“You had to say cult didn't you.” Jesse stars at Gabriel.

Hana looks at Jesse, “If you don't like cults, you might have- I will let you see for yourself.”Jack, Lúcio, Gabriel and Genji go to protest but Hana waves away the comments, “You will see in time. God gives me voice and God guide my hand.” 

Ana shakes her head at the screen, “What is- He just disappeared.” 

Miles was pressed against a barred fence with the nightvision on trying to spot father Martin, to no avail, “All I can say is that he does have a good voice.”

“Genji, what the fuck?” 

“Fareeha, what the heck. Kids watch this. And he has nice acoustics, its acoustics right Lúcio?”

Lúcio nods while Ana gives up on spotting father Martin, “I guess we will continue the game.” 

As Ana walks back to the grey door Hana warns her that a note is incoming, “It’s a long winded one for sure.” 

“Always loves his spice of life comments.” Jack smiles. 

Jesse laughs and mutters, “Cheese graters.” 

/It is what made me love Miles the most\  
/Blake was good for commentary but it was much harder to transcribe.\  
/WAYLON ❀(*´◡`*)❀ WAYLON ❀(*´◡`*)❀ WAYLON ❀(*´◡`*)❀\

 _”You don't have to be scared of me.”_ the variant stands in a small cubby space. 

Lúcio just stares at variant on screen, “He looks like he could sell fine wares to us if this were a different game.” 

_”I can tell we’re the same. You still know what’s real. The doctor’s dead, you know that, right? Dr. Wernicke. Died before he even started working here. What kind of experiments does a dead doctor perform on living patient's? That’s the question.”_

Ana sees the small camera icon appear and opens it up, “The patients know Dr. Wernicke is dead. One asks me, “What kind of experiments does a dead doctor perform on living patient's?” What is,” Ana can't help but match Miles tone of writing when she starts shouting, “What is project Walrider?”

“Can we give him a hug?” Genji asks. 

Gabriel laughs, “I thought we just said no PDA. Genji come on man not you too.” 

Ana shakes the camera and then notices the ladder in a large grate in the middle of the room, turning back to see the open door she closes it behind them before approaching the ladder. 

“Nice call we don't want anyone following us down a ladder.” Reinhardt whispers into Ana’s ear. 

Angela sourly looks over to Jack and Gabriel smiling like dorks in return, “Please.” 

Jack nods they had their fun with it but it was time to let it go, they weren't any better when they were younger, “Alright Angela.” 

“Eight ladder rungs so it is just under where we were.” Jesse counts trying to figure out the entire layout of the asylum.

Ana turns around, “That is a lot of bloody water.” Ana starts looking at the sign for male ward and female ward before anyone can help her make the decision, Red is bad so let's go to the male ward.” 

Fareeha starts laughing as her mother starts sprinting left., “Oh come on don't you want to see some lovely ladi-”

Everyone freezes when Miles lets out a grunt and flashes red. A silence goes over the room Hana breaks it when she starts laughing and claps Jack and Gabriel on the shoulders, “The falling body killed you.”

“So the sewers we not as peaceful as you said.” 

Genji leans in and takes the controller, “Ana you don't want to be too salty. Not good for your health.” 

“Another thing is not good for your health. Bodies falling on you.” Ana says as her grip fades on the controller.

Genji takes the controller and starts off towards the male ward slowly avoiding the grate in the ceiling. Any smile he was wearing when he looks at Ana judging his gameplay, “I’ll just keep moving.” 

Lúcio smiles, “You are not going to try and kiss him?” 

“Not this time. I am apparently on trial for gameplay.” Genji says. 

Jack shakes his head at the notion, ”She isn’t ju-”

“I am judging him.”

Jack gaze goes between the tro, “Alright she is judging you.”

Genji turns left around a corner and Mei lets out a deep breath, “That is so much blood. How did they get that much everywhere?”

Genji walks down the hallway sticking to the far side passing by a water pipe, “Take a shower.”

Hanzo looks at Junkrat, “What?” 

Junkrat matches Hanzo’s stare, “I said take a shower. In the showers we didn't take one but in the sewers we might need a shower.” 

Genji goes under the waterfall from the pipe and spins in a circle before continuing on his journey, “Now Miles is squeaky clean.” Genji was still avoiding the grates above him hugging the left wall he starts breaking into a sprint. 

“I think it wouldn't be more than twelve bodies if they were getting creative.” 

Jack rests his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, “Why am I not surprised that you know that.” 

“Because we have been together for years.” 

“Besides that point- Asshole!” Jack jumps with everyone else when a rock falls in the sewers.

“I am so sorry. I uh sorry.” Mei breathes out having accidently ripped off Junkrats arm. 

“Gotta hand it to you for strength.” Junkrat snaps his fingers on his hand and overdramatically winks at her. Mei furrows her brow and looks unamused at him.

“I am keeping the arm.” Snowball goes and rest on Junkrats stump pretending to be his prosthetic.

Lúcio had jumped with Genji and was untangling himself from the mess of limbs that they had become, “Alright we got to stop falling for those every time.” 

Angela looks over at Lúcio moving her hair back into place with Fareeha’s help, “I have to say that they are doing a good job with the scaring factor.” 

Hana elaborates further while Genji looks at the grey door with scratching noises coming from it, “It’s because they didn't do as most games were falling for at the time and making it completely jumpscares or just having an ominous threat that was hunting you down there were enough PvP games like that going around.” 

Jesse speaks up when he sees that Genji had his hand raised ever so slightly, “Miss Song. The youngest Shimada has a question.” 

“Genji if I am ever explaining anything go ahead and ask. I am more than used to interruptions.” 

Genji nods, “Is the door supposed to do that?”

Hana smirks, “Act like a barrier between us and that thing then yes.” 

Genji goes to the door pressing Miles against the door, “No, I swore I heard someone over there like clawing to get out.” 

Fareeha looks at Genji, “Then do you think the best course of action is to go to the door and wait for them to break out and kill us?”

“The last guy didn't try to kill us.” Jesse points out. Genji nods and starts to move towards the small sewer tunnel crouching and crawling through. 

Hanzo looks at Fareeha, “Then again he was a variant even in this group and i don't think he was considered normal here to begin wil.” 

Hana looks at Genji reaching a turnpike, “Go right.” 

Reinhardt looks back at her gasping, “I thought you said you were not going to help us.” 

Hana looks back standing up, “I’m saving a bit of time we are already two and a half hours in and we are on game one. Not even done the DLC.” 

/We want to see at least the first trinty\  
/Darling! On Father Knoths beliefs we will see the walrider (⊙ω⊙✿)\

Reinhardt nods understanding Hamas point as Genji leaves the crawl space, jumping up over the railing he raises the camera putting on a showman's voice, “Are we going to go to door number one or door number two. Ladies and gentlemen and all inbetween vote now.” 

Hana looks at the chat, “Chat is saying two, everyone loves the left.” 

Genji walks over to the door, “And who am I to ignore the crowd? Here we have... Certain death.” Genji lets out a long sigh looking down, “Alright Angela go and take over the suffer contraption.” 

“What you want me to start playing here?” Angela asks incredulously. 

“Yeah think fast.” Fareeha catches the flying controller before it hits Angela who fumbled with it.

“I Got you. Wait where are you going?” Fareeha was looking at Angela going to the other side of the room.

Angela stands behind Reinhardt, “My memory is not that bad, I just betrayed you and your mother told me to look out. Also if I get scared I can toss the controller to Gabriel easier.” 

“So I am just an out?”

Angela nods and gives a strained smile to him while moving Miles to the other door, “Yes. There are worse things to be.” 

Jesse, “Yeah like making him take over in complete darkness.” 

Lúcio laughs, “This coming from the guy who wanted to play in the dark to save battery.” 

Hanzo and Genji jump to his defence, “It was so that she could have battery. I ain't suffering an embarrassing death along with Ana so Angela can run around in the dark.” 

Fareeha starts slowly shuffling towards Angela, “She was working on getting the flashlight on.” 

Miles drops into the water after Angela took a left, turning on the night vision Junkrat shouts out, “Bridge is out.” 

Roadhog points above the screen, “Miles can make it up.” 

Ana looks at them and finally notices the small tug of war going on between Junkrat and Mei while he was trying to get him arm back. Snowball was not making the best arm and Junkrat Really wanted his own back, “Thank you... for helping.” 

/Mei are you really going to keep it?\  
/Rat call in Hog to help! The strong one ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ\  
/Hog knows he is just willing to let them have harmless fun\

“I don't think Miles can make the jump up to that.” Jack starts and Lúcio finishes off his thought. 

“But I say we follow the walkway bridge and hopefully find a part where it was broken like the last bridge.” Lúcio slams his hands down on his legs, “Lets do this because we are burning battery. 

Angela doesn't need more prompting, she starts following where the railing went and lets out a cheer when she finds the staircase leading back up to the railing. She smiles, “I think I am getting pretty good at this game.” 

Jack smiles, “Come on Angela you had to turn right.” 

“And I have managed to play longer than you Jack.” 

Reinhardt laughs at Angela's clapback, “Jack she got you.” 

Ana mumbles, “I think she did it because she was tired of all of their nonsense.” Fareeha looks over and nods in agreement showing a mocking fist if they would have kept bothering her. 

Angela turns right seeing the boxes on the left side, “You are right I got him.” 

Lúcio watches Angela run off the railing again into the water, “I mean we can help Jack we are healers.” 

Ana and Angela shake their heads, “Off duty tonight. You got him if you want.” 

“Oh you can’t let me take care of everyone by myself.” Lúcio gestures to everyone, “There are so many who will suffer with me.” 

Angela stops as a stalactite falls into the water, “I am sure you will do fine. Just restart my heart first got it.” 

Fareeha looks at her, “I can help you. There is a box to you left you are doing amazing.” 

/Such saps!\  
/(✿ ♥‿♥)(✿ ♥‿♥)(✿ ♥‿♥)(✿ ♥‿♥)\

Angela walks towards the crate that was submerged, turning off nightvision and spotting a hole in the grate. Gabriel can't help but ask, “So are you going to do the next part or can I?”

“I think I can make it past this maze then you take over.” 

“Doctors orders Gabe.” Jesse laughs, as Miles squeezes through the small gap going into a new open area. 

“Oh it is not like you listen to whatever she says for you to do.” 

Hanzo smirks, “This we can agree on Gabriel.” 

Mei whimpers, “The camera does nothing here, does it?” 

“Camera looks like it is helping just ain't doing much.” Junkrat relents and lets her have the arm.

Mei clutches onto the arm as Angela starts moving along the right hand wall, “Most things have been to the left why are you going right?” 

“Because they must change up what they are doing so they don't become repetitive. Make so many left turns then you have to right or it would just be cruel.” Hanzo whispers to Mei when he leans back as to not disturb anyone. 

Jesse waves his hand, “Angela turn off night vision and stop.” 

Angela complies but still wonders what is going on, “Jesse what-” 

Jesse shushes her. Before anyone can ask what he was talking about they hear the someone else walking, “We ain't alone down here.” 

/Nop Chris is here\  
/Jesse gold star!\

Gabriel moves closer to Angela much to Jack's protest, “If she panics you are not getting pegged with a controller.” 

“Fair enough.” Jack sits up properly and tries to see what is happening, “Angela continue against the wall if we keep flashing the night vision then we can save on battery and find an exit.” 

Hana positions the Chris Walker statue so it was in the centre of the room and climbs up onto his shoulders. Hana remembers being caught down here without any batteries and running into Chris every five seconds. Looking into the streams camera she mouths, “They are so dead.” 

“We are trapped in the dark, we are not going to die in the dark.” Angela starts talk-singing trying to quell any fears that were arising. It was Fareeha who joined first, then everyone started joining singing as Miles continues to walk around the room. 

“There it is the way out!” Reinhardt shouts breaking the song. Everyone cheers as Angela runs to the sewer grate jumping up and then back into the light. 

“Wait no. This is wrong, this is- noooo.” 

“Angela words.” Jack says as she tilts her head back still saying her prolonged no. 

Angela finishes off the no. Sounding so defeated she states, “This is where we started.” 

Gabriel sticks his hand out, “Bet you I could find it in under two minutes and still have the quarter of a battery left.” 

Angela clutches the controller to chest, “No I am finishing this one way or another.” 

“Dying still counts as finishing.” Jesse reminds Angela.

“That was the or other.” Genji pokes Jesse with his foot, “The or other Jesse, she said or other.” 

“Fuck off.” Jesse shoves away Genji's foot. They smile like angels at each other when they hear Ana cough at them giving them some warning. 

Angela starts back into the water, “Miles we got this.” 

Lúcio raises his hand, “Are we gonna sing about the dark again. Made me feel less scared.” 

“Your side is more musically inclined, not fair.” Mei whispers.

“Oi! I can sing songs. Just not songs that kids are allowed to hear. Ask the big guy.” Junkrat points to Roadhog who gives an indecisive answer, “I can!” 

Hana was staring slack jawed at the screen as Angela was circling again and still hadn't run into Chris Walker. 

“Wait is that a light?” Ana points to the left side of the screen. 

Fareeha waves away the comment, “I think it's where we came from.” 

The camera starts to beep warning them of a low battery as Angela moves in closer to to where Ana pointed, “No we haven't made it that far into the circle yet.” 

“Check it out, check it out.” Reinhardt starts to chant. 

“Is that a ladder?” Hanzo asks leaning in to try and get a better look at the screen. Genji gently prods Jesse to pull him back so he doesn't burn his retinas out, “It is a ladder. Climb it, I dare you.” 

“Hanzo I was planning on climbing it.” Angela says as she was trying to get Miles to sprint in the water. Once they get into the faint glow of the light above the telltale sound of Chris Walkers chase music starts. 

_”There you are.”_

/FOUND!\  
/There it is\  
/So UGGGHhhhhhh Gabe is next right?\

“Was he with us the whole time?” Roadhog asks.

Lúcio covers his forehead, “I knew that music sounded familiar. I just thought it was just extra spooky ambience music.”

“Lef- No! Right!” Junkrat shouts out spotting the bridge and railing.

Angela is rooted in place leaning forwards in attempts to make Miles run faster through the water, “He won't run!” 

Miles starts to go off the ground running over the walkway and jumping to the broken ladder hearing a swoosh behind him everyone lets out a cheer as he climbs up to the lip of the next room and the save function appears.

“My turn now.”

“All yours Gabe.” Angela hands the controller over to Gabriel, then lies down, “I just need a moment or two… Then I’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good day.


	10. Male Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see our crew of overwatch having just escaped Chris Walker for the umpteenth time making it to the male ward. We will see many a frightening sights with Gabriel, Fareeha, Jack, Roadhog, Reinhardt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VICTORIA DAY MY FELLOW CANADIANS!!!

Gabriel looks at the controller then up at everyone around him, “Are we all ready?” 

Before he can get a proper response smiling with a child’s glee he climbs up the ladder Lúcio shakes his head, “You really can't wait for anything can you?”

Gabriel playfully snarks back. Giving a broad smile to Lúcio, “Says the one who only ran through the game so far.” 

Lúcio mocks him trying to make his voice deep and gravely like it was when he was Reaper, “Says the one telling everybody else to run.”

Gabriel hits pause, as soon as Miles was fully standing, “I have never skipped leg day, I can run all night long. Just like Miles, it is the best way to stay alive.” 

Jesse and Genji let out a groan. Jesse hearing Genji groan looks at him confused, “You had cybernetic legs why are you complaining about running?”

Hanzo pats Jesse on the shoulder while Gabriel shows off , “He loves having a reason to complain or argue.” 

“I do not-” Genji was about to dispute the fact then just let Hanzo have it. He claps his hands together once softly, “Gabriel can we get back to the game?”

Jack seconds the point, “It is what we are here for Gabe.” 

Gabriel sits down beside Reinhardt who claps him on the back, “There you go. If you need me to move over then I will move everyone over.” 

/GAME GAME GAME/  
/(┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻ /  
/So that is why we have such a nice view of the butt/

Gabriel unpauses the game, “I don't think it will come to- Oh hello there.” Gabriel backs up into the corner of the room seeing it in disarray, “Is he friendly?” 

Junkrat had finally managed to grab onto snowball and as a trade off from his arm. He grabs them by the top and physically points snowball at the screen, “Well he looks as scared as we all do.” 

Ana looks over at Mei and Junkrat, “Speak for yourself.” 

Junkrat looks back at Ana with a slacked jaw hanging wide open as Gabriel starts to move in closer to the variant in the corner, “Kiss him.” 

“Genji. Man I don't think it would be a good idea. I mean he is missing part of his face so it would be even twice as difficult.” Lúcio pats Genji's shoulder, “It's alright my dude.” 

Gabriel was right in front of the man then crouching down so he could look up into their eyes, “Hey buddy want to join us? We can escape together. Freedom how does that sound to you?”

The inmate reacts and falls back off their chair screaming and going into the fetal position. Miles stands up and was about to check on him when Fareeha chides Gabriel, “Nice going Gabe. You scared him.”

Gabriel holds his hand out to Fareeha, “I was just trying to help him.” A moment passes where he was looking to the inmate and the door, “Fine with a heavy heart I will leave him.” With a solemn nod he leave the man on the ground turning left he sees an open door and walks through it a sign on the wall ahead reads, male ward. 

Ana was still concerned about one thing that wasn’t adding up, “How come we can still hear Miles heartbeat?”

“We just ran through the sewers with Chris chasing us. Give the man a break, this must be horrifying for him. Having to go through all the piss and blood.” Jesse says, “He is a normal goddamn person. Let him be scared all he wants.” 

Junkrat looks Jesse up and down, “You alright mate?”

“Is that another one of your friends Gabriel?” Genji asks as a man appears at the far end of the hallway they had just turned into. 

“Last guy was- Nope! No he is not!” Gabriel takes one more step forwards and their staredown stopped. 

Angela quickly suggests, “Run back and close the door behind you!” 

“And if you want to test fate then go to the ladder and taunt Chris again.” 

Gabriel follows the suggestion then sees the man that was in the fetal position walking away from the door, “No hijo de puta! You betrayed me!”

/We can understand when yo swear in other laungages/  
/⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃ the intent/  
/HE IS COMING GABE!(⊙﹏⊙✿) HE IS COMING!(⊙﹏⊙✿)/

Mei retreats into the fetal position leaning against Roadhog muttering that she didn't want to see these chase scenes. Junkrat feeling the same way but was wiser to scavenging for the right time, he turns his back to the screen and starts to pry his arm slowly out of her grip. Junkrat looks to Roadhog for a bit of help, Roadhog starts to comfort Mei and sees the the grip loosens. Junkrat bites his tongue as he is finally able to get his arm back, “You are not getting the leg or the arm back.” 

“Boss he is still coming!” Jesse shouts almost slapping Hanzo readying him for his boss to die. 

Gabriel had already started the animation to open the door, “It’s locked I know that!” 

“Try and parkour at him.” Hanzo suggests clasping Jesses hand before it connected with him. He gives a quick peck of a kiss to Jesse before lowering their hands not letting go of it. 

Angela turns to Hanzo, “A reporter, and with the falls we have been making I am not surprised he hasn’t twisted an ankle yet.” 

Fareeha holds up her hands and shouts, “Wait!” then going into a tone just above a whisper, “Do you hear the yelling?”

/do you hear the angry men/  
/do you hear the people singing/  
/nice guys its backwards. Facepalm./

Gabriel stops Miles and slowly makes him walk towards the corner peeking out the see a flicker of movement down the hallway, he quickly pulls back. Gabriel steels himself before making Miles peek out again after a quick ten count, “He is gone. We lost him.” 

Hana grins wickedly, “He isn't gone. He is just waiting for you.”

Jack turns and goes for as much sarcasm as he can muster, “Wow! Thanks!” 

Gabriel starts walking straight through the hallway, “I embrace death. Let it come for me again.” 

Lúcio smiles, “So I am guessing he is the dramatic one?” 

Jack nods at Lúcio and shrugs. They pass a set of archways as Ana scolds Gabriel, “Well, I am sure Miles does not appreciate dying as much as you do.”

Genji laughs preemptively, “Only thing that is dead is his sense of humor.” 

Gabriel groans while continuing on his course, “Shimada took the words out of my mouth. Okay I feel like he is going to be waiting where we have to be and then he is going to kill us.” 

Mei turns her head seeing how they weren't dead yet and is confused when she sees Gabriel bouncing up and down shaking everything and counting down, “What are you?”

Lúcio claps as Gabriel starts to run through the last section, “Ignore them crying we have to make it out!” Lúcio’s words lose all steam when they see the variant who chased them attempting to get out. 

Angela whispers loudly, “I don't think we can ignore them.” 

“The crying ones or that one there?” Fareeha asks.

Reinhardt nods clapping Gabriel and Jack accidentally spurring them into action, “We can out run them. Go go go!” 

Gabriel starts running past them, “Let's got everyone!” he makes a few lefts and jumps down the staircase with cheers behind him, he keeps to the left side of the large sewer avoiding getting Miles any more drenched in the bloody sewer water.

“Does this place ever end?” Roadhog asks now feeling that Mei was holding onto his hand with Junkrat slowly putting his arm back on finally having it back.

“Of course it has to end- there is another one” Hanzo says then spotting an inmate round the corner in front of them.

Fareeha urges Gabriel to go and catch them, “If you die in ten seconds you get my turn.”

“Deal.” Gabriel smirks. Running to try and stay caught up with them, rounding where they made the turn he brings up the camera with nightvision on and beeping at them, “Hello darkness my old friend. Time to make a right again.”

Lúcio furrows his brows but goes along with the different lyrics, “Because we hear the sound of screaming, in this place with nightmares teeming. And the blood that was- we just nearly got stabbed to death. Once again. It was all done, at mount, Massive.” 

/I always thought it sounded like twinkle twinkle little star./  
/How?/  
/Bruh its the garfunkel brothers/

Hana claps as Gabriel pokes his tongue out seeing a light up ahead, “And finally he sings.” 

Lúcio rubs the back of his neck, “I am a DJ and singer Hana.” 

Angela looks horrified when they reach the doors, “That is a lot of bodies.” 

Fareeha moves in closer, “Most of them are looking like they were security. Hanzo shot.”

“How is that a fact?” Hanzo disputes but standing up because it would happen sooner or later and he had to refill his cup anyways. 

Hana tries her best at a Miles voice reading the note, “I thought this sewer couldn’t smell any worse. Hundreds of bodies crammed into a room, thousands of flies. Is this the Priest’s”Way out?”

Gabriel nods when Hana had finished reading the note then backs away from the door, he turns Miles around and walks up the staircase with signs leading to the male ward, “New objective. Reach the ground floor of the male ward. So we have to climb all the way back up?” 

“It would appear so.” Hanzo says over his shoulder while pouring himself a drink, “Jesse hmm?” 

Jesse nods his appreciation of Hanzo starting to pour him a drink, “Come on Gabe don't think of it like climbing. If you do then it ain't going to be fun.”

Gabriel walks into the well lit hallway as Junkrat can't hold it back anymore, “How do you think this is fun for him? This is a night of pure hell. Angela go over what has happened to this man, this poor poor camera wielding man.” 

Angela raises a finger as Jack mutters to Gabriel at the large propane holder, “Hold and move forwards to push.”

“Concussion, lacerations, possible fractures or large bruising, burns, untreated diseases from the sewers, my personal opinion some flesh eating bacteria that just makes someone go eghu. And this is the beginning we are even half way through yet!” 

/getting shot/  
/losing fingers/  
/impalement/  
/losing a sense of sanity/

As Gabriel finishes moving the cage and crouches Ana was trying to defend Angela from the looks, “We can only assume that he took the. The. Why does no one have pants!” 

Gabriel was hoping she wouldn't notice he knew he would break out laughing and he did, “Ana I am so sorry.” After letting out a snort a gleam catches his eye as he moves in closer. 

“Gabriel Reyes step away from- He is twitching.” Ana shivers covering her good eye so she doesn't have to look at him anymore. 

“It will be worth it if I die. Ana its just short shorts, no worries.” 

“They are not looking good Gabe.” Jack mutters.

Reinhardt looks at Jack, “I don't think anyone is going to look good Jack. Not here.”

/they are beautiful boys! My boi Chris!/  
/Someone there can try to fight it saying they like Eddie! Such a ladies man/  
/more of a lady maker but whatevers/

Hana laughs, “Chat says don't insult our groom or Chris.” 

“Groom?” Lúcio asks warily, “Hana what do you mean groom.” 

Lúcio starts to move towards her as Gabriel lets the patient in the chair be, opening the only door in the room slowly peeking out. Looking right he sees the light and looking left he sees no light, “Hello darkness my old- psych! Night vision.”

Fareeha groans, “You are such a nerd Gabriel.” 

Hanzo sits down with his drinks and carefully passes Jesse drink to him, “It is a strong drink, careful.” 

Jesse grins, “You took your time.”

“I did not want to make a weak drink for you. And I was watching and pouring.”

“So I do have to watch out then?” Jesse lightly teases, “Thank you for pouring me a drink.” 

Gabriel opens the door in the dark as Jesse takes a swig whispers, “Balls.” 

Genji looks over to Jesse, “Watch your profanities.” 

Jesse knew that Genji was messing with him but he tries to salvage it, “No it says on the wall! Fingers balls and tongue! Right there Gabe show it. Wait!” 

Gabriel pauses the game instead of bringing up the note or looking at the wall, “What?” 

“Hanzo Fareeha take a shot! I discovered something first! I discovered something first!” 

Gabriel unpauses the game looking at Jesse, “I could wring your neck. You know that right?” 

Reinhardt starts reading the note before any more of a fight starts to break out, “The harder I try to escape, the further I get into this god awful place,” Junkrat points silently with his hands to the screen furthering his point, “Like fighting a tar pit. They’ve been torturing people in the basement, and by method. Written on the wall- fingers first. Then bal...those bits, then tongue. Somebody’s managing the torture, instructing them. Well then good to stay in school children” 

“Those bits. You are so precious.” Ana mocks Reinhardt. His retaliation was to look sad and slowly push her off his lap.

“You deserve that.” 

Ana, Jack, and Gabriel hold back muffled laughter, “Those bits.” 

Fareeha starts to cross behind everyone looking at Lúcio who was right beside the Chris Walker asking about the groom. She plucks the controller gently out of Gabriel's grasp and walks back to Angela eyeing her family laughing like idiots. 

/take the controller from him!/  
/OI DRINK! MCCREE IS RIGHT!

“Okay while they laugh-”

“You still got to take the shot you too.” Jesse reminds Hanzo and Fareeha.

Both stare at him before agreeing that it would be the only one he would get. Making a face as she downed her shot. She grabs control of Miles and makes him leave the room, “Happy?”

Genji shrugs, “Could be my turn.” 

Jesse and Hanzo look at Genji while Fareeha makes Miles leave the room and start down the hallway. Mei lets out a sarcastic clap as everyone starts to calm down, “Yay we get to go further into this nightmare.” 

/Mei you okay?/  
/(~￣▽￣)~ Sending good vibes Mei!/

Roadhog looks down at her, “Nihilism doesn't suit you.” 

Gabriel looks around him thinking he dropped the controller when he sees Miles moving, “Eh! Fareeha you give that back. Ana help control Fareeha stealing from the elderly” 

Angela scolds Gabriel, “You went through two save points and got notes and almost died it was time we move on. And there is no need to call in someone's mother for this” 

Fareeha looks at the darkened archway to her left then sticks her tongue out at Gabriel, “Here I will let you make the decision, go through the dark and scary archway? Or do we go down the well lit hallway.”

“Go down the hallway if Mei would like us to continue so much.” Gabriel bows as Fareeha moves down the hallway then whispers to Jack, “Only I get to go into the dark nook and carnies.” 

“Let it go. We were laughing like fools and I am sure they don't want to see old people laughing. The might be worried about our health.” 

Ana whispers to Jack, “More your health Jack.” 

“Just watch your daughter, and your older than me.” Jack waves away the sass from Ana. 

Fareeha passes into the new light, hearing a light violin scream as Lúcio puts it. Lúcio looks at the screen and clutches his chest, “And that noise was a door-knock.” 

Everyone had seen the door behind the propane holder shudder under the knocking, “So we don't move that. We stay safe here.” 

“Fareeha go back to the spooky hallway- archway whatever.” Gabriel says while Fareeha slowly backs out of the room. 

Angela looks at the smug smile Gabe was wearing, “You would have went to this room too.” 

“You always have my back.” Fareeha leans over and kisses Angela on the cheek making her blush. 

/nerds in love/   
/Beginner nerds but we welcome them/  
/^^^^^/

Ana instinctively leans back hitting Gabriel and Jack before hey say anything giving them a stern warning glance, Fareeha had made it to the hall again and was staring at the darkened archway, “Here we go.”

“And we go into the abyss.” Reinhardt chuckles as Fareeha refuses to pull up the night vision camera. 

Junkrat watches the screen with bricks slowly filtering by, “I think we might be stuck at... another fake door. Aren't these just amazing!”

“No they are not.” Hanzo grumbles out. Fareeha turns around and starts trudging back to the normal hallway, “It means that we have to go back where that man was knocking.”

“Oh.” Was all Junkrat mumbled out. 

“Are you sure there is no other way?” Angela asks Fareeha as she starts to move back to the first door. 

Genji interjects shaking his hand at the notion, “Unless we can walk through steam now. Its the only option left.”

Fareeha nods re-entering the room, “I know that it was rhetorical.” She spends a second at the container looking at the controls, “Here it is.” 

Everyone watches in anticipation as Fareeha starts to push the container away. Halfway through Lúcio jumps up and shouts, “Look out!” 

Everyone else is startled including Hana, “What did you see?” 

Lúcio shouts back, “The guy on the ground what if he is going to attack us if we open the door.” 

Hana takes a steadying breath before anyone can put Lúcio’s thought to use, “I can assure everybody. That that man on the floor will not attack you.You are safe to open that door.” 

Fareeha gives pause looking between Hana and Lúcio, “Are you sure?” 

Lúcio raises a finger not trusting Hana one hundred percent after a few to many stream pranks, “Yes Lúcio I am sure of this. I would not do that to everyone.” 

Fareeha opens the door peeking right. Slowly moving through the hallway she checks the doors that look like they should lead somewhere but are locked, “Damn locked again and there is a hallway down there with more doors. Hana are we in a maze?” 

“Of a sorts.” Hana replies as Fareeha accidentally slams the door that she came through shut.

Mei throws her hands in the air, “Is there a way to actually win this game?” 

/death is the only option/  
/Well I do think that the way to win is just speed run and exit as soon as you unplug Billy./  
/Yes don't lose hope there is still so much more for you to endure!/

Fareeha goes to the left side of the hallway and explores checking the door before going into the cleared vent. Reinhardt turns along with Mei to Hana, “It is a metaphor?” 

“There is an ending and you do make it there.” Hana reassures.

“Well I don't know where we got to go.” Jesse says sarcastically when he sees the lighted shot in the room they entered. 

Angela and Ana look at all the bed curtains pulled up and around, “I do not think it would be good to disturb them.” 

Fareeha grins gleefully. A small, “Oh no.” could be heard from Jack as Fareeha starts to run to all the bedsides that she could find running madly through the room. Jack, Gabriel, and Jesse try to direct her towards the main bed with a large pool of blood underneath it. 

_”Can’t sleep. Wernicke’s waiting for me there.”_ a voice whispers out from a curtained bed. 

“Ohyouarealiveinthere.” Junkrat jumbles out as Fareeha backs up and hears from the bed behind her. 

_”Too alive. Too alive. Too alive.”_

“Andyouarerightthere!” Junkrat jumps onto Roadhog, Roadhog tries to calm Junkrat down he had gotten scared by Fareeha just running into enemies. Fareeha moves to the pair of double doors away from the beds. 

“We should help him.” Hanzo remarks seeing someone tied down to a chair with a burlap sack over their head. Fareeha nods knowing that the door would be locked because the vent was the obvious choice turning right she spots a document. 

Mei points spotting the document as well, “May we get it?” 

Fareeha and Angela nod as she runs over to the document picking it up and opening the note, “Oh I think I saw something out there.”

Reinhardt waves that away, “Now I want no interruptions look at that afterwards.” Impersonating Hana’s voice to the best of his ability he starts to summarize but ends up morphing into Tragers voice, “ Patient status report by Rick Trager. This patient also unfortunately didn't make it. I tried my best, but I'm just a doctor, not a miracle-worker, not like my good friend Angela.” 

“It does not say that Reinhardt.” Angela laughs as she hears her voice come through for her catchphrase.

“I said no interruptions Angela. I am pretty new to this whole "doctor" thing, so I'm still working out all the kinks. Anyhoo! Somebody's gotta cut the fat from this project walrider disaster.” Reinhardt grabs Hanzo wrapping him in a hug smothering the theories that were about to come through, “We've been bleeding money ever since this thing went ti- really bad on account of that Billy kid. But I've managed to slim back personnel by more than eighty people. Which means short term savings in salary and long term savings in pension and health care costs. and I've been figuring out a lot about biology. I was on the fence about it before, but now I can say with absolute certainty that a person can't live without his kidneys. You learn something new every day."

/Rein I want you to narrate my LIFE!  
/Needs more sass/  
/Its TRAGER TIME BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!/

Everyone bursts into laughter, “What voice was that Rein?” 

Reinhardt looks at Ana who was the first to ask. Steeling his face looking as stoic and sounding as cryptic as he could, “You will see in time.” 

“Okay.” Fareeha closes the document, “Okay… He is just taking a nap”

Jesse laughs shaking his head, “A nap? He is missing his heads!” 

Hanzo finally breaks free from Reinhardt and starts hitting Jesse for the comment, “There are children who watch this and you make a dick joke!” 

Fareeha moves away as Jesse laughs at Hanzo hitting him Angela grabs his drink so it won't spill again.She runs to the vent and starts to climb into the vent, “Closed dark spaces are better than outside.” 

Roadhog grumbles, “Speak for yourself.” 

Fareeha nods and tries to climb through the vent as quick as possible bringing up the camera’s night vision to see where she had to be going. Putting the camera away when she reaches the vent opening again before jumping down she asks, “Is it reaching a crescendo or something?” 

Lúcio nods, “It sounds like it. So I would say it can only go up a bit more before it just becomes pure anxiety so I would say something is down there. Oh it stopped!”

Fareeha looks down seeing blood on the floor along with some papers. Ana snaps her fingers pointing to the screen, “I think this is the room where the guy was we have to help him.” 

Nodding Fareeha goes towards the vent as soon as she falls through the bound man starts screaming with a change of music. Fareeha starts to try and shush the screaming man, “It’s okay. We are here to help.” 

The burlap easily falls off of the variant in front of him when he starts flailing around. Screaming incoherently everyone join in the futile effort to calm this man, _”Meat!”_

“What did he just say?” Junkrat asks pursing his lips, “Did he say meet?” 

_”Wants meat! Wants meat! Meat!”_

/nice to meet you/  
/OOORrrrr Nice to MEAT YOU/  
/I hate you./

Reinhardt shakes his head, “No that was someone else!”

Fareeha turns just in time to see the doors break and two men enter the room with her, “Oh are you kidding me!” 

Mei screeches and buries her head against Roadhog and does not want to see them being chased, “Let me know when it is over!”

Jack nods at her while Fareeha tries futilely to evade the attacking variants, “We will let you know when it’s your turn. 

“I am not going to die today!” Fareeha shouts as Miles breaks past them into the room they were just in. She starts running towards the vent, “Just got to make it- no.” 

Hana had to admit Fareeha had made it further than she expected. Out of their way and onto the bed almost in the vent before being pulled back down and killed, “Jack are you ready?” 

Jack holds his hands up catching the controller that went flying towards him, “I am ready to die to these people as well.” Miles respawns in the vent ready to fall down, “Let’s do this everyone.” 

Jack falls down and starts running past the screaming man. Gabriel encouraging him, “Push the pipe case Jack, you got this”

Everyone was staring at the pair of variants as they run up to the double doors, _”Meat! Wants meat! Wants meat! Meat!”_

/deja vu./  
/I think we’ve been here before/  
/Good luck old man!/

Jesse shakes his head, “Well that is might unsettling.” 

“The part where they want to kill you or make you into meat.” Angela asks turning and looking at him.

Jack manages to open the door and starts running into the next room going for a door on the left as Miles tries to open it everyone hears the set of double doors breaking down and a new variant wielding a machete shouting at them, _“This is the experiment!”_

Genji chuckles as Jack curses and runs for the door that was ajar, “Knife to meet you.”

“We are going to die and this is what you decide to do with your final moments?” Ana half scolds and half asks. 

_”You can't hide!”_ Rings out behind Jack as he goes for the next room seeing the new pipe container. 

Lúcio lets out very nervous laughter, “But he can run thats for sure!” 

Jack starts shouting as he tries to get the container moved hearing their shouting quickly become louder and closer. The container was almost out of the way when he get hit interrupting him. Three of them were there and made short work of Miles, Jack pauses the game as Miles is on the floor getting beaten to death before handing the controller to Gabriel.

“It is a lot more difficult than it looks.” Jack says as Gabriel hands the controller to Reinhardt.

“Jack you just need some practice with these.” Reinhardt says as he passes the controller to Roadhog who is trying not to disturb both Junkrat and Mei from their cowering. 

Roadhog unpauses the game and quickly exits the vent, “Going to try something crazy here.” 

Hanzo watches Roadhog go to the pipe container and start pushing it he mocks the subtitles coming in, “What type of meat do you want? Ham?” 

Both Jesse and Genji were confused but laugh at his attempt of humor. “It was a good try.” 

Roadhog quickly passes through the door and closes it behind him. Jack holds up a finger in protest, it was so obvious but he never did that, he settles for sighing and getting a pat on the back from Gabriel. Roadhog keeps running to the next room pushing the pipe container out of the way again. They were in a new hallway Roadhog goes right and sees a closed door he turns the camera to look over his shoulder and sees the hallway continues there. 

/He has got this!/  
/Go Hog Go/

“Don't go for the door turn around!” Was Angelas protest. Roadhog nods leaning forwards Mei and Junkrat both look up realizing that he was playing. 

“Hog you got this!” Junkrat shouts sitting up as Roadhog made the turn around he accidentally clocks Roadhog on the chin when throwing his hands in the air. Miles goes into the wall as variants start to break down the door they just came through, “hahha ha ha. Sorry!” 

Roadhog works out his jaw under the mas and continues running, “Its alright, I startled you.” Roadhog gets caught on the bed the gentle demeanor switches off instantly as he shouts at the screen, “Jump you idiot! Jump!”

Mei, Junkrat, Fareeha and Angela instinctively move a bit away to give him some room. Everyone else gives a small glance to Roadhog barely muffled by his mask. 

Miles is sent over the bed by a variant hitting him in the back. The screen flashes red, Roadhog tries to get Miles to the door but is hit again, Miles goes down to the ground looking up is killed. Reinhardt was the only soul brave enough to try and remove the controller from Roadhog, “It is okay.” 

Reinhardt cracks his neck as Miles respawns, “Time to see a pro do this.” 

Hana hides her face in he hand and watches him jump down from the vent. Reinhardt gives a small nod to the screaming man and rushes to the pipe container, Miles presses against it then stands back up again, “Miles?”

/REIN HOLD IT!/  
/HEY Rein you got this./  
/Grandpa don't let us down!/

_”Meat! Wants meat! Wants meat! Meat!”_

Reinhardt presses the button again for a second then Miles stands back up. Gabriel realizes what's happening and helps Reinhardt out, “Rein hold the button and go.” 

Reinhardt flushes red and follows the direction but tries to play it off while opening the door, “Just adding a sense of danger!”

Jesse who was already on the edge of his seat holds onto the top of his head, “Yeah well it’s working!” 

Reinhardt just manages to open the door and slam it shut behind him as the double doors break down. He quickly starts to shove the pipe barrier in front, “You never saw these!” 

“You never knew what button to press.” Jack quietly grumbles out. 

Reinhardt starts rushing to the other door when a variants shouts out, _”We can flank him! Run!”_

Angela nods, “Laufen! Do what they are saying! Run!” 

Ana agrees, “Just close the doors behind you and don't have another blunder.” It was too late Reinhardt running to close the door behind himself started the animation to shut the door but he was on the wrong side. 

Genji asks, “What are you doing?” 

“He is shutting himself out!” Reinhardt snaps back. 

“You have the controller old man!” 

Reinhardt gives one glance to Genji, “I will deal with you later.” 

“Well it seems that later is now because Miles is dead again. We are all murders!” 

/Well you are not wrong Genji./  
/Genji is going to die. Why does he keep doing this to himself??!?!/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day!


	11. Trager time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat, Mei, Lúcio, Jesse, Ana, Genji, and our good friend Angela finally manage to make it out of the male ward chase, and meet someone far more sinister.

Reinhardt couldn't protest the fact that he died by accident. He knew that denying it would only lead to further ridicule so swallowing his pride he hands the controller over to Junkrat, “Good luck! And may you do better than I did.” 

Junkrat gives a quick glance to Roadhog who nods. Junkrat quickly nods and promises, “I won't let you down. Or kill us again. Still sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay you got excited.” Roadhog murmurs back. 

Junkrat smiles when Roadhog pats his head. He nods and starts to exit the vent, “Lets do this!” 

Jack and Gabriel both congratulate him, “That's the spirit. Make it to a save point.”

/They are so adorable!/  
/better be sorry punk/  
/(´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Bye gramps!/

“Oh don't you two know how to motivate people.” Ana jokes.

Reinhardt goes to their defense, “Everyone know you joined to meet the crusader. Puah! Who needed supersoldiers.” 

_”Meat! Wants meat! Wants meat! Meat!”_ the variant shouts as Junkrat finishes pushing the pipe container, opening the door and closing it behind him.

“You think we are becoming desensitized to all the bodies here?”

Hanzo gives an incredulous look to Junkrat, who was sprinting across the room, “Focus on the game.”

Genji waves it away as Junkrat clears the room opening the far door, “No I think you have a point but what brought this up?”

 _”You can’t hide!”_

“Yes we can.” Mei mutters with her eyes shut in response to the variant shouting at them. 

“Have we made any mention of half a carcass that is beside the first pipe container.” Junkrat slams the door shut behind him and sticks his tongue out at the screen, “Oh new cylinders!”

Junkrat starts pushing the new cylinder in front of the door and hears them shouting from the other side, _”Death and taxes! Death and taxes! Death and taxes.”_

Jack shudders, “We found the true antagonist of Outlast.” 

Angela grumbles as Junkrat finishes putting the propane cylinder in front of the door, “All the filing. All of the taxes. Everything.” 

_”There’s gotta be another way.”_ A voice rings out with one final slam against the door.

Fareeha looks over at Hana, “There is another way isn't there.” 

Hana apologetically shrugs, “You are never really safe here.” 

Junkrat turns and starts going for the other container, “We just got to make it before they find us!” 

_”There’s another door. This way!”_

“Fuck me and my big mouth.” Junkrat complains losing any confidence he had from being safe. He finishes pushing the container and opening the door. 

Lúcio starts bouncing, “Left man go left!”

Junkrat nods panicking but he gets it correct and goes left hearing a door be broken in behind him. Reinhardt, and Jack urge Junkrat to keep running.

“You got this a chase can't be too long.” 

“One more door I can feel it.” 

/ಥ‿ಥ They are so wrong/  
/Mei is gonna hate the second game won’t she?/

Junkrat feels Roadhog hand on his shoulder as he runs to the bed almost anticipating the jump and almost hitting the button early he manages to vault the bed he hears complement from Roadhog, “Good now follow the blood.” 

Jesse was les subtle his sentence being interrupted, “Left again! Door thats op- yeah you got it.” 

_”There’s more than one way to fuck a cat. Come on!”_

Junkrat makes a disgusted face and slams the door shut behind him. He can't help that but manages to push the propane container in front front of the door before doing anything else. 

_”Doctor! Doctor Wernekie!”_

_”Walrider!_ ”

“He is not coming for you!” Hanzo shouts at the screen but Junkrat just turns around and stares at the bloody corpse on the table of the morgue room. 

Angela lets out a disappointed sigh, “Don't tell me we are going to disrespect a body.” Angela holds up one finger towards Genji, “More so than you already have.” 

Genji hangs his head in shame, “I am just trying to make them feel good. Everyone likes it when they get a compliment.” 

Jack sides with Angela, “But not everyone thinks a kiss is a compliment.” 

Genj nods, “You know I would never mean any disrespect for the dead. I just wanted a reaction from the stream.” 

/Bruh!/  
/(✖╭╮✖) Genji man. I am so sorry./  
/Mad respect for the dead (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧/

“Have you forgotten that we are in the middle of a chase!” Mei asks waving her arms at everyone. Everyone looks back at the screen and sees that Junkrat was intently staring at the man's head that was duct taped shut.

“Oh we back to playing?” Junkrat asks making Miles stand he turns when he hears the banging against the propane cylinder container, Yeah time to go.”

Fareeha points up to the vent cadaver cabinet, “It’s up there. We can't fit in these small lockers!” 

Junkrat licks his lips and runs to the cadaver cabinet making Miles jump into the vent, “Alright Miles up ya go.” 

“Hana can anything get us in these vents?” Jesse asks as Junkrat falls out of the vent into a new hallway. 

Hana chuckles at Junkrat’s face contorted in apology for Miles safety, “Doesn't matter now, but only two enemies can get you in these if you are close to the lip.”

“Get on the move Junkrat!” Reinhardt shouts, and just as Junkrat starts to look right they come face to face with an patient bearing a pipe. 

_”Walrider!_

“Duck!” Hanzo shouts as if it could change the course of actions for Miles. 

Junkrat ducks instinctively when hearing the word. He screams something that no one could understand, people look to Roadhog for some translation who shrugs in response. The screen flashes red Miles is thrown down to his hands and knees for a second before scrambling to get back up. 

“Run the other way!” Lúcio starts Gabriel playfully cuts him off. 

“No embrace death.” 

Ana sees the devious nervous grin spread across Junkrats face. He makes a sharp right turn guessing the chance of making his way through the bed pile at the end of the hallway, “Not today fuckers!”

“Language!” Jack warns Junkrat and stops Gabriel before he starts anything back. 

The screen starts to finally lose the red tinge for Miles as vaults over a desk he turns around to taunt them, “You can’t catch me!” 

Karma hits him like a vaulting shirtless man with a knife, “Me and my big mouth.” 

“Go ninja go ninja go.” Genji mutters as Miles starts to be beaten to death after falling flat on his back from the kick. 

Hanzo lets out a loud groan, “How are we related?”

/through blood Hanzo through blood/  
/They are all such dorks./  
/(✪㉨✪)/

Genji was about to make a sarcastic remark back when he hears Ana cough behind him, “I accept the burden of being the embarrassment of the family.”

“We are toast.” Junkrat says sighing holding out the controller for Mei to take. 

Mei winces when she hears the defeated tone in Junkrats voice, “Did we die?”

Jesse looks over at Mei, “Yep.” 

“Does that mean I have to play?” 

“Yep.” 

Mei sniffles then looks over at the controller in the extended hand, “Hey!” Mei was surprised along with Junkrat when Snowball grabbed the controller and flew it over to Jesse. Holding it in front of of him. 

“You know it isn't my turn. Right?” 

A small slip of paper spews out of Snowball and lands on Jesse for him to read. He side eyes the paper and the omnic that was looking slightly annoyed with him, “You pass this, you get your ha- Hey! You give that back you little son of a-”

Both Ana and Jack are on Jesse’s case, “Language.” 

The controller drops into Jesse’s lap and the hat stolen from beside him. Snowball makes a mad dash for Gabriel dropping the hat off in his chest before flying back to Mei. Gabriel holds his hand out to Jesse, “You read the terms now it’s your turn.” 

Jesse stands looking at Gabriel with Reinhardt trying to shrink and say out of the way slowly laying down on his side. He slowly reaches out to Jesse while Jesse argues with Gabriel, “I need the hat to be good at the game.”

“Jesse you do not it is only blocking everyone's view if you put it on.” 

Jesse points to in front of Reinhardt's feet, “That is why it is on the ground beside me!” 

“You are acting like a child McCree just go play the game.”

“Reyes you think I can't use your last name-” Reinhardt grabs Jesse feet pulling him forwards putting him off balance, he quickly stands and picks up Gabriel in the other hand.

“Lúcio my friend it appears we might have skipped over you.” 

Lúcio looks at Reinhardt holding the men who were almost a foot taller than him in the air easily, “Really? Oh yeah alright.” 

Reinhardt gently shakes Jesse to make him hand over the controller while both of them start to complain before he sits down and wraps them both in one arm, “Alright time to see if we can calm down you two.” 

Hanzo and Jack watch the exchange and instead of helping them they shake their heads and decide to sit together. 

Jack holds a friendly toast, “To a moments peace.” 

Both men take a sip and Hanzo looks back at the screen still hearing Jesse struggling, “At least we made it to a small checkpoint.”

Lúcio exits the second vent, “No one screaming at us.” 

_”Hurricane’s coming and you can’t stop it.”_

Junkrat nods wistfully, “Us and our big mouths.”

Lúcio quickly makes a left turn as he hears the door being broken down behind him, “Man these strings are really getting to me!” 

“Not as much as the patients if you don't start sprinting.” Reinhardt jokes. Hanzo leans over to look at the trio in the corner when he hears Jesse wheeze he smacks Reinhardt's arm a few times before the arm is loosened, “Sorry Jesse.” 

Lúcio smashes the sprint button, “Getting on that.” 

_”I have an itch you need to scratch! I have an itch you need to scratch! I have an itch you need to scratch!”_

Angela sits up almost looking startled, “Don't scratch it!” 

Junkrat stops picking at a scab unconsciously he opens his mouth and the screams from patients can be heard, _”Walrider!”_ Junkrat tries this again and again but the screams from the patient's are closing in behind them. 

Lúcio makes a right then a left after vaulting over a desk. He starts running down the short hallway making another left, “They never get tired of this do they?” 

Fareeha was making sure Angela was relaxing but gives a concerned look to Lúcio, “We haven't stopped running either.” 

Hana pokes Lúcio with her foot while he vaults over a desk, “That changes next game.”

“There is a whole up ahead!” Lúcio shouts in forewarning. He makes Miles look over their shoulder, “And there is a scary guy behind us!”

Genji almost vibrating, “Parkour time! Go! Jump! Be free!” 

Lúcio’s eyes light up as he shakes his head, “Lets go!” 

Everyone's cheers turn to shouts of despair when Miles one hand slaps uselessly against the ledge before he falls down to the water below. Jesse starts twisting in Reinhardts arm trying to break out while everyone was still suffering over the missed jump, “Rein it is my turn.”

Reinhardt slowly lifts his arm he looks dejectedly at Lúcio, “You didn't make it. We believed in you.” 

Lúcio drops the controller down to Jesse who manages to free Gabriel as well each sitting in front of their respective partners giving a nod to each other. Jesse looks at the screen, “Time to make that jump.” 

“Y’all.” Jack teases.

Jesse groans, “I haven't even made it out of the vent yet and you are insulting me.” 

“You are not in a vent Jesse.” Ana remarks seeing a doorway in front of them. 

Jesse doesn't pause he starts running forwards, “Then adventure is ahead. Into the unknown we go!” 

“Don't be stealing all the good lines.” Gabriel says. 

Lúcio knew it was a new area, “The music changed pitch. It is half an octave higher, mainly due to switched instruments i think.” 

_”There’s another door. This way!”_ The shouting can be heard from all around. 

Junkrat launches himself forwards startling Mei, Roadhog, Hanzo and Jesse, “Don't trust that door! Its gonna be a real fake door!” 

/How old is that ref?/  
/Sixty years old at least!/  
/TINY RICK!/

Jesse tries to process what Junkrat said while running towards it as soon as a tud is heard from the door he starts sprinting down to the right hand hallway, “Thanks Junkrat.” 

Hanzo looks down at Junkrat on his lap not so subtly pushing him off giving a glance, “This one is yours.” 

Roadhog slowly pulls Junkrat back but leaves him still laying on his stomach, “Bit far.” 

Junkrat looks over his shoulder, “Really? Yeah got to work on personal space.” 

_”You can’t hide!”_ Jesse hears it right behind him bouncing he goes for the door right in front of him. 

“Fuck! you warned me Junkrat!”

Junkrat wears a pained smile, “I told you about these locked doors! But now we die!” 

Jesse smashes all the buttons on the controller trying to cancel the door animation, “No there is a door to the right!” 

Gabriel grabs hold of Jesse’s shoulders and was carefully shaking them, “You got this just run.” 

Despite the calm positive reinforcement Jesse still barks back, “I am trying to- there! Run with me!” 

Reinhardt had slowly latched himself onto the Chris Walker statue having been abandoned by everyone else, “You won't leave me.” 

Hana looks down a Reinhardt trying to keep balance on the statue as Chris is jostled by Lúcio and Reinhardt moving them, “Rein he is a statue.” 

Jesse bolts to the right, “There is nothing down here!” he turns around and hops onto the desk. He spots one running at him, “We are wait what is…”

 _”I want my money! I want my money! I want my money!”_ one variant slams against the door repeatedly shouting the phrase over and over. Despite the terror everyone felt they had a laugh at that variants expense. 

“Are we bad- I forgot about him!” Ana says as Miles is knocked off his feet and dragged off the desk. The screen flashes red as Jesse panics and runs blindly back down the hallway.

Hanzo shouts for him to duck just before a second hit lands. The weapon the second variant was wielding sails easily over Miles head, “Thanks hun.” 

Jesse makes a left and turns into one of the new open doors. Gabriel puts on an announcer voice when he sees Jesse's pull up the night vision camera in anticipation for the dark hallway, “What is behind broken door number one?” 

Genji frowns behind his visor, “Death. Dead end.” 

Roadhog shrugs, “Same thing.” 

/You are so melancholy my big man/   
/(￣。￣) poor cowboy/

Jesse lets out a pitiful whine when Miles is knocked to the ground blood dripping from him. Jesse speaks as he hands the controller to Gabriel motioning for it to go to Ana, “I am sorry Miles I failed you.”

Ana takes the controller, and readies herself just as the game resets, “Jesse don't be mad but I saw a way out.” 

Jesse glares at her, “You let Miles die! Don't trust Grandma chat. She will kill your favorite characters for glory!” 

Ana had already made it to the first door and was turning, there was a fading shout about flanking from a variant but Ana shrugs off both comments, “I’m sorry Jesse.” 

Everyone was staring in either horror or deep respect for Ana. Jack was particular about his scrutiny of Ana, “Glad this didn't happen on missions.” 

Reinhardt tried to stop a chuckle but it escaped, “There were different channels Jack remember?” 

Gabriel looks between him and Ana, “So thats- you showboat.” 

Ana makes Miles crawl on the desk, “Showboat that knows where she is going” 

_”I want my money! I want my money! I want my money!”_

Lúcio looks at the wall then back to the screen, “Him again?”

Genji jumps up almost knocking out Ana, “We just did a loop we laughed at him now he's our downfall!” 

Fareeha and Hanzo nod at that but Ana makes a quick right turn almost going one hundred and eighty degrees as the door bread behind her, “Real fake door ahead!” 

“How can you tell?” Ana asks as she vaults a desk. 

“The game hates us and wants us to suffer in this chase scene.” 

“On your left!” No one could deny that as Ana spots the slit of light Jack had just shouted about. 

Genji from the wall he had pressed himself against trying to be out of her focus’s way tries to make amends and help, ”Close the door behind you.” 

Ana raises an eyebrow at Genji, “I pass off the controller at check points not because of death.”

Genji dramatically clutches hand to his heart and sinks down the wall as Ana starts to slowly close the door behind her, “I thought you were a healer. Angela I need healing!” 

“Genji-” Was all Angela managed to say before a voice cuts them off on the public announcement system. 

_”Who’s down there? You’re not one of them, are you? Quick! Get in the dumb waiter if you want to live!”_

The voice is drowned out but Ana shout of surprise when an inmate clips through the door punching Miles, “No you are breaking physics.” 

/At least everyone is okay/  
/(｡◕‿◕｡) Ana wants to murder everyone at Mount Massive/

Hana is trying to hold in her laughter remembering all the times she had died by mocking the variants. Genji was a lot less subtle in his laughter, “Holy shit Ana! Karma is cruel! Hey- ow, now I really need healing.” 

Genji rubs his chest where Ana tossed the controller harshly at him, “Do better, get us to that dumbwaiter.”

Lúcio slides out of Chris Walkers arms and moves towards Genji his skates and Genjis lights being a beacon of light. A small yellow glow appears around Genji and Lúcio, “Here you go let them be on break.” 

Genji looks up ever so slightly when he feels Lúcio’s arms wrap around him in a hug, “Thank you.” 

_”We’ll flank this asshole!”_

“Sentiments gone.” Genji shrugs and starts sprinting.

Hanzo smiles at the exchange his brother had, “Turn right. You got this.”

Genji makes the turn at the end of the hallway with everyone on the edge of their seats he starts to climb the desk and the window. Fareeha jokes with Angela, “Is he a pro?” 

/PRO GENJI!!/

Reinhardt watches Genji go into the small window and smiles, “And over here we have the man who wants!”

_”I want my money! I want my money! I want my money!”_

Genji laughs as he sprints through the room making two very hard rights and vaults over the desk. Jesse looks over to him and starts coaching him, “Now don't make the same mistake and don't mock the mad men here just close the door.” 

Ana gives Jesse a look of contempt, “I am sure he will.” 

Jesse smiles back breaking Anas look she smiles. Mei hears the laughter and looks up, “Are we safe.” 

_”Who’s down there? You are not one of them are you?” _the voice rings out over the speaker and the door starts to break behind them.__

__“Hurry up and send the dumbwaiter already!” Jack shouts at the speaker._ _

__The voice continues, _”Quick! Get in the dumb waiter if you want to live!”__ _

__The door breaks behind them as the screen prompts Genji to hop inside the dumbwaiter, “Finally.” Genji breathes a sigh of relief leaning back._ _

__Hana speaks up, “Pass it over to Angela. There was a save symbol we are done with the male ward now.”_ _

___”God Dammit!”_ _ _

__Mei is holding onto Junkrats arm for dear life eyes wide her voice barely a whisper, “ They are right there.”_ _

__A set of fingers were almost removed by the dumbwaiter starting to move up. Three inmates were clawing at at the grate. Genji reassures Mei as he passes the controller into the room to be passed to Angela, “But they are gone now.”_ _

__“Am I only here to pass controllers around?” Gabriel asks sarcastically, as the dumbwaiter continues moving up._ _

__Jack elbows him gently, “That, get in trouble, and have fun.”_ _

__Gabriel leans back into Jack's hug, “At least you got your priorities straight.”_ _

__Fareeha looks at them and scoffs, “PDA! My eyes can't handle the PDA! I need an-”_ _

__Miles arrives to the next floor in the dumbwaiter _”You made the right choice here buddy.” _____

____/We did it!/  
/Have been waiting all night for this! All night! ༼ԾɷԾ༽/  
(ﾉ◕﹏◕)ﾉ～『✧~*TRAGER*~✧』_ _ _ _

____“Who the hell is that!” Angela shouts as Miles is pulled from the confined space and punched multiple times in the face, “I can't run! Why can't I run.”_ _ _ _

____Hanzo turns around not looking at Trager but at Reinhardt, “You. You were imitating his voice. He is Wernicke! No alive, Rick Trager! Fareeha its Trager take a shot!”_ _ _ _

____Hana reassure Angela while Fareeha takes a shot, “Angela don’t worry its a cut scene. Yes meet the doctor of the asylum, Richard Trager.”_ _ _ _

_____”Hey, you're that little shit priest’s guy aren't you?”_ Trager kneels down over Miles still looking over them with the screen blurred, _”His... witness or whatever.”__ _ _ _

____Junkrat perks up when Trager mentions witness, he slowly brings his hands together and smiles at Roadhog whispering despite the dire situation, “Witness me.”_ _ _ _

_____”You must be exhausted. Let’s take a break, huh, buddy? The old two martini lunch, have a little confab.”_ _ _ _ _

____It makes Ana smile to see that and remember her days out in the wasteland but Miles being moved to the wheelchair and strapped in brings her back to the game, _”Heavier than you look. A little cardio wouldn't kill you.” _____ _ _

______Jesse gets defensive even with Hanzo patting his shoulder, “We have been running all night! We are all perfectly fine for cardio!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Look at that leather handbag of a man. I don't think he’s go much strength to him.” Gabriel looks over to Jesse, defending Miles._ _ _ _ _ _

______/And you are ignoring the homemade blood thing on his arm!!!!!?!?!??!?!?!?/  
/( ﾟдﾟ) Are you okay there buddy?/  
/NO WE ARE GOING TO SEE THEM DIE!!!!!!!!!!!/  
/CALM THE FUCK DOWN!/_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hana watches them start to get into a huge argument spamming the chat and removes the two users. She looks up to see Trager finish strapping Miles into the wheelchair._ _ _ _ _ _

_______”Okay here we go. Arms and legs inside the car at all times.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela, Ana and Lúcio look horrified at Richard Trager starts to wheel them around. Angela looks to the rest of the group, “I don't think this man has a medical license.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lúcio looks back at her, “I sure hope not.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mom I have to talk to dad about the Canadian side of things. If they could make this then what else can they do?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Miles visions clears and everyone waits in silence unsure of what's going to happen. Fareeha glares at the screen when a door to outside is revealed, “No.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______”You know, I love the mountain air up here at night. You want to head out take a stroll?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______Fareeha is very adamant in repeating her no as Trager steps into Mile’s view, and motions towards the storm outside lightening flashes and thunder is hear a second later. Angela tries to turns Miles head to avoid looking at the strange eye piece on Tragers face to all the deformities and ruined medical mask, he keeps placing himself in her perspective, “Just leave me alone.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______”Go ahead, I’ll wait here. Go on, run free. I’m in no hurry. No? Alright.”_ Trager starts to move behind the chair again and begins pushing Miles again. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Angela did you try getting put?” Gabriel asks, “I just have a bad feeling about this guy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______”Nose to the grindstone. I like that. Okay then. Right this way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hana you are mean. Making me play against the quack calling himself a doctor.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hana laughs at Angela, “This is just the beginning. Mei remember what the game said it was in the beginning?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mei was glad from a distraction from Miles being wheeled into an elevator, “It said… it said it was a night of hell. Oh no.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Was that oh no to the night of hell or oh no to his ass?” Genji asks Mei._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mei looks at the right hand side of the screen. She sees Tragers bare behinds and cringes, “Can it be a general oh no?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______/There is a storm coming/  
/Hana I am sorry I spammed dew it earlier please don't ban me!/_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jack leans over and gives her a pat on the back, “It can be a general oh no at this point. So which one of our highly trained medical professionals want to tell me how many health code violations he has broken?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela turns around and just shakes her head, “I don't think he is a real doctor. So there is that to start off. His outfit alone would be at seven and let's say in the real world he would not have a job.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gabriel pulls Jack in from patting Mei’s back, “We can hope that no doctors exist like him in the world. But I have seen a few who have come close.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ana, Lúcio and Angela cannot hide the disgust from their faces, “Man that is just wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“As a friend Amèlie would say. Ces’t la vie.” Gabriel says shrugging his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

______Reinhardt joins in on the conservation, “It is a common phrase Gabriel. Not just one would say if they were French.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Even I have heard and understand the idiom there.” Hanzo calls back, then looks back as the elevator crosses up to another floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela starts looking away from Trager’s behind and looks at the rest of the elevators chipping paint and vents above, “Is there anything I have to do to escape. Because I don't want to be with him much longer Hana.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The elevator creaks to a stop. Fareeha gulps, “I don't think we have much of a choice here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Trager moves and pushes open the metal grate before silently going behind the chair again and pushing them forwards. Ana claps her hands together and smiles, “We are going to die here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Genji leans back, “But at least we are going to do it with a smile!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mei starts scolding, “Think about this poor guy. We led him to this horrible doctor. Whatever happens to him we did it to him, and we should remember that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Everyone goes quiet and reflects on the situation that they had put Miles in, _”Kill me… kill me.”__ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jack looks over to Gabriel, “She just made a speech and you are making a joke?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“It wasn't me!” Gabriel responds, “I loved the speech and I for one have been making use of all the scary moments in the game. Jack.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No he said it.” Angela says horrified seeing a patient strapped to a bed she tries to keep Miles looking at him but is pushed along and turned down a new hallway._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jack looks over to Gabriel and starts to apologize, “Sorry. Just used to you being a- they need help.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jack was commenting on another less comatose patient screaming at the top of their lungs incoherently. Reinhardt nods, “We as Overwatch are always here to help those in need.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Junkrat looks at Reinhardt declaration, “So patriotic mate.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______”Shh, shh, you weren't putting that tongue to any use anyways.”_ Trager says while pushing Miles into a new set of rooms._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What was he wearing around his neck?” Fareeha asks, “The guy on the bed. It was like some homemade religious outfit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hanzo nods to her point, “He did mention something about the priest. Father Martin, could he be rounding up anyone that is part of his growing cult?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Could be. Since we both contributed both take a shot or no shot?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hanzo was already lifting his glass in a small toast to Fareeha, “I don't plan to remember tomorrow at this point.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Fareeha gives a small scared nod but takes a shot as Trager continues talking while wheeling them into a large room but still following a large blood trail on the ground, _”Truth be told I was just tired of licking my own stamps.”__ _ _ _ _ _

______/The most evil of all villains/  
/┻━┻ ︵ ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Please just let him be/  
/Hana has the notification on for when the torture scene is over. Be back in a few./_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lazy.” Roadhog mutters._ _ _ _ _ _

_______”Here we are, then.”_ Trager says rolling Miles into an old abandoned bathroom. The lights come up and everyone sees the disarray and the blood mixed with other fluids mixing all over the room. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“That is disgusting.” Junkrat says, “And we have all seen some shady things in our lives.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______”Thanks for coming by. We’ll begin your consultation in a moment, I'll just need a second to wash up and… Oh… home movies!”_ Trager starts taking the camera out of Miles jacket and sets it down across from Miles on top of sink overfilled with blood and viscera. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“No you give that back we need it.” Ana scolds the screen having no control of what's happening to Miles. She then covers her eye turning and facing the wall, “And he’s mooning us.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Actually he’s washing his hands.” Jesse says, “As if it's gonna do anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Trager stops the tap and turns back to Miles, _”And it'll give us a chance to talk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“We don't want to talk we want to get the hell out of here.” Gabriel says._ _ _ _ _ _

______Trager moves in close as Miles leans back, _”You know I'm a bit worried,”__ _ _ _ _ _

______Mei sounds hopeful, “About us?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______”About how much time you've been spending with Father Martin,”_ Trager drones on looking over and gesturing to Miles. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Junkrat gingerly pats Mei on the back quickly recoiling his arm when she turns in trying to hold onto something, “No watch it.” Junkrat quickly recovers and points to the screen with his real hand hiding the mechanical arm._ _ _ _ _ _

_______”I know… I hope you haven't been letting him confuse you with his holier-than-thou bible thumping.”_ Trager starts to continue on his rant while moving away from Miles focus. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“We can move. We can move!” Angela cries as she looks down and starts making Miles wiggle in his seat, “We can get out of here!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Fareeha starts tapping Angela on the shoulder “Angela look at him I heard- tools.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______”No offense to the man... _Trager starts to move closer to Miles and brings the knife right under Miles thorat, _”But I sometimes worry that he just might be a little bit… crazy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No you are crazy!” Hanzo shouts pointing to the screen as Miles looks up at Tragers eyepiece._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jesse slowly speaks to Hanzo having experience with being threatened with a knife, “Honey calm down until he removes the knife from our throat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________”It’s understandable, people get scared.”_ Trager talks and walks over to the table of tools which all have blood covering them. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Everyone breathes a sigh of relief, “See Hanzo he's gone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don't think that was something good, Jesse.” Genji says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________”They're as likely to turn to God as anything else. God died with the gold standard. We're onto a more concrete faith now.”_ Trager returns to Miles with a bone saw and looks over Mile’s hands. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lúcio was the first one to click in, “No he’s going to take our hands! Stay away from our fingers. We need them to work the camera and everything else in this nightmare place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________”You have to rob Paul to pay Peter, there is no other way. Murder in its simplest form, but what happens when all the money is gone?”_ Trager heads over to the urinal, grabbing a sinister tool from inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Angie! What is he doing!” Jack asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Angela gives a curt response, “Do I look like an oracle Jack?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You don't but that. Those look dangerous.” Reinhardt says pointing to Trager who was coming back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Trager stands in front of Miles with his scissors, _”Well money becomes a matter of faith. And that's what I'm here for. To make you believe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Everyone watches in horror as Miles starts crying out. Trager went to his right hand and removed a finger, _”You paying attention?”_ Trager notices Miles looking away and slaps him hard across the face, _”Don't pass out on me, there's still a lot for you yet to absorb.”_ Miles loses his left finger. Everyone stunned watching showing their discomfort with the scene of torture in front of them. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________”There. Better now, right? Do you understand what we achieved here? We made the consumer into the means of production. This thing is going to sell itself!” _Trager finishes as he walks around Miles dragging the scissors over Mile’s shoulders before slamming the door shut behind him.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________/Alright party time we are back!/  
/（´◉◞౪◟◉)/   
/So we can get some fingerless gloves for Miles now/  
/You are so cruel!/_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a very good day!


	12. Trager Time: Part 2, Moral Dilemmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue our adventures fighting all sorts of crazed medical practices. We see Miles discover how to escape and how to fight for his life with two fingers.

Everyone rejoins reality as Miles starts whining and gasping in the chair, his hands still bound tightly. The whining and gasps turns into screaming and pained shouting the screen pans down to Miles’ hands. Miles stretches his bloodied hands out gasping out trying to gain control of his breath. 

“That… that does not look pretty.” Gabriel says looking at the two bones protruding from his right hand's index finger, and the ring finger on his left hand. 

Jack gently hits him on the stomach, “He was just mutilated.” 

“I mean they cuts weren't pretty, not clean either. What do our medical professionals say?” Gabriel explains.

Lúcio and Ana give a half hearted smile that was looking very concerned. Angela gives a small nod and was unable to speak apart from making small noises of panic. She shakes her head and starts speak, “I can’t help him. He is pixels and I can’t help him.” 

“You can help him. Wiggle around like you were doing earlier.” Hana reassures everyone hoping to break them out of their trance.

Fareeha pokes Angela, “Wiggle him. Make him wiggle.”

Angela starts moving the controller and everyone watches Miles swing back wildly in their wheelchair. Jack winces when he hears Miles breathing, “That sounds painful.” 

“He was just mutilated, Jack.” Gabriel snarks back. 

Junkrat watches the scene unfold with morbid fascination, “Oh he balled his fists and you can see the blood drippin’ down to the floor. That’s amazin’.” 

“-five six seven.” Ana finishes as Miles springs from the chair, “So we could have broken out of the restraints with seven... wiggles” 

Reinhardt lays down on his stomach, “We weren't as desperate as before. So we never had the means to escape.”

Ana moves back lowering the laying Genji to the ground, “Never had the means. Never had the means? We could still have our fingers.” 

Jesse looks over to Ana and Reinhardt and shushes them, “I think he means that the tongue was next for his stamp licking machine.” 

“And then it would be the balls. We need those.” Junkrat adds with less tact that others. 

Angela watches Miles gingerly place his hands on the armrests of the wheelchairs, “Alright here we go.”

Everyone looks back up when they hear Miles grunt in pain, when he launches himself from the seat everyone gives a small cheer which then turns into a sound of disgust when Miles stumbles forwards grabbing onto the sink and throwing up. 

“It’s just not his day.” Genji says cringing and sitting back up. 

Miles throws up again from the pain of everything his breathing shaky Hanzo agrees, “Yes not his day.” 

Lúcio frozen at the base of the Chris Walker statue having fallen out of it holds up a finger, “At least he is still fighting. Hana do we ever get those fingers back?” 

“Nope.” Hana looks directly into the streams camera with a grin that could scare any Murkoff employee, “This is only the beginning.” 

/Hana don't ruin it./  
/Fingers then getting shot multiple times!/  
/Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ/

Lúcio looks back at Hana and moves to sit beside Fareeha waving a small goodbye to Hana, “You are terrifying you know that right?”

Hana shrugs as Miles grabs the camera. Mei timidly speaks up, “Can I just say oh no a few more times?”

Everyone around her nods yes as Angela starts to move towards the door in this room. 

“What are you doing.” 

“Jack, we have nowhere to hide in this room so we have to escape.” Angela responds to Jack's whisper. 

Jack nods in agreement, “Fair point.” 

She slowly opens the door and jumps ever so slightly seeing a broom in the hallway. Jumping again with everyone else when she hears a strained voice, _“Who’s there? Is somebody there? Come closer.”_

“Angela don't do it. It sounds like a trap.” Fareeha warns. 

Gabriel turns to Fareeha, “But what if it someone who really needs our help?”

“Why would you ask that?” Genji whines, “Now what do we do?” 

Lúcio looks at Angela, “Well we need to get out of this room first. Shall you do the honors?” 

Angela nods and slowly opens the doors in front of them, “And he is louder now.” 

_“Who’s there! Come closer.”_ heavy breathing can be heard to the right. Angela looks over and starts moving towards the voice. She sees the piles of bookcases and beds that were blocking most of the room. 

Angela checks over her shoulder to see the door closed behind her the gravely voice draws her attention back in front of her, “Oh my.”

_“I’m not a patient. I’m an executive. Just like him. Like Trager.”_ the patient was tied down to the bed his head being held in a sling and his body looking like he had been a failed autopsy patient a few times. 

“Angela. I think that is more than a oh my.” Genji adds looking at him.

_“But he got the treatment.”_

“Did they give him extra nips or move them?” Jesse asks very concerned.

Reinhardt looks over to Jesse, “I think it is the least of his problems.”

/Jack FFS/  
/( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I have an extra niple fun fact./  
/NO THAT IS NOT A FUN FACT!/

_“He’s too alive. Filled with Wenicke’s nightmares.”_ the patient continues being ignored by the cast as Angela circles around him. 

Hanzo smiles and looks at Fareeha “Fareeha shot. Trager isn't a doctor.” 

“Of course he wasn't a doctor! He is a CEO and I am not taking a shot for something that is blatantly explained to us.” Fareeha retorts. 

_“It worked too well. They couldn't control it...”_

Hanzo gets into a staring contest with Fareeha which Jesse breaks, “What if I take the shots then we can be good?” he sees no response and downs half of his drink, “See we are good. Right?”

_“And you can't control it.”_

Jesse holds up his hand to the screen, “I am trying to keep it under-”

_“Nobody. Nobody! NOBODY!”_

Lúcio looks at the screen as the patient stats convulsing, “He is really scary, can we go?”

Angela nods and starts backing up but still caught in an awkward stare down with the supposed CEO. Everyone agrees with Lúcio and wants to leave. 

Ana looks at Lúcio and stops Angela from making Miles back up, “Lúcio we are part of a medical profession and we should help him. Angela go back.”

Mei looks at Ana, “The music changed and he is pixels. There is a difference leave him.”

Angela turns and freezes when the patient starts speaking again, _“He’ll find you! He’ll kill you!”_

“Find somewhere to hide Angela.” Hana teases from behind, “Might I suggest to your right?”

Angela looks to the right and spots a bed running to it hiding beneath it, “Thank you.” 

_“He’s coming now! Trager! Traaager!”_

Everyone strains to hear something besides the patient screaming and they are rewarded. They hear the door opening Angela looks to the right in time to see Trager walking into the room pulling up her camera she follows him. Junkrat lets out a little nervous laugh, “Made it here just in time right?” 

“Just in time for an important decision.” Hana says gathering everyone's attention, “Angela. You can save that man's life probably at the cost of your own. Or you can get the note that will come from being impassive. What do you do?”

/I love such binary choices. :D/   
/ಠ益ಠ Let them die./  
/Bruh no. To truly understand the point of the game you have to understand that. You don't feel anything Miles feels if you don't have some sort of sympathy for the patient's and variants!/ 

_“I see what's happening here.”_ Trager starts standing at the bedside of the patient. 

Lúcio smiles despite the situation and quietly mumbles to an old catchy tune, “You face to face with Trager and its grim.” 

/MOANA!!!/  
/(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧HIS(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧PERFECT(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧VOICE(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧/

Angela looks out finger hovering over the controller to push Miles out from under the bed. Gabriel looks over to her, “While I would love to start playing, no Angela don't do it.” 

Jack Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji agree each saying for Angela to stay under and watch. “Think of Miles.”

_“You’re bored. You want a little attention. Perfectly understandable.”_

Lúcio gives a glare to Ana warning her to stay quiet whispering to her, “No. Think of Miles Ana, think of Miles.”

“Angela I think you should-”

“Save that man!” Junkrat shouts, “Live life on the edge!” 

Roadhog grabs Junkrat and gives a stern warning, “Ignore him. You lost those fingers, don’t try to lose anything else.”

_“Well I’m here for you.”_

Gabriel made the deal breaker, “If you die then I will save him next life.”

Angela looks at him and nods putting the controller down on her lap and closing her eyes.

_“I’ll give you very special attention.”_ Trager finishes off by sticking the scissors into the CEO who screams and withers in pain for ten seconds before finally giving out his last gurgled breath and dying. 

Lúcio was looking down and was on the receiving end of Ana’s stare, “You couldn't watch it even.” 

Hana grins and her cheery voice throws everyone off, “Well let's look at the note.” 

Everyone was more somber for Reinhardt reading. Reinhardt read it as close to what he assumed Miles was feeling, pain and underlying anger, “Trager. Sick fucker cut my fingers off. Has tortured and mangled dozen of patients, I watch him murder another one. Nothing I can do about it. Talks like a white collar business school douchebag, probably has a set of golf clubs in the trunk of his Audi. I’d bet the rest of my fingers he was Murkoff brss before whatever’s infected this place changed him. I want out of this place. I want my fucking fingers back. I want to see Trager die.” 

Ana pats Reinhardt on the back and soothes him, “Miles agrees with us.”

Fareeha looks out when the note closes, “We should have saved him.” Everyone who was watching Trager walk away was now staring at Fareeha who had wrapped her arm around Angela and was comforting her, “But we saved ourselves so we can damn well avenge him.”

Angela pushes away from Fareeha letting out a small laugh wiping her eye as they well up a bit, “You are quoting a movie to make me feel better? We are superheroes and you want to quote a movie?” 

Fareeha shrugs and flounders settling for a quick kiss on the cheek, “I try my best.” 

Angela laughs again before going back to the game, “We have to play this game, let me focus.” 

_“Fuck! Fuck fuck Really!”_ Trager shouts from the other romo Angela nods and goes back under the bed. 

“I am not going to die to him. I will be the better doctor.” 

_“You are going to walk out on me?”_

Gabriel responds to Tragers continuing outburst, “No we are going to hide.” 

_“If there is one thing I cannot goddamn stand is a quitter! Come on!”_ Trager shouts, his voice no longer muffled. He was back in the room with them. 

Jack tries to add to Gabriel comment, “We are not quitting but remaining still from an undisclosed vantage point until we see safety.”

Tragers voice had calmed down but everyone could hear his steps and voice but couldn't see him, _“Alright, alright you can figure this out.”_

“Ha like you could ever find-” Jesse laughs then sucks in his breath. Trager crosses in front of them walking past their hiding spot. 

_“Let's solve some problems.”_ Trager finishes saying as he stops at a door to his left. 

“How do you say it that son of a bitch tried to juke us!” Hanzo says watching Trager move back across the screen, “Follow him.” 

Angela starts leaving under the bed staying in a crouch heading to the chokepoint, “I don't see him?” 

Ana waves away her fears, “It will be fine he only tried to juke us once.” 

Mei nods, “As long as we don't get chased I am fine.” 

Angela turns the corner at the choke and then hears infamous words, _“Hey there buddy!”_

/Buddy!/  
/^^ Overrated comment/   
/Buddy don't be rude please/

Everyone gives their shout of surprise but Angela continues a long high pitched whine as Trager picks up Miles pinning him against the wall tilts his head in an almost apology and stabs him with his scissors, “Is he a one hit enemy?” 

“Nah Gabe, we just got caught in his grasp quickly and we had an execution spot near us.” Hana says as Angela passes over the controller to Gabriel, “So Angela-”

“Not a word Hana. Not a word.” 

Hana holds up her hands and accepts that she has lost this battle but knows not to pick on anyone, “I was only going to say it was unfortunate.” 

“We are back here!” Junkrat exclaims when they respawn. They were back inside of Tragers torture room, “Do we have to listen to all of that again?” 

_“Who’s there? Is somebody there? Come closer.”_

Reinhardt sighs, “It would appear so.’ 

“But not as close. I can promise you that.” Gabriel says as he goes to the set of double doors. 

“What are you doing?” Lúcio asks.

“Actual Blackwatch tactics.” Gabriel responds as they start to hear the patient ramble off in the distance.

Lúcio looks at him, “Can we try these tactics in an actual hiding spot like under a bed?”

/HES GOING THROUGH THE WAYLON ARC!! LOOK AT HIM TOUGHEN UP!!/

Gabriel glances back over to Lúcio and nods, “Alright but next time just say please.”

“Thank you. Sorry.” Lúcio mumbles back hanging his head.

_“-He’s coming! Trager! Trager! TRAAAAGER!”_

They just manage to get under a bed as Trager starts to storm pass. Angela looks at him, “I thought you said you were going to save him?”

“I am. I saw that both doors were opened while we were getting stabbed and I close one tap him on the shoulder and run.” Gabriel talks while executing his plan. One of the doors was quietly closed and and was starting his way to Trager, “Hey. Hey! Turn around. Look at me.” 

_“-Perfectly understandable- Buddy!”_

The music shifts as Trager turns around and notices Miles running in circles and jumping. Reinhardt starts laughing, “I will say this now. Run! Run as fast as you can!” 

Fareeha looks over to Reinhardt, “No just start walking away. Look like a badass in your final moments.” 

/Ana control your daughter!!!/

“Fareeha no.” Jack scolds before Ana has the chance, “We are trying to make- Oh you just want to go.” 

Gabriel makes it through the door and slams it shut behind them. Jesse relaying any spare information he can, “Tragers at the choke.”

Fareeha shrugs, “That might or might not have influenced my choices.” 

“I understand where this influence came from.” Genji says sarcastically looking at her and Ana. 

/Ana control all the children!/

“It sounds like he is breaking down the door!” Mei says interrupting the conversation between Ana and Genji. 

“Looks that way. Here.” Jesse says while he pats Hanzo on the shoulder, “Pass it on.” 

Hazno looks at Jesse then to Mei and awkwardly passes on the pat on the shoulder, “It’s from Jesse.” 

Gabriel was already at the main area looking at the elevator, “We will be good long before he gets us.”

Mei smiles at the pair, “Thank you- His scissors just went through the door!” 

“I will repeat Mei. The scissors just went through the door!” Junkrat says slamming his hands down. He looks over to Gabriel dramatically, “Please get that door open.” 

Gabriel smiles, “Already in the elevator.” 

The smile disappears from his face and Reinhardt looks at Gabriel with false surprise as the button fails, “Oh our new objective. Find a key for the elevator.”

“Get to the vent!” Hanzo shouts and smiles for remembering the word when slightly inebriated. 

Angela agrees, “But be careful because we have exposed bone.”

“I will try.” Gabriel cringes when making Miles pull himself up into the vent. His hand slipping slightly causing delay. 

_“Let me sell you the dream!”_ Trager says clipping Miles ankle as they make it into the vent. 

“We got this?” Gabriel asks as he instantly is pulling up the night vision on the camera and crawling forwards through the vent. 

“Yeah we got this boss.” Jesse says as they are about to fall through the end of the vent. Most people nod in agreement.

Gabriel smiles uneasily and makes Miles inch forwards, “Wow I got one shoutcaster and a content group rallying for me.” 

/We are here for you!/  
/(◕‿◕✿) GO GABE GO(◕‿◕✿) /  
/Jack Morrison right there/

He sees Trager appear on the other side of a grated door, “Don't go that way.” 

Jesse looks forwards with a perplexed look on his face, “Genji why in gods name would we go to him.” 

Genji pointedly looks at the ends of his fingers and nonchalantly states, “Because we can assume that without our interference the other two patients are going to die.” 

Gabriel ignores them and looks to the right zooming in on the hallway he sees a bed and door, he moves in and then sees the overturned bed as a hiding spot, “Good to know that that is there.” 

“You might want to look behind it.” Hana says cryptically, “It might offer more.” 

Fareeha smiles, “A trpadoor!” 

“What no? There is a battery there and we are out and I am not going to console command a new battery for you.” Hana shakes her head and lets herself down from Chris Walkers arms and just moves in closer. 

Gabriel goes behind the bed and finds the battery picking it up. Jack just asks for clarification on the battery situation, “So we have one after this one we are in the dark?” 

Hana was still staring at Fareeha who was slowly retreating into Angela. Jack purses his lips and nods, “Good talk.” 

Gabriel moves back to where they were and sees the container. Trager was gone and the music had died down, “So let's get a secure path and hiding spot back up.” 

“Boss looks like you are clear to move the container.”

Gabriel nods and starts to push on the container. Gabriel almost breaks the analog stick when they hear a booming voice behind them, _“Buddy!”_

“Jesse you lied to him!” Jack says. 

Hanzo looks over to Jack, “The guy just opened the door let him be. He is being more of a help then you are.” 

Gabriel tries to keep calm but hearing Miles cry out while pushing the container. His hand slipping on one of the grates, Gabriel snaps at the both of them, “Neither of you are helping!” 

“If it's too much for you, you can always die and pass off the controller to me.” Fareeha smiles despite the impending doom. 

“Let them be.” Ana shakes her head at her daughter and pulls out her sleep dart and readies it before Genji can say anything. 

“You actually brought one?” Genji asks when he sees the dart at the ready from inside her sweater, “Ana! Please!” 

Gabriel leans over to Jack as the container is pushed out of the way, “What are they talking about?” 

“Ana brought sleep darts in case we don't behave. It’s the babysitting mishap again.” Jack whispers back but loud enough for Reinhardt to hear. His sudden raucous laughter making Jack jump.

“Fareeha do you remember that?” Reinhardt asks as he starts sitting up, just as Gabriel makes it through the door. 

“Do you need to talk about it now?” Gabriel shuts the metal door behind him and starts running to the vent. 

Ana smiles and pats Gabriel on the back, “Only to distract you yes.”

Fareeha tries to remember what they were talking about but just shrugs as Gabriel goes into the vent pulling himself in as close as he can so Miles doesn't get hit by Trager again. He turns around to look at Ana and Reinhardt, “We are running away from a crazed doctor. How about we don't try to embarrass half of ourselves in front of the stream.” 

“Oh no. You brought it up, you got to tell the story. You got to wait for him to leave anyways.” Hana says waving her hands before carefully walking over to sit behind Genji, “You have to.”

Reinhardt smiles and takes up the mantle of storyteller to the strike teams despair, “This was back when we were first starting Overwatch. And Fareeha you were about four at the time, so you might not remember it. We were supposed to be watching you and there might have been a small party and when your mother came home early we were all in trouble and she went back to her car and started taking us all out one by one.” Reinhardt mimics shooting each and everyone in the room, “We all woke up the next day with you pouring water on us to wake us up to make pancakes like we promised. It was a long morning that day.”

/I live for the stories./

Fareeha had been retreating into Angela the whole time. Gabriel sees this and thinks it was about time that he saved her, “Alright let’s keep moving. Junkrat, got any ideas?” 

Junkrat looks at Gabriel happy that he was being included back into the game, “Rights a dead end try left.”

Gabriel starts to head in that direction and then he hears Trager speak up, _“Aww buddy, what are you trying to do?”_

Lúcio waves his hands to Gabriel urging him to go left in the hallway. Jesse clarifies, “Door on the left head in. Find cover.”

Gabriel crouches and quickly tries to enter the room where everyone had indicated. He jumps when Miles brings up his hurt hand to the door but Gabriel continues carefully wrapping himself around the door hiding in another alcove. He lowers his head giving a cheesy evil grin to the surrounding company, “Blackwatch.” 

“Are you serious?” Jack asks turning to Genji and Jesse, “Please tell me that you never did things like this.” 

Genji shakes his head, “We were better we hid under beds.” 

Reinhardt was trying to contain his laughter. A large metal noise breaks through the game soundtrack, “Lúcio what was that?”

Lúcio looks at Reinhardt and shrugs, “The sounds of the damned trapped on sheet metal?” 

Angela points to the screen cutting off any levity from Lúcio’s joke, “There is another person who is alive.” 

Fareeha nods, “Yes, but no.” 

“What happened to wanting him to die?” Genji scoffs.

“He will do that in his own time.” Fareeha responds, “He just doesn't know how to wait.” 

/Fareeha chill out/  
/We like seeing everybody play just let him be/

Gabriel knows he can't dispute the claim he was already couch walking towards the door again. Shrugging he continues, “I just need to find out what we are missing here for this exit.” 

“Logic says it would be at the end of the corridor that he is patrolling.” Hanzo says dejectedly upon hearing Tragers weapons open and close. 

Gabriel turns around and goes to the other side of the door he was hiding on, “Hey let's change our plans and we explore here now.” Gabriel crosses in front of the door again and goes to the beds slipping beneath them and looking both ways before moving again.

“Do you think we can-” 

Jesse slowly reaches over and covers Angela's mouth, “No. We are not saving him.” He stops her again when she tries to protest, “Eh eh eh eh eh. What if he isn’t friendly? What if he wants to hurt us as well?” 

Angela shrugs the flops back into Fareeha dragging her arms over her. She starts to mumble but sticks her tongue out at him. Gabriel hearing the interaction was edging closer to the patient who starts screaming. 

_“Kill me! Go ahead, fucker!”_

Gabriel shakes his head at the guy strapped down on the bed, “Not my intention just wanted to see if I could let you go to fight Trager.” 

The patient spits their words at them almost as if they heard Gabriel, _“Go ahead and murder me, see what happens.”_

“Gabe hide! Subtitles!” Mei shouts seeing that the subtitles changed for a second. 

_“All the bureaucrats with their corporate luncheons and golden parachutes. ”_

“Got it Mei!” Gabriel vaults over the small night table and hides under a bed and starts looking everywhere as that patient continues to talk.

_“You think I’m scared of anything? I’ve been fucked in the brain by Nazis, you god-damned pansy. What could you do to me then?”_

Ana looks over to the door opposite of where their bed is, “Just try and get back to the hallway. Ignore all the other doors.” 

Junkrat nods dramatically holding up his hand only to have it lowered by Roadhog, “Don’t overuse the joke.” 

Junkrat looks up with a big frown on his face, “Fake doors?” 

“Don’t overuse it.” Roadhog warns comforting him. 

_“Where are the survivors? Where are the sharks? I’ve been chumming the water long enough.”_ Trager starts crossing over to the patient's and Gabriel slowly emerges from under the bed. The music changes and Trager instantly rings out a line that will stick with the stream, _“Let's teach you the seven habits of highly eviscerated people.”_

/cam we get hamstrings!/  
/Or do you mean “Ham we get canstrings??”/  
/I messed up/

Gabriel starts swearing as he runs vaulting over the beds instead of crawling under them leaning backwards like he was being pushed back by Miles speed, “Ho the hell did he know?”

Angela smiles and playfully kicks Jesse mouthing, “I told you so.” 

Jesse chooses to respond as Gabriel runs for his life by moving his hat to his lap and taking a long sip from his drink, “Don’t want this to spill again.” 

Gabriel takes his left leg and brings it out from it’s cross legged position and subtly moves Jesse out of his way while running, “Need to see- door left hand side! Bed let's go and hide baby!” 

“Container at the end of the hallway.” Ana says, pointing. 

“So how did he know where we were?” Fareeha asks. 

Hanzo looks over at her, “We have a very different outfit color from the floor. Are panting because we are scared and are possibly bleeding everywhere with our exposed bones.” 

“Point.” Fareeha says and on instinct takes a shot, “Wait a second.” 

_“Somebody has to win and somebody has to lose here, I don’t make the rules.”_ Trager says. Gabriel hears the voice and brings up the camera and goes to see that Trager was standing in the doorframe.

“Angela please don't tell me you ever did that to me.” Genji says staring at Trager who scans the room one last time.

/I am not just seeing Mercy as a sentury turret/  
/Century/  
/Sentry!/

“I would never, I mean I did check on my patients at regular intervals but wouldn’t stay or look threatening like that.” Angela says. 

Jack nods, “Well that’s good.” 

It was a few moments before Gabriel goes over to the door and closes it, “A bit of safety.” 

“Gabe. We are not safe here.” Genji says as Gabriel turns around. And starts walking through the room. 

Reinhardt laughs, “Of course we are safe. It’s not like we have seen him slice his way through a door already!” 

Gabriel starts inching towards the center of the room nearer and nearer to the brightly lit bed, “That is such a bait.” 

Roadhog nods, “You can get him to come back in here then sneak out.” 

Gabriel pauses at one of the pillars just outside the ring of light, “That does sound like a good idea, but risk versus reward.” 

Roadhog nods once again, “Risking it is always worth it.” 

Junkrat looks at Roadhog, “Just not when it’s one of my ideas?” Junkrat covers his chest with his hand when Roadhog shakes his head no. 

Lúcio looks ahead and puts up one finger, “ Hey uhh, he’s coming this way.”

Everyone looks to the screen and sees what Lúcio was talking about. Jesse confirms the Trager sighting with a lot more uncertainty, “Yep that is a Trager, and he is coming for us.” 

Lúcio shakes his head and taps the side of his head, “No he hasn't spotted us yet. Music have changed yet. Gabe man go this is your chance get that door open and quietly close it behind you.” 

Gabriel nods and starts walking away while keeping the camera zoomed in and looking at Trager, “Wall, crap.” Gabriel says turning around and moves towards the door. Holding the button to slowly open the door and doing the same when he closes the door behind him. 

Hanzo nods, “This is going surprisingly smooth.” 

Jack covers Hanzo’s mouth, “Don’t jinx it.” 

Hanzo subtly starts removing Jack’s hand from his mouth. Gabriel arrives at the container and Junkrat voices his concerns, “Why do they need so many pipes and so many propane cylinders? It is honestly a bit of overkill.” 

“Hate to admit that you are right.” Ana says.

Gabriel finishes pushing the container as Junkrat looks back at Ana, “And why would you hate to admit that?” 

Fareeha leans back and pats Junkrat on the knee, “She never likes to be wrong.” 

“I can attest to that.” Gabriel adds while he closes the door behind him. 

Tragers voice suddenly sounds from behind the door, _“Aren't you a slippery little fucker?”_

/Ambient noise don't worry/  
/But there Gabe Goes running/  
/ヽ(ﾟｰﾟ*ヽ)ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ/

Everyone starts shouting for Gabriel to go, he turns right and sees a vent at the end of the hallway. Its only when they pass another patient strapped down on the bed do they hear a change in the music. The urging for Gabriel to move quicker doubles in intensity, and he obliges trying to make Miles go as fast as possible. 

They just pass a room to their right and is yelled at by Mei, “Keep going straight!” 

Gabriel makes Miles jump onto the bed and tries to get into the vent. 

_“Aww come on. We’re not done yet!”_ Trager says as Miles makes it into the vent taking one swing for good measure. 

Gabriel takes a moment to breathe finally relaxing he hands the controller to Jesse saying, “Pass it on.” Before he flops back into Jack’s lap. Missing slightly and landing on one of the mans knees he holds his back as Fareeha gets the controller. 

Angela starts to go over to check on Gabriel she is stopped by Fareeha, “You are going again.”

“What? Why!” Angela asks. 

Fareeha responds with a peck on the cheek whispering into Angelas ear, “Will be good for the stream.” 

“Nooooooooo.” Angela whines. Everyone else starts encouraging her until she submits, “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day. I was trying something new with the stream moments, please let me know what you think about it.


	13. Time for a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela continues on her time at the game. She made a vow to defeat Trager and she will fight to Miles' last breath. After it is time for a break and to let everyone relax before the next chapter.

Angela looks at the controller in her hands before dejectedly pushing on the analog stick to move forwards. She brings up the camera and night vision rounding a corner to the right she sees the end of the vent. Pausing she looks over to Fareeha, “Are you sure you are willing to give up your turn for me?”

Lúcio replies before Fareeha does, “She is willing Angela. Don’t worry if you feel bad then you give your turn to her after.” 

“It is okay.” Fareeha nods to that. 

Angela slumps a bit and moves forwards dropping out of the vent. Jesse smiles and gently claps Angela on the back, “There we go. Live life on the edge.” 

“Save batteries.” Junkrat chimes in from the back, Angela nods and puts away the camera. 

>Well he has his priorities.<   
>0_0<  
>I am for one glad that Mercy is continuing :D<

Genji points at the screen, “Do we get to have a bathroom break?” 

At that Hana shakes her head and goes back to the statue of Chris Walker, “After we pass Trager then we can take a fifteen minute break and do a stream giveaway or answer some questions. If everyone is okay with that.”

“That’ll be good. Angela let Miles go inside.” Jack says. 

Fareeha turns on Jack, “Jack. It is her playthrough. Let her play it as she will.” 

Angela was already inside the bathroom going closer to the stalls. She eyes dart back and forth, “I was already going to be going inside.” 

Jack tries to waves away Fareeha’s stare. She does not remove her gaze, grabbing her drink she takes a sip and Jack decided to do the same. Each one blinks but refuses to look away from their stare down. 

Lúcio points to the third bathroom stall, “Open that one.” 

“Alright, alright. I am doing that.” Angela says. She opens the locker and jumps when a document flashes in front of her. She mutters to herself, “And that scared me.” 

“Thats’ alright Angela, and dibs reading it.” Reinhardt calls out as Angela picks up the document. 

Hana laughs, “I don't think anyone is going to challenge you to reading Rein.” 

“You have too much flair.” Gabriel says pulling Jack out of the staring contest, “Enough you two.” 

Jack and Fareeha both rub their eyes, “But I was winning.” 

“Moving on from that. From David Annapurna to the human resources for Murkoff corporation. Subject, request for reassignment.” Reinhardt switches his tone to sound a bit deeper if it was possible for some of the team to imagine, “To whom it may concern. This is my third time asking for reassignment after two months without an answer. I don't want to work at Mount Massive anymore. I have been an orderly my entire adult life, but have never experienced such a consistent level of secrecy and disrespect.” 

“Try working for Blackwatch.” Jesse cracks, “Hey.” 

Gabriel stops ruffling Jesse’s hair, “Let Reinhardt read then say you comments or concerns. Goes for you two as well.” 

Fareeha and Hanzo nod, “We are always willing to listen to the lore of the game.” 

Ana looks over to Reinhardt who watches the exchange, “Continue if you will.” 

“I even have suspicions that some of the patient's may be being abused. I know personally of two of them who have been moved to the basement ward and never returned. If I don't get an answer to this e-mail. I will be forced to resign, and may very well consider contacting the press. Thank you for your time. David Annapurna.” 

>He ded. Super ded<  
>Wait no what really! No!<  
>Yeah sadly we see a letter later talking about him entering the asylum as a patient<

“Chris was one of the people who was sent to the basement!” Hanzo shouts after making sure Reinhardt had nothing left to say. 

Fareeha leaves the drink hovering at her lips, “Half a shot because you don't know the other.” 

Angela starts to exit the room peeking out of the door. 

Hanzo gives a smug smile, “Richard Trager.” 

Fareeha sticks her tongue out at Hanzo then takes the shot, “If you are wrong and we find out later you take two shots,-” Hanzo nods, “-for each character wrong.” 

Hanzo sputters but Fareeha finishes her drink so the deal was done. Angela shakes her head and goes into the main room, “This is pretty big and empty.” 

Junkrat gives an eerie smile, “All the better to have no cover in and die.” 

“It’s alright.” Mei says as she nods slowly and extends her arm patting him gently on the shoulder. 

“Thanks for the boat of confidence.” Angela says sarcastically. She looks to her left and hides Miles under a bed. 

Genji shakes his head, “And why are we under here now?”

>Safety!!<  
>I don't know how many times I died during this part with Trager<  
>BEDTIME<

“Because I don't want to get caught immediately by trying to open the door, and having our dear friend Trager waiting to impale me again. I want to pass off the controller this time.”

There are a lot of crosses here.” Jack says still blinking a bit extra. 

“Oh wait until you see the next time.” Hana laughs, “Just you wait and see.” 

Jack looks back at Hana, “Dear God what do you mean?” 

Hana gives a small cough and makes her voice sound like it is scratching itself apart, “God doesn't love you-” 

“What the fresh flying fuck?” Junkrat shouts looking at Hana. Many of the others in attendance share the same reaction.

“-Not like I do!” Hana finishes off with a long cough jumping down needing to get herself a drink of water. 

Junkrat tries to stand but Roadhog places his hand on his shoulder and keeps him sitting, “What was that!” 

Hana hold up her hand asking for a moment and notices that Angela had paused the game. After a sip and waving her hand trying to make herself swallow faster, “Who was that is the question.” 

Reinhardt gives a wide eyed look to Hana and when people look to him for spoilers he shrugs in response, “I only saw bits of the first game. So don't look at me.” 

Angela unpauses the game, “I’m going to do it.”

“Do what?” Fareeha asks still eyeing Hana who was back at the refreshment table looking over it and replacing what was low. 

“Be free!” Angela says slamming her finger on the button to get out from under the bed. 

“Shiny right! Left -no Right! Yeah!” Junkrat shouts as Angela starts going to the doors.

Angela moves the camera and tries to follow where Junkrat was pointing, “I don't -how did you spot that?” 

Junkrat shrugs, “Got battery senses. Your guess is as good a mine.” 

>Do you think the boy is battery powered like come on<   
>I want to know this. It is so important to me!<  
>ROADHOG TELL US IS HE BATTERY POWERED OR COMBUSTIBLE ENGINE<

Lúcio looks back and gives Junkrat a high five as Angela picks up the battery, “That was great. Now we are not going to die in the dark.” 

“Yeah I might have been a bit weird sorry.” 

“Don't worry now we have two.” Angela reassures Junkrat, “And with that we will take on the next fight.” 

Mei looks at Angela incredulously, “We, can’t, fight.” 

“She knows, she is just saying that because Hana said after we are done with Trager we can assume we will find him again.” Fareeha says to Mei. 

Angela slowly opens the door, “Please don’t remind me honey.” 

“You can have a nice drink after because we will skip your next turn.” Fareeha reminds her. 

“I hear a phone.” Jack says.

Genji smiles , “What dad senses tingling? Genji don't text, this is an important meeting.” 

Gabriel snaps his fingers at Genji, “No listen Genji, it’s a dial tone? Ana are you hearing it too or is-” 

“No I hear it coming from left side. Open... office?” Ana suggests as Angela walks through the doors. 

Angela starts to move towards the office, “On it.” 

“Key to elevator I’m guessing.” Roadhog says as soon as Miles could see the key. 

Angela smiles and makes Miles vault and grab the keys, “Let’s get out of here.” 

Trager grunts as he slams his scissors through the door. 

Angela starts running, “This way we go.”

_“Let me!”_

“To grandma’s house?” Ana asks leaning back and laying on Reinhardt. 

_“Sell you!”_

“No so we can live!” Angela shouts back as she vaults and goes back to the bed she was at before hand.

_“The dream!”_ Trager finishes off with a loud grunt breaking down the door. 

Reinhardt wraps his arm around Ana and points his finger at the screen angrily, “No you are all part of a nightmare factory.” 

“Yeah, all of you want to hurt our collective child Miles!” Lúcio nods and was bouncing.

Angela looks at Lúcio while under the bed, “Lúcio for shame. They are hurt and scared if they lash out we can not hold any of them-” 

“Angie.” Jesse says quietly. 

“-responsible to their actions. We can't just leave them here to suffer, it’s why-”

“Angela.” Jesse was a bit more insistent raising his arm. 

“-we made sure to interrupt Trager from killing those good men in the-” 

“Angela!” 

“Jesse! What?” 

Jesse points to the screen, “Trager is right there!” 

Trager smiles behind the half broken doctor mask, _“Paying attention?”_

>XD<  
>I love the names that she has<  
>glittery emoticon Death<

“I revoke what I said. This guy can go to hell!” Angela says as Miles is pulled from the bed. 

Angela starts running towards the door shrieking as Miles is hit. She slams the door shut behind her and continues, “We are so fucked!” 

“Language.” Ana says, “But I can agree with you.” 

Ana winces and taps on Reinhardt's arm getting him to loosen his grip, “How are you not afraid?” 

“I fear nothing.” Ana responds, “And I will protect the little lion.” 

That got Reinhardt to flush red and smile, “I am not little.” 

Angela slams the door behind them and continues to run, “Are you two really doing this now?” 

Jack starts to go to their defense but Fareeha shuts him down while Angela starts running to where Trager had come from, “You are not going to defend them.” 

Jack nods and concedes, “Right.” 

Angela continues to run through the hallway and slams another door behind that. 

Hanzo laughs, “Good luck trying to find me, I’m behind seven doors!” 

Genji throws his head back and flings his body back as well groaning, “Stop.” 

“Never.” 

“Just keep running.” Lúcio says maneuvering himself to be right behind Angela and covering her ears from all distractions. 

Angela shakes her head free from Lúcio’s hands, ”Sorry, that is really distracting Lúcio.” 

“Sorry.” Lúcio says as he goes and tries to shuffle out of the group but gets pulled down by Mei so she had someone while being Miles was being chased. Lúcio looks over to Hanzo extending his arm and mouthing, “Help me.” 

Gabriel claps his hands together loudly, “Boom! You should thank me Angela. Opening up that door for you.” 

“Thank you Gabriel.” Angela says as she runs through to the elevator. 

“No problem.” 

Jesse leans over to him whispering, “You nearly died for that one you remember that right?” 

Gabriel waves away the comment, “Not important.” 

>So chivalrous Gabriel getting doors for everyone<  
>#NOTAFAKEDOOR!<  
>it had something in front of it if it wouldn't open up after then that would be so cruel<  
>^You mean that would be red barrels<

“Wait!” Lúcio cries out as the enter the elevator, “You hear that?” 

Everyone stops as he starts patting Mei on the shoulder she asks, “What? I don't hear- I hear that spooky- what’s the word. Metal drum hat with the pedal. Bó but in english.” 

Lúcio bits his lips and suggests, “Cymbal?” 

Mei lets go of Lúcio’s arm and hugs him before he can escape, “That. Yeah!” 

Lúcio smiles, “Exactly that though, we hear great ambiance to make us afraid.” 

Roadhog looks at them, “So we are free to explore at this moment?” 

Angela shakes her head, “I am not going as far as that. I am just saying that we are going to continue and be thankful for us not having him chase us.” 

Angela presses the button for the elevator and watches Miles put the key in and turn it putting away her camera, “Do you think they have different animations for this?” 

“They didn't in the beginning but someone in Montreal Canada who lost their fingers offered to be a base animation for Miles so they added it for the ten year anniversary of the game.” Hana adds, “Fun fact before death.” 

Everyone gives her a quick glance, “Death?” Genji asks. 

>HANA NO!<  
>Why are you like this?<  
>We are not going to die. But they can't see this.<

Trager’s voice rings out drawing everyone's gaze back to the screen to see him breaking open the door below them, _“I’m not giving up on you!”_

“Death.” Hana assures laughing maniacally. 

Angela starts panicking and keeping to the very back corner, “Go away. Please just leave us alone.” 

“Not a time to be singing.” Fareeha says as Trager forces the door open. 

“Miles is mov- cut scene.” Angela drops the controller onto her lap expecting to see a dramatic death scene. 

Miles grabs hold of Tragers scissors with both hands pushing him back. Gabriel lets out a small cheer, “You got this!” 

“Fight the bloody maniac who took your fingers Miles!” Junkrat shouts as Trager over compensates and pushes forwards almost hitting Miles.

Lúcio cover his eyes, “No we can’t die.”

Miles frees one of his hands kicking off from the wall pushing Trager back. Mei taps Lúcio opening his eyes, “We are doing fine.”

Lúcio cringes when he hear a sickening bone crunch as Miles grabs onto Tragers neck and stops the weapon from cutting out his throat while the elevator is descending, “Hear that not fine!” 

“We are alive.” Roadhog says shrugging, “We also have more after the break.”

Trager shakes free but Miles grabs him and pulls him forwards off balance both fall, “And this is how we- get a haircut.” Gabriel says as Miles loses some hair as the weapon looks like it should have almost taken off his head.

“Thats surprising,” Jack says as Miles falls back to the ground beneath him. 

Fareeha smiles, “Take that fucker!” 

Trager start to scream as the elevator pushes down on him as he helplessly flails wildly.

Ana looks over to Fareeha, “At least use his name.” 

Both women smile and look to the screen, “That that Rick fucking Trager.” 

The scissors drop as Trager dies and Jack takes the controller, “Alright, ladies remember we don't want this to turn into a swear fest.” 

Jesse laughs, “Heckin watch them do that Jack.” 

>Butt<  
>Jack is going to get you<  
>Dear god please<

Hana jumps out of the statues arms and moves over to Jack, “Borrowing for a moment.” she takes the controller and quickly pulls up the camera. 

“Alright you got a note!” Mei says.

“You could have just said something.” Jack grumbles, Gabriel looks over and pats Jack not so gently on the shoulder.

“Let it be.” 

Hana smiles as she pulls up the note, “How to make Trager juice. Step one. Squeeze. And on this note of getting juice, the stream will be taking a short break. So everybody go fill up your beverages and we will answer a few questions and do a prize winner for a signed copy of the game from the stream here tonight.” 

Hana closes the camera then smiles at everybody, “Thank you so much for doing everything. I don't think I have had a stream this popular since… It's nice to see everyone.” 

Genji stands jumping up off the ground and wraps Hana in a hug, “You are such a sap.” 

“Put me down Genji or I will finish what Hanzo started bu-.”

Genji drops Hana, “Woah.” 

Hanzo watches the exchange and takes a sip from his drink, “Good luck with that.” 

“Not you too Hanzo.” Genji exclaims.

“I was going to say but in fighters of the storm. Both of you are so over dramatic.” 

Hanzo puts down his drink, “I have no idea-” 

“We get this trait from Hanzo.” Genji cuts off Hanzo. 

Jack looks down at the controller on the desk and as subtly as he can he looks around the room to see if he had anyone's attention. Gabriel claps him gently on the shoulder, “Restroom break be right back.” 

“Got it.” Jack says giving Gabriel a thumbs up. Jack sees a few others stand up stretching their legs and moving to line up for more drinks or the restroom. He slowly makes his way to the controller while Hana starts announcing winners in the chat after she turned it on. 

>Hey Hana I love the stream!<  
>Jack what the hell are you doing?<  
>I gotta go pee now thanks for the pause break<

“Thank you everyone for participating in the contest and the top suggesting comments will be signed for our lovely winners!” 

Not everyone was back by the time Jack had made it to the controller, Hana had no idea what was happening because the chat was moving too quickly and everyone was trying to have their suggestions put in. He looks about the room and waits a moment before checking again. He lets out a sigh as half of the company filters back into the room, only people that were missing were Lúcio, Ana, Fareeha, Hanzo, Gabriel, the Junkers and Jesse. 

“To hell with it.” Jack whispers eyeing Hana as he presses goes through the controller and in the settings he lowers the volume for the game so she wouldn't notice. Pressing his fingers to his lips for Reinhardt to stay quiet on this one he unpauses the game. 

>Oh no!<  
>no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no<

Hana didn’t notice at all and was checking on everybody at the back while Jack was making Miles look around the small elevator. He looks up and sees the vent for the elevator and makes Miles remove it. 

“You have to be careful.” Reinhardt whispers as he moves to sit beside Jack. 

Genji notices Hana was also at the back and goes to take the coveted spot in Chris Walker's arms. If she was going to be upset with anyone it was going to be Jack, he gives a casual glance over his shoulder to see that Hana was still distracted. 

Miles makes his way out of the elevator and starts walking past Tragers body. 

Mei moves over to Angela and sits beside her, “I liked it better when there was sound. We could have some warning of what was happening next.” 

“I guess we just can’t win either way.” Angela says as she gives a sympathetic smile to Mei and pats her on the shoulder.

Jack goes and checks the doors on either side of the elevator before moving to the open door. Jesse walks in with Hanzo and they sit behind Angela and Mei. Jesse sees that Hana was about to turn around when he goes back over to Hana to keep her distracted and get a fruity drink made. 

Hanzo leans close into Mei and Angela, “So was Jack always this impatient?” 

“More or less.” Angela nods.

Jack starts to go downstairs when Fareeha enters and sees the scene unfold and helps stalls Hana at the drink bar, “Are you sure you should be pouring drinks?” 

Hana smiles as she finishes off pouring Jesse’s drink. She leans in close to Fareeha and gives an over-exaggerated whisper to her, “I do have smart serve but they are non-alcoholic drinks.” 

“Are you cutting them off?” Fareeha asks while she chuckles. 

Jack makes his way through the the lit hallway and sees the darkened staircase. Reinhardt taps him on the shoulder gently and whispers to him, “Seems like the right way to go.” 

“Seems like the left way to go actually.” Jack whispers back and he almost starts laughing aloud when he sees the last bit of hope fade from Reinhardt’s eye. 

>And the dad was dadded<  
>DAD 2.0<  
>D:< I hate the jokes<

Ana and Lúcio re-enter, Lúcio almost gives up the jig but Jack saw him and shushed him as Fareeha was ordering a drink for Angela next. Lúcio and Ana sit down close to Reinhardt as Lúcio peeks over to Mei to keep his distance but was glad to see that she had Angela to keep her company. 

Jack checks around the bottom of the stairs going over a desk and finds a battery hiding in the corner. Nodding he goes back to the light in the crack in the wall. He let’s Miles slip through and almost jumps out of his skin when Junkrat re-enters the room, “He’s right there!” 

Genji fell through Chris’s arms and was holding onto his arms with his toes and his fingertips. He slowly makes his way back to where he was a moment ago, “Junkrat man first off to hell with you and second off, no worry healers I’m fine.” 

Angela, Lúcio, and Ana shrug. Genji scoffs at their indifference, “I could be asking for help over comms.” 

Angela chuckles, “It’s our night off. Remember?” 

Junkrat and Roadhog were held up at the door by Hana who was scolding them, “Are you two planning on causing a fuss? Do you enjoy me scolding you in front of millions of people for trying to scare everyone while we are on a no scaring break? I am-”

“Jack what the fresh farmed fuck!” Gabriel shouts out fun underneath Junkrats shoulder seeing Jack playing the game. 

Hana turns around to see Jack lower the camera and the screen completely black except for the small cross hair looking back at Hana with deer in the headlight eyes. The room was silent and text appeared on screen, Press or hold to open.

Junkrat and Roadhog try to shuffle along the wall as quietly as they could to be on the far side from Hana and sit down behind Ana and Lúcio. Fareeha takes the drink along with the rest of a liquor bottle and clean shot glass to sit beside Angela again trying to stay out of the stare down between Hana and Jack. 

“Are you going to open it?” Hana asks slightly annoyed.

Jack glances between her and the controller for a moment and presses the button to open the door. Light floods back onto the screen and Jack looks down, “I’m sorry Hana. I couldn't wait any longer.” 

“Did you mess around with the settings? You had to, it’s the only way I couldn't have heard you start. Just put them back and keep going.” Hana smiles mischievously at the end and moves to go to the statue and sees Genji there as Jack goes and fixes the settings again. 

Lúcio waves over for Hana to come and sit beside him. “It’s okay the stream won't break because he got the controls for a moment.” 

Hana goes and sits beside Lúcio while Gabriel who was left in the door frame he strides into the room and sits in between Jack and Jesse and leans gently into Jesse throwing his feet onto Jack's lap. When Jack looks over to him he sticks out his tongue and says, “And that is for not waiting for me.” 

>Bye hana<  
>sad emoticons<  
>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<

Jack sticks his tongue back out at Gabriel and goes back to playing the game. Jack goes through the broken glass home-made door, “Long abandoned hallways. My favorite.” 

“Who the fack is at the end of the hallway?” Junkrat asks moving close to the screen.

Reinhardt looks at Junkrat on his arm but Ana was looking at the screen, “Jack bring up the camera.” 

Jack does and zoom in dramatically as Lúcio back up the vocals for the best effect. Roadhog guessed who it was first and starts shaking his head before the words even left Junkrats mouth, “It’s Father Martin!” 

Roadhog furrows his brow at Junkrats remark but was glad it wasn’t what he thought it was what the kid was going to say. Junkrat goes back to his normal sitting position and then gives a glare to the screen , “Because we were seen with him we lost our fingers.” 

Jesse nods and agrees with Junkrat, “Yeah! Who do you think was the snitch. We never saw the doc before and he knew us!” 

Jack starts to slowly move forwards as Hanzo answers Jesse’s question. 

“I think it was the twins. With only word of authority he had it so they wouldn't attack us or show our displeasure. If they talked about us to other inmates then word could have traveled to him. We have yet to be here that-”

Hanzo was cut off by Father Martin as his flashlight flares to life, _“Thank God, you survived. I feared that secular maniac would carve you up like the others.”_

“We weren't the only one?” Mei asks with panic seeping into her voice. 

_“Meet me outside, we’re close now.”_ Father Martin finishes and starts running away as the objective appears on screen.

_New objective: Find Father Martin outside._

Jack let out a small sigh and walks to the window using the camera to zoom in where everyone last saw father Martin, “Well then.” 

Jack turns right and lets out another sigh. Reinhardt fills in for Jacks words and translates using his best Jack voice, “From dirty to dark. My second kind of favorite kind of hallway.” 

>And third is slimy right?”<  
>I would have went with smokey<  
>Smokey ™<

Gabriel uses his foot and strokes Jacks back moving his leg, “Hey I think I see a light book it.” 

Jack obliges and starts running down to where Gaberiel was pointing with the other foot. Hanzo lets out a small noise, “So this is why Genji kept up the dramatics.” 

Gabriel puts his hand behind Jesse and pats Hanzo on the cheek, “In Overwatch we always try to feed creativity and keep everyone happy.” 

Jack makes it to the end of the hallway as Angela and Fareeha were chuckling as Genji was copying the position that Gabriel was going into. But using his exo-suit to add extra lights to accentuate his body. 

Jack sees the small neon shadows dancing in front of him but opens the door that was in front of Miles and enters a bathroom, “Well shit.” 

“There is smoke in there.” Junkrat whispers to Lúcio and almost shouts in his ear but manages to adjust his volume in time, “Limbs on fire. In the sink. I have never had them in the sink have I Roady?” 

Roadhog pauses for a second while Jack looks at the limbs burning in the bathroom then shakes his head, “Nope. But don't take their idea.” 

“What happen-” 

“Especially not your own. You have two limbs left. Keep them.” 

Everyone gives a concerned glance over to Junkrat who then bursts out laughing, “Canadians chasing us down for copyright! Imagine that!” 

Fareeha speaks up, “Hey! Canadians can be scary. Don't test them at Hockey, or people from Novar.” 

Angela looks at Fareeha and whispers, “Novar?” 

>Wait is she canadian?<  
>Yeah half canadian!<  
>OH CANADA! “Geese flying in the distance”<

Fareeha waves away the comment, “I will tell you later.” 

Jack gives one last look to the burning limbs and everyone hears Miles cough so he leaves the room and closes the door behind him, “Still not used to how he just slams doors.” 

Jack brings up the camera and turns on night vision and spots the hallway to their left. He goes and follows it bringing up the camera sparsely and sees a door and opens it going to the right again. 

Ana pounds her fist into an open palm, “Our worst enemy to date. Linoleum.” 

Jesse waves his hands, “The only reason Overwatches looked like that was me.” 

Genji looks at Jesse, “Us. We had to clean it all the time.” 

Gabriel relaxes placing more of his weight on Jesse and Jack, “Because you two kept doing stupid stunts and with Fareeha off in college you had no one to plan on getting you out of trouble.” 

Reinhardt stares at the body and hears a distinct crack as a tile falls lose in the locker room, “I do think this place could use some restoration.” 

Jack follows along the right hand side of the locker room, “Don’t think it’s on the top of the budget for them.”

Mei smiles when a blue pulse appears on the screen, “Oh document.” 

Reinhardt immediately picks up and is ready to read. Jack picks up the note and looks at the flashing image in the corner. Lúcio looks at Jack, “Come on man. You want to make him sad?” 

Jack opens up the document at the last second. Ana smirks, “So we are not asking for permission anymore?” 

“We have to be brave and they haven't been real patient records, more like estranged misfiled paperwork.” 

“Just as this one is as well. An email from an R Trager at Murkoff corporation. To a P Walsh also who works at Murkoff, on the subject of Annapurna. Employee number five three one nine two zero. Oh no.”

Angela goes wide eyed, “That was the man from last letter right?” 

Hana nods. The patting Reinhardt on the back, “Don't worry we can now see his fate.” 

Reinhardt sniffles and continues, “ Mr. Walsh. Please accept the immediate resignation of our orderly David Annapurna, and process him as a patient of Mount Massive to treat his persecutorial delusions. Treatment should continue until the time of his death. Thanks buddy. Rick Trager. Murkoff research and development.” 

>Told you he was dead<  
>Do we see that? I thought so<  
>Hana can't ban us! Fight fight fight!<

“So he wasn't a doctor.” Angela says with a sigh of relief.

Ana was halfway tempted to go and ruin Angelas hair for that comment, “Lúcio can you believe her? Angela! Of course he wasn't a doctor!” 

Jack and Reinhardt duck while Ana is calmed down by Lúcio. Jack keeps his comment to himself that he now has to go all the way around to the other side of the locker room. He lets out a chuckle to relieve the stress in the room, “Hey at least there are a lot of places to hide if someone starts chasing us.” 

Jack goes around and the room remains in silence while staring at Jack who’s comment didn't help. He keeps Miles gaze at the floor until he opens up a door and sees bloody footprints leading to the right. 

“Follow the blood.” Hana says getting everyone to stop giving Jack withering stares. 

Junkrat smiles and melts a little into Roadhogs arms, “Listen to the sounds of flames.” 

Lúcio nods and carefully wraps his arm around Junkrats chest and pulls him in, “And on that note we keep moving and assume the footprints mean that man died.” 

“Not everyone who goes into a fire dies instantly.” Junkrat says back looking at Lúcio. 

Lúcio breaks off the grab, “Of course you know that.” 

Jack keeps moving past the open window and down the hallway making a left turn once he passes the door and spots a door on the right. He opens it and checks the room and finds a battery, then leaves. He shakes his head going back to the window, “Time to test your theory kid.” 

“Junkrat smiles, “Miles should be okay for the most part. We were in water we don't look to flammable right now.” 

Mei looks at Junkrat, “Now?” 

>Burn baby burn<  
>Cliche you know that<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Canada day and happy independence day! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day.


	14. Working for valve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We prepare to head outside and the only way to do that is through the kitchen... which is on fire. Jack might have to fix that.

Jack looks at the desk in front of the bloody wall and starts to climb the wall in front of him. Roadhog puts a hand on Junkrats shoulder who has the first words while Mile’s is falling, “Too much fire!” 

Lúcio looks at him, “Too much fire?” 

Junkrat nods as the saving icon appears in the corner, “It's not all in one big pile it is wasted around the room.” 

Lúcio shakes his head, “I never thought you would be able to complain about too much fire. No offense I was expecting you to be in physical pain from that.” 

Junkrat furrows his brows, “What?” 

Lúcio starts overacting and mimicking pained sounds and expressions and everyone gives him confused looks so he eventually stops. 

“Moving on.” Jack says as he starts to make Miles go through the room. He can feel Junkrat move closer to him to get his attention and he starts to focus on the fire for a moment with whispers to go closer he tires going as close as he can. 

“Thank you.” Junkrat says but the fires in his own eyes light up as he moves right behind Jack, “Closer.” 

Hana tries to warn them before Miles’ hands go up, “Be careful you don't want to burn to death.” 

Junkrat looks back at her and smiles, “I thought they patched that.” 

Jack continues before anyone can question what Junkrat said turning left after staring at the fire he winces as Miles hands go up to a blurred screen. Jack quickly tries to get Miles to vault over a fallen tray rack, “This might be hot buddy.”

Mei gestures to the screen, “There is fire everywhere! Of course it is going to be hot!” 

>Hurr durr<  
>( ◉◞౪◟◉) You don't say<  
>Anyone else listening to billy joel?<

Hana laughs as the chart starts to post every song that has to do with fire.

“I think he was attempting to be funny.” Gabriel says looks over to Mei.

“And a bad one at that.” Fareeha says eliciting a punch from Gabriel, “Hey!”

Angela and Gabriel both gang up on her saying, “You know you deserved it.” 

Miles was standing in the middle of the fiery ring slowly walking away being lead by Jack who was trying to find the best path. Hanzo calls out suddenly, “Stop! There is someone else with us.” 

Lúcio looks over to Hanzo, “You mean here with us or there with Miles.” 

Fareeha looks closely at the screen, “With Miles. I see him too.” 

Jack along with everyone stops looking around and focuses on the screen eventually spotting the man through the flames. He starts moving to the side and back a bit again when Miles brings up his hands, “Let uss go and see what he wants.” 

“What if he is looking for a fight?” Reinhardt asks.

Ana pats him on the shoulder, “Then we make Miles run for his life blindly through the fire.” 

That got a chuckle from Roadhog, “Would not advise that.” 

“It was a lot of fun though.” Junkrat adds in his own defence, “There wasn’t that much fire. Like one and a half of what’s on screen.” 

Genji wants to question the choice of words Junkrat used, “How do you know what is one and a half times more?”

Jack had gone close enough to trigger the pyromaniacs speech, "I had to burn it. All of it.-”

Junkrat snaps his fingers, “That's the spirit!”

“-Murkoff took so much from us. Used us.-” The pyromaniac continues burying his head into his shoulder scratching his beard. 

Both Angela and Ana lets out some small tsks, “No corporation should be allowed to do this.”

Lúcio and Ana agree with Ana’s statement by nodding. 

The pyromaniac turns their head revealing that half their face had been burned off causing a few gasps, “-Turned us into these things, because nobody cares about a few forgotten lunatics.-”

Junkrat lets out a small bemused laugh and the pyromaniac continues, “-So let it burn. Burn the whole god damned thing down.-”

Jesse looks over at Junkrat about to ask why he laughed but sees it wasn’t a goofy laugh it was something different, he nods and lets it be at that. Jack, Gabriel, and everyone close was waiting for the pyromaniacs words, “-Get out. If you want to live. You can get out through the kitchen."

>Honestly I always felt the worse for him. He appears so normal for the first few seconds but by the end he manages to show his true face. The one that Murkoff wanted redacted.<  
>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) No bitchen in the kitchen<   
>Guys did we mention campfire song!!!<

Genji claps his hands together, “To the kitchen then so we can get a snack!”

“So we don't become food ya drongo!” Junkrat says as he hits one of the Chris Walker statue legs, shaking Genji in his post. 

Jack starts to look behind the pyromaniac not knowing really where to go but then in the center of his view he curses, “Found the kitchen.”

“It just happens to be surrounded by flames Jack.” Ana says smirking at the screen. 

Jack was about to retort when Angela coughs, “Jack we are also surrounded by fire we should keep moving, for Miles’ sake.” 

_New objective: Turn on the sprinklers to extinguish the fire._

Hanzo looks at the words and frowns, “I don't think that they could work in this condition at all. They should have gone off already.” 

“Remeber when we drained the sewers? I think we destroyed the water pressure so technically we are at fault for this fire.” Reinhardt says before he laughs and holds his head in his hand, “I don't think we meant to.” 

Genji speaks up in a panicked voice trying to calm Reinhardt, “So how do you think we can get those sprinklers on?” 

“Valves.” Roadhog says nodding.

“How many valves do we have to turn.” Genji complains. 

“It seems like we have to turn enough of them to progress the game Genji.” Mei says. 

Angela sighs and looks at Jack who has been staring at everyone who was talking, “Jack so we don't kill Miles. Keep moving. We should not see if they patched it where he can die from smoke inhalation.” 

Jack starts to move almost running into the cafeteria serving counter. Lúcio gives a quick warning and Jack avoids running into the cafeteria but Lúcio points up ahead, ”Think we can cross that small patch?” 

Fareeha shakes her head as Miles brings up his hands, “He might be able to vault through a window but let's not get him any more third degree burns today.”

“Tomorrow then.” Jack affirms walking back and to the left, “There a snack rack.” 

Hana scrunches her face and looks at Jack, “Snack rack?” 

Jack makes Miles run to his so called snack rack as Hana repeats herself with an exasperated tone, “A snack rack?” 

Reinhardt looks at the rack Jack vaulted over, “Well we are in the cafeteria and there are spots for snacks here on the racks so snack rack.” 

>Rack snack<  
>★~(◡﹏◕✿) He is so adorable!!<  
>You are almost on fire keep moving<

Mei lets out a small worried noise and buries her head in Angelas shoulder, “It’s because you don't want to see the the burning bodies either!” 

Angela pats her on the shoulder, “If it helps they were probably killed before they were set on fire.” Mei shakes her head and Angela apologizes, “It’s okay Mei I got you.”

Jack continues putting as much distance as he can between Miles and the fire. Everyone stays quiet as he looks around finding a trail of blood to follow under a burning overturned table Jack grins, “I think I’m doing pretty hot.” 

“You want to get flamed with the puns?” Hana half asks and half warns.

Jack wiggles his finger back at her as he sees an open door leading out of the flaming room, “Now now now don't get heated about this.” 

Gabriel join Jesse and Fareeha for groaning in a low octave to show their displeasure while Junkrat was holding his sides trying not to burst into laughter. Jack smirks and goes to the outside of the room almost about to check back over the burning lunch table but opts against it. 

Genji notices Jack look to the right of the hallways and sees a large window, “Come on now Jack don't be a pane.” 

Hanzo massages the sides of his head and whispers to himself, “Don't disown him again. While tempting it is not worth it.” 

“Hanzo is it not a clear view is it?” 

Jack cackles at Genji and Hana joining in on making puns and he turns left heading down a long corridor and Ana smiles, “A small gap to squeeze through surrounded by files ah what doesn't say to have a nice day about that?” 

Reinhardt pats her on the shoulder, “I don't think you need to worry about Jack reading anyone's files.” When he sees Jack turns and pouts at him as he corrects himself, “Because there are lots of dark corridors to explore.” 

>I think Hana lowered the gamma on you guys.<   
>Spooky scary corridors<  
>●︿●●︿●●︿●●︿●●︿●●︿●●︿●<

Jesse was not as kind and decides to out him, “Because I know you used reports for desk naps as much as the world does now.” 

Jack keeps his calms in one overly large sigh and then looks at Jesse while making Miles pull up the camera, “I’ll file away that comment.” 

Hanzo snaps, “Are you kidding me did you set that up for that?” 

Fareeha places her hand on Hanzo’s head to try and calm him down, “He has too many years of experience making horrible jokes. I am so sorry it will spread and no one will be safe.” 

Hanzo finishes off his drink and goes to the table as Jack turns on night vision, “I don't hear it as much when I am getting a drink.” 

That make Jesse follow him, “No no pillow over the head not escaping with a drink- I, go sit back down. I am right behind you.” 

Jack starts off the darkened hallway making a right hand turn when he reaches a plain empty shelf at the end of the hallway and spots an open door, “Thats-” 

Hana cuts him off yelling, “Wood you say Adorable Jack?” 

>(⊙︿⊙✿)(⊙︿⊙✿)(⊙︿⊙✿)<  
>Wrong medium Hana!<  
>Or is it a write medium?<

Hanzo lays down and looks at Jesse mouthing, “Smother me. Just end my life.” 

Jesse shakes his head but pats Angela on the shoulder to get earplugs she fishes them out of her pocket and hands them back, “You owe me for this.” 

“Don't say I don't love you darling.” Jesse leans over and kisses Hanzo on the head and hands him the earplugs. 

Jack was exploring the old office building and letting Hanzo have a moment of peace. Roadhog moves as subtly as he can to take Junkrat back eventually he ends up sitting beside him, “I’m here now.” 

Junkrat looks over and grins like a kid Just as Jack finishes scanning the room and turns back the way they came, “Nothing important there.” 

Hana smiles cryptically at the streams camera, “Nothing but place to hide Jacky boy.” Then switches to her normal voice and smiles, “Also a battery and a document. 

Jack stops Miles and makes him put down the camera everyone sees the silhouette of Jack turn to look at Hana, “That is one of the most terrifying things a kid has ever said to me.” 

Lúcio looks at Hana and places his hand over her mouth and whispers, “Please stop freaking everyone out Hana.” 

Hana nods it was all that she could do and relaxes again. Ana manages to see something flash and calls it out immediately, “By the desk in the left corner.” 

Jack turns and finds the battery that was on the ground wanting to ask how she spotted it first but lets it go and starts to search the room turning off the camera, “They should stick out right? Like just blink about?” 

Genji smirks, “Tracer isn't here Jacky-”

“Don't call me Jacky... Genjo.” 

Genji accepts that and sits back down not provoking another argument from the grumpy soldier. Who eventually finds the document that was hiding in plain sight on the desk. 

Reinhardt shouts ahead of everyone else, “I am reading this!” 

Gabriel looks at him, “As long as I get to read the next one.” 

>I want to fall asleep to them reading me stories. (￣。￣)～ｚｚｚ <  
>Just be specific and ask for non horror things<  
>Thanks I don't want nightmares<

Jack opens up the document and Reinhardt waves his hand in front oh himself and scoffs lightly, “Gabriel you can read this.” 

“No you can you kind sir.” Gabriel says back seeing the small block of text on screen. 

Mei looks up at the screen and smiles, “I could read it. Notes aren't scary.” 

Both of the two men look at her and nod. It was a good idea for someone to read and they didn’t want to get trapped all night deciding who was going to read.

_”If you are seeing things, say something. There is no shame in Psychopathologist Proximity Stress Disorder (PPSD). Talk to your supervisor to get help from a Murkoff success counselor.”_

Lúcio puts on a big fake smile as Jack puts away the document and starts going back the way he came, “Aw its like they are trying to show that they cared.” 

“David did care.” Angela says quietly. 

Fareeha pats Angela on the shoulder, “Yes we know David cared but he cannot help us now.” 

Hanzo talks loudly slightly startling Mei, Angela, Fareeha, and even Jesse, “How do we keep all these documents?” 

“Thats is actually a good question.” Lúcio says looks over to Hanzo. 

Junkrat looks between the two and grins, “Isn't it obvious he takes the single page folds it into quarters and is placing it in his pockets, did you see his jacket and pants covered in pockets. Real pockets not like girls pants pockets.” 

Ana laugh gently then aggressively, “I hate fake pockets with a passion.” 

“And here we are back at the game but the shelving unit yay.” Jack says as he makes it back to the lit hallway again. 

Angela looks at him and reassures him, “Come one what is worse than Trager? You got this Jack.” 

Jesse nudges Gabriel who pokes the controller making Miles go in between the shelves. Jack looks at him and he squarely points at Jesse, “He made me do it.” 

Jesse scoffs and looks at the screen as Jack presses forwards, “Hey is that an awsome looking blood stain?” 

Reinhardt giggles at Jesse trying to change the subject and corrects him, “Those would be rust stains and pipes Jesse.” 

Jack brings up the night vision to confirm what he was saying it was true. Jack tries to open the door beside him the nods as Genji points out the obvious, “There are too many pieces of furniture there.” 

“Genji you could say things are stacking up.” 

>STOP!<  
>(┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻<

Hanzo nods hearing that and he lays back down quietly muttering to himself, “No more they are horrible jokes that don't have a point.”

>he has a point<

Hana, Jack, and Genji look at each other and nod they were glad the puns were working on at least one person but they could get stale fast they would just have to tell more later. When Hanzo least expected it. Jack looks back to the screen and continues through the game taking a left at their first choice and and Jack goes to the first door he sees, “I'm like a toddler with doors. I just have to go to every single door.” 

Ana looks over at him, “Toddlers do not do that.” 

“I don't think we should use Fareeha as an example as a normal toddler.” Reinhardt warns. 

Fareeha grins, “Aww come on what toddler didn't love to learn knife safety and how to assemble guns?” 

Jesse instantly shoots up looking into Ana's glare, “I did not teach her that.” 

“I did.” Gabriel says fully taking the blame and any injury. What was she going to do, kill him again? 

Miles edges closer into the room on Jacks command and sees the shelf and the locker with a pressure check in the room with a button. He takes another step and new text appears on screen. 

_There’s no water in the system. You must first turn on the two valves._

“Didn't it already tell us about the valves?” Mei asks when the text fades as Jack brings the camera up and zooms in on the pressure meter. 

Jesse looks over and nods, “Yeah but I think it might be a weird code of spaghetti text.” 

“Do you know anything about programming man?” Lúcio asks and then covers his mouth with his hand waiting for an answer. 

Jack makes Miles leave the room and takes a right turn into the lit hallway. He starts to move closer squinting at the sign at the end of the hallway as he moves in closer to read it and stands in front of the sign and that's when Mei giggles at Jack, “Do you need my glasses?” 

“I can read the sign just fine Miles was shaking a bit.” 

Roadhog was about to call Jack out but Junkrat pats him on the nose of his mask whispering loud enough for the pair in front of him to hear, “Let the old man have it.” 

More than the pair heard and Lúcio shakes his head, “I'm not hearing that noise.” 

>Oh no. The DJ initivtave<  
>*initiative<   
>NO SOUND HHHHAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA<

The stream realizes that the sound from the television was off but no one heard everyone was looking at Junkrat. 

Reinhardt turns around to look at Junkrat, “And what does that make myself then? A dinosaur?” 

Genji grins from ear to ear under his faceplate but it shows in his tone, “You are roaring Reinhardt.” 

“Are we just quipping each other of playing the game?” Angela asks before she starts to tsk. 

“Yeah.” Jack says as he turns back to the game, “Hana I'm not hearing- Aaagh!” 

Chris Walker appears on screen grabbing Miles by the neck quickly inspecting him then ripping his head from his body. Everyone was shocked at that and Hana was staring at the screen and then looks at Angela, “Did you turn off the volume Angela?” 

Everyone turns their looks to her as Roadhog subtly reaches over Jack and picks up the controller from him as Miles respawns. Jack turns around when he realizes what was happening and Roadhog raises his hand, “I have to fight him and win.” 

A few accusations start to fly around as Roadhog is starting to play the game ignoring all distractions. He walks forwards past the door with the valve and examines the sign in front of him looking where the signs were pointing he spots the Chris Walker shadow appear at the end of the hallway, “Found you.” 

Everyone else was still trying to console Jack who had no idea how it happened but once Roadhog makes Miles back up to the corner and peek at Chris it finally clicks in, “But then where was the volume. Where is the volume?” 

Lúcio almost bites his tongue he gives a pained smile to Hana and apologizes with a shrug before speaking up, “I’m hearing that noise.” 

>EEEYYYY!!!<   
>That honestly scared the crap out of me<  
>It is so funny if you have captions on and you se it write Walk faster<

The volume returns on the screen and Lúcio gives Hana the pained smile, “I was going to surprise you with that.” 

“You killed me.” Jack mutters under his breath giving a cold glare to Lúcio. 

Gabriel sees that and pats him on the shoulder changing their positions, “Don't bother the kid it was an honest mistake.” 

Roadhog watches Chris walk to the door closest to them and then there a moment of silence waiting in anticipation Mei cracks first, “He is taunting us. Go back to the locker and be safe.” 

Junkrat looks over at her and flashes a sharp toothed smile, “No Roady can keep us safe.”

“You put too much faith in me at times.” Roadhog says pulling Miles further back behind cover. He hears the chain boots and then looks at everyone, “Which way are we going to go?” 

Jesse shouts out, “Cafeteria!” Before anyone else can say anything. 

Fareeha nods, “Well it is the furthest sport away from Chris.” 

“Then left we go then.” Ana says looking at Roadhog, “Make sure he doesn't follow us.” 

Genji jumps down from the statue almost landing on Roadhogs shoulders and then jumps back into Chris's arms, “Taunt him. Make him follow us to the cafeteria.” 

Roadhog starts to laugh at the suggestions and makes Miles crouch and turns right, “You can't go that way first and the cafeteria is on fire.” 

“Then why offer the choice?” Gabriel half asks half pouts.

“Because he is hilarious.” Junkrat says bursting into laughter himself but Jack breaks that.

“You fell for it too.” Jack then almost backtracks by the icy glare from Junkrat but lets out a sigh of relief when he smiles again.

“‘Cause I’m not used to him being the one to tell jokes.” 

Lúcio smiles hearing Hana give a sigh of relief. It was all going better than she had ever hoped for this night. Roadhog had made it to the doorframe but was hiding behind the wooden half wall listening. 

Reinhardt elbows Roadhog on the knee, “Got any other jokes?” 

Roadhog creeps around the corner checking everywhere for Chris keeping the camera down as he tries to make his way to the sign across the hallway, “Most of you are telling dad jokes with no kids. I’d call that a faux pa.” 

>ITS TIME TO STOP!!<  
>ಠ益ಠಠ益ಠಠ益ಠಠ益ಠಠ益ಠಠ益ಠಠ益ಠಠ益ಠಠ益ಠಠ益ಠಠ益ಠಠ益ಠಠ益ಠ<  
>Can you feel the displeasure radiating from this^<

Hanzo was the first person to laugh at the joke as Roadhog takes the left that everyone wanted him to earlier and goes towards the bath, “That one was good.” 

Roadhog does on spin to check the room over the laughter and then the music changes as Chris Walker spots them. He starts to run to the left seeing the light and almost blinding poor Miles while casting a large shadow to be seen in. 

He makes it to the shelf with Chris a few feet behind Genji leans in close again and whispers, “Taunt him.” 

Roadhog gives a quick glance to Genji who says it again, “Taunt him.” 

Roadhog cracks his neck and then edges Miles out of the shelves to Lúcio’s dismay, “What are you doing?” 

Hanzo sighs, “Planning to die.” 

“No we are taunting him.” Genji says almost sitting on Roadhogs shoulders, Junkrat sees that and stands up moving to Genji’s spot to no avail of the other man noticing. He kicks out but Genji avoided it when Roadhog lurches forwards as Chris tries to grab Miles. Mei squeaks as Fareeha laughs and jokes, “He almost got you.” 

“Almost? We basically have his hand around our neck.” Gabriel says as Roadhog retreated to the shelves. 

“Go closer.” Reinhardt dares. 

>don't listen to him<   
>Reinhardt no.<  
>(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Grandpa time!<

Roadhog edges closer to the shelf before he takes a moment Chris turns and grabs Miles and starts to wring out his neck, “I thought we were safe in here!” 

Fareeha subconsciously reaches behind her while looking at the screen, “I think we all did Jack.” 

Jack stumbles trying to find a word but it is interrupted by Reinhardt taking the controller from Roadhog, “I will be honest now. It was never my intention for you to die.” 

Roadhog nods and both men change spots, Roadhog stands up and removes the glowing scarf that was Genji and was about to place him back on the statue when he stops and stares at Junkrat then does a double take to where he was shakes his head and ends up with one in each hand holding them by their backs. 

Reinhardt was making his way to the first sign and mutters to himself, “Have to go left but he comes by.” 

Angela notices that Roadhog was standing silhouetted by Genji glowing and nearly jumps out of her skin but tries to play it calm, “Please put him down. I don't have all the gear required to repair him.” 

Genji tries to grab onto Roadhog but a tongue that was stuck at him was a sign for him to go back to his perch. Junkrat crawls on top of Roadhogs shoulders as he sits with Roadhog passively putting his hands on Junkrat’s legs to keep them in place so he didn't fall. 

Reinhardt was looking at them as the exchange happened while Miles was waiting behind the wall, “Now that that adorable moment is over. Now it is time to tempt Chris!” 

Chris Walker had just turned the corner and Reinhardt was running out and going to the left baths to run to the shelves to hide. He passes through with Chris right on his tail grabbing into the shelf before he moves away swearing and muttering under his breath, _“We need to contain it!”_

“That was close.” Reinhardt says as he pounds his fist against his chest.

Jesse smirks and takes the opportunity, “But no cigar.” 

Ana and Angela look at Jesse, “McCree you haven't been smoking have you?” 

Ana was not as kind with her words, “You had best not be smoking again or I will…” 

Reinhardt slowly continues through the hallway trying to move through Ana’s unnamed threat but Junkrat was not afraid to call her out, “Will what?” 

“Disowne him.” 

>Grandma. I will quit for you!<  
>Yeah man it can mess up your singing voice<  
>(✿◠‿◠) this will be the time!<

Jesses mouth goes agape and stares at Ana, “I haven’t.” 

“I have made sure of it. It is bad for his health.” Hanzo says finally removing the earplugs. 

Reinhardt turns a corner and then sees another hallway filled with natural light and too many blood filled bathtubs, “Oh. This was unexpected.” 

“What isn't at this point?” Genji asks.

Mei shrugs and lets go of Angela as Reinhardt makes Miles creep down the hallway eyeing the man by the tubside, “Something normal would be abnormal.” 

“Well then we are seeing what we have become normalized to them correct?” Jesse says as Reinhardt approaches the man.

“Hello there.” 

_”Hushaby, you’ll have your turn.”_ they say looking up from the body in the tub.

“Yep this is completely normal for Miles.” Lúcio says exasperated. 

Angela looks over to Lúcio and nods, “His breathing has seemed to have calmed down at the sight of the bodies and even disturbing sights such as this.” 

The man at the tub looks up and down the hallway before smiling at the body, _”There you go.”_

“May we move on from belly rubbing?” Ana asks Reinhardt.

He shakes his head, “And let people miss this important tidbit of lore from Outlast.” 

Everyone watches in an awkward silence as the man rubs where he says carefully, _”We clean your belly, clean your arms. Every little crevice until we find that key. I know one of you babies has it. There we go, shhhh, shhhh.”_

“Can we please go Reinhardt?” Fareeha asks, “I think I can hear Chris Walker wanting to break our neck.” 

Reinhardt nods and starts to move towards the end of the hallway pausing for a moment at the dead body, “I guess he wasn't the key master.” 

Ana looks at him with a deadpanned glare but strangely enough it was Roadhog that laughed at the reference, “I love that movie.” 

Reinhardt smiles and continues looking at the sign before running through the door, “To the sprinkler valve!” 

Jack sees the valve and snaps his fingers, “Catching onto the bandwagon of outdated references. Release the dams!” 

After a sound of pressure releasing from the pipe there was nothing else. Gabriel clears his throat, “Well that was quite anticlimactic.”

>Jack you are not as old as an ent<  
>Lord of the rings! YEEEEEAAHH<  
>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Okay.<

“You are telling me?” Jack says, “Come on Rein we might have something… after the system is all ready.” 

“You got it Jack.” Hana says, “I remember playing through this part so many times thinking there was more to it. Really simple if you don't try to taunt Chris really.” 

Hanzo looks at Genji, “Stop telling people to do that so you can play more.” 

Roadhog waves away the problem as Junkrat speaks up, “Something might happen to you if you don’t.” 

“Junkrat.” 

Junkrat throws his arms up and looks at Roadhog, “What?” 

“Jamison.” 

“Just say what.” 

Roadhog takes a breath and then says, “What.” 

Junkrat smiles and then looks at Genji, “Sorry.” 

Reinhardt and everyone looks at them but then right before he was about to leave Junkrat starts laughing, “What is so funny?” 

“Two cans of pain.” Was all Junkrat managed to say when he points to the screen and falls completely backwards on Roadhogs back, “Woah all the bloods going to my head!” 

Lúcio looks at where Junkrat was pointing as Gabriel checks on Junkrat who was being lowered, “I see what he meant, Rein look at that.” 

Reinhardt looks closer, “It is like the coffee cup from earlier.”

“Except its paint.” Gabriel states bluntly.

Reinhardt looks at him mocking his tone and starts back down the hallway, “Well apart from that. You know what. We are leaving just for that comment.”

“Is he going to be like the wheelchair man?” Mei asks.

Angela, Lúcio, and Jack let out small noises of apprehension remembering the man from the beginning. Everyone looks at each other and Hana smiles at the group, “You think they would have another jump scare in the exact same place?” 

>Honey there s a stom coming<  
>Yes that is why we are going out to the outside soon<  
>this game is brutal trust nothing<

Fareeha scoffs and nods, “What this red barrels was canadian and I looked them up during break they are from Montreal so yes they would do this.” 

“You are not helping.” Reinhardt says as he starts to edge closer and closer to the man at the tub, backpedaling when he starts to hear him talk.

_”No complaining now, we have to wash every little part. Who’s a clean baby? Who’s a clean baby? You are. Yes. There you go… shhhh…._

“Remember what Gabriel made you do in the sewers?” Hanzo asks. When he sees Reinhardt nod he nods as well, “Then do it. Run free.” 

Reinhardt starts to make Miles run down the hallway while looking at Hanzo, “Did you have to imitate Trager?” 

Hanzo shrugs, “It got you to look away from the screen if something happened.” 

Ana laughed at that, “Very well done.” Seeing the pout forming from Reinhardt she pats him on the back, “And you too for playing more than a few minutes.” 

Reinhardt’s jaws drop and his voice becomes very dry as he lets out a long sigh, “No need for Chris to kill me. You just did that yourself.” 

Reinhardt folds over and lets Miles run into the the mirror at the end of the hallway. Angela coughs while the older members of Overwatch laugh, “Reinhardt? Miles needs to continues his adventure. You have had your back to him for a while now and we don't want to end up at the hands of another man man.” 

Lúcio looks over to Angela destroyed, “What about caring for the patient's Angela?” 

“They are pixels Lúcio. Nothing more.” Angela replies. 

Hana agrees with Angela, “Are you ready to continue Reinhardt? Or should I pass the controller over.” 

Reinhardt grips the controller and turns the corner sitting up straight, “Never!” 

Junkrat gives a noncommittal shrug, “Fine with me cause then I don't have to-” 

“Chris Walker is right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!! Hey everyone sorry for the longer than usual hiatus. I will be returning to the normal bi weekly posting schedule.


	15. Chris: Evaded, Sprinklers: On, Everyone: Scared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt, Roadhog, Junkrat, Mei and... Snowball? Everyone plays their heart out trying to progress to the kitchens in pursuit of Father Martin.

Reinhardt shakes his head and reiterates, “Chris Walker is right there.” 

>Can he be bugged like Eddie? Two Chris walkers on a separate walk around would be hell to deal with<  
>( ́ ◕◞ε◟◕`) YOU GOT THIS<  
>Rein paitence is a value<

“Then have some patience and wait for him to leave.” Jack says. Reinhardt nods and slowly walks towards the shelf. 

Gabriel smiles, “Or we can run past him. Crouch to avoid his attack at the right moment.” 

A collection of no’s rises from everyone around him. Mei is the first to speak up on this, “Stop making people do dangerous things so others can play. Some of us are perfectly fine with not playing.” 

Junkrat nods and toasts to that as he sits back up suddenly going out of the streams frame, “I can agree with that.” 

Reinhardt waits a moment, then another, “Why isn't he leaving?”

“He is supposed to leave.” Hana had her brows furrowed at the screen, “Try interacting at a safe distance, trigger the chase music then go out of his eyeline. Should send him on his way.” 

Ana raises an eyebrow to that, “Should?” 

Reinhardt starts to do as Hana said and inches closer until the chase music is heard he backs out of the shelf as Chris Walker's arm reaches in and he backs up going around the corner waiting for the music to die down. 

Lúcio snaps his fingers, “Hey hey hey! I think I hear the chain boots moving. Aww this is good right? Reinhardt go back man you got the chance, he’s going to start cycling through again.”

“But air on the side of caution, please.” Mei warns, “We don't want to fail Miles again.” 

Reinhardt nods accepting the new pressure as he peeks around the corner and Chris was gone, “Did anyone notice if we cast a shadow?” 

Genji taps the side of his face, “Uhhh? I don't think so? No we didn't.” 

Fareeha laughs at that, “Well aren't you the boat of confidence.” 

Reinhardt nods and moves in closer to the shelf trying to make Miles peek around the corner to see if there was anything that needed to be don't but did not see anyone. He started to move out of the shelf and go across the hallway looking to the right into the large area not hearing anything he continues. 

A pipe sound could be heard in the distance and that breaks Reinhardt, he starts to run because him along with most of the people in attendance jumped. A shadow was cast along the wall and the Chris Walker chase music starts, “Genji you lied to us!” 

>He guessed more so than anyoe else did<  
>ಠ_ಠ If we appeared in a mirror then we would have a shadow.<  
>ↁ_ↁLook downↁ_ↁ ~(⊕⌢⊕)~ Surprise you cast a shadow~(⊕⌢⊕)~<

Genji points a finger at Reinhardt, “I said I was mostly unsure! Don't pin this on me.” 

“You said you didn't think so. This allows us to totally pin this on you without remorse.” Ana says as she grips onto Reinhardt’s arm as they pass by the second door. 

“Remember to look behind you.” Hana calls out from the back. Reinhardt takes a quick glance at the controller sticks his tongue out and shots in surprise,.

“He is right there!” he finishes off as he runs right into another office section. 

Lúcio bouncing sits on his knees, “Rein night vision camera now so you can see!” 

Reinhardt brings it out and turns left in the office, knowing if he catches on any furniture he is going to have Miles killed. Hanzo snaps his fingers together, “Make it to the shelf again he can't pass through there!” 

Jesse claps him on the back, “Yeah! Rein go back to the start!” 

Reinhardt tries and Jack lets out a high pitched nervous laugh or a welp if you were brave enough to say it to him when everyone heard Chris swipe at them. Reinhardt makes it out of the room and continues to run, “I can make it!” 

He makes Miles turn his head over his shoulder to see that Chris was still there and Roadhog shouts out, “Just run!” 

Reinhardt nearly jumps out of his skin and almost loses the controller, Miles straffes in the hallway and everyone covers their eyes when Miles runs into the light and is temporarily blinded by the light in night vision. Reinhardt groans when Miles is lifted off the ground and had his head pulled from his shoulders, “Chris Walker. I will be the death of you one day.” 

Reinhardt lets out a long sigh at the loading screen, Junkrat smiles and leans forwards with Roadhog and takes the controller, “I guess it's my turn.” 

He sees that Ana starts to remove her hand from Reinhardt starting to move them. He shakes his head and taps her lightly with her leg, “No need I can see over you all.” 

Lúcio catches his breath, “Yeah man I mean you are usually tall but now…” 

Fareeha sees that as Junkrat goes over to the the end of the first hallway and nudges Angela, “Do you want to be tall?” 

Angela looks back at Fareeha speechless as Junkrat turns the corner, “Why would I want to be tall?” 

“It would be cute.” Fareeha whispers as Junkrat triggers Chris and goes back behind the wall. 

>Come on Angie!<   
>ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ Let them be buff show of those muscles Fareeha!<

Everyone hears three things, a sigh from Angela, Chris Walkers chain boots, and Fareeha picking up Angela but unlike Junkrat she was still in frame. Her cheeks were rosy red and she smiled at the camera with a little wave. 

Jesse looks at Hanzo and grins it doesn't diminish as Hanzo shakes his head, “We can't be the only couple not to do it.” 

“If you tickle my feet or let Genji tickle them you are the one getting hurt.” 

Jesse throws a hand over his heart, “When when would I ever do anything to embarrass you? I only want to fit in with everyone.” Once Hanzo was on his shoulders he smiles, “And you were the one to suggest tickling you keep in mind.” 

Mei sees most of the couples doing that and moves over behind everyone to where Lúcio and Hana were sitting, “I will be strong Lúcio no worries.” 

Lúcio smiles at that, “It's okay I got feeling again. Don't ever be afraid to ask for anything.” 

“Alright Lúcio. Thanks.” Mei says as Junkrat looks around the corner and sees that Chris had gone. 

Junkrat keeps Miles in a crough and hickes his shoulders up his eyes darting around the screen and Miles was checking all around them as they were heading to the same spot that Reinhardt had went in the beginning, “Big scary room got nothin to ya.” 

He changes course, “What did you see?” Gabriel asks.

“Battery.” Junkrat says. 

“Of course.” Jack says shaking his head. 

Junkrat moves closer to the center of the room and grabs the battery. Just as the battery is in his hand Chris appears on the other side of the room and everyone notices it because Junkrat squeaked. He puts away the camera and focuses on keeping himself out of Chris Walker's sight by hiding behind the pile and table. 

Lúcio lets out a breath after he realized he was holding it, “Please for the love of our heart rates put on the night vision.” 

Junkrat shakes his head and whispers back, “When you all are this close you usually die with this camera on. Trying a new strategy. Not dying.” 

>Clapback!<  
>☉▵☉凸 Lucio if he wasnèt so kind<

That gets a few bitter looks at Junkrat. He didn't seem to notice the stares but manages to keep out of Chris’ sight until he had cycled back to where he was. Fareeha glances over to Junkrat and almost hisses at him saying, “Get to the shelf before he turns around and sees you.” 

“Right.” Junkrat says as he starts to make Miles back up looking at Chris and turning to run when Chris turns around as well. 

“And he is running after us.” Ana says as the chase music starts. 

Junkrat lets out a little yelp as he makes it to the back into the shelf and then sees Chris just turning the corner, “I should have made him look over his shoulder right? Wouldn't have put so much pressure on me.” 

“That is entirely up to you.” Hana says.

Junkrat starts going down the hallway with the tubs giving a cursory nod to the bathtub man, _”Husaby, you’ll have your turn.”_

“Speaking of entirely up to me can I pass this off after I turn the valve or do I got to get both?” 

Mei speaks up first, “No you have to get the sprinklers on then I will play.That is if you don't die beforehand.” 

Hana gives a shrug to Junkrat who was turning the valve, “You heard Mei.” 

“Damn it.” 

Gabriel puts his hand on Jack's to stop him from wanting to play more, and whispers to him, “Wait your turn.” 

“Why is Chris’ music still playing?” Hanzo asks.

_”There you go. We clean your-”_

Hanzo points at the screen, “Wrong answer. Hana is Chris going to be waiting for us again?” 

Just as the words leave Hanzo’s mouth the music fades and Jesse smiles at his little pout, “Well then I guess my point was moot.” 

“No it wasn’t, I got to say that the Chris AI is acting a bit more aggressive than I remember.” Hana reassures, “So he might have actually been waiting to see when Miles would come out of a small space to him.” 

Angela nods, “Junkrat may you close that door behind you before you go to fight Chris. I don't want the bathtub man trying to come after us.” 

“He’s going to come after us too?” Junkrat asks worriedly. He taps the button to close the door and everyone winces as he starts apologizing and cursing Miles, “You are in a place full of extra crazies. Yes brilliant plan to slam every door you come across you wanker!” 

Roadhog pats him on the thigh, “It is to try and stop people from keeping track of every room.” 

“Really?” 

Roadhog shrugs at Junkrats response, “Just a guess.” 

Hana shakes her head, “You are right though.” 

Jack screws up his face, “Okay, try to open the door quietly.” 

>In Outlast? YOU FOOL!!<  
>┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘be the runnin man<  
>This is more them ╘[◉﹃◉]╕<

“Alright.” Junkrat says looking at the door and holding the button everyone sees the door open a tiny bit and then Junkrat makes Miles back into the hallway silently closing the door behind him.

“Was that so difficult Miles?” Jack asks gesturing to the screen. 

Reinhardt shrugs nonchalantly and smirks to the streams camera, “I mean with the missing fingers yeah it could be.” 

Jack, and Gabriel’s jaws drop. Gabriel hold up a single finger and looks down, “I kinda forgot about that.” 

“It just happened.” Junkrat says as he nods to that and starts to move through the shelf, his tongue pokes out from behind closed lips as he goes to the side of the hallway right behind the light. 

“What are you doing kid?” Genji asks. Junkrat didn't respond he started a second sprint and jumped over the light going to crouch back in the center room taking a glance at the sign down the hallway they came from, taking out the camera to try and see the wall sign when squinting didn't work.

Angela turns slightly on Fareeha pointing at Genji, “He is trying not to be seen by the light to not cast a shadow, And- oh no.” 

The Chris chase music starts as Junkrat just starts running in a blind panic swearing unintelligibly under his breath. his breathing becoming erratic at best and his body wraps around the top of Roadhog like a deranged sweater. 

He makes a panicked left and then Jesse snaps his fingers, “Go to the room with the stuff it had a locker in it!” 

Junkrat turns left and goes into the room giving a quick scan and finding the locker to the left and hiding. Hanzo points at the screen, “Will you stop slamming everything?” 

Mei goes to Miles defense, “He is scared and when you are scared you might not do things the rational part of you would. Like you are a sweater right now!”

“She does have a point.” Lúcio says as Junkrat starts to sit properly on Roadhogs shoulders again squinting at the trio to his right, “If you had someone like Chris chasing you…” 

Everyone stops as Chris walks into the room only being seen from the slats from the locker. A few people suck in ther breath as Chris move in closer to the locker looking around his eyes resting on their locker for a split second. 

Hana shakes her head, “That is still a bit unsettling.” 

“A bit?” Gabriel asks.

>Could be the groom<  
>Could be Matha, or Val<  
>Could have nightvision on!<

Chris walks away and the music fades to being ambient sounds. Junkrat had slowly managed to sit back up a little allowing Roadhog to see under him once again. A few moments pass but Miles remains in the locker. 

Reinhardt coughs, “Are you planning to move?” 

“If you listen carefully you can still hear his chain boot going on. And I don't plan to fight him and die. I am going to be brave and a bit drunk, but fear is sobering. No back on topic- because I made a promise that someone would get to walk through the sprinklers.” Junkrat explains slowly trying to stall for as much time as he can. 

Mei looks at him and nods whispering, “Thank you.” 

“Alright I can see why you would want to take your time but we do have to continue. What if the place burns down or the pipes break too much to be used?” Reinhardt asks in response. 

Junkrat puts on a determined face which turns into something a bit more scared, “Let's do this.” 

Gabriel is back on helping him, “Okay kid we know that the far back corners are offices and we come from a third corner so the last spot must be to the right.” He sees the look from junkrat and says, “Side car side.” 

Roadhog smiles under the mas at that comment. Junkrat leaves the locker and starts heading to the main room carefully checking around corners to see if Chris was there. He whispers, “Side car.” to himself and then spots Chris heading to the bathroom where they just were. 

“Go now this is your chance.” Fareea urges.

Junkrat starts to make Miles walk keeping a look on Chris. Reinhardt looks at the screen, “Why are you not crouching?” 

Ana answers so Junkrats concentration wasn't broken. Although her and Angela were glancing at Junkrat who was becoming quite pale at this point, “It is so he moves faster. If he ran Chris would hear and walking is faster is crough walking. He is taking a risk.” 

The begining noise from Chris’s boot made Junkrat bring Miles to the floor crouch walking cursing the light, “I think everyone can see us in this. Chis will be here any second.” 

But the music never came, the ambient music for him comes closer and closer. Junkrats shoulders were almost at the top of his ears as he awaited death. He turns into a doorway and sees the laundry room, “Of thank you laundry room for being there or me.” 

He was about to stand up when Genji taps him with his foot, “Windows he could see through them.” 

“Right. Thanks Genji.” 

Mei points at the door frame further in the room, “It has to be through there!” 

Junkrat goes to the doorframe and the piles of laundry thrown everywhere and the dark foreboding corner of the room. He nods and pulls out the camera, “Time to do a look see if anyone is there.” 

“Are we able to hide in that?” Jesse asks motioning to the cleaning cart. 

Hana answers, “Not in this game. In outlast one you can hide in lockers and under beds the next game gives more choices of how you are going to hide.” 

>┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴ Thats Miles<  
>BLOOD HIDE IN BLOOD!!!!<  
>Bruh are you okay?<

“That does not sound too helpful, ‘cause it sounds like we are going to need it.” Jesse says worriedly, which wasn't helped when Hana laughs keeping worry etched into his face.

Junkrat walks around the shelves and then it hits him, “Uh oh.”

Angela looks at him, “What uh ohh, ohh…” 

Junkrat didn't need to say it but Reinhardt also realized and for him the dramatic moment was calling to him, “This shelf is to run around for when Chris chases us. The valve will make noise and then Chris will come in here and we don't have the small space to protect us.” 

There was a moment of quiet and then out of the corner of the viewing screen they see a pair of eyes glowing in the back of the room, “What the hell are those.” 

Hana was their only warning as Junkrat already was crouching in the corner of the room, “It’s more like who they belong to.” 

Junkrat answers that very quietly instilling a fear into the room, “Chris Walker.” 

It’s a few tense moments before Chris enters the room, he was staring at them and everyone was staring back at Chris Walker who was in the doorframe. Junkrat moves Miles a bit to the side to have a better view and the batter beeps once then Chris starts to move closer, “no no no no no. Go away!” 

“Did he hear us?” Angela asks.

Gabriel speaks out from behind his hand whispering, “Seems like it.” 

Chris moves into the next room and looks around. Junkrat had taken down the camera and was only able to see part of the outline of Chris relying fully on hearing. Junkrat feels like his heart is going to give out from how it's pumping, he tries to calm it down with breathing that sounds similar to Miles, “Man in not sure how he didn't hear us already.” 

“You are crouching and not being noisy, avoiding the glass on the floor and avoiding his line of sight.” Hanzo remarks offhandedly. 

Junkrat returns the offhand comment, “What I mean is the heartbeat. I think three people can hear mine.” 

Jack and Gabriel manage to stifle a laugh. Gabriel manages to wave it away, “Twenty years ago but the one closest to you are not the youngest anymore, we can't hear shit.”

“We can hear you- little to the left. We can hear you breathing though.” Jack says. 

Junkrat follows the instructions and silently thanks when Chris starts his search animation of standing still and scanning in the darkness. It lasts two scans and then he starts to go, “Mighty fine time for him to go.” Fareeha throws her hand out behind her hitting Jesse on the knee, “What was that for?” 

“Stating the obvious.” 

“Am I going to get hit for that all the time?” He asks as both women smile and refuse to look at the men behind them. 

>Stop hitting the poor cowman!<  
>(⊙△⊙✿) Treason!<   
>WEARTHUKGYJTRGEFSWZRTYJUNHBGFDSAaergthyuhjmytdrfgbre4t567yuhg<

Junkrat keeps Miles in a crouch watching Chris like a hawk freezing when Chris does another scan at the door. Lúcio starts shooing Chris away silently getting Hana and Mei to join in but when he does go Junkrat makes it to the valve. 

“What are you waiting for kid?” Gabriel asks as Junkrat keeps standing in front of the valve doing nothing. 

Junkrat shushes him and then explain when Gabriel starts to make noises of indignity, “We don't want Chris to be near. Each time we messed with the bath valves then we saw that he was waiting for us. So if this has two open doors then… I’ll let you fill in the rest.” 

Gabriel relents and Ana gives the compliment, “Good thinking.” 

Mei was so thankful that she wasn't going to have to play through this part but was keeping those thoughts quiet so she wouldn't jinx Junkrat in any way but in the moment of silence waiting for Chris to go she could say it, “Thanks, mate.” 

Junkrat beams down at her, “Xièxiè.” 

“Wait you know Chinese?” Mei asks incredulously not quite believing what she just heard. She looks around to see that for once everyone was surprised about this, “When did you pick it up?” 

“In my travels. I can sure as hell say that I'm not good enough to call myself fluent or any of that but I can get my way through a conversation. Heard you say that enough after someone lent you a hand and picked it up I guess.” Junkrat explains as if it wasn't entirely out of range of normality for him. He continues and pulls the valve before moving off, “We can make it out while he is... returning quicker then ever.” 

Junkrat was already in the laundry room when he realised it. He turns around and throws on the night vision seeing only a few more laundry machines, “You have to go back to the lockers!” 

“Kid listen to Rein.” Jack warns, “For Miles sake at least.” 

>You are with the one who tries to get us to run through everyone<   
>ಠ▃ಠ ಠ▃ಠ ಠ▃ಠ ಠ▃ಠ ಠ▃ಠ ಠ▃ಠ<  
>Hana is there going to be a recording becasue I got to go to work soon and I don't want to miss this?<   
>Yes there will be after the entire session(Registered host)<

Junkrat nods quickly and runs back to the room with the valve. Slamming the door shut behind them and going for the first locker to the right, the only locker being beside the valve. Everyone can almost feel Mile’s heartbeat quicken when the first bang on the door happens. 

“This is it. He knows we are in here and then we are going to die.” Genji says shrugging. 

Lúcio looks over at Mei who aims a punch to the Chris Walker statue, “Don't say things like that. Junkrat is going to do fine.” 

“At least-” The second door bang causes Junkrat to wince, “-At least someone believes in me.” 

“No you got at least five of us who believe in you Junkrat.” Ana reassures him as the door falls, “See he- oh he is looking this way.” 

“Get ready to run and don't get caught.” Hana say smiling sadistically.

Junkrat frowns and then screams even with the warning as Chris rips the door off the locker and pulls Miles out, “Oh bugger!” 

All the original strike team urges Junkrat to run and keep persisting but Fareeha shouts over them, “We got to get out of Chris’ grip first!” 

Junkrat was panicking and Roadhog had a hard time trying to keep him up there ultimately giving up and placing him on his lap. By the time that Junkrat was placed on the ground Miles had been thrown to the ground.

“Is that a salve squat?” Jesse asks when they see Miles starting to stand.

Hanzo looks down, “It is something weird is what it is.” 

Junkrat was shouting words of encouragement and swears at poor Miles. Hana looks at him and the screen and mutes the stream for a second. 

After Junkrat cleared the door he had stopped swearing and sound returned to the stream, “-Finally making your way to freedom but move quicker!” 

Roadhog sees Hana’s hand hovering over the mute button and he puts his hand over Junkrats mouth careful not to cover the rest of his face, “Got you covered. Do not lick me.”

“Mrruggh! Gghhuu muurfff fffrrrummu mmmmrrrreeeeiiii!” 

>ლ(╹◡╹ლ) What? ლ(╹◡╹ლ)<  
>I thinks it is along th e line of: hey! Get off fucking Roadie!<   
>˙０˙ Wizard!<

Miles rushes through the laundry room slamming the door behind him and Lúcio gives a cheer, “You got this!” 

Mei look at Lúcio almost scolding but her voice shrieking as Chris slams against the door behind them, “Don't jinx it!” 

Jack shouts out, “Driver side!” 

Junkrat starts booking it down the left hallway trying his best to not get caught on anything. Gabriel taps Jack on the arm and tries a bit gentler approach, “Check behind you. Don't want to get caught off guard.” 

“Don't look back Junkrat. Gabriel we can hear the door breaking behind us.” Angela snaps at Gabriel considering Junkrats overall health. 

The sound of the chain boots can now be heard with Chris grunting at them, _”Back… here!”_

“We would rather not!” Reinhardt shouts at the screen. He starts waving his arms dramatically, “Keep going Junkrat! Keep Miles running!” 

“What do you think he is going to do? Take a nap?” Jesse asks as he makes the first turn passing the half windows, and moving through. 

Junkrat makes a blind run, “I got this!” He sees the door on the left with the button for the sprinkler and hears Mei whimper, “I won't be mean like that!” 

“Thank you.” Mei says as he continues through the hallways and makes it to the end of the area and turns around to see that Chris was still some distance away. He shakes his head, “I got to be a man of my honor or something.” 

“Whatever floats your boat.” Angela says looking over at Jesse getting a thumbs up for the correct idiom. 

Junkrat looks over and runs into the shelf missing the gap. Hanzo was nearly unseated when Jesse leans forwards and almost hits Roadhog and Junkrat, “What are you doing?” 

Both had different meanings to saying that, but Junkrat responded by scrambling into the gap between the shelf. After he makes it in he hits pause, “Nope, good luck Mei you got to hit the valve and make it your own now.” 

Mei sees Junkrat clutch his hand to his chest and just manages to catch the controller before it touched the ground. She looks over to Hana and nods with some determination, “I will get that and go through the kitchen.” 

>Poor Baby<  
>Don't pause just pay your respects now<

Hana nods and follows Mei as she moves to the center of the group while Lúcio and Ana move a little closer to Junkrat to make sure he was okay with a shaky high five, “I did it.” 

“Yes you did.” Reinhardt says looking and giving a sigh as Ana nods to say that he was alright. 

Mei unpauses the game and starts to move towards the shelf, “I got this. Two simple tasks.” 

Gabriel smiles, “Come on what are you missing?” 

Mei peeks around the corner of the wall and spots Chris doing a double check, “Bravery I am missing bravery I need to go. I need bravery right now, and to use the restroom here you go Lúcio!” 

Mei was almost standing but the game wasn't paused yet. Snowball was floating over the controller stopping Mei’s hand, and Genji could hear the scolding that Mei was getting and wished that Zenyatta was there to translate it. 

Snowball rises and lands on Mei’s hand once shooing her off as she goes and sits beside Lúcio and Ana and leaves the controller on the ground. Lúcio pats Mei on the shoulder, “I can take it why did-” 

“Snowball wants to do it.” 

More than one eyebrow rises at that comment but Junkrat and Roadhog were not in a state to contest it and those right beside snowball were in a bit of awe to see the little omnic playing. 

Snowball slowly brings the controller to be flat on the ground, and uses one of it’s feet to hold Miles in the shelf flying forwards to move forwards following the path of Chris tentatively. Starting and stopping, not able to go into crouch because they couldn't use the buttons and the analog stick at the same time. 

>Can we get snowball to play like Abzu or Journey or something? Calm and relaxing<  
>An omnic game day Hana! Think about it<   
>(✿◠‿◠) Some good things exist still<

“They are a natural.” Ana gently tease. 

“Ana be nice.” Reinhardt warns her as Snowball makes the turn carefully, and makes it to the door. 

“Has some tenacity, got to say that.” Jesse says watching Snowball spin around to press the button for the valve. The sprinklers turn on and snowball lets out a stream of content beeps. 

_New objective: Find Father Martin outside._

Fareeha snaps her fingers and places Angela down, “I’m going to get a drink, one moment.” 

Junkrat hears that and goes to follow, “Drink sounds good right now.” 

“And some loose circuits it seems.” Jack comments seeing Snowball immediately make Miles walk back to the shelf.

Hana turns and presses a button, “We have got to run.” 

Snowball beeps in affirmation and then Miles starts to jog getting a few cheers from the crowd, “Tag team for the win.” Lúcio calls out! 

Snowball makes it to the gap with Hana's help and then flies the controller to Mei. Lúcio lets out a small chuckle, “Hey they can do your whole turn righ? You gotta make it through the kitchen.” 

“Just through the kitchen right?” Mei asks Hana. She sees the nod and takes back the controller. 

Mei walks through the corridor listening and watching the sprinklers, “Come on it's not going to be that bad. Nothing was there before people knew about the fire and they wouldn't be that mean.” Gabriel reassures. 

Mei gains confidence making Miles stand and walk through the hallway pulling out the night vision camera when required, “I hope that canadians aren't that cruel!” 

Mei goes through the kitchen with little complaint, “I’m glad we were able to put out the fire before- oh he’s not here anymore.” 

“Who isn't here?” Hanzo asks, then snapping his fingers almost berating himself, “That pyromaniac?” 

“You should be kinder to them.” Jesse says seeing he was the last one with someone on his shoulder. Hanzo sees this and easily gets off of his shoulders and puts the stupid hat back on him, “Thanks darling.” 

Mei crosses the entire kitchen and makes it to the doors on the far side she turns off the night vision when the camera starts to beep, “I’m glad that we- or well Junkrat found that battery.” 

“I can find batteries even if playing this game seems like a detriment to my health.” Junkrat says turning around from getting a drink. 

>Some one ready the slow motion capture!<   
>McRip to everyone in attendance<

Mei takes a few steps into the kitchen then a cutscene happens. The hanzo proclaimed pyromaniac comes from out of frame screaming and scaring everyone there. Junkrat throws his drink into the air spilling it himself and Fareeha who suddenly drops her drink where Jesse’s hat was a moment before as she tries to catch the screaming Australian man. 

Mei shakes her head closing her eyes, “No!” 

Jack and Gabriel looked like they were about to commit murder before the stream was over, while Lúcio’s facade of strength was shattered as he was clutching onto Mei for dear life. Reinhardt was holding nto Angela like she was an unfortunate favorite stuffed toy. 

The pyromaniac continues to scream in Miles’ face and Hana leans back shaking the analog stick so that he frees himself. Hana covers her mouth trying not to laugh at Genji unsuccessfully at Seeing Genji now releasing his steam vents as Roadhog’s newest hat.

“Alright everyone I think that this is the perfect time for Lúcio to start.” 

“Oh my god. Oh my god, ohh my. Holy shit. Oh my god.” Hanzo is repeating with Jesse and gives a concerned look to Hana, “I will need another drink.” 

Junkrat being dropped to the floor, “I think a few of us do mate. Man that was a good scare though, and no worries doc. I can feel my heartbeat!” 

“That is good.” Ana mutters as she regains her composure and puts her hair back into place, “Lúcio time for you to play. We don't want him to come back.” 

Lúcio nods and snaps back a bit letting go of Mei, “Yeah. Let’s not die today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS WAS IN MY DRAFTS SINCE SUNDAY!!! Tahnks for reading I am sorry! Have a nice day, and thanks for putting up with me being late. <3


	16. Honey a storms coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for our group to face the big wide outdoors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late! Fell asleep with this in drafts.

Lúcio claps his hands together, “Alright, alright alright.” he manages to get his own breathing under control and then looks around, “We can start when everyone grabs a seat again yeah?” 

Lúcio gets a few nods and people move back down to their spots but Lúcio found himself pushed to the middle of crowd. He sees everyone had gotten their drinks and were ready to go. 

“So can we get Hana to warn us if there are any more jumpscares when people are getting drinks?” Jesse asks as Lúcio unpauses the game. 

Hana looks over and smiles, “Depends on what you call a jumpscare. Oh wait there’s a secret in this room.” 

“Is it that body?” Gabriel asks. 

“Warm.” Hana responds tilting her head to the left. 

Lúcio continues to go through the room people listing off objects and Hana responding with warm or cold. 

Junkrat stand up and shouts, “Is it the coffee cup with coffee on it!” 

>Favourite merchandise bought from red barrels<   
>(⊙‿⊙✿) SOON ™<  
>hana looks so done.<

“It is not. Try looking left and going through the door with your camera on.” Hana says through gritted teeth. 

Lúcio gives her a side glance but complies, “Microwave? Note.” 

The note was opened and Reinhardt read it aloud taking up his Miles voice, “I’ve said it before, but fuck this place. I’ve still got those fingers left.” 

The note was left open and Jack was the first person to speak up, “What the hell was he going on about?” 

Everyone encourages Lúcio to go farther into the room and then they see the bloodied bowl in-between the multiple microwaves in the room. Angela leans in, “I don't think we would be able to tell what ones were ours if Trager made this.” 

“Angela I think there ar more than one of the patients are more than capable of doing this to us.” Genji says beating Fareeha to the point. 

Lúcio backs away from the room and closes the door, “Yeah let’s just try not to die here and now.” 

They start it make their way through the kitchen and over to the open double doors. Down through the hall they sees a door and Lúcio smiles at the door, “I know whats about to happen but I still got to try it.” 

The door to their left rattles but doesn't open. Mei looks over at Lúcio, “Its okay. What is our objective again?” 

Lúcio brings up the menu and Fareeha answers before the text appears on screen, “We have to find Father Martin outside.” 

Hana notices this and quietly excuses herself moving around to the side and over to Fareeha’s side as Lúcio continues to go through the hallway, “Hey do you think you could help with the chat? I feel like I haven't been paying too much attention to them it would mean a lot to me.” 

Ana and Angela smile at that as Fareeha takes the tablet, “I am willing to help out with this. I guess they want to talk to a famous security cheif.” 

>(~￣▽￣)~ good vibrations here fam<  
>HI FAREEHA! I LOVE YOU!<  
>Hello.< (Registered host)

“That would be most of us.” Ana calls over making her daughter loose her bluster. 

Lúcio was looking right at an elevator whispering as he approaches, “Please don't have a screaming body again.” 

He looks down and then Hanzo speaks up, “I think that that man could not scream anymore.” 

He was right a few people muse as Lúcio turns on the night vision and gives a glance to the body of a security officer on the ground, “Would the elevator have killed him earlier?” 

Reinhardt shakes his head, “He was dead earlier when Trager brought us by here but he must have been moved when we were all running around here.” 

“And on that-” Jesse was cut off by a sound of thunder crashing above, “Yeah we should try to progress before whatever or whoever killed him comes back for us.” 

“We have been doing good so far.” Gabriel says, “We have gotten rid of the one who has been opposing us the most. Trager is dead, he took something but we won't back down not even to that chain boot man Chris!” 

Lúcio turns at that and the wind picks up a cloth move quickly in the wind under the faltering light of the exit sign. Everyone pauses but another crash of thunder makes Lúcio resolve to go on and Fareeha starts to glance down at the tablet a bit more frequently. 

“Shiny!” Junkrat says after Lúcio had made it a few steps he was pointing to the right hand side of the screen, “You don't want to miss it.” 

“If I still had eyes like that.” Jack says rolling his eyes. Lúcio follows where Junkrat was pointing and spots the file. 

Gabriel and Reinhardt both call out to read it but stare at the other. Ana looks at the pair putting her hand on Reinhardt's shoulder, “Make a game to see who will read.” 

Gabriel raises a fist with an open palm underneath as Lúcio makes his ways into the room on the right the comforting sounds of the phones broken dialtones. It ended up tha Gabriel won the game of rock paper scissors with a rock he smiles and punches the air turning it into a dance, “I get to read it. I get to read it. And I’m a fair guy so Rein can get the next one.” 

Lúcio looks at the pair, “You ready for this then.” 

Reinhardt was about to grumble about it when Ana not so subtly grabs his ear, “Ow, yes he can read it- Ow I said it.” 

Reinhardt gently removes Ana’s hand and gives her hand a kiss making her blush, “Just play nice.” 

Gabriel watches with glee as Lúcio picks up the document and starts reading it, 

"Mkultra program, CIA mori document number. One four oh for oh one, pp. one, five, nine, excerpts. To: File. Subject: Special research, Bluebird one. General Problem  
For the past several months Bluebird has been endeavoring to ascertain by research, study, instruction and some practice what value if any, can be derived from sleep instruction and hypnotic techniques when applied to war and specific Agency problems. Three. Can we create by post-hypnotic control an action contrary to an individual's basic moral principles? Seven. Can we guarantee total amnesia under any and all conditions. Eight. Can we "alter" a person's personality? How long will it hold? Seventeen. What are full details on a "sleep-inducing machine"? And I have no desire to read something like that again. I like Miles notes a lot better, personality.” 

Lúcio closes the document and makes Miles turn around and start heading to the outside world when the door across the hallway catches his attention. Hanzo saw the scrambled monitor that they passed but didn't make comment on that since Fareeha wasn't paying attention and it wouldn't be honorable to do that. 

>So I think you are winning the contest<  
>I do think I am friend< (Registered host)  
>I have been noticed ⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃<

“Might as well look at that.” Mei starts then looks at Hana who was just sitting back down after checking on the snack table, “Please tell me if there are any jump scares.” 

“There aren't any here. I promise Mei.” Hana says giving a reassuring smile. 

Lúcio opens the door and starts to walk in, “We are going to be fine. There is no- a battery’s in here.” 

There was a sigh of relief and Lúcio goes to pick up the battery, “And it looks like we have full batteries now.” 

“I think its’ the first time we had that since the beginning.” Jack says. 

Genji stretches in the statue's arms, “That is not good then is it?” 

Lúcio starts to go outside the room and stands in the doorway looking outside, “Lets go and find out.” 

That got Hana laughing, “You are so dramatic. Lookout you two a competator approaches.” 

Lúcio blushes and looks at Hana, “Come on the moment was perfect. And I can't see a darn thing out here.” 

_New objective: Look for Father Matin._

Everyone sees the save symbol appear in the corner of the screen and Lúcio turns on the nightvision, “That didn't change a thing.” 

He was right apart from when lightning struck and the screen flashed a horrendous white burning an afterimage of a tree into everyone's eyes. Lúcio turns off the night vision, “And we are not doing that again.” 

Jesse was rubbing his eyes, “I am sorry for anyone I have ever flashbanged.” 

With the camera down everyone was squinting at the screen but the only thing they could see was the rain and lights off in the distance, “You got to toggle the camera.” 

Lúcio looks at Ana who said it, “I don't want to blind people again.” 

Fareeha looking at the tablet calls out to Lúcio, “And I don't want to be stuck outside all night either.” 

Hana gies a heavy sigh, “Head straing to the fountain turn left to the shed and across the yard to make it through here.” 

It gives her a few stares but Fareeha was the first to say something again, “Thanks.” 

>I think on my first playthrough I went through like 8 batteries out here it was horrible<  
>Heads up you see the walrider soon and its spooky on this difficulty run<

Fareeha raises an eyebrow at that but keeps it to herself.

>Chat may we keep spoilers to a minimum please. If I am to beat Hanzo then I want a fair fight.< (Registered host)

Lucio turns the camera on with nightvision on his side he starts making Miles run straight through. He knew that people were counting on him so he would give it his all, he nearly lets Miles trip into the fountain then makes a left turn. 

“I see the light!” Junkrat says pointing to the screen victoriously which was spoiled when he heard the next comment. 

“Only in this life.” 

Junkrat whips his head around to look at Roadhog, “Why did you go and say that?” 

“Just speaking the truth.” Roadhog responds. Junkrat shrugs and laughs accepting the comment without too much complaint. 

“What was that?” Mei asks when a large noise could be heard in the background. 

Lúcio stops and brings the camera up for a split second catching a glimpse of a shadow in the night sky. He puts the camera down and looks over at Mei with fear in his eyes, “Just a trick of the light. What this was twenty thirteen. Camera caught all sorts of things.” 

“I remember getting an old camera to see what I could find.” Gabriel says trying to reassure people. Lúcio nods and starts going back towards the light making point to ignore everything else that sounded weird. 

Jesse smiles and looks over at him and Jack with a cocky grin, “What camera would have been a few years older than you? What five years?”

“Jesse.” Jack warns only to be cut off by Gabriel who put his arm in front of Jack giving a glare to Jesse. They see Jesse’s smile widen a bit more and drop it, especially when they hear him get a smack on the arm from Ana. 

“And what would that make me?” 

Jesse nods his head politely, “Twenty five with a few years of experience.” 

Reinhardt nods at that and grumbles out, “Correct answer.” 

Lúcio had made it to the light with flickering the night vision on and off and glances at the shed, “Are you sure this is the one?” 

Hana nods, “And once ya finish hand over the controller.” Lúcio looks and pouts at Jesse who shrugs, “I don't make the rules.” 

Lúcio opens the door and walks inside the room looking around he spots the only thing in the room. A bright glowing key.

Jesse leans over and grabs the controller from Lúcio as he grabs the key, “Alright lets do this. Hana you said go straight across?” 

“That she did cowboy.” Lúcio says moving out of the way allowing Jesse to take the center spot so he could see better. 

>Do you think you could ask about Lúcio’s next tour?<   
>This is a long sparkly thing I love it ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕︿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧<

Jesse while moving to the spot gives a quick go over the controls. He starts moving through the courtyard going to the fountain, “Well the weather can't get any worse. Just can't see a damn thing.” 

Hana gives a little grin, “There is a storm coming.” 

Hanzo gorans and Jack looks at her, “I don't know if that was ominous foreshadowing or a bad joke.” 

“Or a combination of the two.” Gabriel adds with smile that got Jack to groan. 

Jesse makes his way past the fountain and starts to see the second light. Moving towards it another lightning strikes overhead, “Glad I didn't have the camera up.” 

“Or we would have been-” Genji starts, “-blinded by the light!” 

Lúcio glares at Genji for that comment but lets it slip seeing everyone chuckle, “I have got to get on top of those jokes for sure.” 

>Lucio is not on the game for these songs<

Jesse was almost at the next building and opens the first door with the key, “Got to say thank you again Hana for this saved us quite some battery in the dark.” 

“Oh don't thank me yet.” Hana replies smiling as Miles starts to slow down an unnatural wind passes over them. Miles can barely be heard shuddering and keeping his breath calm. 

Jesse pauses and stares at her, “What do you-” 

“Just continue playing.” Hanzo insists patting Jesse on the arm. He nods and opens the locked gated door, “Just like that.” 

“It's nice to see the electricity is still working from earlier.” Angela says as Miles slowly passes through the lit room. 

Jesse stops him at the corner and peeks both left and right unatiling the zoom, “Left is a dead end so I guess we will be going right.” 

“Where there appears to be no roof.” Junkrat says, “Just don't get soaked we got to remember that Miles the bloke doesn't have any bandages on his fingers.” 

Jesse walks through the hallway looking at the shelf beside them and not seeing anything he passes under the rain quickly opening the door. An unearthly screech fills the room, “What they hell is that!” 

Hanzo keeps tapping Jesse who has started to turn Miles around, “The door you fool!” 

Miles slams the door and Jesse looks at the screen an intense drum beat overfills the room escalating with screeching strings. Fareeha had her eyes locked with the door, “Jesse move!” 

The music was still playing and a rorschach image appeared as Jesse tries to shake the image away he looks over his shoulder to the door, “Dear fucking god!” 

“Why is is going under the door!” Mei screams as Jesse starts running down the hall, Miles lets out a small sob. They continue to run. 

“That must be the Walrider. We heard that wind in the sewers and the screams before the blood- Jesse keep running!” 

>Thanks chat< (Registerd host)  
>Use our powers of having seen the game before<  
>I haven't played the game or seen it and this is horrifying. I’m with Mie right now<

“I am trying!” Jesse snaps back and it was true he was already running blindly through the courtyard. He looks to his left where the building was and zoomed in the walrider easily passes through the large gated doors and a note appears, “Later Miles. Trying to let you live here!” 

The walrider stops in the air above the fountain right in Miles path some twelve feet in the air and the floats away only giving a cursory glance to Miles. The note still flashing Jesse opens it and reads it aloud, “God help me, I think I’ve seen the walrider.” 

He leaves the note up hoping the game would be paused as ambient noises replace the chaotic music from before. Fareeha looks over to Hanzo again, “I was right. Take a shot.” 

Hanzo was already taking a sip from his drink and looks over to Jesse's’ flask and takes a shot of that, “I don't think we wanted to be right about that.” 

The room was tense and Hana was glad that the walrider still had an effect on people. Lúcio was holding onto Mei, “So please tell me we don't have to face that.” 

“No spoilers.” Hana replies winking at him nodding. Lúcio opens his mouth and was left speechless at that. 

“Aw come on Lúcio. I mean we got our own right here. Gabe you shouldn't have lied about your age. You look good in the game!” Jesse says and Hanzo was already backing up and moving their drinks out of the way as soon as he heard Gabe. 

Gabriel moves knocking over Jack and lunging at Jesse, “That’s it! I am not that old!” 

Jesse gets knocked back into Reinhardt and he smartly shuffles away letting them argue it out. He can see the overly dramatic punches and pretends to break it up. Hana was looking at the fight unfolding in pure horror, she starts to stand up moving around to see what was happening, “What!” 

“Go Jesse kick his butt!” Genij says from the statue punching his fist into the air. 

Jesse rolls Gabriel over and manages to punch him in the jaw. Jack just shakes his head, “Really?” He sees Hana run by in front of him and he pulls on her sleeve, “It’s-” 

Hana drops and rolls out of Jacks grip surprising him and grabbing Jesse by the back of his shirt she pulls him off of Gabriel, “What do you think you are doing?” 

Jesse blushes and Gabriel laughs, “We planned this. We thought that a fight would be good for views. I mean look how long wrestling went on for. Fareeha how does the chat look.” 

>They forgot to nap the punches so no sound<   
>Go Hana take out the old man!<   
>Are we actually playing the game anymore or what? You are wasting battery<

“They are saying get back to the game or for Hana to beat up the both of you.” Fareeha says looking at the tablet. 

Hana pouts looking at the pair, “You two back to your spots and for that stunt, Mister Shimada if you would be so kind.” 

“Mister Shamada? Well then Miss Song.” Hanzo says moving back to his spot taking the controller that was left out of the fight. 

“Miss song are my mothers. I am just Hana.” Hana says helping Gabriel back onto his feet and pats him on the back , “Next time you let me know if you want to pull a stunt like that okay?” 

Gabriel looks down and sees her talking through smiling teeth and doesn't say a thing. Hanzo closes the note and turns around going back to the building where they just met the walrider. He runs back to the room and continues, “I do not fear you!” 

“Some of do.” Angela says looking at Hanzo. The door wal already being flung open and the gates could been seen already, he takes more caution looking around and spots a light just outside the room putting the camera away he moves towards it. 

A flash of lightning illuminates this corridor of the courtyard to show old trees and a ladder gleaming under the walls. Junkrat looks over at the controller, “So what are we supposed to do once we climb the ladder?” 

“Parkour. Hanzo if you fail then you pass it on.” 

“No.” Hanzo responds to Genji's claim with an eyeroll as Miles was climbing the ladder there were a few lightning strikes overhead, but Miles makes it onto the roof the camera being pulled back up. Hanzo walks along the center of the roof ignoring the rest of the scenery around him. 

Genji could be heard whispering from Chris Walkers arms, “fail, fail, fail, fail.” 

Hanzo sees the small break in the roof and let's Miles do a running jump, “I will not fail on command Genji.” 

He continues and Ana speaks up watching him make it back to the buildings edge, “If you do fail then it would be my turn next Genji. Don’t forget that.” 

The camera starts to beep at them and Hanzo picks up pace almost running off the edge of the roof but looks left and right seeing the ledge, “I will try to go as quickly as I can.” 

He easily makes the first jump, passing through the half erected wooden walls and the second jump, “I will turn the batter off for that.” Hanzo says seeing the small ledge and puts down the camera.for a second as he crosses the small corner. 

“Parkour.” Genji says as Hanzo brings the camera back up making the large jump to a neighboring roof. 

Hanzo was about to jump to the next spot but looks at the distance between it, “Genji what was the move called leap of faith?” 

>（ ´_⊃｀）HANZO NO<  
>Now in the Hanzone<  
>Genji clutching to the statue for dear life<

Reinhardt goes wide eyed staring at Hanzo, “I don't think that applies here!” 

Hanzo made Miles take a few steps back and goes for a running sprint Hana was ready for Ana to start playing when the screen flashes red but Hanzo quote unquote survived. He winces at the screen, “Sorry Miles.” 

Ana looks at him, “Sorry Miles? Sorry! You nearly killed him and all you have to say is sorry? Break his leg what does it matter.” 

“Insulting my choices is not going to get you to play any faster.” Hanzo mumbles under his breath. 

Ana shrugs, “Worth a shot.” 

The screen clears and Hanzo pushes Miles to go forwards and climb the boxes and the wood paneling, crawling to get to the new area, “We can do this.” 

Hanzo moves to the wall and stick to it walking along. Gabriel looks at him, “Well its a plan. But can you at least-”

_”We have to go.”_

“Ha ha ha who said that? Mei?” Jack asks. 

Mei looks over at him, “No.” 

Hanzo turns on the night vision and looks down and sees a naked figure mutilated and trapped in the fetal position, “I think A know who said it.” 

Ana covers her eye and then glances over to Hanzo, “Move us along. Don't waste your battery on him.” 

>AS I HAVE BEEN SAYING<  
>More like what Junkrat has been saying< (Registered host)

Hanzo agrees hearing that the beeping was becoming more regular and continues along the wall. He comes across a raised cement platform and tries to open the door raising his finger to Junkrat who never got a chance to say his signature fake door line. 

“Well you are no fun.” 

Hanzo keeps Miles walking around the perimeter, “I am not trying to be fun here. I am trying to survive.” 

Jesse wraps his arm around Hanz’s shoulder, “You are trying to win dear.” 

Having no retorts Hanzo looks over and gives Jesse a kiss on the cheek, _”I can see his ghost.”_

Hanzo turns to look at the one who spoke bringing up the camera, “Why do none of these men have pants!” 

Reinhardt pats Ana on the head, “Because everyone has their tastes.” 

“That doesn't make any sense.” Ana responds only causing Reinhardt to wrap her in a hug shushing her gently. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” 

Lúcio looks over to Hanzo, “So uh lets go before he decides to get us.” 

Hanzo complies and lets Miles crawls against the fence again until he runs into a wall. He was about to ask when Hana nods, “Yes you go up the stairs and across.” 

Hanzo turns off the night vision saving the last few moments of it and runs up the stairs plowing straight forwards until Miles clipped his shoulder on the fence and keeps going until he runs into some wood pallets the lightning illuminating the break in the fence, “Lets go.” 

Miles jumps over the board of wood that was acting as the fence and the saving symbol goes to the bottom of the screen, “Ana?” 

“You are so- Quickly I hear Chris Walker's music.” Ana says and Hanzo obliges handing over the controller quickly. Ana pushes her way out of Reinhardt's smothering hug and takes the controller crouching and putting a wall to Miles back. She sees only a few bright pixels in the right hand of the screen and their viewpoint in the center. 

>Ana means business<  
>Phara was she always like this?<  
>Yes.< (Registered host) 

Ana un-crouches following Junkrats example and strafes right along the back wall shushing anyone who tried to speak, “His music. He will be walking around. And I want to find him.” 

Genji was about to say something when it was heard Chris Walkers boots scuffing across the ground. Ana hones in on the noise bring up the camera and spots the faintest outline of him. She looks between both the light and Chris and cracks her neck. 

A slight, “Oh no.” Could be heard from Reinhardt and that was the only warning they got before Ana started running. She starts to change the battery while running passing a new variant who makes her move away from the wall in her quest to get to the light. 

_”They’re everywhere.”_

Ana ignores them and goes back to the fence running to the stacked wood pallets, “Is he able to make it up here?” 

“No don't worry.” Hana reassures her as Miles is scrambling to climb the propane tanks and make it onto the ledge. He checks where the ledge goes and turns off the camera. 

“Now we play the waiting game.” 

They round the corner and lightning flashes overhead showing the tops of the barbed wire fence, “Not much longer then we go to that light correct?” 

“I would think so.” Jack says, “Rein you saw this so does she go to the light there?” 

“Hana the chat is saying go back and hug Chris. How can I check on their sanity?” 

Hana looks over at Fareeha and moves to her side, “Chat please.” 

Ana jumps down from the fence, “Oh look we saved again. Genji?” 

“Yeah!” Genji tried to say right before he not so gracefully falls from the arms of Chris Walker, he picks himself up instantly ignoring the helping hands from Angela and Lúcio to get to the controller, tapping her face on the cheek with his face plate, “Thanks Ana.” 

Genji leaves the camera down and starts running straight forwards and sees the wall in front of him. He then sees the faint look of light coming from the great inside and stops looking at it, “This is too easy.” 

“Genji what are you saying?” Gabriel asks. 

Genji creeps forwards a bit, “This is too easy. Why would there be a save point here if there-” 

Chris’s shadow could be seen walking towards them and the music changes, “-I jinxed myself!” 

Hanzo laughs at that, “Get what was it? Get destroyed!” 

>No! ᇂﮌᇂ)<  
>Hana school him<   
>Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo<

“Rekt. Hanzo it was rekt.” Hana says calmly as Genji turns tail and runs into the courtyard. 

Junkrat pushes himself forwards, “Go around the pillar house! Run around it do a lap and then you can make it out of there!” 

Genji follows the advice and starts to go around the gazebo. With the camera lights off he just manages not to get stuck on any of the pillars as he passes, “Eight or twelve?” 

No one knew what he was talking about so Genji keeps running around the gazebo going in circles hearing Chirs breathing and chasing them down. Jesse caught on first and shouts out, “Sixteen!” 

Genji knows he has got finish going around the gazebo’s other half. He smirks under his mask hunching over the controller and cuts through the gazebo turning on the night vision camera. He had lost count and ends up running into a small rail which he can't vault over. 

The streams heart sinks and he crouches, “What is that going to do?” 

The chase music had stopped and everyone wanted to argue on whether what was worse having him so close and walking around, or having him chase you.

“Fight them? Are you insane, do you need to be in this game?” Fareeha breaks the silence as Miles crouches and keeps his distance from Chris. 

Genji manages to spot Chris’ head above the bench and keeps him some distance away. He managed to walk around and have the entrance at his back again. Genji stands and swallows his fear in his own mind. What everyone saw was Genji start screaming and running for the light. 

>NERD!<  
>I think he needs healing.<  
>Genji why just why?<

The plan worked in the end he managed to run into the freedom of the hallway and just crouch through the freedom of the the new area, “Oh that was easy.”

“Easy?” Hanzo asks removing his hands from his ears, “Easily making my ears bleed.” 

“Aww Hanzo just keep an ear out for me.” Genji says adding a pun of his own. 

Hanzo know better than to say anything and just simmers behind a drink making the comment, “Just go find father martin.” 

“We have to find him in the female ward.” Mei says looking up, “Apart from Chris being there outside wasn't that bad.” 

Genji walks ahead into the well lit area and spots the wood pallets. Junkrat points to the doors, “Real fake doors?” 

“No lets go inside.” Fareeha says giving a glance the wether was seeming to clear up a bit. 

A not icon flashes when Genji walks through the fenced area and looks at the blood soaked fountain, “I get to read this one!” 

“Alright then.” Reinhardt says, “I get the next one.” 

Ana eyes the both of them, “Share.” 

“For once they are.” Jack manages to say with a slight chuckle. 

Angela tilts her head back and talks to the four of them, “Can one of you just read it?” 

“So much blood in the water. I can smell it. Like putting a penny in your mouth when you were a kid. The whispers are making more sense, I’m looking for static. It’s like an itch.” Gabriel finishes off the note. Genji closes not saying a word but Gabriel wasn't done yet, “We are so going to die.” He corrects himself, “Or at least go insane.” 

“I’m not saying anything.” Hana says shrugging as she takes the tablet going back to her usual spot. She gives a glance to Reinhardt, “And you won't say anything either.” 

Fareeha looks at the whole group, “But I never made that promise. So apparently we can see a crucifixion?” 

“Jesus.” Jesse says. 

Genji was already climbing the wood pallets to go back inside when Junkrat had to correct Jesse, “Well ya it is a crucifixion.” 

The lighting changes and Genji sees the save icon appear he tilts his head over to Angela, “I am going to keep going until I die.” 

“Within reason.” Hana warns him, “Next save point you hand it over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day.


	17. The Door!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside and out of the storm and fire the group faces challenges still as Genji refuses to play the game regularly. Not his fault he gets distracted by strange things.

>Hana you know he is not going to hand it over!<  
>(≖︿≖✿) Genji will<  
>Yeah OP? What makes you think he will!<

Genji nods those were terms he could live by. He starts to move through the dimly lit hallway. Letting out a few impatient noises Genji started to make Miles run only for a moment because a flashlight turned on somewhere on the second floor above him and was then followed by a voice. 

_”You saw the Walrider, didn't you?-”_

Jesse was smirking and about to say something when he saw the glare from Ana and Gabriel and wisely kept his mouth shut. 

_”-You’re beginning to understand,-”_

“We literally do not understand anything!” Jack called out, “And for that I am calling bullshit.” 

“Jack.” Ana looks over at jack and motions for Gabriel to give him a smack. Gabriel complies and Jack looks over.

“What?” 

“Swear.” She says, “We know some younger kids might be watching.” 

_“But not yet!”_ Father Martin martin said as Genji pulled the camera up zooming in and out as rapidly as he could almost drowning him out with the sounds that camera was making. 

“Hana do you know if he has a note thing?”

Hana was looking at her tablet and gives a nod of her totally not paying attention to anything that was happening around her at the moment. She shook her head for no and then Genji started to walk away, “Thank you Hana.”

>Users (163) have been blocked<  
>Got you songbunny<  
>༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉ who the hell are you?<

Hana shook her head and looked over at Genji, “Wait what now?” 

_“Even Abraham had to cast his eyes to the ground,”_

Genji pouted under the mask and looked at her, “I was just thanking you for telling me that there was no video note at the end of Father Martins speech here.” He paused for a second, “Is there actually one?” 

“No no there is not one, sorry for that I got distracted by the chat.” Hana said paying attention to the question was able to answer Genji properly.

Lúcio looked over to Hana and gave a wary thumbs up mouthing, “Things alright in the chat?”

Hana smiled and nodded mouthing back, “Just a few weird users who keep showing up and leaving again.” 

_“-but soon, soon! This way. Revelation is at hand!”_

Fareeha looked at Hana, “If you need more help with the chat I can help.”

“I would appreciate that on my turn.” Angela says whistling innocently as Fareeha turns back to her and gives a few kisses to Angelsa neck to make her pay for that comment, “Fareeha.”

_New objective: Use the upper floors to reach Father Martin._

Genji turned to the right of where he spotted father Martin and he heard Hanzo mutter, “You needed to go left.” 

Genji lifted up the bottom of his mask and stuck his tongue out at Hanzo as he turned and walked into the darker area. More he walked to the doorway and saw the dark and stood there then the violin started and he brought the camera up.

“Why is this stuff always here?” Junkrat asks. 

Roadhog raised an eyebrow at him then Junkrat just gestured vividly at the darkness of the screen, “All of this darkness and shit.” 

>Gabe is there though<  
>(•_•) / ( •_•)>⌐■-■ / (⌐■_■)<  
>funNY J OKE<

Hana furrowed her brow at the tablet in front of her and that prompted Fareeha to go over to her side she sat there and looked over the younger womans shoulders and saw the wall of spam texts and callouts but coming and going from different users. All language was being filtered in the chat already and users were coming and going much faster. 

“Well the power is out in the place.” Jack says to Junkrat. He gives a shrug, “It only makes sense.” 

“No they just want to leave us with no batteries.” Mei says in response to that. She lets out a small sniffle at that, “If we have no batteries then our camera is useless.”

Reinhardt scoffs loudly at that while Genji starts following the wall to the right seeing a light up ahead, “If we do not have any batteries then we only lose sight of the distance the night vision works very close so we will not be completely lost.” 

“Are you not the form of comfort Lion.” Ana says patting Reinhardt on the leg. 

Junkrat looks at the older couple, “No I got to agree with Mei here. How about we do not-”

“I am doing this in the dark Junkrat so you can waste the batteries on your turn.” Genji says cutting off Junkrat earning a glare from both junkers. He properly places his mask back on to hide the cough he was getting from having it off, totally not to rectify the awkward situation he had made, “Or I just find a new battery because I just wanted to save batteries until then.” 

“Nice save.” Jesse says smirking then hides his laugh in the rim of his cup. 

Genji meakly picks up the battery that was beside the body with Lúcio saying, “Let the man have his nap Genji.” Lúcio nodded as Genji turned and then ran into the dark, “But man don't try to kill us either!” 

“I got to agree with Lúcio, Genji do not kill us!” Mei says then shakes her head her voice rising in pitch as she looks at Genji, “No. No. No!” 

Genji turned off the lights to the camcorder and shouts, “Lúcio give me a speedboost!” 

“No!”

“Yes!” 

“No!”

“Please!” 

Reinhardt looks at Genji and the screen, Miles was running in place, “Genji my friend it appears we are stopped.” 

>All users stopped. Chat offline. (◡‿◕)<

“And the chat just went down even for me. Genji hold up.” Hana says and Fareeha nodded that the chat was down but reboots in a moments notice. Hana looks at Genji who gets Miles to squat down and then everyone sees the door. 

“Do not be so childish to make that joke.” Hanzo says but Genji turned giving a knowing look to his brother but Junkrat rapped his knuckle against the metal of his arm once then everyone froze apart from Hana as the door was knocked. 

>Welcome to the song stream!<  
>Hey song checked chat now can you get the door?<  
>ARE WE ALIVE?!?!<  
>DID YOU DIE?<

Hana looked at the microphone and gets the stream back but with a distinct user message then sees everyone look at the door, “Did I miss something?” 

There was an eerie silence that fell over the group as the television was cut, the streams nightvision was the only light but a collective cry came from them and everyone inside the room as the lights were suddenly turned on and the door opened, “I do think you missed something rabbit.” 

“Sombra!” A few voices called out in varying degrees of enthusiasm. Hana taps her fingers on crossed arms, “Did you turn off the stream?” 

Sombra shrugs guilty as charged, “Efi might have sent out something on social media saying she was going to watch the stream so I decided to make sure that all of your users were actually the right age to watch this.” 

“Well you could have said something instead of just scaring us!” Junkrat exclaimed pointing his mechanical arm over at Sombra. 

A small holographic screen pops up and she gives a quick point around the room toggling switches. Junkrats arm drops, the lights dim in the room and it becomes lit eerily by a blue green light. She smirks and sits beside Genji, “So I am going to make this my turn.”

Junkrat and Genji pat their electronics, “Now wait just a seco-”

“Jole if you say anything I will take down that arm of yours too.” Sombra warns as she takes the controller out of Genjis hand, Ana stops her.

“Efi Oladele was watching this game?” Ana asks her hand goes over her mouth as she thinks about all the pantless men and the blood and horror that is far too old for the young lady to be watching. She gently lowers it as Angela folds in half knowing what she has said on the stream Ana pats her head gently cooing the other woman, trying to tell her it was not the end of the world. 

“Well not anymore. I purged all the younger viewers and anyone who is not going to be fun.” Sombra turns off her phone as the sailor moon theme starts to play. Gabriel looks at her and blinks. 

“She made that your ringtone as well?” 

“Did you say that children were watching the session?” Hana asks as Sombra looked at the screen then back to Hana, “I swear I vetted everyone and always have it to be right and legal.” 

“Yes Gabe and yes Hana. You did good a lot better than most but still kids lie to see people they love here.” Sombra unpaused the game and looks at the rest of the gang ignoring the sputtering Genji, “So does anyone have a problem if I take my turn now?” 

Everyone was fine with this Genji was just asking for control of his body back really. She paused when Hanas phone rang again. A suspense came over the room as everyone watched Hana painfully slowly pulls out her phone. The phone was on the last ring and Fareeha speaks up.

>Phone<  
>PHONE<  
>phONE!<  
>HANA ANSWER THE PHONE!<

“You are driving the chat nuts answer the phone.” 

Hana answers it with a smile and wink to the camera, “D.Va here winky face.” 

“Hello miss Song” The voice on the other side was very quiet, “I was wondering if you could lift the ban on my account.” 

“Efi?” Hana asked as she heard the voices on the other end of the phone, “I can’t. You are not old enough to watch these things. You should be glad that Orisa does not know about this, or your parents.” 

They heard a squeak on the other end of the phone and then a few other please, she joined in late only at the sewers but she wanted to see the rest of the game. Real journalism was important to the world. Hana opened her mouth a few times to try and explain that this was not realy real journalism. Ana hears the girl resist and Hana did try to help the girl but only managed to hand the phone over to Ana.

“Hello Ana!” Efi says she heard little else but tried to speak up again with a bit less confidence, “Hello Ana.”

“Efi Oladele. Have you been watching the stream of this game with all this blood and horror thinking it as real journalism?” Ana asks coldly and clearly, the grandmotherly and motherly tone sending most of the other members to give a pitiful glance to the phone.

Fareeha snickers looking at the chat and pouting at seeing them say how sorry they were for the girl. She looks up to the streams camera and shakes her head, “No pity. She is listening to her unofficial grandmother, as should all of you.” 

>You are not the mom of mine!<  
>ಠ╭╮ಠ ANAS FACE AT THIS OH MY GOURD<  
>GOD<  
>Don’t think he is answering you mate.<  
>(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ <

“Yes you should always listen to Ana it prevents dying.” Gabriel and Jack see the look to the camera and nod along.

“I never died and I listened to Ana.” Reinhardt says as he moves over to Jack and Gabriel to pat their shoulders giving a less than subtle reminder about the stunts they pulled.

They hear Efi on the phone sniffle but then she speaks up, “I am sorry I just thought the game was not checked for age restrictions like the black and white horror movies. I will trust in your judgment Ana.”

Ana was about to hang up but tells Efi to expect to have some cookies delivered to her soon. That got everyone there to look at her with some pity, Ana rolls her eyes and relents, “Yes I will have some cookies made for everyone here too.” 

A cheer raises out as Sombra starts to go back through the hallway not batting an eye as she jumps over the door that Genji had gotten stuck on. Turning to the left then letting Miles rest in the hallway, “So Hana, why did you not invite Moria?”

 

>Shade reasons<  
>╭( ･ㅂ･)و<

Hana lets her hand go behind her neck as she shrugs, “I just thought she was going to be busy.”

“She is always down to play games if she has a chance to talk to everyone. Maybe you want to invite her for the DLC?” Sombra says as she lets everyone see where Genji entered from before she even started playing turning around. 

Miles starts to make it through as Fareeha and Hana look at the tablet and chat and she fires off a text to the chats favourite irish scientist to come and play games with everyone.Hana shouldn’t have been surprised that Moria answered in a second saying she would be there soon. 

Lúcio smiled at the fact that everything was going well, “So how long do you think it will take her to get here?”

“If she gets to hang out she is quicker than you expect.” Gabriel says as Sombra directs Miles down the hall. Knowing what was going to happen she slowly brought Miles through bringing a stuttering step to Miles flashing the battery. 

“Oh stop teasing us with the dark.” Junkrat says and then as an afterthought, “Or the dea-!” 

Everyone jumped at the door banging and Junkrat, Mei, Angela all glared at Sombra who inched closer to the door in the dark, “Nooo. Sombra come on.”

Sombra looks at them with a guise of concern, “It's not me doing this. Miles is being drawn to the door.” 

Hana smirked at that and the fact that the chat was arguing over it as well. Sombra kept Miles moving at the agonizingly slow pace even having Miles turn and snap back for dramatic effect but then she had Miles check the door once twice then a third time for safety sake. The door remained locked and the group was held there, _Sombra knew how to play the crowd it seemed._

She smiled and then let people in on the joke and just let it be, “Aww did you think my acting was that good?”

That got Gabriel to laugh, “Well you had me fooled a few times when working.” 

Jessie looked at Sombra and Gabriel and gently elbowled Genji motioning for them to be ready to pull some hijinks but a stern look from Hanzo and Jack kept them down, “Just because you are not Gabes youngest means you got to ruin it for others.”

“I was not trying to ruin anything.” Jessie says pouting at Jack.

Genji looks at him while Sombra presses down the hallway in the dark, “Yes you were.”

“You totally do try to do that cowboy.” Sombra adds, “Though it can’t be blamed being Gabes favourite kid.”

Fareeha, Jessie and Genji glared at her as Reinhardt Hanzo and Ana tried to calm the younger members in attendance. It worked as Sombra turned again down the hallway away from the door, “Look at him!” 

Sombra jumped at Anas shout of surprise not predicting the people as much as the scripted game. Sombra puts a hand over chest letting them stand in the dark of it all, “You really got me Ana.” 

“I did not mean to scare you.” Ana apologizes, “I was just asking about them was all.” 

The rest of the cast look to her with some disbelief as Sombra makes her way to the window, “Oh it's fine Ana I just had no idea you were going to be so scared was all.”

There were a few surprised noises as Ana let out a huff of embarrassment. Mei looked at Sombra leaning over to gently poke her shoulder, “Uhh, Sombra may I ask why you are looking in the window where we just saw someone pass? What happens if they come back?”

“Then they break through the glass killing us instantly, then we see the game being handed off to Angela.” Gabriel says with a feinted look of concern offset by the gleam in his eyes at the thought of going again soon. 

Rodahog shakes his head, “Chris and Trager are instant kills. We would survive a hit.” 

>Roadhog confimed gamer<  
>(‿!‿) ԅ(´ڡ`ԅ) LETS GET THAT TRAGER BOOTY BACK<  
>Does Junkrat play twitch from LoL<

Mei furrowed her brows and looked between them to see if they were joking but they weren't she places her hand on Sombras shoulder again and looks her in the eyes, “Can we please get away from the variant?” 

“What’s the fun in playing like-”

Lúcio gives her a deadpanned look then looked to his arm which Mei had a death grip on with a little cough, “Come on play nice.” 

“Alright. Only because you are such a scaredy cat.” Sombra says moving back down the hallway and zooms in on the windows that have a small lightsource, “So can I get the video here or do I have to go to the open one?”

“You have played this before?” Hana asks letting out a small sigh of frustration, this was not how she wanted things to go but here they were so she knew she had to just roll with this. 

Sombra shrugs making Miles move towards the set of overturned shelves, “Maybe once or twice. It's a good game Hana come on.”

Hana had to agree it was a good game but this was now going to throw a monkey wrench into her plans, “Just make sure that you don’t spoil things for people like the comment on the videos. That goes for you Rein. No giving out spoilers.” 

Reinhardt nods and raises his hands in defence, “I promise to not give any- I forgot he was there!” 

Reinhardt started to back up almost putting his hand down on Hanzos leg but Hanzo moved aside at the last second to avoid having a leg broken at worst, “He is not going to hurt anybody but you should be careful.”

“Sorry about that.”

Jessie elbows Reinhardt gently in the side and leans back onto Hanzo, “You just gotta be careful or you are going to be treating most of us like Chris Walker treats poor Miles.” 

Ana rubs Reihardts other leg and leans into him, “This man is soft deep down inside, and also ever so slightly here.” She pokes gently around his midsection as he slouched and that got Reinhardt to sit up straight to change that but went back down hearing protests from Angela behind him, “I am sorry Angela for making this man sit up straight.”

Sombra shakes her head at that and walks through the cabinet not bothering to follow the man to the door a he walked by but instead bings the camera up to record the open washing machines through a window. Jack heard everything that was spoken about earlier and coughs when he hears the camera icon pop up, “I am going to call reading this note.”

>gimmie the lore sombra!<  
>Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ FINALLY LET A LADY READ Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ<

No one really says they are not going to let Jack read it so he starts up when Sombra pulls up the note, _“The sound in the machine; like the sound in my head when the Walrider appeared. I blink and I see static, something else. Something oily and dark descending behind my eyelids. Watching me with organs I can’t imagine. But the sound is coming from the machine too. From inside the walls. I know that sound,_ then there are three dots to show that Miles train of thought ran out.” 

“You know there is something that might have been hard but I would really have wanted to see how Miles handwriting slipped as he lost his fingers and is descending into madness apparently.” Genji says as Sombra closes the document and casually lets Miles stroll past the lights to the end of the hall. 

“Oh wait thats the door!” Junkrat says seeing the look from people, “The door that was just knocked at!” 

People look between Genji and Junkrat and then Roadhog to pat his bosses head, “You got that one.”

Genji furrows his brow at that comment, “So that means that whoever was knocking here before is here ready to kill us.” 

Lúcio looks at Genji, “Can we go back to talking about the degrading mental health of Miles here that was less creepy.”

Angela starts to raise her hand but Ana gently lowers it, “Let them have a chance then you can school them Angela.” 

Hanzo heard the comment and looked to Angela for some advice but Genji and Jessie were already looking back at the screen, “So how do we think this is going to end for poor little Miles then?”

“Genji look who here can attest that they are a picture of mental health here?” Jessie asks and with a shrug he continues, “I think we know the answer and I think he won’t end up any worse than any of us.”

“So he is going to lose a limb or two?” Junkrat asks as Sombra goes back to the small area of light and goes into where there was the dirty cracked floors and a laundry grate in front of them. 

A few gazes fell to Reinhardt, Sombra, and Hana. Sombra held up her hand with Reinhardt and smiled as Reinhardt spoke about his scouts honour and Sombra barely realized as Reinhardt started going off the script of the scouts honour. She only realized when she mentioned ostriches and turned around to look at the older gentleman, “You know you are mocking scouts around the world. Right?”

>(。・_・。) Not going to lie I thought if Rein said the wrong words he would D I E<  
>Can we get back to the game?<  
>Im all (￣。￣)～ｚｚｚover here HANA<

“I was just saying the code you were mocking I was aware and catching you in a ruse.” Reinhardt comments back with a smirk, “If you wanted to be a girl scout you still can you just have to be a leader for the girls and boys.” 

Sombra turns left from the grate towards a small room letting Miles slam open the door, “I think Genji and the DJ were talking about something with help from the junkers and the cowboy.” 

Fareeha looked at the chat over Hanas shoulder, “They want to hear everyone's theories on this really really bad it seems.” 

“On the scouts code or the degrading mental state?” Jack asks as he elbows Gabriel in the side before he can react with a chuckle about the boyscout as he was nicknamed from Gabriel years prior. 

“Chat says on the mental state boy scout.”

Jack gives Fareeha an unamused look while Gabriel and Jessie laugh at the nickname being used, “Well I certainly know I’m going to go mad with all of you.” 

“Awww Jackie.” Gabeirl goads as he wraps an arm around Jacks shoulder pinching at his cheek then looks to the camera as Sombra thoroughly checks the room that was empty, “I think this guy is going to snap and then we can try to attack with these little noodle arms here.”

Lúcio looks at Gabriel, “Okay stop insulting Miles’ arms man. He-”

“He has legs for days.” Gabriel counters with a look to Lúcio. Lúcio just pouts and shakes his head before giving up the act and breaking into a laugh.

“Come on, though I wonder if we get to see any of the trauma in this game or- is it spoilers to ask if there is a DLC? Or even if Miles is making it in the sequel?”

>Look at the slice of the dick!<  
>DARLINGS!<   
>(✿ ♥‿♥) EDDIE<

Ana looked at Lúcio, “Hana already told us that we see Waylo in the DLC Lúcio.”

“Waylon.” Reinhardt whispers to Ana as finishes, “The man's name is Waylon Park.” 

Ana sees the looks around her, “Waylon is in the DLC, not Miles.” 

Sombra laughs as she walks into the dark, “Not everything is as you think Miss Amari.” 

“Please you should be careful with Miles.” Mei says as Sombra gently lets Miles clip into the door, “There is a wall there Sombra!” 

“Hey I am being careful I just was looking for the sign.” Sombra remarks as she turns to follow the sign. 

Mei pouts at that but before she can say much more Hanzo looks at the rest, “I do think Miles is going to break at one point or another. Though if he becomes violent I do not know.” 

Jesse looks at Hanzo, “Remember he said in the notes that he wants his fucking fingers back. I think he might not be able to fight these variants I have to agree with Gabe.”

Reinhardt holds one finger up on his hand, “Miles said he has those fingers left in the kitchen area Jack.”

Jack and Gabriel look at Reinhardt with Ana tapping the large fanboy of the series on the leg, “Let it go Lion.” 

Reinhardt bows his head giving a soft pout to Ana as Sombra sees the arrow for the laundry room and turns the other way. Ana gently kisses Reinhardts side before turning back to the screen, “What are you doing Sombra?”

“That is what I am wondering.” Junkrat says as he leans back into Roadhog, “She is just planning on getting us all killed. Or uhh Miles killed making it other peoples turns.”

Angela shakes her head, “We have to remember that she has played the game and- she is- oh and back down the hallway.” 

“Thank you Angela for the double sided vote of confidence. I side strafed because I do not want to waste batteries if I know what I want to have.” Sombra mumbles to herself but making the comment loud enough for Angela to hear. 

Angela couldn’t help but blush and Fareeha seeing that Angela was blushing she jumped to Sombras side slowly moving towards her girlfriend, “Yes Angela you should be careful with your words.” 

“Fareeha.” 

“What?” She asks when she heard her name being called out by a good portion of the people around her for picking on Angela which causes the young Amari woman to pout and kiss her on the cheek, “That is the most parental we will go.” 

>Go more please ladies I almost got a hard on!<   
>User has been removed by host<  
>F<  
>F<  
>F<  
>User has been removed by host<  
>Fuckesr deserved it<

Hana let out a scowl and a few bans at the chat for a few lewd comments that were thrown the way of the ladies but sees Sombra stop at a darkened door and looks into the area that they were a few minutes before, “Hey stream give a timestamp and get a pri- oh you already have it Gamehacker four three two one. Well congrats and you will be contacted after.” 

Sombra looked at the Hana before turning left and continuing through the dark hallways seeing the storm she raises her hand and Hana does not protest at the storm sounds being turned down for the moment. People see the lighting and then the outline of the stairs. 

Lúcio places his hand over his chest, “Thank God we are saved.” 

Snowball lets out a few beeps at that statement and goes to rest closer to the man almost like they have gotten someone to get them the scripted events so they did know what they were doing for this. Lúcio looks at the omnic with a confused glance then to Sombra, “This isn't some trap is it?” 

“Would I trap and-”

“Yes you would.” Gabriel says as he cuts her off and rolls his eyes, “Though not normally with games.” 

Sombra makes it to under the stairs and sees the glowing file, “Well of course I am not going to just let people die for this. We need these files to get achievements if little Miss Song had not gotten all of them already.” 

Mei shrugs at that but looked at the note, “You have to ask Ana and Angela to be able to read it.” 

Sombra looked at the ladies as she brought up the note and with a snicker from Jessie she started to read it, “Brief introduction of Walrider myths. Note this is for support slash national purposes only. Engage in no direct contact with patients during or after therapy. Hey Gabe sound fam-”

“Sombra.” Jack says in Gabriels defence and that got a rise out of the younger women who pursed her lips smirked then went back to reading the file notes. 

“Yes moving on. The Walrider in quotations also known as more quotation marks instead of just italicizing the word Alp, Mara, or Schrat. It is Reinhardt’s old roommate from the college days banging pots and pans together shouting about vines.”

Reinhardt let out some grand laughter slapping his knee, “SOMBRA!”

>THE DOOR!<  
>...<  
>ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ<

She took this as an okay sign and kept with the joke knowing she didn't cross into any negative territories, “So apparently this Walrider or Reins ex roommate likes to sit on peoples chest and get to the next level of freaky with people suffering sleep paralysis. Nice why did Miles go in again?” 

“For science!” Mei says then lets out a sigh as the file was closed and everything came back to the screen, “I much prefer the science of this game.”

Jessie smirks and tries to keep his next comment under his breath, “Ain't no one to judge the pixels.” Though it wasn't very successful as everyone around him heard that. 

“Do not tell me we are not kinkshaming the nano swarm.” Hanzo says as he looked at Jessie then swats Snowball who tries to mess up his hairstyle even more. 

“Not not so you want to kinkshame the killing cloud?” Genji asks teasing his brother, “Hanzo you got to be direct in these things.” 

Sombra tries to get Mikes out of the small stair space when Junkrat pipes up, “Woah woah woah woah! Wait a tic look up the stairs.” 

“You just want her to do that because it is lighter there.” Roadhog says calling his boss out gently. 

Junkrat lets out an indigent gasp, “Roadie ya lug you're supposed to back me up here.” 

Junkrat pouts as Roadhog pulls him to sit beside himself, “Keeping you grounded.” 

Sombra was about to leave the area again when she can feel a few glances on her, letting out a sight but remembering the break at the top of the stairs, “Junkrat I wanted to play this by the rules and not go the secret speedrun path was all.” 

Reinhardt looks at her and sputters for a second having no idea what she was talking about but Ana patted him on the leg again, “Well she was trying to play by the rules.” 

Sombra moves a bit closer to the screen trying to hide her laughter as she moves Miles to the stairs and then sees the other staircase that was out, “Now to get to this we just got to make the jump alright Hana?” 

>Fake news<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for falling off the face of the earth for a good long while. I will try to keep this updated more than it was before I am sorry. It just reached stagnation for me and I hyper-focused on other fandoms. I am back to a balance and will be able to update things. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
